One
by Cormak3032
Summary: Sarah's life has been filled with Heartbreak and disappointment. A gift from a friend brings her back to a place she thought that she would never see again. To confront a man she doesn't quite know what to think of after so many years. FINISHED!!!
1. Heartbreak...

AN: hello everyone. I've gone and done it again! I've started another story. Those reading "Waking Dreams" fear not! It WILL be finished. I'm not going to leave it hanging like "Vendetta". I'm also doing things the correct way this time around. I have an editor *****waves to Xeli * yep, Xeli is editing for me, which means that my chapters will be out a bit slower then usual because I will be sending my chapters to her first for comments and editing before posting. Things will be spelled correctly, commas will be in the right spot..etc. I will also be posting this story slower because of "waking Dreams" I do want to finish that like I said and I want to make sure that I don't let this story run away with me!

Disclaimers: Sarah, Jareth and any characters or places from Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson Productions, Inc. Any characters not from labyrinth belong to me (unless otherwise specified in a particular chapter) If you want to use one of my characters, PLEASE ask. I don't mind sharing, but I'd like to know where my characters are headed off to. Thanks… The song at the end of this chapter was written and composed by me. It's called "Alone" If anyone is interested I can upload an mp3 of it J 

"One"

Corrie McDermott

May 2002

Heartbreak

A face that looked nothing like her own stared back at her. Hazel eyes filled with tears, black mascara running down cheeks, a limp, defeated posture. 

The thundering bass and heavy guitar riffs just outside the door only added to her growing headache. The screaming voice of the lead singer made her cringe inside. They only added to her heartfelt misery. 

There was a different pounding that mixed with the other sounds. A fist on metal, the metal of the door. 

"C'mon Sarah, open up. Pul-lease??" pounding again. "Are you going to let a stupid guy get the best of you? Forget about him, he's a jerk anyway! Come out and have some fun." 

Fun? A bunch of screaming maniacs, jumping around, drunk out of their minds, spilling beer all over themselves and the people around them. Guys, grabbing other girl's butts when they walked by, even though their girlfriend was right there beside them. Girls so drunk they were dancing seductively with other girls. She was an idiot for letting Lee talk her into going to this club. She should have stayed home, curled up on her bed with a good book. It wasn't total excitement, but it beat this, and it beat the heartache she felt. 

"Sarah! Come on!!!" 

She slumped against the wall, gazing at her reflection in the mirror across from her. She definitely did not know the woman who stared back at her. Long dark hair matted with gel, eyes that were buried beneath makeup. Makeup! She had no worn makeup in years! Makeup that was now running down her cheeks, staining her pale skin. She wore a tank top, which made her feel fat, even though she had a wonderful figure that Lee had told her she should not be afraid to show off. 

Lee, this was all Lee's fault….Lee and David. 

She would have sunk to the floor, were it not so dirty. Toilet paper and trash was strewn everywhere, graffiti covered the walls. Scratched in the paint, words written in pen, marker, lipstick and who knew what else. 

Her reflection was barely visible in the mirror that was so splattered with hair spray and powdered with makeup. 

She should never have come. She should never have accepted Lee's invitation. Had she not, she would not have felt so low, so heartbroken, so bitter and vulnerable. She gazed at her tear stained eyes, outlined with thick black eyeliner. Damn it, she was 24, not 14. Yet age mattered little when someone broke your heart. You could be 5, 15, 24 or 50. No one, no matter how strong and powerful they felt, could escape emotion. 

Her eyes misted with fresh tears as she thought about what she had seen. She didn't date all that often. She had not had a serious relationship since she was a freshman in college, a good 5 years ago. She had dated between now and then, but nothing soul shattering. Nothing worth thinking about. Time wasted. Karen never got off her case, constantly telling her she should just go out. She wouldn't find a nice boy working at the bookstore. Well, Karen didn't know that much then…or maybe she did…

She could still remember the day David had walked in, asking for an application. She had been stocking the shelves and old Mrs. Miller had eagerly given him one. She'd been looking for help for weeks. David was clean cut, nicely dressed. He looked intelligent. He was handsome, with his dark hair, his blue eyes, a small amount of freckles that lined his thin nose. He was tall and thin and spoke with a deep, passionate sounding voice. 

He turned out to be very sweet, kind, totally unlike the guys at college or out in town that she saw. They had become fast friends, although she was guarded with what she told him. She was 24, loved fairytales, and still lived at home with her family. She didn't want to be thought of as a weirdo, a geek, whatever else she had been labeled at college. 

David was shy at times, never talked about girls. He had only mentioned a girl once, and it seemed that he had been hurt by her. She knew that feeling all too well. He seemed very much like her, and try as she might, she couldn't stop falling for him. She barely knew him and she desperately wanted to know more about him. She wanted to ask him out for coffee, or if he wanted to see a movie, but she was afraid that she would mess things up. So she waited for him to make the first move. 

She had overheard him say that he was going to the concert at the club downtown. When Lee had begged her to go with her to the same show, it seemed like a good idea at the time. She could see David. Maybe they could dance together or at least hang out. 

She should have known better…. Things never worked out for her…why would they now?

Her life had been filled with disappointments, heartbreak and suffering. Her mother leaving her when she was 10, her father remarrying just a few short years later, being a geek in high school, not being able to go to the college she wanted, her relationship with John that had so terribly wrong, her inability to find a boyfriend when her other friends were paired off and getting married. Life really wasn't fair…

Why had she expected things to be any different with David? Why has she allowed her barriers to fall, allowed her world to be filled with him and when she didn't even know him? She had set herself up for this heartbreak….it wasn't Lee's fault or even David's. It was her own. 

Her eyes misted when she thought of David. He was out there right now, amongst the chaos, dancing with that blonde. She closed her eyes tightly. She must have looked like such an idiot. Starting to walk up to him, the way he smiled and she thought he was smiling at her. And then that blond had pushed her aside to walk into his arms. The way he had wrapped his arms around her, had not even noticed her standing there and he and the blond walked off together… Fresh tears streamed down her face. It wasn't fair…

No..no, she wasn't going to cry. She was stronger than this. She didn't need a man. She could do things on her own. She'd been saying that for years. She would one day find her prince, she'd live happily ever after, or she would be strong on her own. She didn't need anyone. She was still young. She pushed the heartbreak down and away. She would deal with it later. She ran the water and washed the offending makeup off her face. She combed her fingers through her hair, making it silky and soft looking instead of hard and dead. She untied her blouse from her waist and put it over the tank top she wore. 

She opened the door and nearly passed out at the size of the line waiting to use the bathroom. 

"Geez Sar, s'about time." Lee slurred. She'd obviously had a few too many drinks while Sarah had been in the bathroom getting herself together. 

A few obscene words were shot at her by other women in line. They all looked drunk or stoned. Sarah ignored them and started walking toward the back door. Lee rushed after her, stumbling the entire way. 

"Sar, where are you goin'? The good band isn't even out yet."

Sarah spun to face her. "I'm going home."

"Home?" Lee whined. "No!"

"Look, you can stay if you want. I'm catching a cab and going home. I have a test tomorrow, things to do."

"You're hiding again…and running away." Lee shook her head. 'I can't believe it Sar, he's just a stupid guy! Get the fuck over it!" 

"You don't understand, Lee. Ok.?" She turned and started to leave. Lee was drunk…impossible to talk to like this. 

"I do understand, Sarah. You know that I do. I wuz trying to help, inviting you out with me and the girls tonight. If you want to stay a silly bookworm, sealed up in your room, then fine! See if I care! You can't figure out why guys don't like you. Damn…you're a bigger idiot then I thought" 

The tears welled in Sarah's eyes, but she didn't cry. It was the alcohol, right? Lee was drunk, she didn't know what she was saying. Sarah pushed past her, bee-lining it for the door. She didn't care that people were staring at her. She didn't care that she was crying now. 

She pushed through the glass doors that were covered with black paint to keep people from seeing inside. Once outside in the cool night air, she pushed through people who were standing outside the doors, listening to whatever they could hear through the doors. She started running, not caring where she was going, just wanting to get away from the building, from the place that had opened her heart to being stabbed and injured again. She saw a cab sitting at a red light and waved it over. It squealed to the curb and she got in, telling the driver where to take her. 

The neon lights of the club faded as they drove away, the pounding in her head gradually faded, but the searing pain in her heart only became worse. 

She paid the driver and climbed out, she'd walk the rest of the way home. Her steps were slow, tedious, the house seemed so far away, when in reality it was only a few blocks. It was well after midnight now and the house was dark. She crept inside quietly, locking the front door behind her. She rushed up the stairs and went to her room, not bothering to brush her teeth, wash her face or even change into her nightgown. She threw herself onto the bed, burying her face in her pillow, letting the tears flow freely. The pain in her heart was great, the loneliness she felt was overwhelming. She cried herself to sleep that night….

Things have never gone right, from the beginning

Can't explain why, I thought they would now.

I guess I was hoping, for some kind of miracle,

To help me make, this decision.

Oh how it's pounding, in my mind. 

I sit in my darkness, shielding all the light away

I build a wall, that no one can break

And then I wonder why, I'm all alone….

Alone…

I've been a prisoner for so long, even though I can escape

I'm sewn within, my own hold.

I've been waiting for someone, to put me together again.

But I keep pushing, everyone away…

Alone.…


	2. As the world falls down...

Hi everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews for chapter one. J I was very happy to see that everyone is enjoying this so far. Here is chapter two. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think… And don't worry…this is J/S… so a certain handsome Goblin King will make an appearance at some point. You'll have to keep reading to find out when…

As the world falls down…

She cringed every time she heard the chime, alerting her to someone entering the store. David wasn't scheduled to work today, but she still couldn't help but cringe every time the door opened. 

Mrs. Miller had noticed a change in her attitude. "Dearie, you seem so quiet today. Is everything all right? Would you like a cup of tea? A muffin?"

Sarah had declined her offer and brushed off her quietness as being tired. Mrs. Miller had not pushed the matter further. 

She was considering taking tomorrow off so that she didn't have to work with David. _Oh grow up Sarah! You're going to let a man do this to you? What are you never going to work another day with him again? _Mrs. Miller had been a wonderful boss and a friend thus far. She wouldn't abandon her suddenly because she didn't want to see David. 

She heard the chime again and ignored it this time. It was dead right now, so she curled up in a cushioned seat at the rear of the store and opened a book. 

"She's in the back, dear." She heard Mrs. Miller say. She heard the floor creaking as if someone was coming and her heart was suddenly in her throat. What if that was David coming? She froze not quite sure what to do. She hated herself for letting this guy get to her. She was shaking, her heart thundering in her chest. The creaking grew louder as someone walked over the old wooden floor. She sucked in a breath. 

"There you are." 

She let the breath come out loudly and sighed. "Karen…" she acknowledged. 

Karen stood with her hands on her hips. Toby was behind her, gazing around at all the books in amazement as if he had never seen them before. "Your friend Lee called 4 times this morning looking for you."

"I didn't hear the phone ring."

"Or didn't want to hear it ring. You left her alone at the club. How could you be so heartless Sarah? Really."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Heartless?"

"She was only trying to show you a good time, and was so nice for inviting you. And you left her there, made her drive home alone, under the influence no less. How would you have felt if she got into a car accident? It would have been your fault. You were the designated driver."

'You...don't understand. Ok!" She wasn't about to tell Karen how she had her heart broken, how terrible she fit in with the crowd, the noise. Maybe she was a freak after all. 

"I understand perfectly. You're a selfish, spoiled brat. You're 24 and you haven't grown up at all."

"How dare you!" Sarah shot at her. "How dare you show up at my job and degrade me. If you knew what was going on at the club, you might have been proud that I left. But no, you're hell bent on bringing me down."

"Really Sarah. You're so childish. Anyway, I came by to tell you that we're having a family meeting tonight, so try to be home early. No staying late with your nose in your silly books." 

Sarah was ready to fire back a comment but Karen was already gone, dragging Toby with her. 

"Bye Sarah." He called to her. She sighed and felt more miserable then she felt before. A family meeting…what the hell did that mean?

"Are you all right dear?" Mrs. Miller was suddenly standing by one bookcase. 

Sarah opened her mouth, ready to brush this conversation aside. "Ye-…no." Her hair fell into her face as she lowered it. 

"You haven't been yourself today."

"No…I guess I haven't. Then again…I don't know who I am today…" She realized that was the truth. She didn't know who she was anymore. 

"You were so happy when you were younger…what happened?" She offered Sarah a cup of tea, complete in its' porcelain cup and saucer with flowers on it. She accepted it gracefully, sipping the warm liquid. Mrs. Miller had known her since she was 16. So much had happened in those years between now and then. More sadness and heart break then joy or love.

"You were carefree and happy when we first met." Mrs. Miller told her. It was almost as if she was reading her thoughts. "What happened?"

"Real life." Sarah told her bitterly. "Real life."

"Real life happens to us all, dearie. We all go through difficult times. Yet you seem to have lost the joy in your life and it hasn't come back. What made you so happy when you were a teenager? Was there someone you met, some place you went on vacation to that made you happy?"

'Mrs. Miller, I really don't want to—"

"Sarah dear, I don't like to see you like this and I don't like to see your step mother come in here and treat you like she just did. She tries to walk all over you and you let her. Don't be doing that, dear. She hasn't earned the right to get the better of you. She is NOT better then you."

Sarah blinked and then a small smile spread on your face. 

"That's what I like to see. Now, what was it that made you happy as a youngster? Perhaps if you found it again, you would be happy." She suggested. 

Sarah shook her head. "No…no. That's not a good idea. Besides, I can't go back."

"Why not? It was a place then?"

Sarah nodded slowly. She had not thought about the Labyrinth in years. Not since her friends had stopped coming to see her. A mystery that never unfolded, answers she never received for her questions. She'd put her Labyrinth book away long ago…"Yes it was a place and no I can't go back. Besides, I don't think they would want to see me."

"Who?"

"Um…old friends." She looked away.

"Ah, so it was old friends and a place with them that made you happy." Sarah nodded slowly. "Well then you should go back! Perhaps you need a vacation from here. Go out and see your friends, or go somewhere new. Can't stay here forever. You went to college, graduated with good grades, you're a smart girl. It bothers me to see you here so unhappy." 

Sarah smiled. It was nice to know that someone cared. Mrs. Miller cared more then her mother, her father and of course her step mother. "I..I don't know." The labyrinth was out of the question, as exciting as the thought of it was to her. Maybe a vacation was what she needed. "Maybe a small trip somewhere."

Mrs. Miller smiled warmly. "That's a girl. Now you wait here a minute. I have something for you."

Sarah watched with growing curiosity as the older woman scurried off to the back office. She returned a few moments later with an envelope and what looked like a book wrapped in brown paper. 

"Now, I wanted to give you these things to you for your birthday, but I think they would come in handy now."

'Mrs. Miller…"

"Now now dearie. I don't want to hear it. I have no children of my own and you are the closest thing I have to a daughter. It's just a little something. Why don't you sweep the side aisles and then go home early, hmm?"

"Are…are you sure?"

"Of course." 

Sarah stood, placing the teacup on a nearby table. She gently hugged the older woman. "Thank you Mrs. Miller. Thank you for everything."

She hugged the young woman in return. "Anything for you, dearie. You're a sweet girl, never forget that. No matter what that step mother of yours says."

Sarah smiled. 

* * *

"Sarah, you're home early." Her father commented, looking up from the paper as she walked through the front door. 

"Mrs. Miller let me go early today."

Her father nodded and then went back to reading the paper. She sighed. He never had time for her anymore. A few friendly words, usually 'hello and goodbye' and not much else. She started for the stairs, the envelope and the package in her hands. 

"Sarah, dinner will be ready in an hour." Karen called from the kitchen. "Perhaps now is a good time for the meeting?" She peeked her head around the corner of the kitchen door. "Robert?" she called when no one answered. 

'Hmm? Oh yes. Sarah, we need to have a family meeting." Her father peered at her over the rims of his reading glasses.

She sighed. "Does it have to be right this minute? I just walked through the door." She wanted to see what Mrs. Miller had given her and she definitely didn't want to hear what Karen had to say. A hot shower would also be nice.

"See what I mean Robert! She's 24 and she still takes an offensive, rude tone of voice with me!" Sarah's jaw dropped. She had not even been talking directly to Karen.

"Sit down, Sarah." Her father told her.

Sarah frowned. She didn't like where this was headed. She was 24 and they still insisted on treating her like a child. She sat on the couch, placing the things Mrs. Miller had given her, on her lap. She never liked when her father gave into Karen. He could be so spineless.

Her father folded the paper and put it by the side of the chair. Karen walked into the room, taking off her apron and standing behind Robert's chair. 

"Sarah, Karen and I have been doing some talking." He looked up at Karen. 

"Yes and we've decided that it is time for you to move out and find your own place." She smiled as if she had just told Sarah something delightful. 

Shock hit Sarah first, followed by raw anger. "You mean YOU want me to move out and find my own place."

Karen ignored her remark. "You're 24 Sarah. It's time for you to grow up and stop trying to live off your father. He works so hard for his money and you don't contribute any funds to the house. Toby needs a bigger room…"

"I don't believe this….I do not believe this!" Sarah cried out. "I don't contribute any funds but I also don't 'live off my father'. I take care of my own needs, buy my own clothes, shoes, even my own shampoo and laundry detergent. And if Toby NEEDS a bigger room, then he can have mine. I'll switch and take his."

"Sarah…" her father started quietly. "It isn't so much about the money. Karen is right that you are an adult now. You can't live here with us forever. You don't even have a car…."

"So you're just going to cast me out on the streets, just like that?"

"We'll help you find a place." Her father told her.

"I don't have enough money for my own place. All of the money in my bank account went to pay for college."

"Yes…which is why I raised some money for you." Karen told her smugly.

"You raised money for me?" She stared in disbelief. Now this didn't seem right.

"Yes. You never look at those old toys anymore or those old books. I sold them and put the money aside. You should have enough for the first month of rent."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You sold my toys and books?" Karen nodded. "How dare you! Those were my things! You had no right!" She could feel her face turning red from anger. "I can't believe you let her do this dad!" she cried angrily at her father.

"Sarah, it was a good idea and you need to start off on your own. Why not use the money from the sale to give you a new start on life? It's a good way to put your past behind you."

"Maybe I don't want to put my past behind me!" she cried out, jumping to her feet. She held the things that Mrs. Miller had given her tightly in her hands. She suddenly wondered if her Labyrinth book was amongst the things sold. She cringed. 

"Sarah, it's time to grow up. You don't have a boyfriend, don't have a car, don't have your own place. Your friends are turning away from you and I can't say I blame them when you ditch them at a concert." Karen told her.

Sarah clenched her eyes shut and ground her teeth together. She wouldn't cry and she wouldn't scream. "What exactly did you sell of mine?"

"You see!" Karen threw her hands up in the air. "She cares more about her childhood knickknacks then she does about her future as an adult!"

"What did you sell of mine!" Sarah shouted, ignoring the last comment completely.

"I sold that box at the bottom of the cellar stairs, you ungrateful brat!"

"Karen." Robert warned gently. 

"No…" Sarah let out softly. Her Labyrinth book had been in that box….her past…her happiness. She had not looked at those things in years, but they still meant something to her. She dropped the things Mrs. Miller had given her on the floor and made a mad dash for her room. 

She rushed into her room and checked her bookshelf 3 times, praying the book was still there. It wasn't. Looking at an old shelf where her music box, her old bear and her fantasy books had once been, she realized those too had been in the box at the bottom of the stairs.… Her favorite childhood things, gone…just like that. For the second time in two days, she fell onto her bed and sobbed herself to sleep. 


	3. Hello again...

AN: Here is some more for you all! I think you might like this chapter…I hope. Special thanks to my editor and friend Xeli, who has to deal with my messed up comma placement, and stupid errors… DB lollies by the truckload to ya…

Disclaimers: Kindly see chapter 1

Hello again….

It was colorless, drab…it was not home. Yet it was all she could afford. The small apartment on Lawrence Street was on the third level. Mouse traps still littered the floor where the last tenant had left them. Spider webs hung in the windows along with faded curtains. She sat looking at the place sadly. It might have been beautiful once, but now it was nothing more then ripped wallpaper, scratched floors, dust and filth. A hollow shell of what it once had been…just as she felt. She felt lower than low. Her father had brought the last box up the stairs and had set it on the floor beside the old scratched up table they had dug out of the basement for her. He had promised to sand it and repaint it, but she knew that he never would. He would be too busy with Karen and Toby to help her now. She was on her own…

She moved to the window. The glass was filthy, covered in a gray dust. She used her hand to wipe some away so that she could gaze down at her surroundings. The bookstore could be seen from here, as well as most of downtown. The bookstore that she had not been to since that afternoon when Mrs. Miller had allowed her to go home early. She wished that she had never gone home that night. Or she wished that she had taken a cab home, wished that cab could have been hit by a bus or an 18 wheeler so that she would be dead right now. Death was better than this. She was lonely, heart broken, unwanted….Rejected. 

Her family had abandoned her in this filthy dump. They had dropped her and her belongings off and then high tailed it out. As far as she was concerned, they were no longer her family. She had a family of one….Herself. 

As she glanced around her new 'home', she realized that she didn't even have a phone. She would have to stop by the bookstore, in person, to tell Mrs. Miller where she had been. Why she had skipped work for 3 days. She wasn't sure she wanted to. Maybe she would just stay here and rot. She didn't care anymore….No one else cared… Nothing mattered.

After gazing out the window, she threw herself down in a kitchen chair. It buckled under the sudden weight and collapsed, and she went sprawling onto the floor. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She had cried so much that the tears would no longer fall. Frustrated, she kicked at the box by the table, getting very little satisfaction in watching the contents spill all over the pitted linoleum floor. Suddenly, something caught her attention. An envelope and a brown paper package. The things Mrs. Miller had given her 3 days ago. She had forgotten all about them. Someone must have packed them along with her things.

She looked at them for a moment. Then she finally reached over to take them into her hands. She opened the envelope first…to find a check for $500. '_Please humor an old lady. Take this money and put it toward a vacation… ' _the little note with the check read. It had been written quickly, no doubt the same afternoon that she had decided to think about a vacation. Sarah's eyes filled with tears. Apparently the well had not gone dry yet. Bless Mrs. Miller's kind heart. She had been wrong. One person did still care.

She glanced at the package that was begging to be opened. She guessed that it was a book by its shape and size. Carefully she untied the ribbon around the paper and finally peeled the paper back and away. She let out a gasp at what she revealed. Not just any book….The Labyrinth. Not just any Labyrinth book…**her** Labyrinth book. A slip of paper fell from the pages of the book and Sarah picked it up, opening it and reading it.

__

I found this delightful book at a yard sale when I went book hunting. It is not in new condition, as you can see. Apparently, it was well loved by its' original owner. I thought it might be my job to return it to her. Love Mrs. M.

Fresh tears began to stream down her cheeks. She ran her fingers over the raised golden letters of the title and then clutched the book to her chest. Memories flooded her mind. The Labyrinth, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, even the Goblin King.

She pulled the book away from her and glanced at it again in disbelief. She owed Mrs. Miller a great deal, for she had brought some happiness into her life again. A piece of her childhood had been given back to her. Some light now shone into the darkness in her life. She opened the cover, glancing at the pages, reading the words she had known by heart as a teenager. Smiling happily, she closed the book and pulled it to her chest. 

"I wish I could see my friends again…"she whispered softly, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She suddenly remembered the party in her old room. Everyone had been there, except _him_. She allowed a grin, unable to contain her joy about the money and her favorite childhood novel. "I even wish I could see the Goblin King again." She laughed. 

She got up off the floor, dusting the dirt and filth from her pants. She couldn't stop grinning as she grabbed her new apartment keys her Labyrinth book to her chest. She needed to thank Mrs. M. The older woman had given her an incredible gift. A piece of her childhood, and happiness in a time when it was needed the most. The check was nice, of course…but money would come and go. Her memories in the Labyrinth were meant to be eternal. The book had already helped to jog her memory. Images of her friends and her adventure filled her mind and she felt refreshed. She began whistling a song as she grabbed her purse.

She approached the door, ready to leave, when a wind picked up. A familiar wind. A wind that should not have been there, because the windows were closed. She remained facing the door and shivered at the coldness that swept over her. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

"I'm going to turn around and nothing will be there." She told herself. 

"Nothing, you say? You know better then that, Sarah."

Sarah froze. That voice…oh god. She knew that voice. She turned slowly and her eyes widened. 

There on the far side of the room stood the Goblin King. He was dressed all in black. His silky blond hair drifted around him in the wind and his cape billowed behind him. He was tugging at his black gloves. Sarah watched him, totally mesmerized by the being who stood before her. A being she thought that she would never see again and one she had called upon accidentally, for a second time.

Her eyes roamed over his form. She had not realized when she was a teenager how handsome he was. In a strange but exotic way. He'd yet to look at her, busying himself with his own appearance, so she studied him carefully. From the top of his wild blond hair, to his black knee high boots. He was stunning…He was much more incredible then she remembered as a teenager. Her eyes met his suddenly and she felt herself blush fiercely. His eyes…they seemed to see into her soul… She took a deep breath and got herself together. After all, handsome meant nothing when you had the personality of an arrogant, cold Goblin King.

"What's the matter, dear Sarah? Embarrassed, because you like what you see?" he teased. 

"Don't flatter yourself." She spit coldly. He was a man like any other…

He grinned at her and walked toward her, his hands on his slender hips. "I must say that this is quite a surprise….You summoning me and all."

"I didn't-" he shot her a look and she realized that she had indeed summoned him. "I summoned my friends first." She told him.

"Ah yes, your friends."

"Where are they?"

He went back to toying with his gloves. "In the Labyrinth, of course." He seemed bored with the conversation. 

"Can…can I see them?" She stuttered, hating herself for becoming nervous and rattled by his presence.

"Why do you want to see them?" his eyes fell upon her now and she had to look away. His stare was too intense for her. 

"Because I do…because I miss them. I haven't seen them in years." She countered lamely.

'Perhaps you wish to see them because of your current predicament?" he glanced around in disgust at her dingy environment. 

She crossed her arms over her chest, raising her chin defiantly at him. "What does my reason for seeing them matter to you? I want to see them."

"And what of me?" he inquired. 

"What of you?"

An eyebrow arched delicately. "You called me as well, dear Sarah." He let the comment slide when she did not reply and he walked around the kitchen, hands clenched behind his back. "What do YOU want?" Pure bitterness. 

"I want to see my friends." She started boldly.

He grinned devilishly and it made her weak in the knees. He was arrogant, snobby, but she couldn't deny him his beauty…something she had not truly noticed or remembered from her youth. Most of her memories of him were as a cruel enemy in a race against time. 

"I meant…what do you want with me?" His words broke her out of her thoughts. He was suddenly very close to her and his presence unnerved her. He saw this and grinned, tilting his head and gazing at her down the length of his nose. The way that he looked at her was more unnerving then his presence. Did he realize how incredibly handsome he was? Of course he knew that… He was flaunting himself in front of her.

She suddenly pushed him away. A brow rose while a surprised, but insolent grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. She was still unpredictable. He had not taken his eyes off of her, allowing them to roam over her form. She had thinned out, and was even taller then he remembered. Her hair was longer, still dark and straight, and her hazel eyes were enchanting. He could not deny that she was beautiful… no matter how bitter he was with her….

"I…I…I don't want anything to do with you!" She told him, backing herself into a corner. He tilted his head as he watched her, pursing his lips. She was different. Something about her was different. She was older now….she should not be afraid of him. Yet he saw fear in her eyes. The Sarah he remembered did not show fear. She was determined, relentless. Yet before him he gazed into the eyes of a woman who bore scars. Emotional scars….and fear that she was desperately trying to hide from him.

He stepped away from her, but did not allow it to look as if it were a retreat on his part. "Obviously you wanted something from me. You called me." Complete coolness…

She gathered herself quickly. She wasn't about to let this pompous man get the better of her. She didn't care how handsome he was. He was a jerk like all the other men she knew. "I wanted to see my friends." 

"Yes, you said that. But you could have done that all on your own."

"I've called them many times and they never come."

"Perhaps they don't want to come."

"Or perhaps you won't let them!" she accused harshly.

"I let your behavior slide when we last met, do not assume to believe that I will be so accommodating this time around." He told her, his tone icy. He turned, his cape whipping around him and she realized that he was unnerved. He saw her as a threat, perhaps even an equal. She could use that to her advantage. She had beaten him at his games before. 

He paced a few steps and then picked up his head quickly, staring directly into her eyes. "So you want me to bring you to your friends?"

She felt courage which she had not felt in years, resurface. What was it about the thought of denying the Goblin King that made her feel strong and brave? What the hell, he was here, she wanted to see her friends. "Yes."

"You must realize that I will not do this without payment. I don't grant wishes or favors."

"You can't have my brother." She told him immediately. 

Jareth chuckled, the sound low and deep in his throat. For a moment Sarah froze. "Who said anything about your brother?" his mismatched eyes were amused as they fell upon her form.

'I know you, I know what you want."

'You know nothing about me, except for what you presume to know." He shot back. 

"Fine, then what do you want as payment? Name your price."

He grinned, suddenly enjoying her rebellious behavior. He leaned against the edge of a tattered couch that was covered with a sheet. "Why do you wish to see your friends?"

"That's none of your business."

"It's my realm, my kingdom. I wish to know your reason for passing into it." He crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I…" She glanced around. She knew she had not meant to call the Goblin King. She was so excited about her book that the wish had come tumbling forth. Deep down inside, the thought of seeing the Goblin King was exciting, but frightening. And she wanted to see her friends. Dear Hoggle, Ludo and brave Didymus. She had not much to anchor her in her world right now. A vacation to the Labyrinth was what she needed. Even Mrs. Miller had suggested she take one. She smiled and the Goblin King stared at her curiously. 

"I wish to take a vacation and visit with my friends while I am there."

"A vacation?" he repeated.

"Yes."

'Interesting…"

"Yeah, truly exciting." She told him sarcastically. " When can we go? I don't want to miss too many days of work." 

"SO impatient…" he purred. "I've not yet told you what I wish your payment to be."

"But you just.- your questions…"

"You offered that information all on your own, sweet Sarah." She realized that she had. He stood. Appearing straight and tall, quite intimidating and devastatingly handsome. "These are my terms: You will be welcome to 'vacation' within the Labyrinth and to see your friends, but while you are there you must stay at _my_ castle as _my_ guest."

"What?" She shook her head. 'No…no way." There was no way in hell she was going to stay in his castle. No way she was going to deal with his arrogant, stuck up, manipulating behavior while she as on vacation!

"If you don't really want to 'vacation' then, your loss." He was tugging at his gloves again. 

She really needed this vacation. Really needed to find herself again. Her friends might be able to help her out. She swallowed. "Stay in your castle…and that's all?"

"One more thing."

"How did I know that it wouldn't be that simple?" She put her arms over her chest, clearly annoyed. 

He grinned devilishly. "I will be your guide." She opened her mouth to protest and he held up a gloved finger. "Should you want to travel the labyrinth, you will need a guide. It's changed since you last walked through it. Your friends are welcome to visit you at the castle and the surrounding gardens and courtyards, but should you wish to journey outward, I must be present." 

She rolled her eyes. "So this is like going on vacation with a parent!"

"Not a parent, don't insult me. A guide. You will be trespassing in my domain."

"You said that already." She crossed her arms over her chest again.

"And seeing as it is my domain, the rules state that you must enter as my guest, even though we might not be spending a lot of time together."

'You got that right." She shot back. 

A look of hurt passed over his face for a moment and Sarah felt badly. His arrogant mask immediately slid back into place. "You can take my offer or leave it. I am unfortunately bound to hospitality, should I allow you to enter my realm as an adult. The least you can do is comply."

"Bound to hospitality."

He nodded, his blond hair falling to frame his pale face. "I am bound to obey rules just as you are, Sarah."

"Is that why you came to me again? Was that also part of the rules?"

He seemed annoyed and unnerved by her line of questioning. "Something like that." He spit bitterly.

"Why?"

He sighed. This was getting annoying. "That's the way it's done and the way it's been done for centuries. I may not like the rules, but I must obey them. Now, I haven't got all day. The goblins are probably rearranging my castle by now…"

She laughed and covered her mouth with her hand after doing so. 

"You find that amusing?" he asked in an annoyed tone. 

She nodded, allowing another laugh to escape her lips. She could picture his goblins running wild in his castle, destroying the place. And didn't he realize that he had made a joke? He gave her a harsh stare and her smile faded. It had seemed funny at the time. 

"What will it be? Stay here in this filthy dump you've made for yourself or be a guest at my castle and 'vacation' with your friends?"

"That would be going from one filthy dump to another, the way you let your goblins run loose all over the place."

He stepped close to her, his warm breath on her cheek. He looked very angry. "Perhaps I should just leave you here, to rot in this foul place where no one seems to give a damn about you. Perhaps I should deny your request and never answer you again."

'No…please." a whimper… God had she just whimpered to him?

His expression softened somewhat at her tone of voice and he stepped back, allowing space between them. They stared at one another for a few moments. He knew deep down that he wouldn't really leave her here, despite all the risks of bringing her back. In fact, to his annoyance, he realized that he could deny her nothing. Was that also part of the rules? That he had to act on her every whim? No…he knew better than that. She had merely captivated him many years ago, that was all. But as he stood, taking in her beautiful form, he realized that she still captivated him to a certain degree. She was beautiful and cruel, just like him. He shook the thoughts from his mind. Things would change. The Goblin King would not remain captivated or infatuated by a young mortal woman. The cycle would end.

She stepped closer to him. "I agree to your terms. I will be a guest at your castle and you will be my guide to the Labyrinth should I wish to travel it. In exchange for you bringing me to see my friends."

He nodded slowly. "Agreed." And then extended a gloved hand. She backed away from him. "I don't bite." He teased. 

"And I don't trust you…" she countered. He looked hurt again…strange…It was uncharacteristic for what she knew of him. "Trust has to be earned.' She told him. "You haven't earned mine yet…I trust you as far as I can throw you, and that isn't very far." 

The arrogance was back yet again. "Well then, I suppose I'll have to change that."

"I'd prefer if you didn't. I don't want anything to do with you while I'm in the Labyrinth."

The Goblin King frowned and the frown stayed for more then a moment. He looked genuinely hurt at her words. The words escaped from his lips before he could stop them. "Do you hate me that much…that you would not even attempt to trust me?"

She sighed. "I don't hate you… I am just leery to place trust in someone who I haven't seen in 8 years. Someone I never trusted in the first place." 

The Goblin King said nothing in reply, and this worried Sarah. He usually bounced back at her with insults, smart comments. Yet there he stood, in her grimy kitchen, looking like a lost child.

"I'm sorry." She apologized immediately. Damn, what was that he had told her years ago? That she was cruel, or that her eyes were cruel? Perhaps she was cruel…"I…I'll make an effort, but I don't promise anything."

"I don't expect you to." Coolness in his voice again. He offered a gloved hand to her again.

"I'm not ready to go just yet." She told him, shaking her head. 'There is something I have to do first."

He nodded, stepping back from her. "Wish to see me again, and I shall appear."

She nodded and watched as he faded from her eyes, disappearing in a swirl of glitter. 


	4. Unexpected...

AN: I everyone. I actually found some time to write and my wonderful editor and friend Xeli was kind enough to check this over for me. (gotta love my red and blue text!) So here is the next bit. After the weekend and my friend's wedding I'll have lots more time to write : )

Unexpected….

He paced the length of his throne room. His steps were heavy and angry. 

"'Wish for me and I shall come.'" he repeated his own words aloud. "What am I, some sort of canine? A puppy just waiting for her beck and call?" He continued to pace, his heels clicking loudly on the floor. 

Most of his goblins ignored him. They'd seen the King pace his throne room many times. A few goblins watched him curiously. They knew that the King only paced when something was wrong…when something bothered him or threatened him. 

He finally threw himself down into his throne with a grunt. Damn mortal woman, damn Seelie Court. He would prepare this time. He would steel himself and his labyrinth against her. He would not lose again… and he would not spend eternity aching in the shadows of her wake. 

* * *

The familiar bell chimed as she walked into the front door of the bookstore. She frowned when she saw David behind the counter. She was in a relatively good mood, despite her recent visit from the Goblin King. Seeing David, her mood had just taken a turn towards angry and bitter.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." He teased as soon as she entered.

'Yeah…whatever." She shot back and she quickly started toward the back of the store. She had built a high wall around herself after the experience at the nightclub. The wall was taller and stronger than before. No man would ever hurt her again. She would make sure of that.

"Hey, what was that for? I was only teasing. Mrs. Miller said you might not be in for a few days. So how was your weekend?" 

How was her weekend? Should she tell him how low and rejected he had made her feel when she had seen him in the arms of another? He could have told her that he was dating someone. He could have told her not to get her hopes up about him. Should she tell him that she had been kicked out of her house and forced to live in a dump? With a grunt she continued walking away. 

"Sarah, I'm sorry! I was only teasing." He stepped from behind the counter, the floor creaking under his feet.

She stopped and spun around to face him. "Yeah, well go tease someone else, ok? Because I'm not interested." He watched with concern and surprise as she disappeared around a bookshelf. He scratched his head. What was her problem? 

She found Mrs. Miller in the back office, glasses low on her nose as she read over the latest shipping invoices. Mrs. Miller was in her 60's. Short and plump, curly white hair. She ran the bookstore on her own, with hired help. Her husband had died years ago in a terrible car accident and she had never remarried. 

Sarah tapped lightly against the wall to alert the older woman of her presence. 

"Sarah! I thought you might have gone off on vacation by now." She smiled, but the smile faded when she saw Sarah's face. "Oh dear, something is wrong." She stood quickly and pulled out a chair for Sarah to sit in. She then proceeded to close the office door. 

Sarah sat and tried to smile. "I came by to thank you for your gifts. The money was far too much."

"Nonsense! You work so hard and are such a delightful young woman, it was the least I could do. But what's wrong, dearie? You seem so down in the dumps. I thought maybe you had decided to take that vacation when you didn't show up for work, but now I'm not so sure."

'I'm so sorry I didn't show for work. I wanted to call and apologize." She sighed, feeling teary eyed again. "My parents kicked me out of the house…they made me move into an apartment. I don't have a phone."

Mrs. Miller gasped. 'They didn't?" Sarah nodded and blinked back the tears that stung her eyes. "Ooh, that woman! It was that woman wasn't it!?" Sarah nodded again. 

"She has my father wrapped around her finger. I didn't even have a real chance to say what I needed to say or what I wanted to. They had already made the decision before I came home."

"My poor girl. Where are you living now? Are you still at home or have you moved?"

"I just moved into an apartment on Lawrence St., today."

"Today? They made you move out that fast?" Sarah nodded again. "No wonder you didn't have a chance to call in. They were making you pack and move. And Lawrence St.? Shame on your father for making you move into those awful, broken down apartments. What's the matter with him?"

Sarah shrugged. "He didn't even seem to care. Just dropped all my boxes off and myself and left." A tear streamed down her face. 

"You should have told me. I would have taken you in." Mrs. Miller sat beside Sarah and pushed back her dark hair like her mother used to do when she was a child. 

God, she missed her mother…she missed her father and Toby too. She missed them and loved them despite what they had done to her. 

Sarah tried to smile. "Thanks, but I don't need handouts. I need to start taking care of myself and grow up. Maybe they were right."

"You are grown up. Just because you lived at home doesn't make you any less of an adult. You've always taken care of yourself." 

Sarah nodded. It was true. Ever since her mother had left, she had fended for herself. Her father had always been away at work. Then he started dating Karen, and Toby was born. She acted like a child at times, but inside she was mature. And after her trip to the Labyrinth, she grew up quickly, though her love for magic and fairy tales never died. It was true that she had been taking care of herself all these years.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and attempted a smile. "I wanted to thank you for the check, and for the book. The original owner is very glad to have it back."

Mrs. Miller smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I thought she would be." 

'I also wanted to tell you that I'm going on vacation. It was sort of sudden, but I'm going to see my old friends again."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Mrs. Miller exclaimed, clapping her hands together. 

"The only problem is, I don't know how long I will be gone, so I wanted to check with you first about time off."

"I'm sure David and I can handle the store while you're gone. Take a few weeks."

Sarah grinned. "Well, I don't know if I will be taking that long. I have the apartment to clean when I return and I don't want to be gone too long."

"I'll tell you what, why don't you take 3 weeks off? If you need more time, you tell me, and if that's too much, then just come on back to work." 

"3 weeks. That's a long time."

'No it isn't, dearie. You rarely take time off. In fact, you've probably racked up a year's worth of vacation time." Sarah grinned. It was true, other then graduation and a weekend trip to Vermont freshman year, she had not taken time off. 

"Ok, 3 weeks." She nodded with a smile. 

Mrs. Miller smiled warmly and pulled Sarah into a hug. "You have a good time with your friends. Don't you worry about anything here while you're away. Everything will be under control."

Sarah hugged her back gratefully. It had been a long time since someone had hugged her other than Toby. "Thank you Mrs. Miller."

The older woman pulled back. "You're welcome, dear. Do you need a ride to the airport or to the bus or train station? I can bring you."

Sarah grinned. She couldn't exactly tell Mrs. Miller that the Goblin King would be whisking her away. "No, but thank you for the offer. My transportation is all set." 

"Wonderful." Mrs. Miller hugged her again. "Have a good time."

"I will, thank you again."

She was beaming by the time she left the back office, but as she entered the main part of the bookstore, she stopped dead in her tracks. David was standing by one of the book shelves with a woman. A blond. The same blond that Sarah had seen him scoop into his arms and swing out across the club's dance floor the night of the concert. 

Sarah inhaled sharply. David looked up and saw her and smiled warmly. 

"Sarah!" he called. He took the blond woman's hand and pulled her with him toward Sarah.

Sarah held her ground. She forced herself to act like an adult and not flee and leave the bookstore in an emotional frenzy. She tried her best to smile in return. 

"This is Jenny-" he started. 

"Your girlfriend?" Sarah asked curtly.

He nodded, smiling and totally oblivious to the fact that he was crushing Sarah with his happiness. "Yeah. We've been dating for a few months now. She's been away at college. She hasn't graduated yet, like we have."

"It's nice to meet you." Jenny told her, extending her hand. "David's told me so much about you." Even though Jenny was smiling sweetly, it was plain to see that she was jealous and that her smile was forced.

"Nice to meet you too, although David failed to mention you to me." Sarah said shooting a deadly glance at David. She didn't shake Jenny's hand and instead started walking backwards toward the store exit. 

"Sar, you feeling, ok? I mean, you're acting pretty weird."

Sarah smiled. "I'm fine. I just have a lot to do before I go on vacation." She turned and moved to the door. "It was nice to meet you. Bye!" And she was gone. 

David stood, looking quite puzzled at the door. "Well, that was just plain odd."

"She doesn't seem very nice." Jenny said, putting her hands on her hips. "She was pretty rude actually."

"Something is wrong…" David said more to himself.

"You heard her. She's going on vacation. She probably has a lot to do." Jenny leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, and Sarah was forgotten. 

* * *

She didn't bother packing as many things as she had initially planned to. She dumped her toothbrush, tooth paste, some clothes, undergarments and pajamas into a backpack. She kept telling herself over and over again that she would not cry. She wouldn't let David get to her. She didn't need him. She didn't need any man. Finally packed, she glanced around the room and took a deep breath. 

"I wish to see the Goblin King…." she said clearly. 

At the same time as the words fell from her mouth, there was a knock on the door. 

"Sarah? Hey Sar, you in there?" Oh God! It was Lee! How did she find her here? "Sar, I know you're in there. Mrs. Miller said you left just a little while ago. Please open up…" 

Sarah bit her lower lip and thought about what to do. She realized she owed Lee an explanation as well as an apology for her behavior at the club. She opened the door. Lee stood with her hands on her hips. Red hair pulled back into a ponytail, heavy makeup lining her eyes. She looked concerned. "There you are. Do you have any idea how hard you were to track down? Your step-mother is such a bitch. I called and she wouldn't tell me where you went. Finally she said that you just upped and moved out."

"What? She kicked me out! I didn't just leave!"

"I didn't believe her. Mrs. Miller told me that you were kicked out and forced to live here. I asked the land lord what apartment you were living in. Are you ok? You look upset."

Sarah bit her lower lip again, her eyes brimming with tears. "Upset doesn't even cover it at this point." A tear streamed down her face and she angrily wiped it away with her sleeve. "I got kicked out of my house, thrown in this dump and then when I go into work to get my vacation time, who is there? David and his girlfriend, Jenny!" 

Lee's eyes widened. "Aw, no way? What a bastard. He doesn't deserve you anyway. You're too good for him." Lee moved to hug Sarah and she pulled away.

"And I ran out of there like an animal with its tail between its legs!" She sank to the floor, feeling miserable, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Lee started to kneel down but stopped and gasped as she gazed upward. "Sarah, why is there a drop dead gorgeous guy, in weird clothes, but gorgeous nonetheless, sitting on your couch? Have you been keeping something from me?" 

Sarah was on her feet in an instant, wiping her tears hastily from her cheeks. Her eyes fell upon the Goblin King's form, lounging elegantly on her couch. She had forgotten all about summoning him. He grinned at her and then got to his feet, slinking across the floor toward the two women. Lee's eyes never left his form. The Goblin King grinned at the red head. 

"My god, Sar! He's beautiful! You know someone like this and you didn't tell me?" She looked hurt. 

The Goblin King was grinning, basking in the flair to his ego. 

"I told you about him when we were in high school. Don't you remember?"

"No, you didn't. I would have remembered if you had told me about a hunk like this. Are you an actor?" Lee asked, eyeing his clothes and a little more then that. 

The Goblin King only smirked. 

Lee looked back and forth between Sarah and the man. She noticed that he was staring intently at Sarah. "Is anyone gonna answer me?"

Sarah sighed. "He's the Goblin King."

"The Goblin King, that's funny Sar." Lee chuckled. "No, who he is really?"

"I told you. He's the Goblin King. He rules over the Labyrinth."

Lee grinned. "You guys are doing a play together, aren't you? I remember you reading the Labyrinth back in high school. You must be playing the girl and he's playing the King."

The Goblin King seemed a little annoyed. "I am who she says I am." He said coldly. 

"Chill out, sexy." Sarah nearly groaned at Lee's words. " So what's your name, handsome?" 

He looked over to Sarah, clearly expecting her to answer the question.

"I….I don't remember. Hoggle said it once, but I don't remember."

The Goblin King snorted and looked offended. "You don't remember my name?" Sarah shook her head. "Then you shall both address me as 'your majesty, your grace, or your highness while within my presence." He said bitterly. 

Sarah frowned. "I'm sorry that I don't remember. It's been a long time."

"Excuses, excuses." He was tugging at his gloves again. 

'Look, just take me to the Labyrinth. We have a deal." Sarah told him. Her heartbreak and anguish was forgotten at the moment and anger filled her in its place. She didn't have time to toy with the Goblin King. As far as she was concerned, she wouldn't see him again until she was ready to go home. 

"Deal?" he echoed. "What deal?" He saw the look of anger on Sarah's face and laughed. "I was only jesting, dear Sarah. I was only expecting to bring you along." 

'The plans have changed slightly. My friend will be coming as well." She gestured to Lee. 

"Going where?" Lee asked, confused.

"Our initial agreement was for you alone to enter the Labyrinth." The Goblin King told her. His eyes never left her face.

"She's coming as well." Sarah told him, hands on her hips.

"And if I disagree?" Jareth told her with a raised brow. Sarah didn't answer. "Hmm, that's what I thought." He said smugly. "I'm feeling particularly generous today, so she may join you. But the rules are the same for her. You will both be _my _ guests and should you wish to travel--"

"-outside the castle, you will be our guide. Yeah, I know all that." Sarah shot at him.

"Castle? What is going on? Can someone explain where we are going?"

Sarah turned to Lee. "We're going on vacation."

"Are we going to stand here and gab all day, or are we leaving?" Jareth asked Sarah. 

"We're leaving." She picked up her backpack. "Right now."

The Goblin King grinned at the words and pulled a crystal orb out of thin air. 

"Oh my god! That was so cool! This guy knows magic tricks." Lee shouted. Sarah rolled her eyes. Lee could be such a child.

The Goblin King extended his hand toward Sarah, which she did not accept. So he reached for her hand and gripped it within his own. Sarah didn't even have a chance to react, before a flash of blinding light filled the room and her apartment disappeared from her eyes….


	5. Antics...

AN: Well lookie what I posted. Another chapter. : ) I'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story. Don't be shy. Step on up and comment and please feel free to say what you think when you've finished reading a chapter. Many thanks to my partner in crime, (and editor) Xeli. Writing this chapter was fun, but yout comments in response were even better! I'm still laughing…

Antics…

The ground felt as if it had lurched beneath their feet. In a matter of moments a tall, slender man with wild hair and two young women appeared within the castle beyond the Goblin City. 

Sarah smiled as she took in the castle. Goblins were rushing about in helmets and armor. Some chased after chickens, others were playing a game similar to tag. The castle was a giant mess, just as she remembered it. Food, feathers, and trash littered the floor surrounding the Goblin King's elegant throne, which looked oddly out of place amidst the chaos. 

"Ick, what a mess!" Lee called out beside her. Sarah grinned. "What are those things?"

"Goblins." Sarah told her. "And he's their King." Sarah cast a glance at the tall man beside them.

"How the hell did a sexy, hot guy like you end up ruling these….things?"

The Goblin King ignored the comment. "Oreek will show you to your rooms." He told them and he started to move away.

"You brought us here and then you're going to leave us, just like that?" Sarah asked him. 

He spun to face her. "A tour of the castle was not part of the deal, and as I recall, you preferred not to see me while you stayed here." A look of hurt appeared on his face for a moment, but was immediately replaced by his calm insolence. "Dinner is at 7 sharp. That is the only time we shall cross paths unless you would like to journey the Labyrinth. Ladies." He gave them a mock bow and left the room, his cape flowing obediently behind him. 

As soon as the Goblin King was gone, the goblins began to laugh at the two young women standing helplessly in the center of the room. 

"What the hell are you all laughing at, you ugly little creeps?!" Lee shouted out. She balled her fists. 

"Ignore them." Sarah told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "They're silly creatures who love to torment humans. Ignore them and they will leave us alone."

One goblin approached them after a few moments. "I'ms Oreek. I'll shows ya where you be staying. Follows me." Oreek was a short goblin, not more then 3 feet tall. He was not dressed in armor as many of the other goblins were, but simple dark blue pants and a shirt. He had virtually no hair, but the little he did have was white on the top of his green head. He climbed up a small ladder and pulled a torch down from the wall. "C'mons then."

Sarah and Lee looked at each other and Sarah shrugged. Lee had a million questions going through her mind as they walked through what looked like to her a medieval. The farther they moved away from the room that was full of the creatures, the Goblins as Sarah called them, the cleaner the castle seemed to be. Sculpture, tapestries and oil paintings lined the walls and floors. Curtains of deep wine or royal blue with gold trim were in the windows. This was a place out of the past or out of a fairy tale. 

The tour seemed to be over much too quickly as the goblin stopped in front of two doors. "These are your rooms. Dinner is at 7 and you must be important guests to be invited to dine with the King." Oreek told them. 

"Where is dinner held?" Sarah asked him. 

"Why, the King's private wing, of course. That's wheres he dines and his guests. But he don't have many of 'em often. The rest of us dines in the lower hall. The King loses his appetite when he watches us eat."

Oreek gave a toothy smile and Sarah could understand why. Goblins obviously knew nothing about dental or personal hygiene. 

"How do we get to the King's private wing?" Lee asked. "We just got here and we don't know our way around."

"His majesty's private wing is just down this hall. I don't know wheres his dining room is exactly. He don't allow us in there."

"Thanks, Oreek." Sarah told him. The goblin bowed and left quickly. 'Let's see what lovely accommodations he left us with, shall we?" Sarah said sarcastically. Lee nodded. 

Sarah opened the door and gasped. The room was beautiful and not at all what she expected. It was large and spacious with a canopy bed in the center, dressed in dark green silk. Sarah's backpack sat on the silk sheets, and Sarah guessed that this was her room, seeing as there was only one bed. There were numerous bureaus, tables, a vanity, and a closet. One door opened into a bathroom, complete with tub and mirror. No plumbing though. 

"Uggh, gross. What do we do about using the can?"

"We use one literally." Sarah told her. Her disgust matched Lee's. No modern plumbing meant no hot shower and no modern toilet. But there was a hole with a cover. It reminded her of one of those Porta Potties at fairs and construction sites.

"How charming." Lee noted, peering down the hole. It looked bottomless. 

They walked back into the main room and found another door. It led into another bedroom. This one was slightly smaller, but no less elegant. It also had a crude bathroom. The closets of both rooms contained beautiful dresses, silk nightgowns and robes. Almost everything they needed. As Sarah looked at her accommodations, she wondered if she had been too hard on Jareth. While his attitude needed improvement, he had so far been a gracious host. 

Lee plopped herself on her bed and Sarah joined her. 

"So are you going to tell me why you're here, why we're here? Where here is?"

Sarah smiled. Being here again was not so much of a shock to her. Poor Lee had no idea of what to expect. "This is the castle beyond the Goblin City. It's surrounded by the Labyrinth, the Goblin King's domain." 

Lee gave her a blank stare. Sarah might as well have been talking in another language. Sarah moved off the bed and walked to a nearby window. She smiled as she saw the labyrinth, which spread out for miles in every direction. From where she stood, everything looked the same as it had when she was 15.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing. I wonder if anyone has ever beaten it." Lee said as she came up beside her friend.

"I have." Sarah smiled.

Lee pushed her. "You? Pfft, what do you take me for? An idiot?"

"I'm serious. I beat the Labyrinth. I know I told you the story once."

"I don't remember any story about you beating a Labyrinth or meeting that hot guy."

"I know I told you. I was a freshman and I was really upset that my parents had left me home to watch Toby again. I accidentally wished him away. I met the Goblin King and he told me the only way to get my brother back was to travel and defeat the labyrinth in 13 hours. A day…."

"Earth to Sarah, 12 hours are in a day."

"Not here…" Sarah told her dreamily. 

Lee shook her head. "So, you beat this thing."

"Yep."

'I don't get why we're here, and why did you drag me along? This medieval stuff is up your alley, not mine. I prefer my cell phone and my lap top."

'I'm sorry…I didn't really think about it. I just assumed that you might like to join in on this adventure with me. You are the mischievous one."

Lee grinned. "Well, this Labyrinth does look pretty interesting. And how much you want to bet that I can break the Goblin King's stone cold demeanor before we leave?" 

Sarah gave her friend a serious look. "Lee, don't mess with the Goblin King. He's manipulative and cruel. It's best that we don't interact with him."

"So, what are we supposed to do? Play dress up and twiddle our thumbs? That will get boring **really **quick."

"We'll find my friends and we can spend some time with them. That's why I am here." She moved to stand by Lee's vanity and picked up a small glass bottle. Pulling off the top she took in a breath of what she believed to be perfume. "Ugh, gross." She quickly put the bottle back down. 

Lee's eyes widened as she ignored Sarah's findings. "You have friends here? Are they as cute as the King?"

Sarah laughed. "One is a dwarf, the other is a large hairy being and the third is a talking dog who rides a sheepdog."

"Ah! Sarah, you're so weird! Why couldn't you pick some normal friends?" Lee fell back on the pillows with a sigh. 

Sarah smiled. "They are normal for around here."

After staring out the window dreamily for a few more moments, Sarah joined her Lee on her bed. 

"So…." Lee started after a silence. "Why did they do it?"

Sarah looked puzzled. "Do what?"

"Kick you out of the house."

'Oh…" Sarah sighed. "Well, Karen thinks that I am trying to live off my father and Toby needs a bigger room, and I'm sure she just wanted to get me out of the house, because we know how much she loves me." She sighed again. "I should have known this would happen…." 

"You could not have known. That's so unlike your dad to give in like that though. He seems so cool."

"Correction, he used to be cool. Karen has brainwashed him. He's not the same dad I remember, growing up. Karen has him so tightly wound around her finger that he doesn't know which way is up or down. I just can't believe they made me move to Lawrence St. The place is a dump."

"I couldn't believe it when Mrs. Miller told me. I rushed over to see you as quickly as I could. I mean, what the hell is Karen's problem anyway? Why does she have to be such a bitch?"

"I can only assume that she was born one."

"Your mom would flip out if she knew about this."

"She doesn't care…."

"Yes she does, Sarah."

"Really? That's why she chose her career over my dad and I?" Sarah sighed deeply. "Look, you know the history. I don't want to talk about this. It gets me upset and I'm upset enough as it is."

"I'm sorry." 

"It's ok." She laid back on the bed. "And I'm sorry about leaving you at the club…that was wrong of me. No matter how hurt I felt. You're my friend and I just abandoned you."

"I know why you did it. I understand…and I forgive you."

"Thanks…." Sarah smiled. "Look, I know this place isn't exactly modern, but it might still be a nice vacation." She turned her face away from Lee. "At least I won't have to see David…"

" Sarah, don't even think about him! You can't let him get to you! He's a jerk!"

"I keep thinking, what if the signs were there and he was trying to tell me that he had a girlfriend and I just didn't see them? Maybe this is my fault."

"Don't you dare start blaming yourself. He led you on! Don't forget that I've seen him in action. I've been to the bookstore enough times to know a player when I see one. He openly flirted with you and acted as if he did not have a girlfriend. If I knew he was going to be at the club, I would not have brought you along."

Sarah sighed. "I don't know. And right now I guess I shouldn't care. I'm far away from him and his girlfriend, Jenny."

"Let the chick have him. You'll find someone better. Someone who deserves you and loves you for who you are. You'll see."

Sarah smiled brightly. "Thanks, Lee." She grinned. "I think that's one of the nicest things you ever said to me."

"Hey, no problem, I-hey! I compliment you!" 

"Only after you compliment yourself!" Sarah grinned. 

'I do not!" Lee threw her hands into the air.

"Lee, I'm only teasing." 

Lee smacked her with a silk pillow. "I'm hungry. I could go for a burger from Harold's right now."

"I don't know what they have for food here, just whatever you do, don't eat a peach." 

"Why not?"

"Just trust me on that, ok?"

Lee nodded. "Ok. What time is it?"

"The clock up there on that mantle reads 6:37, but my watch says 2."

"Maybe time is different here. Like we're in a different time zone." 

"Maybe. In any case, we should probably get ready for dinner. We still have to find the dining hall." Lee nodded. 

* * *

It was just after 7 when the giant double doors of the Goblin King's dining hall opened. 

"You're late…and you're in aboveground clothing." Came the Goblin Kings' booming voice.

"Yeah, well we weren't exactly shown where to go." Sarah shot at him. 

"Yeah!" Lee joined in. "And we happen to like our 'aboveground clothes'. Who the hell are you? The fashion police?" 

The Goblin King was seated at a long table. Food was spread out before him and two additional place setting were situated to his left and right. 

"The food is getting cold, eat." He ordered, ignoring their smart remarks. Lee and Sarah looked at each other and then took seats. 

"Oh man! Steak!" Lee cried out when she saw what was spread out before them. "They have cows down here! I wonder if they can make me a burger sometime." Sarah laughed. The Goblin King growled. 

"Dinner will be in silence." He told them. 

__

Dinner will be in silence. Lee mimicked him with her mouth, but didn't make a sound. Sarah laughed. That earned her a scowl from the King. Both grinning like idiots, the two women cut into their steak with their knives and began to eat. 

The rest of dinner was met with silence, except for the occasional scrape of a knife or fork against the fine white china of the plates. The food was delicious and tasted very much like something they would eat at home. The plates were cleared with magic and then The Goblin King rose from his seat. 

"Your friends will be here to see you in the morning. You found your way here, I trust you can find your way back to your rooms." He moved to leave. 

"Hmph, abandoning us again…" Lee snorted. He turned and she gazed at him. She raked her eyes over his entire body and didn't feel shameful at letting her eyes stay pinned on the area just below his waist. The Goblin King's brows rose in surprise at this, but he let it slide without comment. Sarah's friend was quite forward. 

Sarah rolled her eyes when she saw Lee checking the Goblin King out. She was going to get herself in trouble. She could see it already. Hadn't she learned her lesson? Lee was all talk and no action. She had gotten herself into some very bad relationships because of her eagerness to let good looking men know that they were indeed good looking. 

Sarah looked up at the Goblin King. She did find him attractive, but she would never let him know that. He was staring at her intently and it made her feel uncomfortable. "Good night. Thank you for dinner." She said crisply. He annoyed her and she distrusted him, but she still had manners. The Goblin King nodded. Sarah left the room quickly and his eyes followed her until she was outside the door. 

"G'night handsome." Lee shot at him. He ignored her, his eyes still gazing at the place where Sarah had disappeared into the hallway. He sighed deeply.

* * * 

'I can not believe you checked the Goblin King out like that! And you let him see you checking him out!" Sarah said angrily, once they were inside her room. 

"You know me Sarah, I can't resist looking at a fine man and the King is fine." Lee licked her lips. 

"Haven't you learned your lesson?!" Sarah shouted at her. " Jake was fine too, wasn't he? And look what happened! He almost raped you!" She collapsed on her bed. 

Lee's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry. I…Old habits are hard to break."

"Yeah, I noticed." Sarah told her, crossing her arms over her chest. 

'I was just checking him out! It's not like I asked him if he wanted to play horizontal poker. I'm not THAT forward."

"Look, we don't know much about him, ok? And what I do know about him isn't good. He's manipulative, arrogant, cold and twisted. We are here to visit my friends and vacation, not check out the Goblin King!"

"Fine!"

"Good." Sarah sighed. Lee collapsed on the bed and watched as Sarah moved to the vanity. Sarah took her plastic blue brush from her backpack and began to brush her hair. The two women sat in silence for a while.

"I.. appreciate it that you care about what happened, Sarah. No one else did." Lee stroked the soft quilt of the bed with her fingers.

"You're my best friend, Lee. Of course I care."

Lee nodded and Sarah continued to brush her hair. Lee grinned. 

"So what do you think, Sar?"

"About what?" She replied while tying up her hair. 

"Do you think he stuffs his tights? No way that thing is real." Sarah spun around, wide-eyed to face her. "What?" Lee asked, looking innocent. "It was just a question."

"A question I can't believe you asked!"

"It's all in good fun…so what do you think?"

"How the hell should I know?" Sarah told her, throwing her hands up into the air. She finished checking her appearance in the mirror and turned, grinning. "He is pretty big." 

Lee laughed out loud and fell off the bed. Crawling around the bed on her hands and knees she pointed at Sarah. 

"What? You asked my opinion."

"Busted! You've been checking out his package! Admit it!"

"No, I have not!"

'Then how did you know it was big? Hmm?"

'I.." Sarah flushed bright red and Lee couldn't help but laugh. "You're such a child." Sarah told her. 

Lee giggled. "It must be those crystal balls of his." 

A pillow came sailing across the room and hit Lee directly in the face. She laughed and immediately threw the pillow back at Sarah. Soon pillows were being thrown back and forth. Finally exhausted, they both fell on Sarah's bed, laughing. 

"We haven't done that in years." Lee noted sadly. "Good ol' fashion pillow fight like back in high school."

"Mmm. We haven't done a lot of things in years."

"Yeah…" After a short silence Lee rested her face on her hand and her elbow on the soft mattress of the bed. Her facial expression grew serious. "I think he likes you."

"Who?" Sarah asked. 

"The Goblin King. He's always staring at you."

"He's probably looking pissed off at me. I did beat his Labyrinth and him."

Lee shook her head. "No, he doesn't look angry when he looks at you. He looks longingly."

"I've heard enough!" 

'Sarah, I'm serious. I mean, think about it. If he was mad at you, why would he bring you back here? Wouldn't he act like any other typical uninterested guy and just ignore you?"

"He is ignoring me."

"Yeah, only because you told him to. He still brought you here."

Sarah sank back. "Yeah…him answering my call, and bringing me here was a bit weird. I keep waiting for him to drop a bombshell on me. Like that I can never leave or something. It's still early, so anything could happen. For all I know, this could be revenge." She groaned. "Shit, I didn't even think about revenge before. I hope I didn't get us into trouble." She looked worried and Lee put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think we are in serious trouble. He's got a soft spot for you.."

"I'm going to bed." Sarah told her. Lee knew to drop the conversation.

'Ok…" Lee got up and started to move toward her own room. 

'Hey, why don't we pull all the blankets and pillows off the bed and spread them out on the floor. We can have a sleep over like we used to do in high school." Sarah suggested. 

Lee smiled. "That sounds great. No movies or popcorn, of course, but we can still have a late night chat."

"Maybe we can have the late night chat tomorrow night. I'm tired. I haven't slept well the last few days."

"Stress?" Lee asked, tugging the blankets off the bed.

"Yeah, a hell of a lot of stress." 

The two made sleeping bags for themselves with the blankets and pillows. Sarah blew out the candles that lit the room and crawled into the blankets.

"G'night Lee. Thanks for coming with me. I know I didn't really give you a chance to say no…"

"It's ok. This might be some fun after all. Night."

Sarah rolled over and smiled. Home was already hazy in her mind as the magic of the Labyrinth filled her. Tomorrow she would be seeing her friends and things would be better…


	6. Confusion...

AN: Hi everyone. Finally got around to updating this story. Please keep those reviews coming. I enjoy reading them. 

Confusion…

The first thing she heard upon awakening was "I so can not wear this!" Sarah opened her eyes and nearly choked. First, she had completely forgotten where she was, so seeing the interior of a medieval bedchamber was just a tiny bit surprising. And nothing, absolutely nothing, prepared her for the site spread out before her. 

"Good God, Lee, what are you doing?" Sarah sat up, wide eyed. 

Lee spun around, a large grin on her face. Her grin faded, however, when she saw Sarah's expression. "What? You don't like it?" her shoulders sagged. 

Sarah giggled and then laughed out loud.

"Oh, you find this amusing? Do I need to remind you that I don't have any spare clothes?"

Sarah controlled her laughter and shook her head. Lee had dressed herself in one of the long medieval style gowns that had hung in the closets. She looked completely lost in it with her short hair and wild makeup. There were gowns scattered all over the room. Obviously, dresses did not suit her taste. "We're still about the same size. You can borrow some of my clothes." Sarah offered.

Lee clapped her hands together and then fell to her knees on the blankets to pull Sarah into a tight hug. "Oh, this will be just like college! Gosh, remember when I'd run out of money to do laundry or forget and I had to borrow your clothes."

Sarah leaned to rest her back against the foot of the bed. "How could I forget? And you would take weeks to get my clothes back to me."

"It wasn't weeks. You got them back right away!" 

"Only if I went to your side of the room and took them back." Sarah laughed. 

"I do hope that you have something stylish. Please tell me that you've moved from straight leg to boot cut. I really don't want to be trekking around in straight leg jeans."

Sarah stood and yawned. "Hey, take 'em or lose them, sister. You can always wear the dresses that his High and Almighty provided us with."

"No thanks! Let me at the straight legs."

Sarah chuckled. "They're in my bag." As Lee rummaged through Sarah's bag, Sarah gazed around the room. It appeared sunny outside and she could hear birds singing outside the window. She crossed the room and leaned on the windowsill, gazing out across the Labyrinth that spread in all directions before her. She heard voices below and looked down to see the Goblin King standing with his hands on his hips. 3 goblins were in front of him and he appeared to be reprimanding them. He looked regal, dressed in a white poet's shirt, a dark cape over that, black tights and his knee high black boots. His hair was blowing gently around him in a cool morning breeze. Sarah had to admit that he **did** look handsome.

"It really is magnificent." 

Sarah jumped and quickly pulled her eyes off of the Goblin King and to Lee, who was suddenly beside her and already dressed in a pair of her jeans and one of her t-shirts. 

"You sure dressed fast." Sarah commented. 

"Not any faster then usual. You've been staring out the window for almost 5 minutes now. What's so exciting out there? It's just a bunch of broken down walls and some plants. You gonna get dressed? I'm starved."

Sarah opened her mouth to answer, but a hollering voice from below stopped her. Lee stuck her head out the window, leaning to see what was going on. The Goblin King was still yelling at a small group of goblins. Lee's eyes lit up. 

"That's what you were looking at." Sarah shook her head. "Yes! Don't lie to me! You were staring at the Goblin King, weren't you?

"Sssh, keep your voice down! They'll hear you." Sarah told her in a near whisper. 

"Good morning, Goblin King! Don't you just look dashing today!" Lee cried out. Sarah tried to rush out of the window so he wouldn't see them both gawking at him. Lee grabbed her hand and pulled her back. 

The Goblin King glanced up to see Lee waving at him. He groaned. Already, he believed Sarah's friend to be a nuisance. Perhaps Sarah had asked her to come along so that he would purposely leave them alone. His eyes fell upon the figure next to Lee. He grinned to himself when he saw Sarah with her hand over her face. She was clearly embarrassed about something. He muttered something to the goblins who stood before him. They tried to rush off, all picking the same direction to run off in and they collided into each other, falling over like bowling pins. 

He yelled something at them and they got up, quickly scurrying away. He glanced back up at the window to see that Sarah had left, leaving only her annoying friend, Lee. Usually he loved flattery, but he could definitely pass when it came to Lee. He felt disappointment at no longer seeing Sarah gazing down at him. He quickly shook that feeling. 

"It's a lovely day!" Lee cried out. 

Jareth growled to himself. Perhaps if he ignored her, she would leave the window. He looked away and then decided he would walk into the castle and away from her prying eyes. 

"Where you going, sexy?" 

He walked a few steps and then spun to glance up at her. "I have more important things to do, then waste my time conversing with you." Came his clipped remark. He was inside the castle before Lee could reply. 

"Yeah, well aren't you just a stuck up jerk!" Lee cried out into the empty courtyard. "Ass hole. He must have gotten up on the wrong side of the royal bed this morning. I hope you choke on your breakfast!" Lee stepped back from the window and turned to Sarah, who had dressed in a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. She was shaking her head. "What? Why are you lookin' at me like that? I was only trying to be friendly!"

"Just leave him alone, Lee. So far he's been keeping up his end of the bargain and he's staying away from me. Just leave him. We're going to see my friends today."

"Dwarfie, Hairy and Dogboy?" 

"Hey, cut that out. You haven't even met them yet and you're already calling them names."

"Do I really **have** to meet them?" Sarah frowned. "I mean, this is your type of thing, fantasy creatures and all." Sarah turned her back on Lee and stalked over to the vanity. She brushed her hair in long, harsh strokes. "Look, don't get all pissed off with me, because I don't want to meet your weird friends."

Sarah spun to face her and walked at her. She raised a hand and pointed an accusing finger at Lee. For once in her life Lee backed away. She had never seen Sarah so angry or upset. "And don't you get all pissed off with me because the Goblin King isn't falling for your little advances." She poked Lee hard in the chest.

"I … Damn you, Sarah. Look, I wasn't the one who wanted to come on this little adventure."

"Fine, then you can go home! I should never have asked you along in the first place!" Sarah pulled away from her and left the room, slamming the door behind her. After she left the room, she realized that she had no idea where she was going. She walked on anyway and got herself terribly lost. The hallways all seemed the same and the interior of the castle reminded her of the Labyrinth. With a frustrated sigh, she threw herself down in a velvet-covered chair in a small corner. 

Lee was her friend, but there were times when she really couldn't stand her. Like right now. Lee was extremely moody, and if she didn't get her way with a guy she was attracted to, then forget it! It was obvious to Sarah that Lee was attracted to the Goblin King's good looks, and that was a dangerous thing. What she knew about the King, she did not like, and given Lee's flamboyant ways, if the King changed his mind, there was no doubt in Sarah's mind that Lee would sleep with him. The thought of that bothered her greatly. Sarah did not wish her friend to become one of the King's pawns and deep down an alien emotion filled her at the thought of Lee and the Goblin King together.

Lee was often wild, almost the complete opposite of what Sarah had become over the years. Sarah had taken on being quiet and Lee often told her that she allowed herself to be walked on. But being quiet often saved her from getting hurt. She would hide within herself and remind herself that somewhere, someone was worse off then she was. For the most part that kept her going. 

It was only after a drop of moisture fell upon the hand resting in her lap, that she realized that she was crying. It was not the heart wrenching sobs that wracked her body, but tears that slid down her cheek quietly. She hastily wiped the tears from her face with her arm and glanced around to make sure that no one had seen her moment of weakness. She sighed and rose from the chair to continue on down the hallway. She had been gone quite a while now, and still she had no idea of where she was going. She turned a corner that she swore she recognized as seeing earlier and crashed directly into a solid body. 

Hands gripped her tightly, to keep her from falling onto the hard floor. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She started. She still had not seen who she had walked into. Glancing down, she saw knee high black leather boots. She gasped and pulled back and away. The Goblin King put his hands on his hips and gave her a smirk. 

"You really should look where you are going." He told her, and then strode off. 

She watched him for a moment and called out to him. "Goblin King, wait!" He walked a few more steps and turned slowly. She felt herself shiver as his eyes fell upon her. He glanced at her, along the length of his nose, waiting for whatever it is she had to say. "I..um….that is to say…"

The Goblin King grinned at her uneasiness. "You're lost. Is that what you are trying to say?" There was no sympathy in his voice. 

She contemplated lying, but that would not help her situation. "Yes, I'm lost." She admitted. "I'm human, I make mistakes."

"Regrettably human. Such a pity." He told her and then sauntered off.

"You haven't changed at all, Goblin King! You're still an arrogant jerk!" She called to his back as he walked away from her. She grunted and turned back in the direction she was heading, and nearly collided with him a second time. He stood before her with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"You seem to forget that this 'arrogant jerk' is the only one with the power to bring you to the Labyrinth. I can also send you back."

She pulled back. "You wouldn't."

"I could, if I chose to. But you amuse me, so you will stay for now."

"Oh, I amuse you. Is that the only reason that I'm here? That's why you agreed to bring me here. So you could laugh at me when I got lost in your labyrinth of a castle? So you cold revel in the feeling of watching me fail?"

He tugged at his gloves. He wasn't even looking at her. "Something like that, I suppose."

A loud crack filled the relative silence of the hall and a surprised Goblin King lifted a gloved hand to caress his reddening cheek. 

"Laugh about that, insolent bastard." Sarah turned and disappeared around the corner. 

The Goblin King continued to touch his cheek. She had hit him. She had actually slapped his face as if he was some misbehaving child. How dare she! He lowered his hand and then stalked away in the opposite direction that Sarah had gone. 

Sarah was raging with anger as she walked down the hallway. How dare he! She knew that his generosity was too good to be true. Her hand stung from the force of the slap she had given him. So she was here to amuse him! See if her hand print on his cocky face amused him. 

She traveled on through the castle for an undermined about of time. She had been foolish enough to leave her watch on the vanity, so she had no idea how much time had passed. Lee had made her so angry that she had stomped out of the room and left it there. She knew that she was hungry as her stomach growled repeatedly. She gave a frustrated sigh as she leaned against a wall. She had not even passed by a goblin in her travels. 

A sound that reminded of her of glass on stone made her turn. She groaned when she saw a crystal sphere rolling in her direction. It stopped directly at her feet and she glanced around. The Goblin King was no doubt close behind. She waited a few moments, but nothing happened. 

"Hello?" her voice echoed. "I know you're out there, Goblin King!" She was met with silence. She glanced down at the floor again and blinked. The crystal was gone, and in its place was a rolled parchment. She bent to retrieve it, but stopped. What if this was a trap? She backed away and glanced around. Perhaps this was a joke. She would touch it and it would explode or something. It would be like those old cartoons of the coyote and the roadrunner. She started walking away, but the silence and her situation got the better of her. 

Carefully, she picked up the parchment and unrolled it. She blinked in surprise at what she discovered. It was a map of the castle. Her brows furrowed and she glanced around. Still there was no sign of the Goblin King. She glanced back at the map and discovered that there was a message. It was penned in black ink, in an elegant hand. 

__

'Your friends are in the courtyard. We will not cross paths again.' Was all that it said. There was no signature, no explanation as to why he was suddenly helping her after he had insulted her. She glanced around again in confusion to find that the hallway was still empty. She glanced at the map and began to follow it. The courtyard was clearly marked in red writing up at the top of the map. She was actually not too far from there. She left the hallway, in confusion, but grateful for the help, nonetheless. Grateful, even if the help had come from the Goblin King. 

A solitary figure, dressed in a dark cape, with a white shirt and dark pants, leaned against the wall and watched as she left the hallway. 


	7. Dartaynian

AN: The title of the chapter is pronounced Dar-tay -ne-an. Sorry I made everyone wait so long for a new chapter. I graduated from college this past weekend. Been kinda busy. Yay I'm done with school! Thank you to everyone for your reviews. I enjoy reading what you think of the story so far. Thanks to Xeli, my editor and friend, for putting up with me and all of my stuuuupid mistakes. *hugs * 

Dartaynian….

There was a wide arched doorway just ahead of her, and according to the map she held, the courtyard would be on the other side. Sarah crept cautiously toward the doorway. The map seemed correct so far, but she still did not trust the Goblin King. As she moved closer, she heard voices, familiar voices. A grin spread across her face.

"About time you showed up." Sarah glanced to the side to see Lee standing with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Sarah's eyes widened. It was if Lee had just appeared beside the door. "I thought that you didn't want to meet them."

Lee gave her a lop sided grin. "Look, I'm sorry that I called your friends names and I'm sorry that I upset you. You were cool enough to let me borrow your duds and I got you all pissed off."

Sarah smiled. "I guess I can forgive you." She teased. "How did you get here? This castle is almost as big of a maze as the Labyrinth outside it."

"That little goblin that escorted us to our room the other night came to get me. If you hadn't stomped off, you would have been here much sooner. You missed breakfast and it's nearly lunchtime."

"I didn't realize that I had been gone so long." Lee smirked and held up Sarah's watch. 

"You left it on the vanity."

'I know." Sarah took it gratefully and fastened it to her wrist. Anyone who knew her well enough, knew that she was a freak about time. She was rarely late for things, and was lost without her watch. 

"Your friends have been waiting for you. They aren't as bad as I thought they would be."

"You met them?"

"Of course. What the hell was I supposed to do while we waited for you to make your appearance? What the hell happened to you anyway?"

"I got lost." Sarah carefully concealed the map she held behind her. Lee only smirked and she and Sarah stepped out into the courtyard. Sarah's eyes brightened when she saw Hoggle, Didymus and Ambrosious as well as Ludo.

Hoggle rushed up to her. "We's didn't believe him, when he told us. Thought it were a trick. You really are heres."

"It is an honor and a privilege to see you again, fair maiden." Didymus bowed before her, taking his feathered cap from his head. 

"Sawah! Sawah back!" Ludo called. 

Sarah beamed. "It's so wonderful to see you all again. You don't know how much I've missed you. All of you."

"You have grown much since our last encounter." Didymus told her as he replaced his cap on his head. He reached for her hand and placed a kiss there. "And you are more beautiful then ever." 

"Thank you, Didymus." Something rubbed against Sarah's leg and she looked down to see Ambrosious. He no doubt wanted attention, and Sarah was glad to give it to him. She kneeled before him and scratched behind his ears. 

"Am looks a lot like your old dog Merlin." Lee commented. 

Sarah continued to scratch Ambrosious. She looked up to Lee with tears in her eyes. "Yes, he does."

Lee smiled sadly. Sarah's precious dog had been dead for almost 3 years now. He had developed cancer and they had discovered it too late. He had been put down. She remembered that Sarah had had a rough time getting over his passing. Lee mentally kicked herself for bringing up the dog. Sometimes she spoke without thinking.

Sarah recomposed herself quickly and stood. Hoggle had inched his way over to her. None of her friends had changed over the years. They looked exactly as how she left them. 

"I can't believes you really is here. How'd ya get him to bring ya here? Ya didn't wish away no babe, did ya?"

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "No wishing away babies this time." She sighed. "I don't really know how I managed to come here, Hoggle. It all happened so quickly. I only worry that the Goblin King might not keep up with his end of the bargain."

"Ugh, you made a bargain with him. Bad idea." Hoggle told her.

"Nonsense." Didymus started. "I have served the King for many a year. He may be crafty and cunning, but he is loyal to his word." 

"I hope that you're right, Didymus." 

"Hungry…" Ludo cooed.

Sarah smiled. "I'm hungry as well, Ludo."

'You must be. You missed breakfast and it was so good." Lee told her. "Hey, look! Someone must have heard us!" Sarah and the rest of the group turned to see some goblins bringing out trays of food. They were trying hard not to drop the heavy trays they carried. Sarah glanced around, almost expecting to see him there. But the courtyard was empty beside herself and her friends. 

Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo had already started toward the stone table that the goblins were walking toward. Lee started to walk as well, but Sarah stopped her. 

"Can I ask you a quick question?" 

Lee nodded. "Sure, fire away."

"Did the Goblin King eat breakfast with you this morning?" 

Lee shook her head. "No, I ate alone. I **was **hoping that you would walk in, but you were a no show. Why?" 

"I….I was just curious."

Lee stared at her for a moment and then said, "Hey, let's eat, huh?" Sarah nodded. 

The afternoon seemed to fly much too quickly for Sarah. She enjoyed spending time with her friends, but she also felt uneasy. She felt as if she was being watched. She or her friends had merely to wish for something or mention it and it was brought to them. Sarah often gazed at the castle, thinking she would see the King in one of the windows, but he was never there. Finally she settled her nervousness and enjoyed the time spent with her friends. Lee got along quite well with Didymus, and Ambrosious had taken an immediate liking to her friend. Ludo had been fairly quiet, but Hoggle couldn't stop talking about how happy he was to see Sarah. 

Sarah waved to her friends as they walked down one of the stone walkways that cut through the courtyard. They promised to see her again very soon. The day had grown hot, and Lee was standing in the doorway of the castle as Sarah saw her friends off. 

"C'mon Sarah. It's hot! Let's see if there is a pool or something." 

Sarah turned. "This isn't a hotel Lee, it's a medieval castle." 

"So!" 

Sarah shook her head back and forth. There was a goblin suddenly in the doorway to lead them back to their room. 

'Hey, is there, like, a swimming pool or something?" Lee asked the goblin. He gave her a confused glance. 'A pool? A place you go swimming." He shook his head, still looking confused. "Uggh." She groaned. 'I don't know how the Goblin King can stand ruling these things."

"I'm afraid he has little choice in the matter." Both women gazed ahead to see a tall, slender man with dark hair. It was long and pulled back into a ponytail. He was dressed in a cape and an outfit that enhanced the lithe quality of his body. "Jareth didn't tell me that he had two lovely women staying with him. The bugger must have conveniently forgot to tell me. Can't say I blame him."

Jareth! That was his name! As soon as the man said it, Sarah recognized the name. The Goblin King's name was Jareth. Not knowing his name had been bugging her for quite some time. She felt bad not knowing his name, not that it mattered now. She would be content if she didn't see him again for the rest of her vacation.

"And who are you, handsome?" Lee purred. Sarah already wanted to smack her. 

The man bowed. "I'm Dartaynian. Dart for short. I am the lord of Tabor Castle just to the west of Jareth's labyrinth. And you lovely ladies are…?" 

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but Lee cut her off. "I'm Lee Matthews." Lee smiled sweetly. "Oh yeah, and she's my friend." Dartaynian nodded and then smiled sweetly at Sarah. 

"And does your friend have a name?" He reached for Sarah's hand and placed a soft kiss on her skin.

Sarah felt her heart leap into her throat and ignored Lee, who shifted angrily beside her. This man was incredibly handsome, and his manners were a vast improvement over the man who provided her with his so-called hospitalities. "Sarah Williams." She smiled shyly. 

Dartaynian bowed over her hand, his lips lingering over her skin. "It's a pleasure, Sarah Williams. With all the talk about you, I feel as if I know you already." He kissed her hand again and then released it gently. 

Sarah frowned. "What do you mean?"

Dartaynian smiled warmly. "It was a Sarah Williams who defeated my good friend, Jareth. Everyone knows about her. While it is quite a shock to see you staying in his castle after what happened, it surely can not be coincidence. The Sarah Williams I have heard of fits your exact appearance, though you are much more beautiful in person."

Sarah blushed. "I… thank you."

'You are she, are you not?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. I'm the one who defeated the Goblin King's Labyrinth."

Dartaynian smiled warmly. "I don't know why you are staying with Jareth, but I can hardly believe that the overgrown goblin lets you out of his site. To have such beauty, moving about his castle and not to bask in your presence." 

"We're not exactly on the best terms. I'm here on vacation with my friend, Lee. Nothing more."

"Ah, so you and Jareth had a falling out. I dare say I can understand that. Jareth hates to be defeated. No doubt he has been cruel to you." 

"Yeah, he's a stuck up jerk!" Lee injected. She smiled sweetly. "Unlike yourself of course." Dartaynian only smiled. 

"Jareth isn't that bad, if you get to know him. But enough talk about him. I'm on my way out to my own castle. Perhaps I shall see you again, Lady Sarah. Perhaps you would even grace my castle with your presence?" Sarah smiled shyly and nodded. "Splendid. Then I shall see you again, and soon. Good day, ladies." He bowed before them again and put on a feathered hat that he had been holding behind his back.

Sarah and Lee nodded. He walked briskly down the hallway, but turned and winked at Sarah before disappearing around a corner. 

'Oh, Sar. Does he have the hearts for you, or what? You gotta go out on a date with him."

Sarah shook her head. "No! I'm here on vacation, not to pick up a boyfriend."

"Oh come on, Sar. I didn't say a boyfriend. He just might be a companion for you while you're here. You don't date enough as it is."

'I don't date for a very good reason! I only end up getting hurt."

Lee sighed. 'Fine, then just be his friend or something. He seems like a nice guy." 

"Yeah, he did…" Sarah said dreamily. Lee smirked beside her as they walked back to their room. 


	8. Jareth's Vow...

AN: Hello everyone. Finally here is another chapter. I've been having problems accessing ff.net so I wasn't able to post this. But here it is. Also to those reading Waking Dreams I'm working on the next chapter. I know it's been a long time since I posted, but as I've said real life and also problems getting onto ff.net have halted me from posting. 

I bought David Bowie's new CD heathen today. I love it already. If you're a fan and you don't have it yet, go buy it!!! Thanks again to my faithful editor, Xeli. Where would I be without you, Xe? My story would be full of typos and messed up phrases and I wouldn't be having as much fun online! Enjoy everyone and thank you for your continued reviews… 

Jareth's vow…

It was two days later that Sarah was running late for breakfast. She had overslept terribly after staying up and talking with her friends, who had shown up after dinner to see her. She quickly pulled a shirt over her head, threw on some jeans, socks and shoes, and then rushed out the door. Lee had not even awakened her. She had probably gone off to breakfast on her own Sarah tore off down the hallway.

"And where are you off to in such a rush?" Sarah stopped dead in her tracks and turned to see Dartaynian. The young man smiled sweetly and removed his hat to bow before her. 

'Hello." She greeted softly. Her heart began to pound in her chest. "I'm on my way to breakfast." 

"Ah, I do not have much time, because I must meet Jareth, but allow me to escort you to breakfast." 

'That's kind of you, but-"

He grinned and stepped closer to her, offering her an arm. "I won't take no for an answer." 

Sarah smiled and gently linked her arm through his.

'I don't know what your plans are for the day, but perhaps after I meet with Jareth, you would walk with me through the gardens?" Sarah looked nervous and he smiled warmly. "Just a walk. Your friend, Lee, was it? She may come along as well if it pleases her." 

"I'll ask her if she will join us." 

"Splendid. Well, here we are, the dining hall." 

Sarah actually felt disappointed that they had arrived so quickly. 

Dartaynian gently captured her hand and placed a kiss on her skin. "I shall look forward to seeing you later, milady." Sarah smiled as he gently released her hand and then walked down the hall the opposite way. He glanced back at her once and smiled before disappearing. Sarah leaned against the wall and sighed. 

"Sar, that you?" Sarah turned and walked into the room. 

"Yes, it's me. Someone forgot to wake me up for breakfast." She frowned in disappointment when she saw that Lee had started eating from Sarah's plate. "It's bad enough that you didn't wake me up, and now you're eating my food."

"I'm sure they can bring more from the kitchen." Lee reached over and pulled a piece of off of Sarah's tray. Every morning it was the same routine. A goblin knocked on the door and alerted them that breakfast was done. Two trays were always set out with meats, cheeses, breads, fruits and juices. As Lee crunched on the strip of bacon, she asked, "So who were you talking to in the hallway? I'm willing to bet it wasn't the Goblin King. He didn't even join us for dinner the last two nights." 

"I'd prefer it that way." Sarah said bitterly as she took her seat. 

"You guys get into a fight or something?"

"Can you pass me the butter?" 

Lee passed Sarah the butter and watched her spread it over a piece of bread. "Well, did you?"

"Did I what?" Sarah asked innocently.

Lee threw up her hands. "Ugh, attitude! Nothing! So who were you talking to?"

Sarah flicked back her dark hair behind her shoulders and smiled sweetly. "Dartaynian." Her smile grew when she saw Lee's astonished expression. 

"You're lying. He hasn't been around in a few days."

"He's here now. He escorted me to breakfast." She smiled as she bit into her bread. 

"Yeah, you expect me to believe that load of crap? Yeah, Dartaynian, Jareth's hot friend, just showed up out of the blue and escorted you to breakfast. Ye-eah, right."

"He did, and he invited me on a walk through the gardens with him." Sarah took another bite of her bread. 

Lee's jaw dropped. "You are so kidding!"

"And you're invited to come along, IF you behave yourself."

"Pfft, I always behave."

Sarah laughed. "That has got to be the funniest thing I've heard all day."

"He seriously is here again and he asked you to walk with him through the gardens?" Sarah nodded. "And you told him yes, right?" Sarah only grinned. "Sarah! Please tell me that you said yes!"

Sarah laughed. "Calm down. I told him that I would ask you if you wanted to come along first. I don't know him. I know nothing about him. I'm not going to go anywhere alone with him, no matter how charming he seems." 

"You like him!" 

"I do not! I don't even know him."

"But you're attracted to him! I see it in your eyes! You think he's a hottie!" Lee cried out. 

Sarah blushed beet red. "I won't deny that he's handsome, but it's still early to think anything else about him." Sarah realized that was an out right lie. She would never admit to Lee that she had spent the last 2 nights thinking and dreaming about the handsome man who had kissed her hand and had been a complete gentleman.

"Oh, today just got better! When is he coming to pick us up?"

Sarah shrugged. "He said that he had to meet with Jareth, and then I guess he'll show up."

"What is he meeting with Jareth for?"

"How the hell should I know?"

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't mention that you had those lovely ladies staying at your castle." Dartaynian said as he gazed at Jareth. His old friend had been quiet, exceptionally quiet. 

"Slipped my mind." Jareth told him nonchalantly as he sipped at his wine.

"Um hmmm. A likely story, I'm sure. I can't believe you're not out with them, especially with how you feel about mortals." Jareth looked away. Dartaynian swirled his wine around in the glass and then set it down on the table. "Lee Matthews is a bit forward, a little too forward for my taste, but Sarah Williams…" At the mention of Sarah's name, Jareth stared intently at his friend. "She is exactly my style. Sweet, shy, and very beautiful." Dartaynian's gaze was far off, and Jareth cringed inside and took a sip of his wine. "I think I shall ask her permission to court her." 

Jareth coughed and nearly choked on his wine. 

Dartaynian shot him a curious glance. "Bloody hell Jareth, are you all right?"

Jareth nodded and forced himself to get in control. "Fine…. I would not advise courting her."

Dartaynian's brows rose. "Oh, and why not?"

Jareth grunted. "Because, old friend, she will steal your heart, trample it, and throw it back in your face when she is done with you."

Dartaynian grinned. "Talking from experience, my friend?" Jareth growled, angry with himself for saying too much. "That's one thing that I never liked about you." Dartaynian continued. "You never did know how to let things go. We've all heard the stories whispered on the wind. Tales of a Goblin King who fell in love with the mortal who defeated him and left him alone while she returned to her world. Time to let the past be the past and move on."

"Tales that are completely untrue. Her determination captivated me, nothing more."

"Whatever…" Dartaynian swallowed the rest of his wine and placed the glass on the table. "I think I shall ask her nonetheless. My castle has been without a woman's touch for too long." Jareth snorted. "What was that for? " 

Jareth rolled his eyes. Dartaynian was known throughout the realm as having mistresses from time to time, and he was never serious about them. The thought of Sarah being a mistress of Dartaynian's bothered Jareth greatly.

"You're just jealous because you aren't on good terms with her."

"I feel no such emotion. Ask her for her permission to court her and see if I care." The Goblin King shot back bitterly. Let Dartaynian have her. He didn't want her and he didn't love her. She captivated him, and that was all. Perhaps he would see less of her if she spent time with Dartaynian. He was tired of avoiding her in his own castle. 

Dartaynian shook his head. "Well, I've asked her and her friend to join me for a walk. I shall see you soon." 

Jareth nodded and watched Dartaynian leave. He strayed to the window that overlooked his courtyard. Sure enough, less then 10 minutes later, Dartaynian entered Jareth's courtyard with Sarah on one arm and Lee on the other. His attention was focused more on Sarah and the two shared a laugh about something. Jareth felt envious of his friend, but he shook the emotion. He felt nothing for Sarah….and he vowed that he never would. 


	9. Secret Plans and Persistent suitors...

AN: check it out! 2 chapters in the same night! Go me. While ff.net is still up and working I thought, 'what the heck! Might as well' comments and reviews are ALWAYS welcome.

Secret plans and persistent suitors…

Dartaynian was a perfect gentleman as he escorted both Lee and Sarah through Jareth's gardens. Lee thought that he was too much of a gentleman, but she didn't tell that to Sarah. Sarah seemed to enjoy Dart's company, as he liked to be called, and who was she to get in the way of Sarah's happiness? Arrogant and snobby or not, there was still a gorgeous, single Goblin King in the castle. 

'Hey, why don't you two continue on without me, hmm?" Lee said, looking at Dart and then at Sarah. Sarah shot her a horrified look at the thought of being left alone with Dart.

"I have some things to do." Lee continued.

"I…I'll go with you." Sarah told her, releasing Dart's arm and moving to join her friend. 

"Really Sar, stay with Dart. I think I need some time to regroup. Too much of this fairytale lifestyle for me, ya know? I'll see you later. At dinner?" Lee suggested. Sarah opened her mouth to respond, but Dartaynian intervened. 

"I was hoping that perhaps you would dine with me, Lady Sarah. I have something that I should very much like to ask you." He smiled warmly. 

Sarah glanced back at Lee. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had not been alone with a man in years and she was a little nervous of the idea of being alone with one that she still did not know. Maybe she should throw caution to the wind. She hated herself for always being so uptight about things. She nodded to Lee and smiled as she looked at Dart. "All right. Dinner sounds lovely." 

"Splendid! My chef is one of the best in the Underground. I can take you on a tour of my estate after that." 

Sarah smiled at his enthusasium. "I'll see you later tonight, Lee."

'Have fun!" Lee watched Dart gently guide Sarah away. She shook her head. She had a Goblin King to find! 

* * *

He hated eating alone. Absolutely hated it. Yet, he had eaten this way for years. Alone without many to talk to. Goblins weren't very good at intellectual conversations and the way they consumed their food made him sick to his stomach.

As if someone had heard his thoughts, the large door to the dining hall creaked open and he froze. His heart thundered in his chest. Could this be Sarah?

Lee stepped into the light and Jareth's face fell. He was foolish for believing that Sarah would ever come to him. She hated him and he hated himself for hoping for her affections.

Lee noticed his hopeful expression and how it disappeared, revealing his usual cool, insolent expression. "Expecting someone else?" She asked. He shook his head and stabbed his fork into the roast on his plate. "Your facial expression suggested otherwise." She told him as she walked across the room. 

Jareth ignored her. He seemed angry and upset. Which meant that he was probably hiding something. Inwardly, Lee grinned. Two could play at that game.

"What's for dinner? Anything good?"

"Roast pig and vegetables." He said curtly.

"I might have to pass. I was never big on pork." Lee made herself at home and took a seat across the table from him. 

Jareth nearly growled. He wanted company, but not hers.

"I think Sarah likes pork, but she won't be dining here tonight." She grinned as Jareth perked slightly. It was painfully obvious to her that he was pretending not to be interested, but she knew better. She had his attention. "Yeah, she's eating with Dart tonight. He said something about having a great chef and treating Sarah to dinner. They're eating at his castle."

Jareth focused his attention on his meal. Dartaynian had most likely asked her permission to court her and she must have agreed. He had probably charmed her as he did with so many others, and Sarah had fallen for it. "A pity…" He said sharply. 

He was jealous! Lee nearly clapped her hands together with glee. Despite the physical attraction she felt toward Jareth, he wasn't really her type, but he was definitely Sarah's. Maybe a little game of matchmaker was in order.

"Yeah, it's too bad. I don't know what she sees in him. I can see right through him, all that charm and shit. Blah….disgusting if you ask me." Jareth regarded her curiously. He had the distinct feeling that he was being baited. 

"That is quite amusing coming from someone like yourself." He told her. 

Lee let the insult slide. "Whatever…You're an idiot for letting a girl like Sarah slip through your fingers, ya know that?. She's exactly what you need and maybe you're what she needs."

"I need no one." Came his clipped reply. How dare she suggest such. He sipped at his wine and tried to ignore her.

"Everyone needs someone. That's the beauty of it. You know it. I know it. You need Sarah and you probably want her too. Did you know that she's a virgin?"

Jareth choked on his wine, and after managing to get some air into his lungs, he stood. "I don't believe that your friend would approve of such talk. Good night." He turned and was gone from the room in seconds, leaving a half eaten plate of food. 

Lee laughed when she was alone. "I can't believe that I was right for once! Mr. Cool and Confident, 'I need no one' has a thing for Sarah! He even pretended not to be interested in Sar's personal life." She giggled. "This is priceless! Oh this is going to be such a fun vacation!" She reached across the table and snatched a piece of uneaten bread. Munching, she wondered how she could get rid of Dartaynian. 

* * *

Dart gently released Sarah's hand as they stopped in front of the back entrance to Jareth's castle. 

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening." Sarah told him. 

"You are quite welcome, my lady. I thank thee for your fine company. It is rare that I have the honor of dining with one so beautiful, so fair." Sarah blushed deeply. Dart lowered his head, but kept his eyes focused on Sarah's. "There is something I should like to ask you." Sarah nodded and Dart smiled. "I wish to ask your permission to court you."

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise and she trembled. 

"I know you do not know me that well, and truth be told, I do not know you all that well either. I only know what stories I have heard through the land. Courting would allow us to get to know each other a little better."

"Can't we do that just by being friends?" She stepped away from him suddenly, his proximity to her, alarming.

'Of course, but think if we were to court. Think of all the lovely time we could spend together."

Sarah stepped back slightly. "We could spend time together as friends."

"As friends I am bound to hospitality laws, proper introductions every time a visitor comes, etc etc."

"Jareth doesn't introduce us to all of his guests. We met you by sheer luck."

"That is because Jareth forgets his manners. He lives on the edge of Fae law. If you need time to decide, my lady, I shall give it to thee." He smiled innocently at her.

"I have to tell you, I'm not looking to settle down. I'm here on vacation, Dart. I'm not here to stay." Sarah was uneasy about where this conversation was headed. She had just been hurt by David and his secrets. She didn't want to put herself in a position to be hurt again. 

"Than we shall court as friends. If it makes you feel more comfortable."

"It would."

"Very well then. It's settled. " Dart tried to smile warmly. She was a difficult one to convince. Not like the women who on occasion threw themselves at his feet. This determination to keep her wits about her and to remain in control, intrigued and attracted him to her. "Thank you for joining me for dinner."

Sarah nodded and forced herself to relax. She was probably over reacting about this as she did with everything else in her life. Dart was only interested in getting to know her better. "Thank you for inviting me."

"You're most welcome. Shall I escort you to your room?"

'No thanks. I'll be all set."

"May I call tomorrow, my lady?"

Sarah stared at him for a moment. The phrase caught her off guard, but then she remembered that he sometimes spoke in old English. He wanted to see her again and in reality, she wanted to see him again too. She nodded. "I'd like that. Good night." He bowed before her, kissing her hand and he left her on her own. 

She hummed as she made her way up the stairs to her room. She was getting good at figuring out her way around the castle. Like the Labyrinth, it was a maze, however unlike the Labyrinth, it did not change. She made her way down the hall and then stopped dead in her tracks. A figure loomed in the hallway and she almost got the feeling that her father was standing in the hall to reprimand her on where she had been and why she was late. Any trace of the feeling vanished however, as the figure stepped into the light. 

The Goblin King hazed back at her. His stance one of arrogance. He regarded her curiously as she froze in place and let her eyes settle on him. 

'I thought we would not cross paths again. Yet here you are." She told him bitterly. He didn't answer her, only let his eyes fall upon the beautiful dress that she had changed into. It was pale blue and enhanced her hourglass figure. Her hair had been pulled up and curled. He felt jealousy course his veins as he realized she had changed at Dartaynian's castle. She had made herself more presentable for the scoundrel, and no doubt had unwillingly let herself become a meal for Dart's hungry eyes. He pulled his eyes away from her and forced the jealousy away into the deepest reaches of his soul. He couldn't afford to feel such emotions. He knew what they could do to him and he couldn't allow it to happen again.

"Perhaps you were spying on me?" She suggested. She didn't like the way he had glanced over her almost seductively, and how he had pulled his eyes away when her eyes met his. It made her feel uneasy. 

"I was doing nothing of the sort."

"Than why are you in my hallway?"

His brows rose over his eyes. "Oh, **your **hallway? You forget that this **my** castle, and in being such, I will do as I wish within it. You also forget that this hallway, that you claim as your own, is the only way to reach the lower section of the castle. **My** castle, where **my** subjects reside. I have better things to do then spy on a silly girl." He spit the words and continued on his way, without a backward glance. 

Sarah watched him go, glaring daggers at his back as he went. Spending time away from the castle and with Dartaynian was looking better and better by the minute. 


	10. Out of character...

AN: hi everyone! Whoo look, FF/net is working again. I don't know for how long so here is the next bit. 

Out of character….

"So what happened with Dartaynian? Anything interesting?" Lee asked, elbow propped on Sarah's bed. 

"Just dinner." She shrugged. She pulled a few pins from her hair and her dark locks cascaded in curls down her back and shoulders.

"Yeah, and I'm going to believe that when you come home dressed like a tart." Lee rolled her eyes.

"A tart?" Sarah echoed.

"Look at you Sar, all dressed up, hair curled, frilly dress with a low neckline and your boobs practically falling out. Weirdness for the girl who wears nothing but jeans and t-shirts."

"Believe what you want, but nothing happened." Sarah glanced at herself in her vanity mirror. It was only a little cleavage. She wasn't falling out, was she?

"Nothing? Does he want to see you again, or have you already scared him away?"

Sarah spun to face her friend.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't very nice of me. I was only teasing."

"I didn't scare him away, for your information, he asked my permission to court me." 

Lee tried to look excited, but inside she was a wreck. This didn't bode well for her plans. "Oooh, and what did you say?" _Please have said no. Please have said no…_

"I guess I said ok. We'll be courting as friends." Sarah disappeared behind the large wooden changing wall.

__

Damn…this puts a damper on things. "So what does that mean exactly?"

A few moments later, Sarah stepped from behind the changing wall, dress over her arm and dressed in her pajamas. "I don't know exactly. He wants to spend time with me."

"And you agreed to this? You who never goes anywhere or does anything, but stick your nose in a book?" Sarah smiled. "I'm surprised, Sar." Lee told her.

"I guess I just couldn't say no. Although I don't really remember saying yes either. Dart's a little pushy, but his manners more than make up for it. He is the complete opposite of Jareth."

"Have you…um, seen Jareth lately? I think he's been in hiding or something."

Sarah put the dress in her closet. " Well he came out of it tonight. I saw him in the hallway before I entered my room."

"….And?"

"And we had heated words and parted. What else is new?"

"I think you are a little harsh with him, Sarah. Give the guy a break, eh?" Getting Sarah and Jareth together would be harder than she thought. 

"Me a little harsh on him? Please! After what he did to me? I'll be as harsh as I want with him."

"What did he do to you that was so horrible?"

"He took my baby brother and he forced me to go through his Labyrinth to get Toby back."

"So? That's not so bad. Weren't you the one to wish him away?"

Sarah glanced to the side, her voice softer in tone. "Yeah."

"So Jareth just did what you wanted. That's real bad isn't it?" Lee honestly did not get Sarah sometimes. She didn't know the whole story between Sarah and Jareth but she had heard bits and pieces. From what she understood, Jareth had done everything Sarah wanted and apparently it still wasn't enough. 

"That's not the point!" Sarah was clearly flustered and Lee sighed. "Look, just because you have a crush on him, doesn't mean that I have to like him, ok? He's a manipulative bastard who nearly turned my baby brother into a goblin. Don't trust him, don't turn your back on him and if you can try and help it, don't like him."

Lee rose from the bed. 'Yeah, sure. Whatever." She yawned. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Sarah frowned. "You aren't going to stay over tonight? You've slept in my room almost every night since we got here."

"I'm tired and my own bed is looking mighty good right now. I'll see you in the morning."

Sarah watched her go. "Yeah, sure." She plopped down on her bed. Just thinking about Jareth made her blood boil. Pulling the covers over herself she fell into a restless sleep. 

* * *

Lee yawned and stretched as she entered the hallway. Sarah was still sleeping, and by the looks of things when she had checked in on her friend, Sarah had had a restless night. Her sheets and blankets were scattered and thrown everywhere. She decided to let Sarah sleep. 

"Ah, Lee, is Sarah awake?"

Lee stopped mid step in the hallway and turned to face Dartaynian. She nearly groaned when she saw him. He was all dressed up in fancy clothes and he held a bouquet of flowers in his hand. What a lame ass dork this guy was. "She's sleeping."

"Perhaps you would allow me to accompany you to breakfast?" 

Lee shrugged, looking very uninterested. "Sure." She ignored his offered arm and started the way on her own.

The walk to the dining room was fairly quiet. Dart, being the gentleman he feigned to be, pulled out a chair for Lee and pushed it in once she had sat down. 

"I have a dilemma that perhaps you could help me with." Dart told her after seating himself. Two of Jareth's goblins entered the room with trays of fruits and biscuits and juices. One was set down in front of Lee and another was set down in front of Dart. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

"I won't eat food prepared by goblins. Take it away." He told the goblin and the creature took the tray away. 

"So what is your big dilemma?" Lee asked. She had yet to look at him especially after the way that he had treated the Goblin. Her opinion of the guy was plummeting by the second. She stared disappointedly at her tray. She was in the mood for bacon this morning. Maybe she should not have told Jareth that she wasn't fond of pork. She loved bacon. 

"Sarah is a little shy and does not approve of talking about herself or her life in the mortal world."

"And you expect me to blab her life story to you? Fat chance." She crunched on a piece of fruit. 

"I do not expect you to yield a lot of information to me, just some." He told her bluntly.

Lee tapped her lips. "Hmm, let's see. Sarah is a very simple person. She's quiet, shy and she loves to stick her nose in books. She doesn't date very often because she thinks men can be pigs. She has never had sex so she has zero experience. She doesn't like to party. She doesn't like to dress up. She lived at home with her mom and dad until recently. And I really don't think that she is your type." She smiled innocently. "I think that just about covers things."

Dart grinned at her. "And what do you think my type is, Lady Lee?" He tried to hide his glee at learning that the mortal girl was untouched. He always enjoyed taking them for the first time.

"Someone outgoing, someone who likes to party and have a good time. Someone not bound to books and fantasy, but to fun, excitement."

"Ah, like yourself? Are you suggesting that I should court you and not Sarah?"

Lee wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Hell, no. I would never date you." 

Dart raised a brow. "And what is wrong with me?"

Before Lee had a chance to respond, Sarah entered the room. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she was rubbing at her eyes. 

"My dear." Dart was out of his seat in a moment. He reached for Sarah's hand and placed a gentle kiss on her skin. "Good morning." Lee rolled her eyes as Dart pulled out a chair for Sarah. 

"Thank you, Dart." Sarah smiled sweetly. 

"My dear, I was thinking of something wonderful that I would so much like to share with you."

Sarah smiled. "What is it?"

"I have heard that you enjoy reading. Would you like to browse my library?"

Cough…"Horrible pick-up line" cough.

Dart glanced curiously at Lee and Sarah glared at her. 

"Ooh, had something nasty in my throat." Lee smiled innocently. She coughed again for good measure.

"As I was saying, would you like to browse through my library? I have books that are thousands of years old in hundreds of different languages. Every subject imaginable."

Sarah's eyes lit up and Dart smiled sweetly. "I would love to take a look."

Lee drummed her finger loudly on the table. Sarah wanted to hit her for being so rude. 

" Splendid! Should we leave now?" Dart suggested.

"But I haven't eaten breakfast."

"You can eat at my castle. You could have, what was it that you called it? A buffet breakfast?" Sarah nodded with a smile. 

Lee slumped in her chair. She could go for a buffet breakfast right now. 

"Well, then it's settled. Breakfast out on the balconies overlooking the falls and then a tour of my library." Dart offered Sarah his arm. 

"Let me go change first."

Dart smiled and seconds later Sarah was dressed in an elegant and very form fitting dress.

"Dart!"

"You look stunning." He told her. He again offered her arm, which she took this time. He then glanced at Lee. "Good day, milady." He and Sarah disappeared from the dining room in a flurry of glitter. 

Lee groaned. "Me and my big mouth! I wanted to try and deter him from going out with Sarah and I gave him a reason to wisk her away! Way to go Lee." She sighed and got up from the table, leaving her breakfast tray almost untouched. As she left the dining room she was unaware of the figure with wild golden hair, that had watched the entire scene unfold from the shadows in the kitchen doorway. 

* * *

It was after dinner when Sarah returned to Jareth's castle and she found Lee and Hoggle out in one of the sitting rooms in the hallway. 

'Hoggle!" Sarah cried out. "I haven't seen much of you lately." She moved toward the dwarf and he made no attempt to greet her. She frowned. 

"You ain't called us."

"I've been busy." 

"You shouldn't get involved with 'im. He's only going to hurt ye." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who?"

"Darytaynian. Worse than the Goblin King, he is." Hoggle told her. Lee sat back in her chair, looking rather smug. 

Sarah put her hands on her hips. "I happen to like Dart. He is polite and kind and considerate and that's more than the Goblin King will ever be."

"He's charmin ya. Just like he does all of 'em."

"Lee has been feeding stories to you to try to make me change my mind about Dart. She's making allies."

"And why would I do that?" Lee shot back at her. 

"Because you're jealous. I've got someone wonderful, who also happens to be attractive and you can't stand it. And I've decided to stay longer then my 3 weeks." Lee's jaw dropped. "Dart told me that time passes differently here. 3 weeks back home is a month and a half here. I'd like to stay and spend even more time with him."

Lee jumped up. "I don't believe this."

'That doesn't mean that you have to stay. I'm sure if you pour on the charm with Jareth, that he will send you home early. Or maybe finding your way into his bed might send you home faster."

Lee shook her head, ignoring the blow. "No, I don't mean about going home. I just can't believe that you're willing to spend so much time with some guy that you don't even know!"

'You do it all the time, so why should it be any different for me?"

"Sarah, you know the kind of lifestyle I lead and where it has gotten me. Wasn't it you just less then a week ago who reminded me how my actions almost got me raped? If you want my honest opinion, I don't trust Dart. He seems shady to me. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I don't want your honest opinion and I don't want your concern either. I can take care of myself. I'm very happy spending time with Dart." 

"And what about your friends?" Lee glanced down at Hoggle who was staring angrily at Sarah. "They thought that they would get to spend some time with you. They haven't seen you in 8 years, Sarah. You finally show up and after seeing them twice you take off with some creep."

"Dart is not a creep!"

"He's worse 'en a creep." Hoggle spat. 

"Hoggle, I can't believe that you are taking Lee's side on this. Do you know Dart personally?" Sarah demanded, hands on her hips.

Hoggle shook his head "No, but I know the stories about 'im quite well."

"Stories. You know stories, Hoggle. You don't know the truth about him."

"And neither do you!" Lee cried out. "You've hung out with him, what? A total of 3 or 4 times? You don't know anything about the guy!"

"And that is why I am spending time with him. I want to get to know him. He treats me with respect. He accepts me for who I am. He doesn't care about the fact that I like to bury my face into a good book. Unlike you, who reminds me and other people all the time how silly what I do is! I'm sick of getting stepped on. I'm sick of people preaching to me how I should live my life! If you have a problem with me spending time with Dart, deal with it or go home!" Sarah spun on her heel and entered her room, slamming the door shut. 

Lee grunted. "Pfft, that went well."

"She's mad that we is tryin to persuade her to do other 'en what she wants to do. Once she sets 'er mind to somethin', it's damn near impossible to change it. She ain't changed much at all." He grinned as memories of her stubborn determination from the past entered his mind.. "She'll find out the truth about 'im eventually."

"And what if she finds out too late? What then, Hoggle?" Lee didn't give him a chance to reply. She stomped off into her own room and slammed the door shut. 

Hoggle sighed and, after a short while, turned to walk slowly down the hallway. He stopped and cowered in a corner as a shadow stepped into the light. The Goblin King glared down at him and Hoggle pressed himself into the wall. 

"Hogwart." He greeted coldly. 

"Yer majesty.." 

The Goblin King stepped past him and continued on his way down the hallway. No doubt he was headed to his throne room to kick some goblins around. Hoggle moved away from the wall and watched him go. The dwarf had a feeling that the King's appearance just after the ladies' argument was not a coincidence…


	11. A Change in Heart...

AN: Hi everyone. Sorry about no update for a while. Between ff.net being down constantly and also the nice summer weather, it has delayed my chapters from being posted. Here's the next bit. Nice long chapter for you. Thank you to my devoted readers and reviewers. You guys are the greatest. : ) Thanks to my editor Xeli for being such a wonderful editor and friend. 

A Change in Heart.

Sarah spent another night tossing and turning in her bed. She was divided in her thoughts and decisions. She liked Dart a lot, what she knew of him anyway. He was one of the first guys who had given her positive attention, yet Lee's opinions and Hoggle's insistence that she would get hurt couldn't be ignored. 

"They're just jealous." She said as she rolled over. "Lee wants Dart for herself and Hoggle is competing for my time." She sat up and looked out the window across the room. She sighed heavily. "I'm acting like a child." She announced to herself. "Like some spoiled selfish child. Maybe Lee is really concerned about me and I'm being unfair to Hoggle and my friends." She realized that she had overreacted badly and she owed apologies to those she had been unfair to. 

She heard movement in the room next to hers and she knew that Lee was awake as well. She pulled herself from her bed and made her way across the room. Hesitantly she raised her hand and tapped lightly on the door. No answer. She tapped again. 

"I'm sleeping, go away." Came the bitter reply. 

Sarah opened the door slowly. It creaked as it swung open on ancient hinges. Lee was sitting Indian style on her bed and she looked furious. 

'I said that I was sleeping!" She cried out upon seeing Sarah.

Sarah smiled. "Talking in your sleep, hmmm?" She slowly entered the room. 

Lee noticed that Sarah didn't seem to be angry or explosive. She looked calm, serene, more like the Sarah she knew and not the stranger she had gone on vacation with. "What do you want?" There was no warmth in Lee's tone. 

Sarah crossed the room and took a seat at the edge of the bed. She deserved the coldness. "I came to apologize."

"Yeah, well I don't want apologies."

Sarah frowned. "Then what do you want?"

"For you to get the stick outta your ass. What the hell has been your problem lately? We come to fairytale land and you act like a person I don't even know. I liked you better as quiet little Sarah with your nose in your books."

Sarah lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me! Just quit acting the way you are. Dartaynian is bad news for you, Sar. Look at how he's made you act!" 

'Dart has had nothing to do with the way I act. Jareth has."

Lee snorted. "Jareth? Jareth has done everything you wanted him to do. He's tried to reach out to you, but you won't have any of it. I don't know why you won't give the guy a chance." 

"Because he doesn't deserve one." Sarah answered coldly. 

"Everyone deserves a chance. Isn't that what you used to preach to me? God knows how many times you have forgiven my sorry ass when I've gotten into trouble or I've said something without thinking. Why can't you forgive the guy?"

"Why do you care if I forgive him or not? You don't know him, you don't know what he's done to me."

"I know exactly what happened between you two, because Hoggle told me while we were waiting for you to come back from Dart's. Jareth did what you wanted, Sarah. Why can't you see that?"

"He did what I wanted within the boundaries of his own selfish pleasure. He enjoyed being cruel and horrible to me and he enjoyed watching me hit dead ends." 

"Wait, let's recap here. You were selfish and wished Toby away, Jareth took him, because he was asked to. You wanted Toby back and Jareth gave you a chance to defeat his Labyrinth. You defeated it and he kept his word and sent you both home. If Jareth had been fulfilling his own selfish pleasures he would have swept you off your feet and into his bed. It's a known thing in this realm that the Goblin King had feelings for the mortal girl who defeated him. I'm sure you're not that oblivious to the rumors and the stories." Lee crossed her arms over her chest. 

Sarah ignored the atrocious comment. "Now let's back up. Jareth dumped me in an oubliette, he tried to scare my friends with threats. He drugged me with a peach and tried to push me off course. He tried to bribe me and trick me so he could win in the end. That doesn't seem like nice warm fuzzy feelings to me. As far as I'm concerned he doesn't deserve my forgiveness or anyone else's for that matter." Her voice dripped with ice.

Lee shook her head. "I can't believe how unforgiving you have become." She glanced over her friend carefully. "Did aliens take you away and do something to you? Are you a clone who looks like Sarah, but doesn't act like her? The Sarah I know forgives people. She's forgiven me plenty of times, and she's even forgiven her father and step mother after all the horrible crap they have put her through over the years. You're not the Sarah I know and I demand that you return her." Lee put her hands on her hips.

If the situation were not so serious, Sarah would have laughed, but instead she sighed. She felt annoyed. She was still the same Sarah. She could still forgive people, just not Jareth. And why the hell was Lee so hung up about her forgiving him? "Why do you want me to forgive him so badly? Why should you care?"

"You know, you're right." Lee shrugged. "I shouldn't care. I shouldn't care that he answered your call a second time. I shouldn't care that he brought us here for vacation and gave each of us beautiful rooms with clothes, servants and 3 meals a day without demanding anything in return. I shouldn't care when you strike him down for the smallest thing he does wrong around you. And I shouldn't give a flying fuck that he feels something for you."

Sarah gasped, but immediately denied the comment. "He feels nothing for me but bitter hate!"-

"He probably should feel that, but I don't think he does. Otherwise, he would not have done everything he has done for you."

"He probably wants revenge!"

"You can believe what you want, Sar. I've tried to open your eyes, but you're insistent on keeping them screwed shut! I may be some stupid, flirty girl who knows more about picking up guys and sleeping with them than about fairytales, goblins or magical creatures, but I can recognize when someone cares about someone else and they've been shot down. I can see when someone is hurting, and they are trying to hide it. And I've just seen someone get hurt for merely caring and that sucks. It really really sucks." Lee walked to the door that separated her and Sarah's room and swung it open. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed. It's 3 in the morning." 

Sarah nodded, suddenly feeling numb. She walked to the door and stood in the doorway. 

"I'm hanging out with Hoggle and Ludo tomorrow, and the day after, I'm asking Jareth to go home. I don't want to be around to see the guy get his heart broken. You can do whatever the hell you want, because I don't care anymore." She threw the door at Sarah, who had to leap back to avoid getting hit by it. 

Tears filled her eyes as Sarah stared at the door. Sinking to her knees, she began to sob.

* * *

The following day, Sarah felt lower than low. Lee had ignored her completely at breakfast, and so had Hoggle, who had joined them. She had sat there, staring numbly at her plate. Dartaynian arrived just before noon, and she was glad to be whisked away to his castle. She spent most of the day reading books in his library while he had meetings and gatherings with nobles from other kingdoms. 

At night when she returned to Jareth's castle, she found Lee and Hoggle saying good night. Despite the fact that Lee had made fun of her friends upon arrival, Lee seemed to have grown close to Hoggle. Sarah realized that they had one major thing in common. Jewelry. Lee loved to collect jewelry, as did Hoggle. 

Hoggle departed hastily when he saw Sarah coming, and Lee started for her room. 

"Lee, wait, please!" Sarah called after her. Lee groaned, but turned to face her anyway. 

"I'm surprised to see you here, Sarah. I thought that you might be sleeping at Dart's place. That's what he told Hoggle this morning." 

Sarah shook her head. "He had unexpected business with a neighboring kingdom, so I came back."

"That's a pity. You should have stayed there." Lee turned back to the door and Sarah rushed at her, grabbing her wrist. 

"Lee, please. If you're going home tomorrow, I want to spend some time with you."

Lee spun to face her. "Oh, now you suddenly want to hang out with me?" 

"I always want to hang out with you."

"No, that doesn't seem like the case. You always like to hang out with Dartaynian. I'll be packing tomorrow. I saw Jareth this morning and he agreed to send me home around noon time." 

"Well then, let me help you pack, or at least let us go to breakfast together. Please?"

Lee sighed and glanced at her friend. She noticed that Sarah looked pale and she grew concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I…I'm just tired. Tired of fighting with everyone. I've made some mistakes and I'm sorry. I've even decided to apologize to Jareth when I see him." 'Bout time. n.n

Lee's eyes widened. "Oh, really?"

Sarah nodded. "Really. I've been such a jerk to him. You were right, Lee. He should be forgiven. What he did was not so terrible."

"And where did this little change of heart come from?"

"I had a lot of time on my hands today. I spent the day in Dart's library. I don't think I read one word of any book I looked through. All I could think about was how I've acted like such a jerk. I've acted like how Karen would act to me. And that's unacceptable." Sarah's eyes filled with tears. "Can you forgive me?"

Lee didn't reply right away, but stood just gazing at her friend for a few moments. Unexpectedly, she pulled Sarah into her arms and hugged her. "I forgive you." 

Sarah buried her face in her friend's shoulder and sobbed softly. "Thank…you."

Lee squeezed her tightly and then pulled back. "I'm glad that you've decided to forgive Jareth, too."

Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes with her arm. "I will forgive him, but who knows if he will forgive me. I don't deserve forgiveness after the way I have treated him." 

Lee frowned. "I don't know how he's going to react to it, Sar. He might get pissed off, or he might fall over in shock. One thing I have learned about the guy when I watch him is that his emotions can often be difficult to read. He wears so many masks to hide behind that what he really feels isn't always clear." Lee broke into a grin. "If you forgive him, would you go out with him? He's really cute."

"Lee! I said that I would forgive him. Don't for a minute allow your over active imagination to believe much else will happen. Besides, I'm very happy spending time with Dart."

Lee rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. 

"Are you still going to go home tomorrow?" Sarah asked. The question hung in the air for a long time. 

Lee nodded slowly. "As fun as this place has been at times, I really need to get back to reality. I just hope that I still have a job to get back to when I return. I never told work that I was going on vacation. I have my bills to pay, all that stuff. It's time for me to go back."

Sarah nodded. "I understand." 

"But I will stay around long enough for you to apologize to Jareth. That I gotta see." 

"Ok." Sarah tried to smile and ignored the dizziness that suddenly swept over her. 

"What do ya say we have a sleepover for ole' times sake?" Lee suggested. 

"I'd like that." She smiled as Lee linked an arm around hers and the two of them began to skip toward Sarah's room like they had as crazy high school students. 

* * *

"Do you remember Jeremy Santos? He used to take those little plastic forks and pull them back like a sling shot and shoot those nasty green peas across the lunchroom." Lee laughed, leaning back on the cushion of pillows and blankets. 

Sarah joined in on her laughter. "How could I NOT forget 'Pea boy'? I remember when he missed hitting old Mrs. Whyntrob and hit Principal Lenard instead!"

"That was so funny! Lenny was so pissed! He practically dragged Jeremy by his ear to the principal's office. Gosh, do you remember Luke Manchester? You had the biggest crush on him 

Sarah blushed, remembering the tall blond. "It wasn't a big crush."

"Pfft. Yeah, that's why you'd get starry eyed and lost in your own world when you saw him." 

"Ok, maybe I did that at first, but he turned out to be a real jerk. He started dating Cindy Hiller and I lost all interest in him. He treated me like crap anyway." Sarah sighed. She had more bad memories of high school than good ones. She hadn't thought about Luke Manchester in years. He had been a jerk to her, but a handsome jerk at that. Sort of like a certain Goblin King. 

"He did turn out to be an ass. There was no reason for him to treat you the way he did."

Sarah shifted her position on the blankets that they were curled up in. "You were the lucky one in high school. Getting dates and going out. Everyone must have thought of me as such a loser. Absorbed in fantasy and books. I rarely left the house. I was always watching Toby and reading."

Lee frowned. "You're not a loser, Sarah, and you never were. They just didn't understand you, that's all. Just like I guess that I don't understand you at times. But I still like you. 'A friend is someone who knows all your faults, but likes you anyway.' Sound familiar?"

Sarah nodded. She had said that phrase many times when Lee questioned why she still dealt with her antics.

"Half the guys I dated were assholes anyway, Sar. You didn't miss out, really."

"I always felt like I did. I don't even know why I bothered to go to the prom. I didn't dance with anyone. I was miserable most of the night and I ended up leaving early."

"The prom sucked anyway."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but the prom didn't suck. They had good music, good food, it was at a nice location. That country club was awesome. It only sucked for me. I was an idiot for going alone. I gave everyone a reason to pick on me in school for the next month until graduation. Graduation…my parents didn't even show up for that." Sarah sighed heavily, suddenly feeling like she did back in high school. A nobody. 

"Sar, stop it. Why are you picking on yourself?"

Sarah shook her head. "I…I don't know. I'm tired and cranky. Maybe I should go to sleep."

"Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale."

Sarah feigned a smile. "I'm fine. Just tired. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Ok. Sweet dreams, Sar."

"Sweet dreams, Lee."

"Hey Sar?"

"Yeah?"

"I bet if you dream about Jareth you'll feel better! Especially if you dream about whether he stuffs his tights or not."

Sarah groaned. Not this again. "You are such a pervert."

"Hee hee. If I were such a bad person, you wouldn't be hanging out with me. Night."

"Night."

Wow look at that, no cliff hanger. Of course I know things that you don't know. *evil grin *


	12. The barriers begin to crumble...

AN: Well ff.net seems to be back and up and running. Which means that I will be posting the chapters that I have been working on. Please continue with the wonderful reviews. I'm glad to see that I still have some followers!

Disclaimers: Please see chapter 1

Chapter 12: The Barriers begin to crumble…

Her brain was pounding in her skull as she awakened. Gripping her head she sat up and opened her eyes. 

'Good morning sleepy head!" Lee shouted. She opened the curtains and sunlight filtered harshly into the dim room. Sarah groaned and fell back onto her pillow. "C'mon Sar. It's my last day here and I don't want to spend it in bed. I can do that when I get back home." Sarah didn't move. "Sar?" Lee poked her.

Sarah groaned again. "Ok, ok. I'm getting up." She sat up too quickly and nearly fell back again. 

Lee suddenly seemed concerned. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah…I..I just have a bad headache, that's all." She got up slowly and moved to her closet where she grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. 'Just give me a minute to change." Lee nodded. Sarah seemed to be ok now and she shrugged the behavior off as Sarah being tired.

A few moments later Sarah emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed. She smiled weakly and Lee rushed at her linking her arm through Sarah's. "Let's go! Food's getting cold silly!"

"You're sure in a hurry to rush the day and get home." Sarah admitted sadly. 

Lee stopped and frowned. "That's not true. You just know how I am about breakfast. My favorite meal of the day!" Sarah nodded slowly and she and Lee made their way down the hall. 

* * *

Jareth watched it hover in front of him and his eyes followed it as it landed on the arm of his chair. Grabbing a rolled parchment from his desk, he raised his arm and struck. Splat! He sighed and flicked the dead insect to the floor. It was bad enough that his goblins didn't clean up after themselves, but for their mess to attract flies and for those flies to bother him. That was another matter completely. He settled back to the task of reading now that the annoyance had been dealt with. 

As he began to read, he heard what sounded like running in his hallways. If any goblins, other than those who had his permission, were wandering in his wing of the castle, he would toss them straight into the bog! The sound of footfall grew nearer and before he knew it there was an urgent knocking on his door. 

"I'm busy! Go back to the basements where you belong!" he called out. He wanted nothing to do with his stupid goblins. He went back to his book, reclining in his chair, his feet propped up and crossed at the ankles on his desk. 

The door creaked open despite his command. "Excuse me? Go back to the basements? What do I look like to you? A goblin?"

Jareth sighed and peered over the edge of his book. "Miss Matthews, my private study is called private for a very good reason. If this is about going home early, I don't have the time right now."

"This isn't about going home. I need your help."

"I haven't got the time." His eyes left her form, ignoring the fact that she was terribly out of breath and that she looked panicked. 

"Well you had better make some! This is urgent!" She shouted angrily.

Jareth growled and slammed his book shut, realizing that he would not be able to read if he didn't at least listen to her. "What is so urgent?"

"It's about Sarah…" She told him breathlessly. 

Jareth quickly picked up his book and reopened it acting uninterested. "She's not my concern." He said coldly. 

"Just shut up and listen will you!? For god sakes, you're worse than my step father!"

Jareth was about to slam his book on his desk and remind her whom she was talking to when he saw the look on her face. She was panicked. Something was very wrong. Her eyes darted back and forth now with the growing silence. It was unlike her to be nervous and this unnerved him. 

"I should have noticed that something was odd this morning when she picked at her breakfast and barely ate a thing. I should have realized that she was pale for a reason.. And then….then we went for a walk and she couldn't keep up with me. She kept stumbling and tripping. I thought that she was just being a klutz or that she didn't get enough sleep." She paused and noticed that Jareth was staring at her intently. "She collapsed."

"Is she.. all right?" Jareth's voice was cold, but the look in his eyes betrayed his real emotions. Time seemed to stand still as he waited for her to reply. 

Lee shook her head and he felt a lump develop in his throat. "She is really sick. She's burning up. I didn't know who to turn to…" she looked apologetic. " Sarah said that Dart's away…" she didn't finish the sentence.

"So you came to me." There was hurt in his deep, accented voice. He was hurt that he was thought of as a second choice just as he was no doubt hurt over Sarah's refusal to accept him into her life. Lee suddenly felt bad for him as he looked away from her. "Sarah has made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing to do with me. My help will be no different. You will have to find help elsewhere…" His voice was quiet and calm but still…broken. It pained him to deny helping.

"Jareth, please. " Lee stepped forward bringing her directly in front of Jareth's desk. "This is different and you know it. She is really ill and I have no idea what is wrong with her. She needs help."

'I'm not a healer. I don't even have a healer to call upon." He tried to brush the conversation away, though the guilt of doing such was like a sharp kick in his guts.

"Healer or not, this is your world and I'm sure you would know what is wrong with her better than I would. Please Jareth. Even the smallest amount of help right now…" 

Jareth gazed at her. This was not the flirtatious, annoying young woman that stood before him. This was a woman afraid for her friend's life. That was not something to be ignored. 

He sighed deeply. "Very well. Take me to her."

Lee didn't have to be told twice and she was already rushing down the hallway. Jareth followed behind at a brisk pace. She him to the gardens and nothing prepared him for what he would see. He stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway. There was a body lying lifeless beside one of his fountains. He drew in a sharp breath, his feet suddenly feeling as if there were made of heavy stone.

Lee on the other hand had rushed to Sarah's side. After a moment of hesitation, Jareth moved slowly to stand beside Lee.

Sarah was lying on her back, her dark hair was sprawled around he and, sweat lined her pale face. She was much paler than she should have been. She was trembling, her eyes closed. Jareth took a sharp intake of breath as he lowered himself to kneel beside her. She was barely conscious. 

"Sarah, can you hear me? Sar? I brought help." Lee tried desperately. She gripped her friend's hand, rubbing the cold fingers with her own. 

Sarah moaned softly. 

"She's way worse then when I left her. Oh god, what if she dies?" There was panic in Lee's voice, her eyes were wide with fear.

"Calm down." Jareth told her. Lee wasn't listening and he put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Go to her room and pull back her bed sheets. Have the goblins draw a cool bath for her and have them fetch towels and a basin of cold water." Lee bit her lip and nodded, rising slowly to her feet. But her eyes were still focused on Sarah, who lay motionless. " And blankets." Jareth shook her shoulder. "Have them bring blankets." Lee nodded and after glancing at her friend, made a dead run for the castle. 

Jareth glanced down at Sarah. She didn't look like the determined young woman who often fought to have the upper hand. He was afraid to move her, but he could not leave her out in the hot sun in her condition. Slowly he eased his gloved hands beneath her body. She didn't resist him as he lifted her carefully into his arms as if she weighed no more than a feather. She was shivering despite the hot sun that was beating down on her. 

Slowly she lifted her head. Her eyes opened and they squinted to look up into the bright light. Jareth tried to smile at her to reassure her that she would be ok. But his smile was weak and unsure. 

"Dart…?" Sarah asked quietly.

Jareth felt his heart shatter in his chest. Licking his dry lips, he shook his head. "No, Sarah. It's me."

Her eyes widened in surprise at the voice that spoke back to her. "Jare…Jareth?" She choked out.

He could tell that she was extremely weak. "Ssssh. Don't talk." He brushed back damp hair from her face.

Her eyes were sickly as they focused on him. He bent over slightly, blocking the sun from her eyes and she could see that it was indeed Jareth that held her in his arms and not Dart. The Goblin King's wild blond hair hung over his pale face as he gazed down at her. 

Her eyes widened as she looked into his eyes. An emotion other then arrogance or mockery gazed back at her through eyes that were two different colors. He was worried. She had little time to think about this discovery as an uncontrollable shiver wracked her body. She closed her eyes tightly and her head rolled back onto Jareth's arm as she passed out. 

Jareth tightened his grip on her and rushed into the castle.

The sheets were turned down, Lee was standing beside the bed biting her fingernails and the goblins were rushing about with towels and blankets when Jareth entered Sarah's room. The young woman was cradled carefully in his arms. 

"Out! All of you!" The King commanded harshly the moment he entered. The goblins didn't have to be told twice and they scattered, bumping into each other and knocking things over as they went. Jareth paid little attention to them. "That includes you." He told Lee as he stepped further into the room. 

She blinked. Perhaps she had heard him wrong. He wanted her to leave? She glanced at him and realized he had indeed meant her as well. "What? No way that I am leaving her."

"You wanted to go home, now is a perfect time."

"No! I'm not going home! I'm not leaving Sarah alone here like that!" She pointed to Sarah's still body in Jareth's arms.

"Then you will leave the room if you value your life." His tone was cold.

"Are you threatening me?" Lee clenched her fists angrily. " I'm not one of your stupid goblins to be ordered around!" She cried out at him. 

"I'm trying to save your life, foolish girl." He spit at her. "Sarah is very ill and what she has is contagious. I won't be able to take care of both of you, should you fall ill as well." Lee glanced once again at Sarah's motionless body cradled in the Goblin King's arms. She looked like she was…

"Is…is she..?"

"No, she isn't dead… yet. What she has is very serious and can be fatal. She no doubt picked it up at Dartaynian's castle." He spit bitterly. 

"How do you know that? Maybe she got sick because of your filthy goblins!"

Jareth shook his head and walked toward Sarah's small bathroom. "Goblins are mortal, like you and Sarah. Only Fae, like those who visit Tabor Castle from all reaches of the Underground can carry such a sickness and not be affected by it." He turned, but Lee persisted. 

"But you're Fae, aren't you? Maybe you gave it to her."

"That would be highly unlikely since I do not spend any time with Sarah. Furthermore, She would have been sick much earlier then this, had the sickness been present in my realm. Please leave the room." Lee stood her ground and Jareth sighed. His patience was growing thin. If he didn't act quickly the stubborn, hot tempered mortal in his arms would die. "If you ever needed to trust me, now is the time to do so." He turned toward the bathroom.

"You're going to take care of her, all by yourself?" Lee put her hands on her hips.

Jareth sighed and turned to face her again. "If I do not, she will die. Please go to your room. I will seal the doors with magic to insure that you do not get sick."

Lee finally gave in and she nodded slowly entering her room by the door that connected her room to Sarah's. Jareth watched her as she went and realized that it must have been difficult for her to leave her friend. Once the door was closed he hurled a crystal at it and sealed the door with a magical barrier. 

He entered the bathroom and kneeled beside the large porcelain tub. He glanced into the tub to see it was prepared as he had asked. He balanced Sarah on one knee so that he could pull her socks and shoes from her feet. He lowered his lips to her forehead and nearly gasped at how hot her skin was. Lifting her carefully, he then lowered her into the tub, fully dressed. 

The moment she came into contact with the cold water, she awakened and she began to thrash about. Jareth had to struggle to hold her in the water. She was fighting him with all her remaining strength. 

"I know it feels very cold, but that's only because you're burning up." He told Sarah softly. She continued to thrash despite what he told her. Her strength began to fail her and soon she ceased her struggling all together. 

Jareth was soaked. Water dripped down his face, his neck, his chest, but he hardly noticed. His eyes and mind were elsewhere….

He tried not to notice how Sarah's wet clothing clung to her body as she lay motionless in the tub. He tried not to notice how he could make out the perfect shape of her breasts and the slender curve of her feminine body. As he glanced over her, he realized it had been a long time since he had been intimate with a woman. 

He pulled himself together quickly and cursed for forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. He had allowed Sarah to stay in the cool water for far too long. Her teeth were chattering and if he didn't get her warm and dry she could catch pneumonia. 

He lifted her quickly from the tub, getting himself drenching wet in the process as he pulled her wet body to his. With a wave of one hand, they were both dry and Sarah was changed into one of her nightgowns. Jareth moved to the bed, placing her down on the silk sheets. He pulled her sheets and blankets around her, but she continued to shiver. 

He cursed again. If he had been paying more attention he would not have let her stay in the tub for so long. He reached for blanket after blanket, wrapping them around her shivering form, but no matter how many he put on her, she continued to tremble. With a wave of his hand he created a crystal ball. He threw it at one wall and the wall warped and became a fireplace with a roaring fire. He lit candles in every available space, making her room look like some kind of sacred religious spot.

He ignored the hunger pains that plagued him as time passed and concentrated on the task at hand. Because of his foolishness, Sarah could die much quicker then the sickness may have taken her. He vowed not to eat nor sleep until she was well again, if she was well again. 

Lee watched through the crack in the doorframe as Jareth rushed around trying to warm Sarah. She had heard him dunk Sarah in the tub and had heard her friend's frantic protests. Lee had watched as Jareth lowered Sarah gently onto her bed and as he piled blankets on her, created a fireplace and lit candles. She watched curiously as he knelt on the bed beside Sarah's shivering form. He pulled a few blankets off of her and took her into his arms. He cradled her against his chest, wrapping his arms and his cape around her. His magic had failed to warm the shivering woman so he offered himself. Lee realized that he was trying to keep Sarah warm, by offering her the heat of his own body. 

There weren't many times when Lee felt scared about something. She could count on one hand how many times there had been. Other then the time her father had come home drunk and had beaten her as a child, she couldn't remember being so scared. To her horror, Lee realized that she could lose her best friend. She could lose the only person that ever understood and accepted her as she was.

As Lee watched Jareth, she saw that she was not the only one feeling frightened. The fear was all over The Goblin King's face as he cradled Sarah against him. He ran his hands over Sarah's face, through her hair and then lowered his head toward hers. He whispered things to Sarah that Lee couldn't make out. He didn't look like the arrogant, manipulative Goblin King that Sarah claimed him to be. He looked lost, afraid and broken. 

As Lee watched him, she realized that Jareth must care a great deal for Sarah. Despite all that had passed between them. Lee didn't know if it was love, but it had to be close. Jareth and Sarah had reunited after 8 years away from each other and that reunion had been far from happy. Jareth had appeared cool and confident that entire time, but Lee wondered if that had only been an act, a clever disguise to hide his true feelings. What if he had fallen in love with Sarah the last time she had been in the Labyrinth and was afraid of being rejected again? Or what if he just cared for her but hadn't been given the chance to love her?

The way that he cradled Sarah's body as if it were the most precious thing in his existence only seemed to confirm the theories rushing through Lee's head. Jareth obviously felt *_something * _for Sarah. 

Lee dragged one of the heavy wooden chairs across her room to the door and sat on it. She doubted that she would get much sleep tonight, if any. She watched Jareth rock Sarah in his arms, occasionally dabbing her forehead with a cool cloth. Every so often he would check her temperature by lowering his lips to her forehead. After doing such, he let his lips linger, placing soft kisses on her skin. Lee was envious of Sarah. Sarah had two men after her. But Lee believed that only one of them truly cared for Sarah…And he was proving his feelings, right now.


	13. Helpless...

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter of One. Hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to my editor, Xeli. I loved your nickname for Dart. Fart is very appropriate, don't you all agree? *laugh *

One

Corrie McDermott

2002

NC-17

Unfinished

Disclaimer: I said it once, I'll say it again. I don't own anything from the labyrinth realm. Other characters and places mentioned belong to me unless otherwise noted. 

Chapter 13:Helpless…

Though her skin burned like the dangerous heat of a wildfire, she shivered uncontrollably. Pain stabbed her frail body and horrible dreams tried to rob her of her sanity. She cried at night, missing her mother. She threw tantrums at the birth of her step brother. She watched David waltz comfortably into Jenny's arms over and over and over again.

Despite the nightmares she felt glimpses of peace. Gentle hands caressed her face, her hair. Soft words were whispered into her ears, encouraging her to hold on. It was that comfort alone that willed her to live.

Night merged into day and she was never aware of it. All she knew was the pain that attacked her, the illusions that confused her and the soft touch of someone who had great concern for her life.

* * *

Lee groaned as she awakened. Her face stung from leaning against the door all night. She was certain she would have a permanent imprint of the designs from the door on her cheek. She wasted no time peering through the space in the doorframe. Jareth had shifted positions and he had placed Sarah back on the bed. He was leaning over the bed and dabbing Sarah's face with a cool damp cloth. Lee noticed that his usually wild energetic hair looked limp, much like the proud king's posture. He looked exhausted from only one night. 

There was a tap on Sarah's door and Jareth stirred, rising and leaving Sarah's side for the first time since he had come into contact with her. He opened the door and greeted Hoggle coolly.

"Ye… ye sent fer me?" Hoggle stammered. 

Jareth nodded. "I want you to travel to Dartaynian's castle and give him a message."

Hoggle nodded. 

"He has not responded to a letter I had sent to him. I need someone that I can trust…partially," he spat. "To deliver an important message."

"What is it? I ain't got all day." The dwarf grumbled. 

"You have eternity, if I desire it." Jareth glanced back at Sarah with pain in his mismatched eyes. Hoggle followed his gaze and gasped. Jareth watched the dwarf's reaction. "She is very ill, Hoggle." The dwarf didn't catch the fear in the King's eyes. Nor did he see the hurt that replaced it as Jareth spoke his next words. "She would want Dartaynian here to take care of her, not me."

"You want me to fetch him? Bring him 'ere?"

Jareth nodded slowly, his eyes falling upon Sarah's shifting form. She was dreaming again. "Yes, tell him that Sarah is ill and that she wishes for his company." 

Hoggle nodded and when silence formed, the dwarf took his cue to leave.

Jareth sighed and ran his gloved fingers through his hair. Feelings stirred within him as he gazed at the sickly but beautiful mortal whom lay a few feet from him. Feelings he should not have been feeling. He cursed aloud and forced them away. What good was it to desire what could never be his? Damn his persistent heart. Dartaynian would arrive by afternoon and he could go back to his own chambers. He could lock himself in the darkest corner he could find and lock his feelings away as well. A fate much worse than death would await him should his feelings be found. 

Sarah was crying softly, though she was still unconscious, and the sound tore at Jareth's heart. She was vulnerable and in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me there was someone else! Why did you lead me on?" She sobbed. 

Jareth frowned as she spoke. He ran a gloved hand over her forehead and she stilled for a moment before sobbing again. His heart felt as if it was ripping in his chest. He cursed everything he could think of. He continued to try and soothe her, running his fingers through her sweat dampened hair. He tried to still the tremors that shook her body. He tried to push the demons of her past away as they fought to reclaim ground. He sat and tried to comfort her as he waited for Dartaynian to appear and take his place. 

Lee watched as the hours passed and Jareth remained by Sarah's side. The Goblin King refused to eat. He sent any food brought to him away and remained faithfully by Sarah's side. By nightfall as Sarah lay sleeping quietly, he paced. Hoggle nor Dartaynian had returned. What if they had encountered trouble along the way? Had Hoggle made it to Tabor Castle or had his cowardice deterred him.?

As the room grew darker, a wave of one hand lit the candles and created a roaring fire. Much later, the door creaked open and Hoggle stepped in. Jareth prepared to rise from his seat along side Sarah but Hoggle's grim face stopped him. 

"He ain't comin'" Hoggle told him.

"And why not?" Jareth shot back angrily.

"He said he's too busy and that Sarah won't mind if you take care of 'er."

"Too busy?!" Jareth roared. "Did you tell him how ill she is? That she may die?"

Hoggle nodded. "I was told that he was too busy. That you could handle it. You can handle things, can't ya?"

'Of course I can, but that's beside the point. Dartaynian courts her, yet he does not accept the responsibilities that go hand in hand with courting." Sarah, who had finally settled, stirred against Jareth and pressed her face into the warmth and comfort of his chest. She clutched the fabric of his shirt into her trembling hands. 

"She seems ok with you takin' care of 'er." Hoggle noticed, watching Sarah's actions.

"I don't think she realizes that it's me. She'd probably be furious if she knew. What was so damned important that he couldn't come here?" Jareth demanded.

Hoggle lowered his head.

"Tell me, Higgle."

"I wasn't allowed to see him personally. They relayed me message to 'im and his to me. But I believe he was too busy because he was entertaining."

Had Sarah not been in his arms, Jareth would have destroyed the bedside table in his rage. "Entertaining? The bastard can't come to his lady because he is entertaining?"

Hoggle nodded and shrank back as Jareth's face turned white with anger. Sarah nestled her face comfortably against his arm. .Jareth watched her, and with a heavy sigh his anger dissipated. "He doesn't deserve her." He said quietly to no one in particular. His heart ached as he looked at the woman curled in his arms. She found comfort there, but what would she find when she awakened. If she ever did?

"He don't."

"What was that?" Jareth snapped.

"I said 'He don't', yer Majesty."

Jareth nodded and put a protective arm over Sarah's shivering form. There was a chill in the night air and he wanted to protect her from it. "Your task is over. Return to your post."

"Beggin' yer pardon, but is the little lady gonna be all right?"

Jareth swept back dark damp locks of hair from Sarah's face. "I don't know…"

Hoggle nodded numbly and left the room.

Sarah remained nestled in Jareth's arms for an hour. One of the Goblin King's arms had gone limp with the dead weight against him. He was glad to know that she was sleeping soundly for the time being. Her peace did not last long, however.

It didn't take long for whatever it was that disturbed her earlier to do so again. She tossed and turned in Jareth's arms. Occasionally clutching his arm or his shirt tightly in her hands. She cried out and fought imaginary demons. No magic he possessed could help her, only time could do such. Time and the hope that his touch would soothe her and will her to live. 

The hours dragged on with little change. She tossed and turned against him every so often and he set himself to the task of calming her. 

Her fever had returned with a vengeance and he was once again forced to dip her in the cool water of the tub and then wrap her in blankets. She didn't protest this time and that worried him. She was giving up. He sat her up in his arms, realizing that it had been a long time since she had eaten or drank anything. He filled a cup with cool water and tipped it so that the liquid filled her parched mouth. 

He wished that Lee was the one taking care of her or even Dartaynian. No, he shook his head at that thought. Dartaynian did not deserve this woman, and his absence proved that. But had Dart appeared, nothing could have kept Jareth away from Sarah. Worry tore at him in ways it never had before. He felt helpless as she clutched him tightly. Helpless as her dreams tormented her. As her own illusions seemed real to her and she cried out from their onslaught. He felt so bloody helpless.

The Goblin King did the only thing he could do. He held the mortal woman in his arms and protected her as best as he could.

* * *

Jareth welcomed the dawn as the sun's rays began to filter into Sarah's room. He was exhausted beyond belief. Sarah had had a rough night and he was exhausted from trying to protect her from hurting herself. He gazed down at the woman in his arms and realized that she was not shivering. He lowered his lips to her forehead and nearly cried out when he found that her fever had disappeared. 

Sarah was still sleeping, but he was sure that she would be all right. She groaned groggily and her eye lids fluttered. Jareth nearly panicked. It amazed him how this mortal woman could throw him so off guard. How would she react to his presence? 

Instead of opening her eyes she edged herself closer to him. He sighed as she fell asleep once again. She slept on through breakfast and lunch. Jareth was starving by this time and he could only imagine what his goblins had been up to in his absence. He sighed and gazed down at Sarah. Her eyes were open and she was staring at him curiously, her brows furrowed.

His heart began to pound his chest and he gave her a weak smile. 

"Hello, Sarah."


	14. Unexpected...

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Comment and crits always welcome. This will probably be it until next week. I have a busy weekend coming up. 

One

Corrie McDermott

2002

disclaimers: if you don't know what I own and don't know, then you have a problem….: : )

Ch 14: Unexpected….

Jareth steeled himself for the harsh string of words he knew would come forth from the mortal in his arms. The moments dragged by feeling like hours yet Sarah did not cry out at him. She didn't slap him, didn't do anything other than stare up at him with confusion drawn all over her beautiful face. What came next threw the Goblin King's world into a tailspin.

A timid pale hand reached up and gently traced the contour of his face. Jareth let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes as her fingers traced his jaw line and her thumb smoothed over his cheek. He felt as if he was in a dream and he didn't want to awaken from it. 

"Jareth…?" she whispered softly. Her frail voice was enough to bring him back to reality, that combined with the fact that she had lowered her hand and she no longer caressed his cheek. He opened his eyes and found her staring up at him in confusion again. He opened his mouth to reply but found he had no voice so he nodded instead. He licked his lips and swallowed, his lips turning up into a slight grin.

Sarah's eyes left his face and gazed around the room. "What…what happened? Where is Lee? Did she go home? How could she have left without saying goodbye?" There was panic in her voice and he stilled her by placing a gloved finger over her lips. She stopped her rambling and looked up at him again with the same confusion. 

"You were very sick, Sarah. I,..I mean, ***we * **could have lost you. You are still not well." He noticed the slight trembling that shook her body and frowned. She was awake, but not yet well. The fever still stole energy from her already weak form. "Lee is in her room." He nodded toward the door that separated Sarah's room from her friend's.

"Why isn't she here with me? If I was so sick, why isn't she here? She didn't care, did she?" She let out bitterly. 

Jareth shook his head. "She did care and that is why she has not yet gone home. She is not here with you now because you are still sick, Sarah. What you have is contagious to all but my kind and it is best if you don't see her until you are well again."

The room became silent as Sarah processed the information. It was true that she didn't feel well. She was cold and hot at the same time. Her head was still pounding and for reasons unknown she was nestled comfortably in the Goblin King's arms. She had been surprised upon awakening in his arms. She believed it had been a dream, a continuation of the chaos she had lived while she slept. But she had reached up and touched his face, learning that he was indeed real and she was in his arms. 

Jareth frowned as he watched her brows furrow. She was thinking, probably plotting how to get rid of him, what words would insult him the most. Her eyes met his once again. There was no confusion this time, only coldness. Jareth prepared for the worst.

She was about to open her mouth when a soft grumble filled the silence. Her mouth opened into an O when she saw the look of embarrassment on Jareth's face. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn the King's pale face had just turned 5 shades of red. Any coldness in her eyes was gone and they sparkled with amusement. The Goblin King never seemed real. He was some sort of magical being who defied all she knew, the ways of her world. He was a fairytale. Yet her fairytale's stomach was grumbling before her. Her lips twitched and a laugh fell forth from them. 

Jareth frowned and his eyes grew cold. "You find it amusing that I haven't eaten in nearly 3 days?" his voice was as cold as ice. He didn't mean to snap at her, but he was exhausted as well as starving and she was laughing at him! Laughing at him, the Goblin King!

Her eyes widened. Did he say almost 3 days? She gasped as he lowered her onto her bed, not bothering to cover her shivering form with blankets. Sarah watched him go, amazed at how the smallest thing could set him off. As she watched him move toward the door she noticed that his hair lacked its usual untamed glory. It looked dull and limp. She suddenly remembered the slight bags under his eyes, making him look as if he had not slept in days. She remembered gentle hands, soft leather caressing her face and her arms as she relived parts of her past she would rather have never seen again. Leather hands, gentle and caressing. Soft words, tired eyes…

"Jareth! Jareth, wait please!" She cried, rising to a sitting position. The outburst cost her much of the small amount of energy she had left and she fell back upon the bed. "Please don't go….I'm sorry." 

Jareth froze, his feet feeling as if they were made of heavy stone again. His instincts told him to leave right now, she was awake and she would be okay once he left. She could sleep and she would be fine. But his conscience would not allow it and neither would his heart. He cursed under his breath and turned to face her. Turned to face the mortal that would no doubt be the death of him yet. 

His face was hidden behind the mask of coldness and cruelty that he flaunted quite often. He couldn't afford to let his heart rule him. It would only destroy him if it had its way. Sarah had fallen back onto the sheets of the bed and tears were streaming down her face. The mask stayed firmly in place as he watched her. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…" She told him.

"You enjoy hurting others, don't you, Sarah? You enjoy teasing them with your cruelty." 

"And you don't?" she tried to sit up, only to fail miserably. She took a deep breath and allowed her eyes to focus on him. There he stood in all of his insolent glory, yet he didn't frighten her or intimidate her. Not anymore. She had seen a different side to him. She knew more existed than the arrogant, cruel Goblin King. "I'm trying to apologize for acting like a complete jerk to you. The very least you can do is listen."

Jareth's brows furrowed in confusion. She wanted to apologize to him? 

"I'm sure you've figured out on your own that I don't like you very much." He opened his mouth to speak and she cut him off. "-But…that was before."

"And why should things suddenly be any different now?" He snapped at her. 

"Because things have changed. I'm not 15 anymore. I'm 24, and it's time for me to stop blaming ***you *** for things that ***I * **did." Jareth said nothing and she could see the mask slipping from his face. He looked confused. 

"***I * **wished Toby away, * **I * **was spoiled and selfish and cruel. " She pulled her eyes away from his and Jareth watched her expression change. "It's time for me to take the full blame for what happened 9 years ago. You only did what I asked." She sighed and looked away, clearly flustered. "You're still doing what I've asked. I see that now." She finished softly. She looked up slowly, her eyes meeting his. "I'm sorry for being so rude to you and I'm sorry for teasing you. "

Sarah watched him think over her words. She didn't deserve his forgiveness if he even gave it. 

His cold eyes searched hers and he was surprised to find that her words were genuine. He licked his lips, his eyes not once leaving hers. "You are forgiven." He told her softly. He dropped his cold façade after the words had been said, leaving behind the tired man Sarah had seen when she had awakened. 

"How do you feel?" He moved to her bedside, slowly pulling one glove from his hand and brushing her forehead with his fingertips. His touch was soft, gentle, caring, and it sent warm tingles through Sarah's body.

She swallowed and forced the tension from her body. Her body sank further into the mattress. "Awful." She managed softly. 

His hand left her forehead. "You still have a slight fever." He reached for something in a small bowl and sat on the edge of her bed. He squeezed the water from a cloth and dabbed it gently on her skin.

She watched him as he did this, still in disbelief that it was the Goblin King who was caring for her. She frowned as she remembered his words. _'It is contagious to all but my kind.'_ He was caring for her, but he was most likely doing it because no one else could. She didn't know why, but that revelation hurt her. It really hurt her. Did Dart know that she was sick? She was about to open her mouth and ask where Dart was when Jareth spoke again. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked. She nodded slowly. "Will you eat some soup, if I bring it to you?"

"Only if you eat with me…" the words escaped her lips before she could stop them. They were said so softly that Jareth nearly missed them. He stared at her dumbfounded. She wanted him to eat with her? Now that didn't make sense… 

"I-" 

She watched his confusion, she could get out of this if she wanted to, but she found that she didn't want to. She truly did desire his company. "I won't eat, if you won't eat." She told him, raising a brow. 

His facial expression changed to concern. "That would not be wise in your condition." 

"Yours either." She reached up and fingered his long blond hair, not sure why it fascinated her. She was unsure why the idea of eating alone with Jareth suddenly thrilled her. 

He was confused by her actions, but he allowed her to touch his hair. He cleared his throat. "Very well then. I shall have food sent for two." She nodded and let her hand fall back to her side. Jareth stood and put the cloth back in its bowl on the table beside the bed. He then reached for the blankets of her bed and pulled them over her body. She smiled her thanks, weakly. 

"I shall be back in a short while." He told her. "Rest until I return." Sarah nodded and Jareth moved to the door. He opened it and stepped into the hall, but did not shut the door right away. He turned and gazed at her. "Rest means in bed, not walking around the room. You're in no condition to be walking about." 

"I know." 

He nodded, seeming satisfied and closed the door behind him. Sarah smiled as she heard his heels click on the stone floor of the hallway. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that Jareth, the high and almighty King of the Goblins, actually cared about her…

Lee nearly laughed out loud at the situation that had shockingly played out before her. She fell back against the door and sighed happily. She had much planning to do! 

Further down the hall the steps of a certain Goblin King were a little more energetic than usual…. 


	15. Glow...

Here is the next chapter. Please excuse the errors. Xeli hasn't had a chance to edit this yet, but I did want to post it. 

Chapter 15: Glow…

He tapped lightly on the door and waited patiently for her to bid him to enter. The only thing that greeted him was silence. Jareth waited a few moments, his previously pleasant mood faded with each passing minute. He raised his hand to the old oak door and tapped again. He frowned as silence met his ears for a second time. A feeling of dread began to wash over him. What if something was wrong and Sarah could not respond to him? What if her awakening had merely been a lull in her sickness and she was lying helpless on the floor? His heart began to pound loudly in his chest as more and more worst case scenarios filled his mind. He reached for the handle of the door and turned it urgently. The door creaked open and he slipped in silently, closing the door behind him. 

"Sarah?" He couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. He should not have left her! The room was deathly silent except for the erratic beating of his heart, which to him was deafening. He walked quickly to the bed and feared what he would find. Sarah was curled up amongst the blankets, her dark hair spread out on the cream colored pillow. He let out a shuddering sigh of relief. She was sleeping.

Jareth tried to still his racing heart. He knew he should not be allowing himself to worry so much about her. He was helping her because her friend had asked him to and because he was the only one who could. He could not afford to feel anything for this woman or all would be lost.

Two perfect crystal spheres appeared in his leather encased hands. They became bubbles at his will and he sent them in the direction of the bedside table. The bubbles popped one at a time on the old oak and in their place was two trays. Steam rose from the hot bowls of soup and the freshly baked bread smelled wonderful as the scent reached his nose. He realized that he was starving, but he would not eat until she was awake. They would eat together as he had agreed. 

Sarah rolled over in her sleep, facing him now. It was then that he noticed the slight trembling to her form. He frowned and leaned over the bed, allowing his lips to barely touch her forehead. Her skin was still very warm. Much too warm for his liking. The damned fever was being persistent. She was not deathly ill, but she was also not well. 

She looked so peaceful as she slept and he couldn't deny himself a look at her. In her sleep the blankets had bunched at her waist. He allowed himself to gaze at her, the flimsy nightgown not doing much to hide her feminine form from his greedy eyes. He watched the slight rise and fall of her chest as she took in and let out each breath. His eyes trailed up her chest to her neck and then her face. Her dark hair framed her creamy complexion. A sudden desire to touch her overcame him and he allowed himself to attempt it. He slipped one glove from his hand and reached out, letting her hair slide effortlessly though his fingers. Her hair reminded him of the softest silk. He reached out to move some of the stray strands out of her eyes, and slowly brushed the hair away and back behind her ears. His fingertips gently grazed over her smooth skin.

Sarah's eyelids fluttered unexpectedly and Jareth staggered backwards, nearly falling into the chair he had left beside the bed. 

Sarah opened her eyes and stared directly at him. He looked startled but she soon forgot his expression when a wonderful smell drifted toward her. She smiled faintly when she saw the trays of steaming soup on the table. He had kept his word, he had returned with soup for them both.

Sarah allowed her eyes to roam over the Goblin King's lithe form as he sat himself slowly in the chair beside her bed. She noticed that he had changed out of his white poet's shirt and was dressed completely in black. The shirt was of the same style as the white one, with a long ruffly collar and a very low neckline that exposed his pale chest. His hair looked neater and he looked a little more rested. 

"I didn't expect to fall asleep." She told him rubbing her eyes.

"It was good that you did." He told her softly. "You need as much rest as you can possibly get. I hope I didn't wake you." She shook her head and Jareth breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't seem as if she knew about the little feast he had allowed his eyes to have. He swore to himself that he would not do it again. "Are you hungry?" 

"A little." 

"Just a little?" He raised a brow. She had not eaten for nearly 3 days and she was only a little hungry? He frowned at this. It meant that she was still not well.

She nodded. "But I'm thirsty."

"Yes, you must be. And it's important that you drink a lot of liquids."

Sarah smiled weakly as she watched him reach for a large mug on one of the trays. She believed that she might come to like this side of Jareth. His concern warmed her. Her thoughts were broken as he held the mug and started to bring it to her lips. 

She frowned when she saw the contents. "Ick, what is that?" She glanced distastefully at the greenish liquid. Not only did it look disgusting, it smelled equally disgusting as well. It looked like something that could have very well come from the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Jareth knew she was not going to make things easy for him. "I know it doesn't look very appetizing and I can't claim that it tastes wonderful, but it will help to make you feel better." He brought the mug closer to her lips and she turned her head away. He sighed. "Please, Sarah. Drink it."

"Not until you tell me what *it * is." Had he just said, please?

"It is a combination of different roots and herbs found within the Labyrinth. I assure you, it won't harm you. Trust me."

Trust him, eh? His words brought her back to the day that he had appeared in her apartment after she had wished to see her friends and him again. He had offered his hand to her for their journey back to the Labyrinth. She had not taken it and she had not trusted him either. She discovered that she still didn't trust him. Yet she found herself *wanting * to trust him. He had cared for her when she was very sick. One side of her argued that he had done so because no one else was in a position to help her without getting sick themselves. But the other side of her told her to take a better look at him. She looked into his face noticing the faint lines around his eyes. He had appeared rested at first site, but now she wasn't so sure. His eyes looked tired. She came to the realization that he may have been the only one to care for her, but he had sacrificed both sleep and meals to remain by her side. 

Sarah looked at the mug and then into Jareth's eyes and nodded slowly. He said nothing, but he did seem pleased that he didn't have to force her to drink. He brought the rim of the cup to her lips and gently tipped the mug up. The liquid filled her mouth and Sarah's eyes widened. 

He pulled the cup away noticing that she still held the liquid in her mouth. "Swallow it." He ordered and she shook her head. " The taste will pass once the liquid has left your mouth." He offered a little more gently.

She swallowed quickly and nearly gagged. "That was the most horrible thing I've ever tasted!" She cried out. 

He grinned. "It was created to help you feel better, not to taste good."

She swallowed a few times to make sure the last of it had left her mouth, but she found once she had swallowed it, the taste was gone, just as Jareth had said. Moments later she could hardly recall what it tasted like. Jareth lifted the mug to her lips again and Sarah shook her head. "No, no more." She told him.

"Only a little more. Don't act like a child or I'll have to treat you like one." He grinned wickedly.

"I'm not acting like a child." She defended. 

The pout on her face brought Jareth back to the time when Sarah was 15 years old. He grinned and found that he enjoyed teasing her. "Yes you are. Now drink it." He tipped the mug up again and this time she took a big sip. She nearly gagged on the taste yet again and she didn't bother to hide her relief as he set the horrible drink back on the tray. "See, now that wasn't so terrible, was it?"

"I'm dying from the taste." She joked. 

Jareth frowned. "That isn't amusing, Sarah." 

Jareth sat back in his chair and Sarah decided to change the subject. Her joke had obviously bothered the Goblin King. "Have you eaten yet?"

He shook his head, his wild blond mane dancing around his face. The way the sun reflected off of a nearby mirror, bathing the room in light, made his hair appear golden. She had never taken the time to realize how handsome he really was. She glanced over him quickly before locking her eyes with his. "No, I have not eaten." He told her quietly. 

"Why not?"

" I agreed to eat with you and you were sleeping so I waited."

Her brows furrowed. "You could have eaten, you didn't have to wait for me." She knew how hungry he was. His stomach had been growling earlier that morning. Judging by the sun's position, it was after noontime, which meant that he had missed yet another meal on her account. "We should eat before the soup gets cold." She told him. He nodded not seeming too worried about the situation. 

"Can you sit up on your own?" He asked her.

"I think so." She tried twice before slumping back down. "Okay, maybe not."

"Let me help you." He rose from his chair and slowly hooked his hands beneath her arms. Gently he pulled her up. The contact sent Sarah's head spinning. One of his hands was not gloved for some strange reason and she could feel the warmth of his skin against her side. The warmth of his body so close to hers and his scent, something like cinnamon and spices made her feel lightheaded. 

"There you are." Jareth whispered softly. His voice was low and seductive sounding and he cursed for not being able to hide his emotions. He leaned her against the oak bed board and moved his hands away from her as quickly as he could without making himself look suspicious. His bare hand tingled and he put it behind his back. Sarah smiled her thanks weakly.

Moments later Jareth set one of the trays over her legs carefully so he would not spill the hot soup on her. Sarah blinked wondering if she was going crazy. She could have sworn that one of Jareth's hands had been bare, yet now both were gloved. Her attention swayed and Sarah noticed that the glass on her tray contained water and not that horrible drink. 

She watched as Jareth set himself down in the chair and began to eat. His movements were graceful. Sarah found that she could not keep her eyes off of him. She had never watched him before, not seriously. In the past whenever she saw him it was through angry, bitter eyes. But now she didn't see him that way. She noticed things about him that she had never noticed before. He had a gentle side to him, a caring side. 

Jareth sensed her intense gaze and he met it. Sarah lowered her eyes from him, feeling ashamed. She had been staring at him so openly. "Is the soup too hot?" He asked her. 

"I…I haven't tasted it yet." Damn, her honesty. She was sure that he would make some smart remark at her, but as the moments passed, it never came. 

"It's going to get cold if you let it sit too long." 

He went back to his meal and she watched as he ate. He had manners, unlike his goblins. He didn't lick his fingers, he didn't belch, he didn't get food all over himself and the table. He was not like any other man she knew. Not even Dartaynian had such manners, such etiquette. Dart pulled at roasts with his bare hands, sending meat and dressings out in all directions like some sort of barbarian. Sarah realized shamefully that she had not thought much about Dartaynian. Her thoughts seemed to drift toward the Goblin King and that alarmed her. She had not seen Dartaynian since he had left for business. Did he know that she was ill? Did he care?

Sarah reached slowly for her spoon. "Why hasn't Dartaynian come to see me?" She asked quietly.

The question shattered the silence like a shrill scream and Jareth felt his spirits sink. He knew that Sarah would ask about Dartaynian eventually, he just had hoped not so soon. He didn't want her to know Dart's reason for not being present because it would hurt her. Nor did he want to lie to her. Jareth realized to his horror that he cared a great deal for Sarah. More than he should have and already he wanted to insure that nothing would harm her. He felt protective of her and that was a very bad sign. 

Sarah's unsteady hand brought the spoon to her lips as she awaited Jareth's response. She was so weak that she couldn't hold it properly in her fingers and it slipped just before it made it to her mouth. The spoon hit the bowl, which tipped sending hot soup all over the tray and Sarah. She cried out in alarm. 

Jareth was on his feet in an instant, his previous thoughts forgotten as his attention quickly turned to Sarah. "Are you all right?"

"The soup is definitely too hot." She told him. She smirked as she said this and Jareth sighed, realizing that she was all right. 

"Let's get this cleaned up, hmm?" He carefully lifted the tray and dishes and placed them on the table.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It was an accident. We're just lucky that the soup was not any hotter or you would have been scorched." Jareth realized that the soup had spilled more on the blankets than it had on the tray which meant that Sarah had spilled a great deal of soup on herself. He pealed the blankets back and away from Sarah's form carefully. Her lap and her legs were soaked with the broth of the soup. 

Sarah gasped as one of Jareth's hands slid under her knees and the other steadied her behind her back. He lifted her carefully from the bed and into his arms. "We'll have to get you changed. We can't have you wearing soggy clothes." Sarah blushed bright red at the thought of him dressing her. Jareth seemed oblivious to her nervousness. "Do you have another nightgown?"

"I… It's ok. I can get it myself and change." She told him. 

"Sarah, you are so weak that you can barely hold a spoon." He didn't seem to be paying direct attention to her. He was looking around the room trying to think where the nightgown might be.

"It's ok, I can do it." She insisted. 

Jareth focused his attention on her and noticed that her face was flushed. He suddenly realized why she was being persistent. He grinned wickedly. "Where is the nightgown?"

She realized that he wasn't going to give up. "The-the bottom drawer." She stammered. 

He dropped to one knee while carefully balancing her in his arms. He opened the drawer and pulled out a long blue nightgown. He stood and she buried her face into his shoulder squeezing her eyes shut. Jareth realized to his horror that she was afraid of him! What kind of a monster did she believe him to be?

"There you are, Sarah." He said softly.

She raised her head slowly and saw that the gown was no longer in her hands. She looked up at him with confusion. He looked concerned. She glanced down and saw that she was now dressed in the blue nightgown. He had used his magic! She let out a shuddering sigh of relief.

"You thought…?" He didn't finish the sentence. 

"I forgot about your magic…I."

"You were frightened of me." His expression was one of hurt and it made Sarah feel guilty. "Sarah, I would never hurt you….ever." His voice was soft and Sarah closed her eyes. "I fear that where I intended to bring you, will not be a good idea."

Sarah opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"There are no spare sheets and blankets in the room I can't dress your bed. The goblins will have to wash the sheets by hand and put them out to dry."

"Why don't you just use your magic?" Sarah asked confused. 

"I can't always create something from nothing. Illusions, glamour perhaps, but material things I must have nearby."

"You can't just create sheets and blankets out of thin air?"

"I could, but it wouldn't do well to have you catch cold in the middle of the night after the magic wore off. Magic is well for certain things. I am quite powerful and can do a lot with mine, yet there are certain things that magic just doesn't work well for. Food, clothing and bed sheets are among them. It will take the goblins a while to wash the sheets and for them to dry."

"So what happens to me in the meantime? Can I stay with Lee?"

Jareth shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You're still not well, Sarah."

She frowned. "So what happens to me then?"

Jareth looked hesitant. Sarah was not used to seeing this side of him. Her fear of him had bothered him. She was certain of it. She moved closer to him to show him that she did trust him somewhat and she felt a stream of emotions shoot through her. Fear, guilt, worry, concern and an emotion she could not comprehend. The only way she could describe the unnamed emotion, was warmth.

The feelings startled her as she had no idea where they were coming from, but she wanted Jareth to know that she did trust him to a certain extent. "Take me there." She ordered softly and she lowered her head onto her shoulder. 

He hesitated again and this bothered Sarah. Twice he had hesitated in less then 10 minutes. She sensed something was wrong with him. 

Jareth finally nodded and he and Sarah disappeared from the room in a shower of glitter. 

"Aw, rats!" Lee cried out. She had enjoyed watching the soap opera playing out in front of her. Ah well, there were other things for her to do.

Sarah's eyes focused on their whereabouts and she gasped. She shook her head and held onto Jareth tightly. She had not expected her to bring her here. She had expected a guestroom, yet here they stood in what appeared to be Jareth's bedroom. 

Jareth sensed her nervousness and her fear long before she had gripped his shirt in her fists. He should not have brought her here, not so soon. His room was frightening as it was and the fact that she was in unfamiliar territory, his territory might lead her to believe that he would try to take advantage of her. "It's only temporary. I promise you." She didn't seem to be listening. "I may not be many things, Sarah. But one thing I am is a gentleman, even if you don't want to believe that. You are here to rest, nothing more."

She glanced up at him and nodded slowly. The room was quite a bit darker than her room and the theme was dark as well. Paintings of strange creatures lined the walls. Dark colored tapestries hung from the ceiling, and the Goblin King's large bed was dressed in black sheets and blankets. What had she expected_? _Pink bunnies? 

Jareth moved toward the bed and pulled down the blankets and sheets before lowering Sarah carefully down onto the mattress. He felt a warmth spread through him as he looked at her, but he forced himself to ignore it. "I will see to it that your sheets and blankets are washed and returned to your room quickly. I will also return with more soup. You need to eat."

She nodded but her attention was focused elsewhere. Her eyes focused on his chest and Jareth gazed at her curiously. Her gaze did not waver and he wondered what she found so interesting. His gaze dropped slowly and he realized what suddenly fascinated her. His pendant was glowing softly. He practically growled as his eyes focused on the amber light. 

"Why does it glow like that?" Sarah asked quietly. She looked like an innocent child as she gazed at it wide eyed.

"Because it does." He snapped suddenly irritated.

'But why? I've never seen it glow before." She reached out a hand to touch the pendant detecting a warmth the closer her hand inched. Jareth intercepted and grabbed her wrist a little more harshly than he had meant to. She frowned at him and pulled her hand to her chest once he had let go. Jareth cursed for being too rough with her. 

"Why can't I touch it?" She didn't seem angry with him, but confused. It was only a piece of jewelry. What was the big deal?

"Because you can't." He snapped again offering her no further information. He reached for the pendant and hid it under the folds of his black poet's shirt and away from her innocent wide eyes. 

Her eyes focused on his face and she noticed that he would not look her in the eyes, no matter how intently she stared at him. It dawned on her that he was unnerved. 

"I will back in a short time to return you to your own room. Rest until then." He ordered. He didn't give her a chance to respond. He quickly left the room and closed the door loudly behind him. 

Sarah frowned and gazed at the closed door. What had that been all about? She pulled her hand away from her chest where she had been clenching it and noticed that the warmth she had detected from the pendant was still there. Her palm and fingers tingled with what felt like energy. She wiggled her fingers and moments later the sensation was gone. Her brows furrowed. 

"How strange…"


	16. Carelessness...

An: Lee's history will be explained in later chapters to those who are interested in knowing. I've actually done A LOT of planning with this story, something I usually don't do with my other stories. I know exactly where everything is going so there are no surprises for me as I write this. J Thank you to my devoted readers, especially LadyJamie, Redaura, Stormyroro. Lee (hey nice name!), IfOnly, aloryindanya, crystal queen, rebelyell, FLyaway365, Lintrayal Riverdance, and anyone else who has left me repeated reviews. Sorry if I left anyone out. It was not intentional. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 16: Carelessness¼ 

Jareth paced the corridor that led to his chambers. He was certain that he had worn out the soles of his boots with his actions but that was the least of his concerns at this point. He dreaded and feared entering his own room and all because of a mortal woman! He had spent a good part of the last hour pacing in front of the washroom, waiting for her sheets to be cleaned and hung out to dry. His goblins had watched him curiously. The King didn't associate himself with the washroom. It just wasn't done. The goblins rushed about their task and took far more time then they should have while an anxious Goblin King watched their every movement. 

So now here he was pacing like some sort of caged animal in the hallway. He feared a confrontation, one that might ruin the delicate relationship they barely had. She had accepted his help and had even surprised him with her request to eat with him. And he had ruined that time with her because of his inability to control his anger. She had only been curious. How could he expect her to know about the pendant?

He cast an angry glance at the metal object that was concealed beneath the black folds of his silk shirt. He reached for it and sighed deeply. It had long since stopped glowing and was now cold and metallic to the touch. With a deep, aching sigh, he damned the Seelie Court to hell. 

* * *

Sarah glanced at the old gold clock above Jareth's mantle for what felt like the billionth time. The clock had made her uneasy upon her initial discovery of it. It had 13 hours and looked very much like the clock that she remembered from her first visit to the Labyrinth. 

Jareth had been gone for well over two hours now and with each passing minute, Sarah grew more and more concerned. She had not understood his sudden anger. He was clearly upset about something, and she was certain that it had to do with the strange pendant that he wore around his neck. She realized that she had not meant to make him angry. The realization surprised her somewhat. Upon her arrival she found herself almost enjoying to bait him and anger him, but now¼ .

She sighed wearily and pulled the soft dark blankets of Jareth's bed up to her chin. She could feel her strength slowly but surely returning to her, but the chills that shook her body informed her that she was still sick. That in turn meant that she could not see Lee. Sarah missed her friend terribly just as she missed Dartaynian. 

She suddenly felt very alone. She sank into the soft mattress of the bed suddenly afraid of the room she was in. She wished that someone, anyone would come to her, even if that someone was the Goblin King. 

* * *

Jareth continued to pace, his steps becoming heavy as his anger at himself made itself present. 

"And what the hell are you doing out here?"

The voice startled him and his head flew up with a start. He nearly groaned. He had almost forgotten about Lee Matthews. 

"I'm pacing." He spat. "What does it look like?"

"Well why are you pacing? Why aren't you with Sarah? Is she ok?" Jareth didn't answer. "Hello? Are you going to tell me how my best friend is or what?"

Jareth's only reply was a deep sigh. 

Lee looked at him carefully for a moment. He looked frazzled. "Did something happen between you and Sarah?" She asked. 

"Nothing happened." He snapped. 

"Mmm hmmm. You two need your heads bashed together."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You and Sarah. I saw you, ya know. It's pretty obvious that you've got it for Sarah and you've got it bad."

"'Got it'?" Jareth looked thoroughly confused and he didn't like feeling that way, at all. 

"The hearts for Sarah. I saw you taking care of her when she was sick." Jareth's eyes narrowed. "You can't fool me, Jareth. If you aren't in love with her, then you are falling for her."

"You're delusional." He spat quickly.

"Am I then? Is there any particular reason why you are pacing outside the door to your room when Sarah is inside?"

Jareth's eyes widened. "How did you¼ ?"

"I heard you say that you were taking her to your room. It took a little bit of finding on my part but you pacing in front of the door did make my job easier."

"You eavesdropping little tramp." 

"Hey! My best friend was violently ill, perhaps dying. Did you think that I wouldn't try to find out how she was doing? For god sakes, what is your problem?"

"My problem?" Jareth echoed. 

"Yes your problem. Geez, are you deaf or something? I'm having to repeat myself an awful lot." Jareth opened his mouth to respond and give her a piece of his mind but Lee continued. "I see your dilema. You like Sarah, perhaps just like, not love, but Sarah likes Dartaynian. And you're trying to figure out how to get rid of him."

"I am doing no such thing!" Jareth yelled out. This woman was getting on his nerves. How dare she even suggest!

"Sssh! Keep your voice down. Do you want Sarah to hear us talking about this?"

"There is nothing further to talk about." Jareth told her. 

"Look, I don't like Dartaynian either, ok? If Sarah should be with someone, it should be you. It's obvious to me that she's attracted to you and she's trying to hide it. I know that deep down inside, she likes you."

"Has¼ has she said that?" Jareth asked quietly.

Lee grinned at his interest. "No, but I can see it as plain as day. Just as I can see you are attracted to her. But then there is the problem of Dartaynian. **IF** you and Sarah were to want to get together you couldn't even attempt it with Fart around."

"Fart?"

"Yeah, Dart, Fart, same thing." She shrugged. "Now stop interrupting."

"There is nothing further to interrupt because this conversation is over." Jareth reached for the handle to his chambers without a second thought as his anger blinded him. Lee smirked as she watched him just walk right in and close the door behind him. 

"Well that was a nice little unexpected way to get him to see Sarah." Lee smiled and continued down the hall, grinning like the Cheshire cat the entire way.

Sarah gave a startled cry as Jareth came parading into the room. Jareth was equally surprised at finding Sarah wobbling unsteadily on her feet. She lost her balance and went tumbling forward. The ground came rushing at her, until a pair of strong hands grasped her and stopped her from smashing her face and the rest of her body on the stone floor. 

Jareth pulled her up to a standing position, his hands still at her sides helping to balance her. "What in the name of the Underground did you think you were doing!?" he cried out at her. "You're in absolutely no condition to be walking about!" He continued on. Sarah gave no verbal response. She looked shyly away. "Well, what were you doing trying to walk?" He demanded harshly.

Sarah lowered her head. "I¼ I have to go to the bathroom." She whispered. 

Jareth turned 10 shades of red. "Oh."

"You left and you didn't come back¼ " she continued on softly. 

Jareth swallowed, feeling horrible for leaving her alone. He should have realized that she would need him. She was still so weak. He was such a fool. He had let his fear, his anger take him away from her and she could have been hurt. He would never have forgiven himself had that happened. "Do¼ .you still have to use the bathroom?" He asked quietly. 

She slowly glanced up at him, noticing the blush that spread across his entire face. She nodded slowly. 

"I will help you to the door." He told her. "Can you handle¼ .the rest¼ on your own?"

She nodded. "I think so." She felt him tighten his grip on her and she expected him to help her walk to the door, but instead he lifted her into his arms and brought her directly to the bathroom. He placed her down carefully on the stone floor. It was cold to her bare feet.

She gripped the door frame and slowly began to walk into Jareth's large bathroom. She noticed that it was not much different than her own other than the dark décor. She glanced back to see Jareth standing in the doorway watching her intently. "It's ok¼ I'll be alright."

"You're certain?" She nodded and he slowly closed the door. 

It was back to pacing the moment Jareth closed the door. Sarah could hear the sound of his boots clicking the floor. He paced and paced, the sound echoing through the otherwise quiet room. Seconds turned into minutes and Jareth began to grow nervous. The clicking ceased as he stopped outside the bathroom door. 

"Sarah¼ Sarah?" He called again. "Are you all right in there?" The silence that met his ears was deafening. "Sarah!" He called out frantically. He panicked. 

"I'm ok." came her meek reply. Jareth sighed and nearly fell against the door with relief. 

"Jareth?"

"Yes." 

"Would you help me?"

Jareth froze. What did she want him to help her with?

"I¼ I can't make it to the door." she continued, almost as if reading his thoughts.

He sighed. "May I open the door?"

"Yes."

He opened it slowly, unsure of what he might find on the other side. He sighed deeply when he saw Sarah trying to balance herself against the window sill. He didn't waste any time moving toward her but when he was directly in front of her, he stopped. 

Sarah watched him. There was an air of defeat around him, one of vulnerability that she had never seen before. Her eyes finally met his and she was not prepared for what she saw. There was concern and pain in his eyes. She felt as if she might drown in the depths of emotions. Oh lord he was beautiful¼ . 

Slowly he reached for her and she fell into his arms, the last of her strength failing her. 

"Easy¼ " he whispered. He took her into his arms, lifted her from the ground and carried her slowly into the main part of the room. As he set her down carefully on the mattress he noticed her bare feet. "What kind of caretaker am I? I didn't even clothe your feet. You could have caught cold walking across this floor. It's as cold as ice¼ and I didn't even notice." He was clearly angry with himself and Sarah had never seen that before. He moved across the room to a large bureau and opened a drawer. Moments later he returned to the bed, a pair of stockings in his hands. 

"They will be a few sizes too large, but they will do the task until I can return you to your own room." He carefully reached for her small feet and dressed them in an extra pair of his stockings. 

Sarah smiled as she felt the warmth of the soft material against her cold feet. "They fit just fine." She smiled up at him, but his expression did not change. He was angry and upset and it was not with her, it was with himself. 

He pulled the blankets of his large bed over her shivering form and moved away to stand in the window. Sarah watched him as he sighed deeply and lowered his head for a moment before glancing back out the window. She had never seen him so unnerved before or so vulnerable. What was wrong with him?

"Where have you been?" she asked quietly. She wished her voice wouldn't shake so much. 

He sighed, his glance faraway as he stared out over his Labyrinth. "Those mindless goblins of mine took their time washing your bed clothes. They should be dressing the bed soon." His voice was quiet and lacked the power and arrogance it usually had. Silenced filled the room as neither of them knew what to say to the other. 

"Sarah, you must be famished. You didn't have any soup. " His voice broke the silence like thunder. "The drink gave you some strength, but you've surely used that strength up by now. Let me have them prepare more."

Sarah was touched by his concern, but she shook her head. "That probably wouldn't be such a good idea. We've already seen what my handy work can do."

"Sarah, you must eat.." he pushed hating how his concern for her shone through so clearly in his voice. 

"And how will I do that, Goblin King? Would you like me to spill soup all over your bed as well?" She snapped suddenly. 

"Jareth.." He corrected softly. 

"What?"

"My name is Jareth. I'd prefer if you called me by name and not 'Goblin King'. You are nearly my equal, Sarah. Your defeat of me proved that." He lowered his head and closed his eyes in disbelief for admitting that aloud. What had come over him?

Sarah realized that this was the first time that Jareth had actually spoken of her defeat of him. She had no idea that he saw her as an equal; in fact, it surprised the hell out of her. 

"I didn't mean to snap at you." She tried to apologize. "I¼ I just don't want to go and dump soup all over your bed too."

"Sarah, it was an accident. I should have realized that you were too weak. You need to eat." He moved from the window and cautiously sat beside her on the bed. "Perhaps we should try again, and this time I will assist." He suggested. 

She was about to protest when her growling stomach answered for her. Jareth didn't wait for further approval. He pulled a crystal ball from thin air and let it glide away on a breeze. Sarah watched as it drifted out the window.

"What did you do that for?"

"A message for my cooks to prepare some soup."

"I hope it doesn't take them as long as it took the goblins to wash my sheets."

Jareth let out a throaty chuckle and Sarah found herself smiling for the first time in days. She had rarely heard Jareth laugh, but the sound was wonderful. 

"I should hope not. They should have the cuttings from our previous meal, and they will be able to make something from that rather quickly." He told her and Sarah nodded. 

They sat in silence, until nearly 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Jareth moved gracefully away from the bed and Sarah was glad to see him go. It had grown uncomfortable with him sitting so close to her. 

He returned with a tray of soup and a glass with water. He placed both down on a nearby table and carefully moved to Sarah to help her sit up against the backboard of his bed. 

Sarah felt herself lean towards him as he lifted her. His scent filled her and his touch¼ the barest of contact with him was enough to make her senses reel. She smiled shyly as he moved away. She was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in his presence. 

Jareth sat carefully beside her on the bed while cradling the bowl of soup in his leather encased hands. He ran the spoon through the soup and slowly and carefully brought it towards her waiting mouth. His hand shook and some of the soup dribbled down the sides of her lips. Using the spoon he carefully redirected the stray liquid. 

Sarah watched him intently as he dipped the spoon into the bowl again and brought the spoon toward her mouth. This time the whole spoonful made it to her mouth without spilling. 

He offered her spoonful after spoonful and she graciously accepted all that he offered. Once she had started eating, she realized just how hungry she actually was. Jareth continued to feed her until there was no more soup to offer. 

When she was finished, Jareth set the bowl and spoon on the table and helped her drink the water he had brought for her. He glanced at Sarah after she had finished and noticed that she still had that sick look in her eyes. Jareth wished for anything but this. He would rather see her angry and bitter with him and well again than so sick and accepting of his presence.

Sarah had escaped death, but her struggle to survive had cost her dearly. She would be very weak for some time to come. 

Without realizing it, Jareth lifted one gloved hand and stroked her face tenderly, his thumb smoothing over her cheek. As his gloved fingers gently touched her skin Sarah leaned into his touch. Jareth stilled his fingers and watched her. Her eyes were closed, her full lips slightly parted, her dark hair fell forward and framed her pale completion. Even in sickness, she was so beautiful¼ . If only¼ .

A knock at the door startled Jareth and he drew his hand away as if it had been burned. Sarah looked confused as she watched him pull away. Had she just moved into his touch? Why had she done that? 

Jareth pulled away from Sarah, putting some distance between them both. He wondered who would dare bother them. It wouldn't be his goblins. They knew better. And the girl, Sarah's friend, she knew that Sarah was still not well.

"Enter." He bid coolly. 

The door swung open and Jareth's eyes narrowed. Standing in the doorway was the lord of Tabor Castle, Dartaynian. 

Jareth tried not to let the brightening in Sarah's eyes bother him, but the look in her eyes as they fell upon Dartaynian's form tore at his insides. Oh how he wished she would look at him like that. 

"My dear! You don't know how difficult it was to find you! Your friend Lee was no help at all! I had to ask goblins where you had gone off to. I was so surprised to find that you were staying in Jareth's room. The goblins said that you were not well."

"That's an understatement, Dart. Where have you been?"

"Business carried me away for too long. I had no idea that you were ill or I would have come straight away." He moved into the room, not bothering to shut the door behind him as he entered.

Jareth snorted at his outright lie

Dartaynian ignored the sound. "Has Jareth taken good care of you or has the overgrown goblin left you to fend for yourself? I'll wring his neck if he's left you on your own."

"He has taken good care of me." Sarah announced truthfully. 

"Well I'm here now. We shall take you to my castle and have you better in no time at all. We thank you for your kindness, Jareth, but I shall take over from here." Dart moved toward Sarah and Jareth stepped in front of him, blocking Dart's path to her.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that." He said firmly. He had a dangerous glint in his mismatched eyes. 

"Pardon me?" Dart asked. 

"Sarah is not fit to travel. She is not yet well." Jareth tried to spell it out clearly.

"Nonsense, she looks fine!" Dart moved toward Sarah again and Jareth stood his full height with a menacing look on his face. 

'If you actually took the time to look at her carefully you would notice her trembling. The fever has still not left her. She is not fit to travel and will not be for quite some time."

"I believe I should be the judge of that being her gentleman." Dart told Jareth, giving the Goblin King a rather nasty look.

Jareth nearly spat at the term. Gentleman indeed! "By my rights of hospitality, I can not allow an ill guest to leave. You know the rule as well as I do. I claim that Sarah is unfit to travel. She will remain under **my **care in **my** castle until I deem otherwise."

Dart's brows lowered over his eyes and he appeared angry, but the expression seemed to disappear just as quickly as it came. "Very well then. Who am I to argue over the well being of my beloved? My exhaustion from my previous business must be clouding my judgment. I do have more business to attend. I should go."

"But you've only just arrived." Sarah pointed out. The disappointment could not be missed in her voice.

"You'll be all right my dear while in Jareth's care. Besides, it would be difficult to leave my business at this time. It would be for the best if you stay here."

Jareth was taken back by Dart's sudden change in attitude. Something was amiss. Sarah nodded, lowering her head. 

"Don't fret, darling. We shall be together very soon." Dart told her. Sarah tried her best to smile, but it only appeared as a sad grin. 

Jareth followed Dartaynian to the door of the room and the two Fae met face to face. 

"You just keep your hands to yourself, Goblin. I know very well that you had feelings for her once. For your sake you had better hope that those feelings have packed up and moved elsewhere." Dart turned and left without another word. 


	17. Comfort...

AN: Hi all! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I=m so glad that everyone is keeping up with story. This is a shorter chapter than my others and this will be it for a little while. I haven=t written anything new and I want to take my time as I write the next chapters. My new rule is that I have to be happy and satisfied with each chapter before I post it. No more, just rushing to post new chapters. I apologize for the delay but I prefer quality over quantity. Enjoy the latest chapter.

Chapter 17:Comfort

Jareth carefully lowered Sarah onto the soft clean sheets of her own bed. She barely acknowledged the change in location. Jareth stared at her intently, not caring if his concern was written clearly all over his face. Ever since Dartaynian had left, Sarah had become withdrawn. She barely noticed him there beside her. 

He sighed loudly as he walked to one of Sarah=s windows. Dark clouds were gathering and he could feel a storm brewing. His eyes fell upon Sarah=s form again and he saw that she had curled up on her side into a protective ball. She looked like a lost child. 

He didn=t even remember crossing the room to stand beside her, yet there he was looking down at her. ASarah, what=s wrong?@ He asked softly.

ANothing, I=m fine.@ She snapped.

AYou=re clearly not fine.@

AYes I am, justY just leave me alone!@ She shouted and she buried her face into her pillow

Jareth sighed and Sarah heard his footsteps as he moved away from her. She thought that he might leave, but she never heard the door to her room open and close. She lifted her head slightly and watched as he entered her bathroom. Moments later she heard the sound of water filling the tub. Jareth returned to the main part of her room and Sarah watched him curiously. 

AWhat are you doing?@

AFilling a warm bath for you. Perhaps you will feel better once you have bathed and had time to think things over.@

AI dont need to think things over.@ She spat back on him. 

He didn=t reply but instead pulled a fresh night gown from her drawer. He gathered a towel, some soap, and a pair of silk slippers that she had not seen before. He brought this all into the bathroom and then returned for her. 

AThe tub should be nearly finished filling now.@ He offered her his hand and she stared at it in confusion. After a moment of hesitation she placed her hand against the soft leather. His fingers closed over her own and he pulled the blankets away from her. Carefully he lifted her into his arms. 

This was all so strange to her. She wondered if this was all some sort of a dream. The Goblin King just didn=t do things like put socks on her feet, feed her soup and prepare a bath for her. What could he possibly hope to gain from being so caring and considerate to her?

Jareth had put a chair beside the tub and he sat Sarah in it as he reached for the gold handles to turn the water off. She had not remembered plumbing before, in fact she strictly remembered herself and Lee complaining about there being no plumbing. If she wanted a bath, she had to ask the goblins to bring buckets of water up for her. Yet now her tub had a faucet. She didn=t question this, though she very much wanted to. 

AEverything you need for your bath is here for you. If you need me, call me.@ And he was gone, just like that. No glance back at her, no fuss if she was all right. Just gone.

Sarah blinked and then noticed that her things had been set beside the tub. Including a pair of her undergarments that she had not remembered him gathering. She blushed when she saw them. She glanced around to make sure that he really was gone and then slowly undressed. Shakily she rose and stepped into the tub. The water was the perfect temperature. Not too hot and not too cold. She had not noticed the bubbles before and she sank into them, also surprised to find rose petals floating around her. She smiled when she saw them at first and then she felt miserable. 

She had not told Jareth that she was depressed. She was confused and afraid and hurt. Dartaynian had seemed so concerned for her at first and then suddenly he seemed as if he did not care about her. His business seemed more important to him than she did. She didn=t realize that she was crying until a few tears splashed and mixed with the bathwater. 

Did Dartaynian even care for her? Or was he another David? She felt hurt and pain as she realized that she had allowed herself to become attracted to Dart. They were only supposed to be friends! She was the one who wanted to court as friends when he seemed as if he wanted more. Perhaps he did not know of her feelings for him. She shook her head, her wet hair not feeling as heavy as her heart. Dart had to have feelings for her. He had even tried to kiss her on several occasions. But she had been the one to not allow it. 

We=re just friends=, she would tell him and he would nod, but there was always something in his eyes that disturbed her when she denied him. 

Perhaps she had pushed him too far away and now he felt his business was more important than she was. Maybe he was getting back at her in some way. With a sob she lowered her face into her hands and let the tears that stung her eyes flow. 

On the other side of the bathroom door Jareth heard her sobs and it tore at his heart. He knew that she was crying about Dartaynian. He wanted to go to her and ease her pain, to offer himself instead of Dartaynian, but he couldn=t do that. She needed to let her feelings out and he needed to let her go. He was growing too close to her as it was. 

He closed his eyes and ran his hand along the wall outside the bathroom. He loathed feeling helpless. 

It was much later that the door to the bathroom opened and Sarah slowly stumbled out. Jareth was there in an instant to steady her and help her back to her bed. He helped dress her in a robe to keep her warm and once again put stockings on her feet. As she sat on the bed staring off into space she felt her hair being touched. 

Jareth had found her brush and was carefully brushing out her long dark hair. She barely noticed that he had dried her dark locks and was brushing out the silky strands. He feared that allowing her to think had been a bad idea. Sarah seemed less responsive than before. 

It had grown late and Jareth helped her prepare for bed. His concern grew as she barely acknowledged him as he placed her down on the mattress, pulled the sheets over her and then left the room. With a heavy heart he stumbled wearily toward his own chambers, looking like a tired old man instead of a powerful Goblin King. 

Sleep eluded him and he decided to wander around his castle. Without even thinking he stopped in front of Sarah=s door. The hall was quiet. Even the Goblins had gone to sleep at this late hour. 

He was just about to leave when a startled cry was heard. In seconds he disappeared from the hall in a cloud of glitter and reappeared in Sarah=s room. She was tossing and turning, trapped in some hellish nightmare. He was at her side instantly and he shook her gently trying to wake her. 

She jumped and her eyes flew open. Her breathing was haggard and sweat trickled down her face. She looked lost and confused as she realized it had been a dream. She felt she was being watched and she looked to the side to see Jareth standing beside her bed. 

The concern in his eyes overwhelmed her and her breath caught in her throat. AJareth?@ Her voice shook as she called to him. 

He lowered himself to sit beside her and he reached out to tenderly stroke her face with the back of his fingers. ASsssh. It was only a bad dream. Its over now.@ His voice was soft, soothing and so comforting. Sarah nodded, her lip trembling as she did so. Jareth slid his hand down her shoulder and arm to comfort her and she startled him by rushing into his arms. She buried her face into the warmth of his chest and Jareth wrapped his arms around her. 

AIt was so realY@ she sobbed. AI=ve had nightmare after nightmare since you left.@ She pushed herself closer to him afraid that he was some part of a dream too and that he would fade away. APlease don=t goY@she pleaded. 

Jareth stroked her hair tenderly and couldn=t stop himself from placing a kiss on the top of her head. AI=m not going anywhereYI promise.@ He was surprised that she accepted his embrace so willingly, but he had to remember that she had been dreaming and she needed some comfort. He didn=t know whether to be glad that he was thought of as comfort or not. Something suddenly burned against his chest and Sarah drew back with a startled cry. 

__

There it was againY._those feelings that are not mine_. Sarah thought. She felt pain, hope, despair, concern, and thatY warmth

Jareth nearly grunted when he saw his pendant glowing brightly. Sarah did not attempt to touch it this time. Instead she settled back against him as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Her cheek rested against his warm pale chest and the pendant glowed inches from her face.

Jareth sighed deeply and Sarah could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Something worried him or concerned him or maybe even frightened him for his heart to be racing so quickly. Sarah gripped the black silk fabric of his shirt into her hands. She felt warmth and comfort in his arms. The soft warm glow of the pendant soothed her and sent her nightmares packing. She let her eyes close for only a moment and sleep claimed her. 

Jareth leaned against the head board and peered down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He brushed back stray hair from her face and let out an anguished sigh. How was he going to let her go when he felt such concern for herYsuch a need to protect herYsuch an overwhelming desire to have her as his own? 

He shook his head and forced himself to push the troubling thoughts to the back of his mind. He draped his cape around Sarah for extra warmth and pulled her closer to him.

The nightmares did not return that nightY.


	18. Friends...

AN: Hi everyone. Here is the latest chapter. I had some trouble writing this. I knew where I wanted it to go, but I wanted it to be perfect. So after two weeks this is what I wrote. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you again to all of my devoted readers and reviewers. You all help make writing so enjoyable for me. Please continue with the reviews. I love reading them each day.   
  
Friends…  
  
The first thing that Jareth noticed upon awakening, was warmth. The second thing he noticed was the feel of another body curled up against his own. Confusion washed over him. He usually slept alone in his bed, in fact he always slept alone, yet someone was definitely curled up against him!   
  
His eyes flew open with a start and it was then that he realized that he was not in his own bed. He was the large spare guestroom of his castle. And his 'guest' Sarah, was pressed up against his chest, her face buried in his neck. The previous night's events swept through his mind and he remembered walking aimlessly around his castle. His wandering had brought him to Sarah's room and when she had cried out he had gone to her without even thinking.   
  
He shifted slightly to get a better look at her and she reacted by moving closer to him. She was no doubt attracted to the warmth and the comfort of another body.   
  
Sarah was a strange mortal. Her thoughts and actions were sometimes difficult to predict, a feature similar to himself. What surprised him the most was how much she had changed. Of course physically she had grown and changed over the course of 9 years. She was much more desirable, but to him it was not in the sense of physical lust, though that would become a part of things if she was ever to become his. She was more forgiving, less naïve, so much more charming. But the change over the years had not all been good. She was also very frightened. He knew that she wouldn't admit that to him openly, but he could see it in her eyes, her posture at times. He had seen it when he had first confronted her only two weeks earlier.  
  
Something had happened to her, that had changed her outlook on life. Something had damaged her spirit and had left in its wake, a battered and bruised woman who was trying to understand who she really was. He longed to help her find herself again, but Dartaynian would never allow it and nor would his own heart. But he could still try. It was better to be her friend than nothing at all.  
  
He sighed and brushed back the hair that had fallen in her face. Her eyes fluttered open. She did not move at first. She only stared at the wisps of fine blond hair that hung in her face. She didn't have blond hair.. what the? She pulled back as she realized she was pressed against a warm body. Her wide eyes settled on the Goblin King who was lying nonchalantly on her bed. What did one say to the Goblin King first thing in the morning?  
  
Staring at him as he looked at her, she remembered her nightmares and how Jareth had suddenly appeared there beside her bed. And she had acted like some scared child, throwing herself at him like she had. Clinging to him for dear life. He had probably laughed at her after she had fallen asleep. Yet what was he still doing here? Lying in her bed with her no less!  
  
"Good morning." His thick accented voice cut through the silence. He reached to brush back more hair that had fallen in her face (it was getting to be a bad habit of his) and she pulled further away from him. He frowned at her. "There is nothing to fear." He pulled his hand back to his side.   
  
There was a lot to fear as far as Sarah was concerned. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she glanced over him. He had yet to move other than to reach for her with one hand. His hair nearly glowed in the morning sunlight. His shirt had fallen open and was wrinkled from her resting against him all night. She could see the pale skin of his chest that contrasted against his black shirt. She could see how his lean muscles moved as he took each breath. Her eyes fell lower to the gray tights that he wore. She blushed fiercely as her eyes fell lower still and finally she forced herself to look away from his lithe form. She couldn't deny how beautiful the man beside her was, no matter how hard she tried.  
  
Jareth grinned as he watched her. He realized that she was looking him over, inspecting him and she had found him to be quite satisfactory. The blush on her face was clear evidence of that. Her innocence and blush because of her discovery, charmed him.   
  
Most mortal women could not deny him. Young women who entered his Labyrinth tried to bargain with him when they lost. They'd offer to warm his bed, to be his mistress. He never gave into any of them of course. Even if their interest was true and not due to trying to take a child back. He enjoyed teasing them, baiting them and then denying them of what they wanted. Sarah's friend Lee had been no exception with the way she had fallen for him. But he was uninterested in playing games with Lee. He was interested in Sarah, yet he realized he did not want to toy with her. She was different than all the others. She had not thrown herself at him. In fact to his bitter disappointment she had never offered herself to him. She had defeated him and left him nursing his wounded pride and his heart. He loved how she became embarrassed easily when he looked at her. She was shy, innocent, sweet and so very beautiful. Qualities he found himself most drawn to.  
  
He bit back the words, 'Like what you see?' as they surfaced in his mind. His intention was to grow close to her, to become her friend, not to frighten her away from him with his arrogance.   
  
Time seemed to stand still as they gazed at each other. For the first time in his immortal life Jareth felt the sexual and physical attraction that existed between them. It was so thick he would need an sword to chop through it. He knew that Sarah felt it as well and he was quite certain that is what frightened her. In a way it frightened him too. He often used seduction as a distraction to young women who dared to enter his Labyrinth. He toyed with their feelings and left them in an emotional tailspin. It felt very awkward to have the boot on the other foot now.  
  
He moved gracefully away from her and rose to stand by her bed, smoothing his wrinkled shirt as he did so. The tension was too much for him, he needed space. "How do you feel this morning?" He asked her. Without thinking, he reached to touch her forehead and found it surprisingly cool. "Your fever has broken." He was astonished.   
  
"It..it has?" The tension was suddenly gone and was replaced instead with relief and also sadness.   
  
"Yes." His voice was a whisper. "You will be able to see Lee now."  
  
Sarah smiled. Oh how she had missed Lee's crazy antics, but what about Jareth? Would she see him again or would things go back to the way that they were? "What about you?" She blurted out.  
  
He smiled sadly. "You will have little need of me now."  
  
She shook her head. "Nonsense! I-" she suddenly didn't know what to say, what to think, what to feel.   
  
He shook his head slowly. "You no longer need me. Lee, I'm sure will be more than happy to help you." His voice was a mere whisper.  
  
Sarah frowned and took his words to mean the wrong thing. "You mean you don't want to help me anymore. You never wanted to in the first place, did you?" There was anger in her voice and tears stung her eyes. She had begun to believe that he might actually care for her.   
  
Jareth shook his head again. "Sarah, I never said that." He really didn't wish to fight with her.  
  
"You didn't have to!" She turned away from him, suddenly angry.   
  
Jareth was ready to snip back at her and her sudden attitude but stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes. He suddenly understood her anger. She did not wish for him to stop helping her. The thought of that warmed his heart and gave him hope. He barely acknowledged the glowing pendant resting against his chest as he moved cautiously toward her.   
  
"Sarah, I never said that I didn't want to help you." He started slowly. He sat himself on the edge of her bed. "I admit that I was taken back by Lee's request for me to help you. I didn't know what to do. You had made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with me while you were here, so if I helped you I would be going against your wishes. But at the same time I saw the concern on Lee's face. I could not ignore that just as I could not ignore my own desire to help you."  
  
Sarah turned to look at him, tears shining in her eyes. "You *wanted* to help me? After how I treated you?"  
  
Jareth sighed and lowered his head. "I had hoped that things would be different for us this time. I had hoped that we could be civil with each other and more understanding."  
  
Sarah's jaw dropped. She had not expected him to ever want to make peace with her. She had never really thought about what would happen if they met again. She didn't believe such a meeting would ever take place.   
  
"I hoped that if I helped you and made you understand that I am not the villain this time…."  
  
Sarah smiled through the tears that slowly trailed down her cheek. "What were you hoping?"  
  
Jareth looked uncomfortable and he lowered his gaze from her for a moment. Did he dare tell her that he wanted the friendship like she had with the dwarf? The friendship he was so envious of because he felt it could never be his? He looked up at her cautiously. "I had hoped that we would become…friends." *And maybe more with time…*   
  
There was no reaction from Sarah and then a smile spread across her face. A real smile, a genuine smile that made Jareth's heart leap in his throat. "Friends. I'd like that."  
  
"Truly?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
Jareth smiled and it made Sarah feel warm inside. Jareth was a handsome man and when he smiled it made him devastating to a woman's control over their emotions and feelings.   
  
Jareth felt as if the weight of the entire underground had been lifted from his shoulders. They had come a long way in a little time. It was much more than he had hoped for. They still had a long way to go if he was ever to claim her as his Queen and there would be Dartaynian to deal with. But a friendship with her was a wonderful place to start and a wonderful place to stay if fate had arranged it that way.  
  
"Perhaps we could all walk through the gardens this evening after dinner if you are feeling up to the task." He suggested.   
  
Sarah nodded. "I'd like that. I feel much stronger today."  
  
"Good. I shall inform Lee that she may see you." He leaned forward and brushed the tears from her face. He then stood, walked to the door and reached for the handle. Her voice stopped him from leaving.  
  
"Will I see you today? I…I mean before dinner?" She smiled nervously as he turned to face her.  
  
"I wish that I could say, yes. But my absence from the castle has not gone unnoticed by my goblins, unfortunately. I will need to spend the day getting things in order."  
  
Sarah nodded but Jareth saw the disappointment in her eyes. He turned to leave again before the look in her eyes forced him to take her into his arms. He would have to be on his guard if he was her friend. He couldn't afford to let his emotions get the better of him or he would suffer cruelly.  
  
Jareth?" She called. He turned once again and watched as she lowered her head and fidgeted nervously with her hair. "It's very possible that you…saved my life." She glanced up at him. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." He gave her a long stare, his eyes roaming and memorizing her form before he slowly opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him. "You're quite welcome…" he whispered to himself as he walked to Lee's door. He felt that he was in particularly generous mood today. After he talked with Lee, perhaps he wouldn't kick any goblins today… Perhaps things would be different today… 


	19. Weakness...

AN: I have written and rewritten this chapter so many times that I have lost count. If I don't like it, it might be rewritten again. It depends on how everyone's reaction is to it. You have no idea how difficult it is to write Sarah and Jareth as friends while trying to keep Jareth in character. It's tedious and a task I won't be taking on again, any time soon, that's for sure! But other than that, I'd like to thank my reviewers again. I love you all! Thank you for keeping me inspired. And to Jane0815, sorry to hear about your leg, there is a clone heading your way! I hope he gets there safely!  
  
Chapter 19: Weakness  
  
Sarah sat in the bed for a short while longer, her mind a whirl of thoughts. She and Jareth were to be friends. She shook her head and almost laughed at the odd situation that now spread out before her. She would be friends with the Goblin King. The very man she had loathed upon re entering his realm. No…she shook her head. She had never really loathed him and she had never hated him. She had misunderstood him.  
  
With a sigh she pulled at the blankets that were twisted and wrapped around her feet. With unsteady legs she got to her feet and slowly began to walk toward her dresser. She wanted to dress and be ready for Lee when she arrived. They had so much to catch up on. She reached for her favorite pair of jeans and decided on wearing a simple red t-shirt. Running a brush through her hair, she decided that she was ready. And not a moment too soon as a knock on the door signaled a visitor.   
  
"Come in!" she called out.   
  
The door swung open and Lee stepped in. Her red hair was pulled back and her make-up was as outrageous as ever. She was dressed in Sarah's straight legs jeans and her own t-shirt. Sarah was never so glad to see her friend and she rushed at Lee and the two hugged each other tightly.   
  
After a short while, Lee pulled back and shook Sarah's shoulders. "Damn it, Sarah! You scared the life out of me! I thought we were going to lose you!"  
  
"We?" Sarah asked.   
  
Lee shrugged. "Yeah, me Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus. Everyone."  
  
Sarah nodded disappointed at not hearing Jareth's name included, but then grinned. Lee didn't know all that had happened between them.   
  
"You really should have said something to me that morning if you didn't feel good. Have you any idea how scary it was to watch my best friend collapse? Thank god Jareth was around."  
  
"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." Sarah smiled brightly.   
  
Lee grinned. "I get the feeling that you two made up."  
  
"Perceptive as ever. I apologized to him for my behavior and we've agreed to become friends."  
  
Lee hugged Sarah. "How wonderful!" Sarah smiled. "Are you hungry?" Lee asked immediately.   
  
Sarah grinned and then giggled. Leave it to Lee to think of her stomach. "I'm starved."  
  
"Oh good!" Lee put an arm around Sarah. "C'mon let's go!"  
  
"Gee are you in a rush."  
  
"Breakfast is getting cold silly!" Lee started for the door and Sarah stopped her. "What is it?"  
  
" I want to walk myself. I'm feeling better."   
  
"Sure." Lee stepped away from her and the two continued on.   
  
The farther that Sarah walked away from her room the more she noticed her strength diminish. Her legs felt heavy and the dining hall felt as if it was miles away. Soon her body was giving out on her. Trembling in the middle of the hall she reached for Lee and grabbed onto her tightly.   
  
"Hey, you ok?" Lee asked stopping.   
  
Sarah nodded slowly. "Just a little weak. I'm ok, but I need some help."  
  
Lee nodded and slipped an arm around Sarah to help balance her. "We're almost to the dining hall." Lee told her. Sarah nodded gratefully and they continued on.   
  
The next few minutes felt as if they had been days. Sarah was never so happy to see the dining hall as the giant oak doors finally came into view. She'd had little trouble moving to her dresser to change that morning, but walking so far so quickly after her fever had disappeared was probably a bad idea. Lee nearly had to carry her to her seat.   
  
"Are you going to be ok?" Lee asked. Concern was all over her face, as she looked Sarah's slumped figure. Jareth had told her that Sarah's fever had broken and he had mentioned that she would be weak, but Lee had not expected this.   
  
"I'll be fine once I eat and rest. I think I tried to tackle too much walking too quickly."  
  
Lee nodded, not sure if she was convinced or not. Despite the growing concern the two women began to eat. Soon Sarah's pale appearance led way to her face positively glowing with life. Things swiftly looked as if Sarah had never been sick at all.   
  
* * *  
  
"There is no place for such riff raff in college. Drinking alcohol, not studying and disrupting my wondrous class! Have you no shame?" Lee held her nose as she spoke, her voice appearing deep and nasalish.   
  
Sarah giggled. "You've got his voice down perfectly!" She and Lee had spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon talking in the dining room.   
  
Lee had told Sarah how she and Hoggle had passed the time trading jewelry as they waited for Sarah to recover. They didn't talk about Jareth very much if at all, but the few times that his name was spoken, Sarah smiled. Lee knew much more than she let on about things. She was dying to ask how Jareth had ended up in Sarah's bed that morning. Lee had checked on Sarah before she went to bed and she had been alone. Yet when she checked on her friend in the morning, the Goblin King was mysteriously in her bed! She had left soon after the discovery when there was a knock at her door. She disappeared with Hoggle for a little while and returned to find Jareth standing outside her door. While the Goblin King appeared to be his arrogant and cold self, Lee wasn't fooled for a moment. Something had happened between him and Sarah and it was something good.  
  
"James Henry! Are you drinking coffee in my classroom? Shakespeare didn't drink coffee! And you Sarah Williams! Are you daydreaming again? There will be no daydreaming about the Goblin King in my wondrous class!" Lee continued.   
  
Sarah leaned over the table and smacked Lee's arm. "He never said that to me and I certainly never daydreamed about the Goblin King in Mr. Ogden's English class." She laughed.  
  
"Maybe not. But you sure dreamed about him a good deal in high school."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Oh come on Sar! You were obsessed with that book. Even more so as we entered junior year. How many times did Mrs. Souza catch you off guard? She knew you were daydreaming, that's why she would call on you. You even said that the next element after Sodium on the Periodical table of elements was Jareth! I didn't know what the name meant at the time, but I do now. So… are you going to lie about it or fess up?"  
  
Sarah sighed. She had been caught and damn good too. "If I thought about him it was how much I couldn't stand him and how angry I was with him."  
  
"You never thought about him in a positive way, ever? Not even when you were all lost in space, all starry eyed?" Lee imitated Sarah when she was daydreaming.  
  
Sarah's lip trembled. "Ok, fine, you win. I did think about him some in high school. But just a little. I did think he was… attractive…once."  
  
'Oh come now Miss Williams. Attractive? That is the only descriptive word you could think up after taking my wondrous class?"  
  
Sarah blushed. "Maybe I thought he was more than attractive, and then again maybe I didn't." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, hardly believing that they were talking about this. As she turned, something caught her attention. There was a figure standing only a few short feet from where they sat, bathed in shadow. Even in the darkness Sarah recognized who it was. She blushed fiercely and cursed under her breath. How long had he been standing there? How much had he heard?  
  
Realizing that he had been noticed, Jareth stepped into the light. He was dressed all in black and only his blond hair and shining eyes had allowed Sarah to notice him.   
  
Lee smiled when she saw him. Lord but the Goblin King had perfect timing. "Hello, Jareth." She smiled sweetly, and for once there was nothing seductive about her smile.  
  
"Lee." He nodded to her. Cautiously he stepped beside Sarah and to her heartbreak she saw such arrogance in his eyes and his stance. It seemed the caring, concerned Jareth that helped her when she was sick, was gone. She looked away from him.   
  
Jareth saw her look away and cursed his uptight behavior. He had meant to keep himself slightly distanced so he would not act on his feelings. Perhaps it had not been the best choice.   
  
"The goblins were not as destructive as I had originally feared." He said softly. "I thought perhaps we could take our walk early." His tone had changed and when Sarah looked at him, she noticed warmth in his eyes. Sarah's blushed again as the Goblin King reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly.   
  
Lee's eyes widened. Oh something was definitely going on between them. She could hardly contain her joy at the little display.  
  
"It would please me greatly if you would…*both*… walk with me." Jareth was quite unsure of himself after hearing that Sarah was once attracted to him. His emotions were chaotic and as much as he sometimes despised being in Lee's presence, she would keep him in line.   
  
"Yeah, the walk." Lee started. "I don't think that's a very good idea."  
  
Her words broke the dreamy gaze that Jareth and Sarah shared. "Why not?" Sarah asked. "I feel fine."  
  
It was true that she looked better, but Lee wasn't fooled. "Sarah, I had to pretty much carry you to the table this morning. Have you forgotten?"  
  
"What?" Jareth's concerned voice rang out clearly and he looked to Sarah. "Is that true?"  
  
Sarah nodded slowly. "The walk was very long. I grew tired much faster than I thought I would."  
  
"You are still very weak. It was unwise to walk all the way to the dining hall without assistance."  
  
"Yeah we found that out." Lee told Jareth matter or factly. "Yet you want to drag her around the gardens?"  
  
Jareth shook his head. "Just a short walk. I thought that the fresh air would do Sarah some good." He reached for Sarah's hair and brushed the stray locks from her face. She looked pale again and that worried him. "But now I'm not so sure." He tenderly stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You should rest."  
  
Sarah nodded. "I am tired. After being in bed for a few days I'm not used to activity."  
  
"I imagine not." Jareth's voice was soft and throaty.   
  
"Would you….?" Sarah asked and Jareth nodded knowing what she wanted of him. He gently reached for her, slipping one arm beneath her knees and the other under her back. She smiled as he settled her against him. There was once a time when she seemed repulsed by the thought of him touching her. Yet now she found comfort and security with him and it made his heart leap with joy.  
  
Lee just watched as Jareth took Sarah carefully into his arms and she smiled up at him as if he had been doing it for years. Lee could hardly keep from smiling. They had come a long way in a short amount of time.  
  
Without a word Jareth left the dining hall. He was barely aware that Lee was following behind him. All he could think about was Sarah. She smelled of clean soap and of springtime. Her proximately to him made the world around him feel non-existent. He felt her rest her head upon his shoulder and glanced down to see that she had fallen asleep. He entered her room, laid her down carefully on her bed and with a flick of his wrist dressed her in her nightgown. He pulled the blankets over her and gazed at her. She was so beautiful as she slept, so peaceful with her long dark hair spread out around her. He couldn't stop himself and he leaned over, placing a kiss on her forehead.   
  
*'Sweet dreams, dearest.'*  
  
He turned slowly from Sarah and his loving expression became cold when he saw Lee standing in the doorway. He had not meant for her to see his tender side. How could he rule with an iron fist if he appeared soft? Hastily he brushed past her and strode into the hall with a growl.   
  
Lee closed Sarah's door and jogged after him. "Jareth, wait!"  
  
Jareth turned with a sigh. "I am fatigued as well." He said simply. He never retired to bed this early and with no supper, but he found that he was exhausted. He'd been dealing with goblins all day and he had not received much sleep in the past few days. "I would like to rest."  
  
Lee nodded. "Ok." He looked weary and Lee had the feeling that his exhaustion was not just due to lack of sleep. He was fighting something.  
  
Her lack of resistance surprised Jareth, but he accepted it. "There is something I would ask." Jareth said quietly. Lee nodded. "I do not want Sarah to be alone. She is still very weak and she will be for some time to come. She will need help when she walks and she will become frustrated at times with the lack of progress."  
  
"How long will she be like this?"  
  
"That depends on Sarah, but I ask that you do not leave her alone, unless she is within the safety of her room. She could get hurt roaming the castle. If you can not be with her, call for the dwarf or myself and we will attend her."  
  
"Ok, I can do that." Jareth nodded and continued on without a word. Lee watched him go. She had a lot of planning to do and very little time to do it. 


	20. Discoveries...

AN: Ask and ye shall receive. Here is chapter 20. *gasp* can you believe it? Two chapters in one day! You are all probably going to kill me for this chapter and I have to warn you that my Jareth clones are fierce guardians so anything you throw at me or say to me will be avenged by my clones. (please excuse my giddiness, I'm in a rather delightful mood today) But anyhow. Here is chapter 20 and I'm afraid this will be it for a while. I have a busy weekend coming up and probably will not have the time to work on this until next week sometime. Enjoy it. It's a nice long chapter. Thank you to everyone who has left me reviews, especially those long reviews where you explain exactly what you liked (or disliked). Those kinds of reviews please me greatly. Keep them coming!   
  
  
Discoveries…  
  
  
The following morning Sarah awakened to find the sun warm on her face. Rolling over she saw something sparkle and it caught her attention. Reaching for the object she found that it was a walking stick. It was tall and slender and made from some sort of old wood that must have come from the Labyrinth. A crystal ball glistened atop it, a sign of who the gift was from. Sarah searched the room wondering if Jareth was still there but she was disappointed to find that the room was empty, other than herself. She felt refreshed again this morning but she didn't want to use all of her energy. She wanted to walk in the gardens with Jareth tonight as he had promised her.   
  
The morning and afternoon came and went. Lee seemed to be preoccupied, always looking over her shoulder. Glancing at the door every few moments as if expecting someone. Hoggle had joined them for a short time in Sarah's room. They all had lunch together and talked to pass the time by. A goblin had appeared at the door sometime in the afternoon to inform the small group that Jareth was held up with castle business and that he would arrive at Sarah's room to help escort her to dinner later in the evening. Hoggle left before dinner time insistent that he leave before Jareth made an appearance.   
  
Sarah stood up and stretched. Her legs felt like Jell-O as she stood, but she tried hard not to let Lee notice that.   
  
"Would you help me find something to wear?" She asked Lee.   
  
"Why?" Lee asked eyeing her jeans and t-shirt. "You look fine in what you have on and it's way too early to change for bed."  
  
"I want to wear a dress to dinner." Sarah walked to the closet, the walking stick from Jareth in one hand. She had not parted with it all day and Lee had often caught her staring off into the crystal ball that sat atop the stick.   
  
"A dress?" Lee was confused but then it hit her. Sarah wanted to dress up for Jareth. That had to be it. Why else would she suddenly want to change? Lee smiled, perhaps she would not have to do much after all to get the two of them together.   
  
An hour later Lee had helped Sarah bathe and dress. Sarah had chosen a simple dress, sleeveless and cool, not too revealing but not something that covered her up either. She brushed out her hair and after some fussing managed to convince Sarah to wear some make-up. Lee had just put the finishing touches to her make-up when there was a knock at the door.   
  
"I'll get it." Lee told Sarah. She noticed that Sarah suddenly looked nervous and she stood swishing her gown from side to side. Lee whispered to her that she looked fine and that Jareth would love the dress before she proceeded opened the door. She was quite pleased to see that it was Jareth who stood on the other side. The man kept his promises, that was for sure.  
  
"I've come to escort you both to dinner." He said softly. Lee nodded and stepped aside and the moment that she did Jareth's breath caught in his throat.   
  
Sarah blushed and smiled shyly when she saw the look on his face. Perhaps dressing up hadn't been a good idea. She felt overdressed. Jareth looked very casual in a white poet's shirt and black tights, no doubt to make her more comfortable and Lee was in jeans and a t-shirt.   
  
Jareth found that he couldn't talk. He tried to pull his eyes away from Sarah but he found that he couldn't. She blushed at his intense gaze. "You…look extraordinary." He finally told her.   
  
"I'm overdressed." She told him.   
  
He shook his head, his spiky blond hair dancing around his pale face. "No, not at all." He forced himself to breathe. If seeing her in a dress made him feel such emotions he feared what a friendship with her might do to him. He forced himself to think. He refused to be reduced to a blabbering idiot. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
Sarah smiled at his concern. "Much better."  
  
"Good." He found his eyes couldn't leave her form. He spotted the walking stick in her hand and noticed how she balanced herself on it. His lips twitched into a smile. The stick fit perfectly into her small hand and he was glad to know that forfeiting a night of sleep to find the perfect walking stick had not been in vain.   
  
Lee cleared her throat and brought Jareth back to the land of the living.   
  
"Shall we?" Jareth asked. It amazed Lee how he could find such control when he was obviously flustered and excited about Sarah's appearance.   
  
Both women nodded to his question and Jareth offered Sarah his arm. She stepped forward and took it eagerly.   
  
"Here let me help." Lee said and she came around to Sarah's other side to offer herself as support.   
  
"No, I'm fine." Sarah told her. She gripped the walking stick in her hand and held onto Jareth with her other hand.   
  
'Second choice to a walking stick!' Lee grinned. She felt an odd sensation and suddenly Sarah's room disappeared and the dining room came into view.   
  
Sarah looked confused and she gripped Jareth's arm tightly. He quickly explained his actions to her. "I thought it best to save your strength for a walk through the gardens. You've been inside for days, surely you wish to see the outdoors?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "Oh yes. I'd very much like to go outside."  
  
Jareth helped seat her at the table and then pulled out a chair for Lee. When both ladies were comfortably seated he sat himself and ordered the food to be brought in.   
  
Jareth was fairly quiet at dinner. He only talked if spoken to. He preferred to listen to Sarah and Lee talk. Lee watched him throughout the entire dinner. The Goblin King's eyes fell upon Sarah much more than just once. And she had seen Sarah glance his way on more than one occasion.  
  
"Can we walk now?" Sarah asked Jareth eagerly when dinner was finally finished.   
  
He nodded. "If you think you are ready." Sarah's reply was an eager nod.   
  
"Yeah, about the whole walk thing." Lee injected. She rubbed her stomach and gave an expression of disgust. "I think I had some bad beef or something. I'm feeling a little sick to my stomach. Maybe you two should walk without me."   
  
"Are you sure?" Jareth asked her. Something seemed wrong with the situation. The beef tasted just fine. He and his guests ate only the finest foods in the underground.   
  
"Yeah, you two go on. It will be good for Sarah. I don't want to spoil the fun. I'll see you two in the morning." Without giving either Sarah or Jareth time to respond, she high tailed it out of the room.  
  
"Well for someone who feels ill, she sure moved quickly." Jareth commented and Sarah laughed. "I have the underlying suspicion that she is trying to get us alone together." He told her honestly.  
  
Sarah chuckled. "Whatever gave you that idea?"  
Jareth flashed her a warm smile. "Just a hunch." He stood and moved to Sarah once again offering his arm to her. She accepted it and once again the room disappeared from view. This time Jareth transported them to the gardens.   
  
Sarah took a deep breath of fresh air. The air smelled of fragrant wildflowers. It was dark now and the stars and the moon were shining brightly in the midnight blue sky. Jareth took small tentative steps and Sarah followed.   
  
They walked in silence, slowly stepping further and further away from the castle. Crickets and strange creatures made noises and fireflies twinkled like stars. This place was so magical. Sarah could nearly feel the energy crackling around her. She had never felt so at peace in a place before. This night felt perfect and she didn't wish for it to end.   
  
However her perfection faded when she tripped and nearly fell. Jareth caught her easily in his arms. "Perhaps I should bring you back to your room." He suggested.   
  
Sarah shook her head. She didn't want to go inside. She was enjoying herself far too much. "No. I just need to sit and rest, that's all." Jareth nodded and walked to a stone bench where he placed her down. He sat beside her and they sat in companionable silence.   
  
"It's such a beautiful night. I'm lucky to be enjoying it." She said finally. She smiled sweetly as she gazed at Jareth. He smiled knowing full well that she was thanking him again for saving her life. "The sky is so much clearer here. The stars are so vibrant, but different."  
  
"The Underground exists on a plane parallel to your own but not completely the same. We have our own stars here."  
  
"I see that. There's no little and big dipper, no north star." She turned to him and grinned. "You have all sorts of magical powers, and you can even reorder time, right?" He nodded, wondering where this was going. "Could you do things like move stars and planets at your will?"  
  
His smile faded at the question and he was reminded of years past. His expression turned serious. "The stars are out of my reach now. But long ago....I would have tried to move them…. Had you asked me." He whispered softly.   
  
Sarah watched him in the darkness. He had turned his face from her and she had no idea what emotions flit across his features. She felt an emotion stir in her stomach. She hesitated twice before opening her mouth and even then, no words came. She felt Jareth shift uneasily beside her. Sarah had been far too quiet for his liking.   
  
"I…" A soft word in the darkness. He turned to gaze at her. She seemed almost as uneasy as he felt. He had told her too much too soon. They had been friends for a day and already he gave away too much.   
  
"I….you…" Sarah stuttered. A cool leather finger pressed against her lips.   
  
"Sshhh." He told her. "Let it lie."  
  
She shook her head slightly and pulled back from him. Her brows furrowed. Looking at the expression on his face it all came together and she found a shocking discovery. "You…you loved me once, didn't you?"  
  
Jareth looked away from her, refusing to meet her intense gaze, afraid of revealing his longing for her. Sarah felt a feeling very much like being kicked in the gut. Good lord! He had loved her back when she was a spoiled, bratty teenager and she'd had no idea. Absolutely no idea. Everything had been a game then, he couldn't possibly have cared for her. Her eyes flashed with this new revelation and she realized that he was slowly nodding his head.   
  
She let out a shuddering breath. "God Jareth, I had no idea…."  
  
He turned to gaze at her and in the pale moonlight she could see the sadness in his eyes. He smiled wearily. "You were too young…."  
  
She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. He had loved her. The insolent, proud, stubborn Goblin King had loved her. He had seen something in her when she was an arrogant child. Did he still see something in her or had he moved on? She hesitated but forced the words to fall from her lips. She had to know. "And what do you feel… now….?"  
  
The question hung in the air and Jareth froze. Any reaction, even a small one could alert her to his feelings and he could not let her know. Yet if he rejected her, he could hurt her and in turn ruin their delicate friendship.  
  
Loud laughter shattered the silence of the night and Sarah jumped. Jareth's hand rested upon her arm. "It's only the goblins." For once he was thankful for their intrusion. A pair of goblins were rushing off in the opposite direction, but their laughter had been enough to break the awkward moment. "It's late, let me bring you to your room." Jareth offered.   
  
Sarah nodded slowly suddenly feeling tired and confused. Jareth offered his arm and she gently accepted it. Moments later they materialized outside of Sarah's door.   
  
"Will you be all right?" He asked quietly as she reached for the doorknob. His voice was low, almost seductive.  
  
She nodded, her lower lip trembling. "Yes, thank you."   
  
He nodded in reply and started to step away, but she stopped him. Her hand was unwilling to detach from it's place on his arm. Jareth stared down at her in confusion, his heart thundering his chest. He looked into her face, hoping to find an answer, but he found none.   
  
She gazed at him in the candle light that illuminated the hall. A warmth filled her as she looked over him. He was beautiful, with his tall slender form, his pale skin, his long golden hair, his sculptured face and his mismatched eyes that seemed to see right to her soul. As she gazed at him the confusion in her life seemed to fade away.  
  
He looked like a lost child as he stood there. It was obvious he didn't know what to do or what to say. They had been alone together for one night and already he found himself wanting her, needing her. To be without her after nearly losing her to her illness was like being without air. He needed her to survive and it pained him that he could never tell her so.  
  
Sarah found herself trembling. The physical attraction that existed the morning before was back and she found that she couldn't pull away from it. It drew her in like a moth to a flame. She leaned closer to Jareth and she heard him exhale. He couldn't escape it either.   
  
One of his hands stroked the skin of her arm and she closed her eyes, savoring his touch. She slowly lifted one hand to his face, her thumb smoothing over his soft skin. His eyes fluttered closed at the touch and he felt her body move closer to his. Her fingers slid over his cheek and traced his jaw, then his lips. Her touch was soft and so gentle upon him. The world felt hazy around him, as if he was in a dream.   
  
Her fingers slid down his neck and the front of his chest, slipping beneath the silky fabric of his shirt. A low quiet groan escaped his throat and his head fell forward as his lips sought out the flesh of her neck. Her fingers buried themselves in his soft hair and she lifted her head to allow him to kiss her. She wished that he would kiss her mouth. She wished he would pull her to him and hold her in his arms with the intention of never letting go. She gasped as he nipped the side of her neck with his sharp teeth.   
  
Jareth jerked back at the sound, startling her and himself in the process. He was breathing heavily and he found her to be doing the same. He had lost control for a moment and had he kept going he could only have imagined the consequences of his actions. She would have hated him and herself has things continued and in turn he would have hated himself.  
  
He refused to meet her eyes. He knew that they were burning into him, demanding an answer of some sort and he had none to offer her. He was suddenly shaken. He bowed before her quickly, still refusing eye contact. "Good night Sarah." He didn't wait for her response as he rushed hurriedly down the hall.   
  
Sarah watched him go. He seemed rattled and unsure of himself. She glanced at her hand which still hovered in mid air from being buried in his hair and she snatched it to her side. What could have made her touch him like that, and so intimately? Her own actions frightened her. She had wanted him to kiss her, she had wanted him to hold her and that frightened her terribly. She had never desired that from a man, save one, and she would rather not think about him.   
  
Jareth was her friend and had only been her friend for a day. How was she going to resist him? How was she going to resist the attraction that loomed between them? She trembled as a cool breeze swept through the hallway. She entered her room swiftly and dressed for bed. As sleep claimed her, thoughts of Jareth and his touch filled her mind.   
  
Jareth's steps were quick and heavy as he moved away. He sought the privacy of his study and once inside the doors he pressed his back to the wall. He let out a shuddering breath. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest, he was certain that Sarah could hear it all the way in her room. He ran a desperate hand through his unruly golden hair and then staggered to the nearest chair to collapse in it. He tried to still his racing heart, but he couldn't. All he could think about was her touch…her gasp of pleasure as he had kissed her neck…the feelings that had swept over him as he kissed her flesh…He had never experienced anything like it in his life.  
  
Gods, she was beautiful and gentle, kind, sweet and honest. He wanted nothing more than to show her how much he loved her. Love? Where had that come from? With an anguished sigh he realized that it was true. He did love her and he always had. He had hidden that love well in the deepest reaches of his heart, 9 years prior. That love had grown and blossomed now that she was in his life again and he had not even realized it. She was a grown woman and she was much more desirable than she had been as an adolescent. He wanted nothing more than to sweep her off her feet and claim her as his queen, promising to love her until the end of time.  
  
But he couldn't. He could not claim her as his own, because she was already claimed. She belonged to Dartaynian. He pounded his fist angrily against a nearby table, splintering it with the force. She was just out of his reach once again and it had been his own fault. His foolish pride and his fear had led him to be so cold, so arrogant in her presence and it had cost him dearly. She had gone to Dartaynian, had accepted his proposal to be courted and had left Jareth behind empty handed.   
  
Jareth knew the law and there was nothing he could do to change it. Sarah had agreed to court Dartaynian, even if she didn't know the rules that went with such a commitment. She belonged to Dartaynian unless there was a mutual agreement to part and Jareth knew that would never happen. Dartaynian saw Sarah as a trophy, a boost to his ego, a hold over the Goblin King. He would never let her go.   
  
Jareth knew his old friend well enough to know that Dart did not love Sarah and he probably never would. Sarah would be forced to stay by Dartaynian's side until he released her, if he ever did. She would wither beside him, begging and gasping for her freedom never understanding how Dartaynian had cleverly trapped her. She would probably be unaware that Dartaynian ran around behind her back taking mistresses as he pleased. The thought of that pulled at Jareth's heart, in fact it tore him to pieces. He didn't wish to see Sarah unhappy and that was what she would become should she be forced to remain by Dartaynian's side.   
  
But he was helpless…. More helpless than he had been begging for Sarah to live her dreams and stay with him 9 years ago. More helpless than he had been begging her to live when she had been so sick…  
  
He had promised himself that he wouldn't feel anything for her, never mind fall in love with her! A light attracted his attention and he cursed loudly. His pendant glowed fiercely against his chest as his thoughts and emotions broke through the barrier that he was attempting to hold them back with. It was a useless and pointless fight. He could not fight love, no matter how hard he tried. He had gotten himself into a terrible position and he had no idea how to break free from it.   
  
"Makes no sense at all….. Makes no sense to fall….. Falling……Falling in love." He sang the words of the song softly. With an anguished sigh he lowered his head into his hands and wept. 


	21. A little History...

AN: I hope that everyone had a good weekend. Thank you for all the reviews! Yay! I passed the 200 mark! Thank you to the newbies to the story. Welcome aboard. I hope you find the rest of the story as pleasing to read! Well I've got a real treat for you all. 10 pages worth of story for you. That's one long chapter. Let me know your thoughts on this.   
  
AN2: I"ve updated this chapter some. Fixed some spelling mistakes and I've added quite a bit more onto the chapter. 8/21/02  
  
Chapter 21: A little History….  
  
"It's yer turn…uh…Sarah?" Hoggle's hand hovered in mid air, the wooden dice in his palm. Sarah was glancing off into space again, her mind everywhere else but on the game.   
  
"Yo, earth to Sarah. Anyone home? It's your turn." Lee waved her hand in front of Sarah's eyes.   
  
Sarah blinked and then turned to see that Lee and Hoggle were waiting patiently for her to take the dice and have her turn. Was it her turn already? Hadn't she just gone? She reached for the dice and took them carefully from Hoggle's hand.   
  
Lee watched her roll them and move her game piece through the labyrinth. They had been playing this game for hours, ever since Hoggle had entered the room. He'd brought the old wooden game board and a small box beneath his arm. Sarah had been off in space all morning and she had barely touched a thing at breakfast. She often stared at the door. She was waiting for someone and Lee knew it had to be Jareth. She had not said one thing about how their walk through the garden went and Lee was almost afraid to ask.   
  
The game finally ended a half hour later when Lee made it to the center of the Labyrinth. Hoggle mumbled on about how he never won this game and Sarah just shrugged.   
  
The hours dragged on with Lee and Hoggle talking about Hoggle's latest finds from within the Labyrinth. Sarah had moved to the window and she sat gazing out over the Labyrinth, still lost in her own little world.   
  
Dinner came quickly and Sarah's mood finally perked as Hoggle and Lee helped her walk to the dining hall. Sarah was a bit shaky today. Her strength failed her long before they made it to the dining hall and Lee patiently waited while Hoggle came back with some sort of contraption to wheel Sarah to the dining room in. Sarah didn't protest when she saw the strange "buggy" as Hoggle called it. But Lee noticed her spirits sink. She knew her friend was still waiting for Jareth to appear.   
  
Jareth didn't show for dinner which was fine by Hoggle. Lee told Sarah that he was probably busy kicking some goblin butt, but Hoggle told both women that Jareth had not been seen by the goblins all day. Some say that he had been locked in his chambers, others said he locked himself in his study. Whatever the case, he didn't come to see Sarah.   
  
Two days passed like this. Hoggle and Lee kept Sarah company. They played card games and board games. They checked out gadgets and jewelry that Hoggle had found. They helped Sarah walk a little more, though the more they tried to help her, the worse her situation became. Jareth had still not showed himself and Sarah had nearly given up on trying to get back to normality. She suddenly didn't want Hoggle and Lee's company and she didn't want to try walking anymore. She wanted to remain in her bed all day, looking out the window. She hardly spoke and she avoided anyone's questions.   
  
Lee watched with concern as Sarah began to slip right into depression. She had not seen her this bad since the beginning of college. When she finally found Jareth, Lee was going to kick his lanky ass. Sarah had still not told her if anything had gone wrong during their walk or afterwards. Sarah avoided the subject as if it was a disease or something.   
  
* * *  
  
Lee sighed as she stepped out of Sarah's room. She had begged and pleaded with Sarah to please come to dinner with her and Sarah had refused. She was growing thinner and not eating was not helping her regain her strength.   
  
Lee decided to be a little late for dinner and to do some exploring instead. The first place she went to was Jareth's study. She had not been there since the day that Sarah had collapsed out in the gardens. She knocked on the door but as her hand came into contact with the wood, the door opened. It creaked open slightly and cautiously she stepped inside. Something cracked beneath her feet and she stopped. Looking down she noticed broken glass all around the door. Her eyes widened when she saw the amount of glass that lined the floor just below the walls. Glass everywhere…glass from crystals.   
  
The room seemed empty. The curtains had been drawn closed and the room was dim. Platters full of food sat untouched on Jareth's desk. Stepping further into the room Lee saw scars in the walls. Deep long scars marred the old stone. She had not remembered seeing those upon her last visit here.   
  
She had just walked past Jareth's desk and she was gazing up at the shelves lined with old books when she stepped on more glass and it crunched loudly under her feet.   
  
"Who's there? I said I was not to be disturbed!" The voice was angry and it belonged to none other than the Goblin King.   
  
Lee spun to one side of the room to see Jareth standing there. He was bathed in shadow, his expression unreadable. "Having a party in here all by your lonesome?" She inquired.   
  
"You!" Jareth spat.   
  
"Yeah, me. The name's Lee, or have you forgotten? What the hell is going on Jareth?" She gestured at the broken glass that littered the polished stone floors, the trays of food that had not been touched, and the curtains drawn to block out the light.   
  
Jareth growled and stepped into the little light that survived in the dark room. Lee gasped when she saw him, her breath catching in her throat. He looked absolutely horrid. His blond hair was wilder than she had ever seen it. He looked as if he had not slept in days and he was much thinner than he had been.   
  
"Jesus Christ…."  
  
"Come to admire your handy work?" Jareth spat bitterly.   
  
"*MY* handy work? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I was counting on your presence to keep me in line…"  
  
Lee's eyes widened. "Oh no…" She had left them alone that night they had all dined. She suddenly feared the worst. She was only trying to help! "What happened between you and Sarah?"  
  
Jareth seemed to flinch at the sound of Sarah's name. "I nearly lost myself to her…that's what happened." Lee gave him a confused glance and he continued. "We had a lovely walk and sat together under the stars. Very romantic." He turned away from her facing the darkness. "We talked and I told her too much too soon. She discovered how I once felt for her…"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Lee asked stepping toward him. Wasn't that a good thing?....Unless. Perhaps Sarah had acted badly toward that knowledge. *Shit...*  
  
Jareth's response was a bitter laugh and for the first time that Lee had been around him she felt uneasy. "Stupid, stupid mortal girl." He spun to face her, his face full of anger. His brows drew over his eyes and Lee could understand how Sarah once thought he was a villain. He looked positively frightening. "You planned for that to happen didn't you? You planned to leave us alone together thinking that perhaps it would be like a fairytale and we would fall in love."  
  
Jareth stalked towards her and Lee backed away from him. "I…It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"Have you any idea what you've done to me? Any idea?"  
  
"I've made you pretty mad that's for sure." Lee refused to let him intimidate her. "What's the big deal? I thought that you two might like some alone time. You can't handle being alone with her? You were alone together the whole time that she was sick." Lee shot back.   
  
  
"That was different."  
  
Lee's eyes widened and then her brows lowered. "Why because you couldn't take advantage of her then? So help me god, if you hurt her…."  
  
"Don't presume to threaten me. I did nothing but walk away before temptation became more than I could handle." Jareth looked away from her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lee demanded.  
  
Jareth's voice became a low whisper. "I'm talking about nearly kissing her, nearly barging down her bedroom door so I could claim her as my own." He sighed deeply. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to resist that?"   
  
Lee shrugged nonchalantly. "I wouldn't know. I'm weak and I usually give into temptation."  
  
Jareth growled and turned away.   
  
"It was a joke, Jareth. I'm trying to lighten the mood here. So you wanted to kiss her. Did you try to?"  
  
Silence was her answer.   
  
"Look, I can't help anyone out unless they fill me in. Since Sarah is hell bent on keeping everything to herself and staying depressed, the least you can do is tell me what happened."  
  
"She is still depressed?" Jareth's brows rose and he didn't look quite so angry any longer.  
  
Lee sighed. "Yeah, and she's getting worse. How did you know she was depressed?"  
  
Jareth twisted one hand and a crystal sphere materialized in his gloved fingers. An image of Sarah lying on her bed appeared in the glass ball. "There are some temptations that I can not resist." He said bitterly. He didn't glance at the image before he hurled the crystal at the nearest wall.   
  
Lee jumped at the sound as it shattered and the force of the impact sent glass in all directions. So Jareth had been spying on Sarah. He knew she was upset and Lee guessed that was part of what drove him to his current state.   
  
"So did you kiss her or not?"   
  
Jareth sighed. He tired of this all. "No…"  
  
"What stopped you?"  
  
Jareth sat himself on the arm of a piece of furniture that reminded Lee of a couch. "Her boldness… She would not allow me to leave."  
  
Well this was interesting. Sarah was bold with Jareth? "What did she do?"  
  
Jareth sighed. "She touched my face, wove her fingers into my hair. She…." Jareth closed his eyes at the memory of her hand sliding down his neck, along his lean chest. He could still hear her gasp of pleasure as he kissed her neck and how the strange emotions took a hold of him. He remembered the sudden urge to sweep her off her feet and carry her to her bed. If her gasp had not somehow startled him....   
  
"She what? What else did she do?" Lee asked anxiously.  
  
"She….was not herself." Jareth opened his eyes, letting the memory fade.  
  
Lee frowned that he wouldn't tell her anything further. "How do you know that? Maybe she wanted things as badly as you did."  
  
Jareth looked at Lee and tilted his head, his expression one of sadness. "You are her friend. Surely you see that she was not acting like herself."  
  
"Well yeah, but Sarah has surprised me before."  
  
"She misses Dartaynian though she does not say so. She was just very ill and is still recovering. She did not know what she wanted and I will not be a stand in. I…." Jareth tried to ignore the warmth of the pendant glowing beneath his shirt. It was another reminder of how far he had already fallen. "I can not afford it."  
  
"I don't understand." Lee said quietly.   
  
"No, I don't expect you to."  
  
"Maybe if you-"  
  
"-No." He wasn't ready to tell her and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. She might destroy him when she was only trying to help.  
  
Lee let the subject drop. She gazed at him in concern. "Jareth, neither one of you can afford to go on like you are. Sarah's wasting away to nothing and so are you."  
  
Was that concern in her voice? "Things will only grow worse if I spend any time with her. She belongs to him…" He could not even bring himself to say the name.  
  
"Dartaynian? No she doesn't. She's only dating him."  
  
"She's courting him and he's trapped her for sure." Jareth let out. There was such desperation in his voice.  
  
"Trapped her? Jareth, you're scaring me. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Didn't he tell her what she was committing herself to?" Jareth paled as soon as the question left his mouth. "No…he wouldn't have told her…and she wouldn't understand. She doesn't live here."  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
"Courtship is not something to be taken lightly. Things are different here. My kind are long lived, nearly immortal. Courtship is a serious matter, though Dartaynian has never taken it to be such. Sarah is bound to his side until he releases her. Courtship is a mutual agreement by two partners. He knew this and knew full well that Sarah would not."  
  
"Sarah told me they are just courting as friends. It's like dating. Go out on a few dates, if you like each other you stay together, if not you part."  
  
Jareth shook his head. "That is an aboveground philosophy. You test the water by being friends, you claim a wife or a queen after you court her. Sarah does not know what she has entered into and of course Dartaynian would not be man enough to tell her. He's cunning and sly and deceptive."  
  
"But why would he do this?" Lee paced being careful to avoid the broken glass. "Sarah told him that we are only here for a vacation. He knows that she is not looking for a relationship."  
  
"I don't know his motives. I can only speculate." Jareth looked away. "He's probably doing it to get back at me." He added quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Long ago when Dartaynian and I were young, we both had our eyes on the same woman. I did not want to pursue her as he did. I only wanted her friendship. She was much friendlier with I than him. Dartaynian grew jealous and he played pranks on me. Tried to ruined every moment I had alone with her. It only made her dislike him all the more which in turn made him dislike me. When I inherited my father's kingdom she and I grew apart. The Labyrinth's wild magic is no place for a lady destined for the Seelie Court. She eventually paired with someone and married him. I arranged for the event as he was a good friend of mine. Dartaynian and I grew distant after the ceremony. He couldn't forgive me for not trying to pair her with himself. It was many years before our friendship returned and even then it was never the same."  
  
"What a jealous bastard and a sore loser too!" Lee cried out.  
  
"Dartaynian is different from most Fae. Most of us take on one partner to spend the rest of our life with, though not all of us do. Things happen and people separate or one person may die and the other will take another lover. Many of us never know lust until we are close to bonding with someone, yet he is the exception to the rule. His lust has made him greedy and unstable."  
  
"I noticed that he's a player."  
  
Jareth frowned at the term. "A what?"  
  
"Someone who goes around flirting with every girl he sees with no intention of actually settling down and being serious. He's too charming, too nice."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So can't you challenge him to a dual or something for Sarah?"  
  
Jareth shook his head sadly. "It doesn't work that way. The Seelie Court demands peace and respect for another's family or loved ones. That doesn't mean that there aren't any wars here or conflicts but the rules have kept a lot of peace. You see, any man who goes after another man's woman can be killed for treason."  
  
"Then I see your problem. You love Sarah, yet if you make any move for her…"She made the motion of a sword slashing her throat.   
  
"I never said that I…"  
  
Lee crossed her arms over her chest. "You never said it, but then again you didn't have to. It's obvious what you feel for her, Jareth."  
  
Jareth blinked. Was he that careless in hiding his feelings? It didn't matter now. The woman knew what he felt for Sarah. "If you know what I feel, then you know that I can not go to Sarah. The risk is too great, for myself and for her. I will not see her hurt. If she feels anything other than friendship for me, she too could be killed."  
  
"Shit, this is serious stuff."  
  
"Fae do not take things lightly. Love and hate are powerful. Sometimes more powerful than magic."  
  
"I was just thinking here, if Dart is anything like me, he'll tire of waiting for Sarah to return his affection. I know Sarah. She doesn't give in lightly. If she doesn't love him, and I don't think she does, he's not getting anything from her. If you love her as much as I think you do, you will look past the fact that you can't have her right now. She's hurting Jareth, because you're not there with her. I don't think you realize how much you mean to her. Even if it's not in a romantic way. You saved her life, helped her recover and managed to convince her that you're not a bad person. You two have just agreed to be friends and now you walk away from her because you felt something you should not have. You're being a coward." She watched Jareth shift his weight uncomfortably and his brows lowered, the insult cutting deep.   
  
"If you can't handle being friends with her, then you have to tell her. I can understand if you can't be friends. But you can't leave her like she is and you can't remain how you are either. You're both wasting away to nothing!"  
  
Jareth let out a deep sigh. He hated to admit it but she was right. If he could wait, Sarah might be his after all. And wasn't it he who agreed that it would be better to be her friend than nothing at all? "You are right. I will talk to her. I will attempt this friendship."  
  
Lee smiled and nodded. "Good, and I'll make sure not to leave you two alone too much."   
  
"You were wrong about one thing." Jareth told her quietly.   
  
"Oh really? And what was that?"  
  
"You are nothing like Dartaynian. He cares for himself and no one else. While you show great concern for your friend and for me." Lee beamed at his words. "I spoke in anger earlier. You did not do this to me. I have done this to myself and I have done this to Sarah. Please forgive me." He looked disgusted with himself.   
  
"You made an error. It happens to the best of us."  
  
Jareth nodded, but he didn't feel much better. He stared intently at the girl in front of him, trying to figure her out. "May I ask you a ….personal question?"  
  
Lee shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"Why do you act so forward? You are a very bright and attractive girl and a very good friend to Sarah. There are other ways to obtain men without throwing yourself at them."  
  
Lee blushed which was out of character for her. He actually thought she was smart and good looking. "I…I never really thought about why I live the way I do." She sat herself on an empty corner of Jareth's desk and coughed, hoping the blush would fade. "I guess I do it for the attention even though all I seem to get is negative attention." Jareth nodded. "I didn't have a very good up bringing."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. My dad drank a lot. He had a foul temper and he hit my younger brother and I a lot growing up. He ran around on my mother, but she dealt with it because she had no where else to go. It wasn't until the end of junior high that she left him and that was only because he beat her so badly one day that she nearly died. He got thrown into jail and my brother and I got into all sorts of trouble without my mom around. I was almost put into foster care. I flaunted myself to everyone because it was the only way to get attention."  
  
"No man should ever hit a woman." Jareth's eyes blazed with fire.  
  
"Yeah well I wish my dad agreed with that. Anyway, I met Sarah in 7th grade. My mom, brother and I moved in right down the street from her. My mom thought a new place might do my brother and I some good. And it did for the most part. Sarah was a geek to me at first. Always with her nose in her books. Her mother had pulled an awful thing on her a year earlier. She took off for her career and left Sarah and her husband behind. Sarah started reading books like crazy. She wanted to leave reality behind her. Freshman year her father announced that he was getting married. Sarah hated the woman. She was pushy and she knew nothing about being a mom. Then Toby was born and I think that hanging around with me so much made Sarah rebel. She didn't want to baby-sit him, even if she was just staying home."  
  
"But one day she changed. She was happy out of the blue and suddenly she would agree to take care of Toby. I hated that because I was losing my best friend, the only one who ever showed me any concern. Sarah had grounded me some, though I still kept to my wild ways. I did give up smoking junior year of high school and almost gave up drinking. To make a long story short, I still was wild. I got into some trouble senior year of high school and Sarah was the only one there for me. My mom was too emotionally scarred from my father to help me. And the only way I got by was going back to being the way I acted before. What got me in trouble in the first place."  
  
Lee sighed. "I know that I should change, but it's difficult."  
  
"Change is difficult." Jareth smiled. "But it can happen."  
  
Lee smiled. "I know. Sarah said that to me once, even after all the crap she has been through."   
  
Jareth sighed. "I am sorry for your hardship."  
  
"Thank you. That means a lot to me. Please just promise me something?" Jareth nodded. "Talk to Sarah and soon."  
  
Jareth nodded. "I will. May I ask you one other thing?"  
  
"Aren't you just curious tonight?"  
  
"My apologies. There is something I need to know about and I do not wish to ask Sarah about the matter."  
  
"If it's about her, then why can't you ask her?"  
  
"Because I don't want to hurt her."   
  
*God, he really does love her…* "Ok, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Who are John and David?"  
  
Lee's brow furrowed. "How do you know those names?"  
  
"Sarah had nightmares as the fever gripped her. She mentioned two names. John and David. It was obvious they both hurt her in some way."  
  
"Yeah, they did hurt her. One worse than the other though."   
  
"Explain."  
  
"It's a bit of a long story." Jareth nodded for her to continue. "I never knew what happened to Sarah in high school. She might have told me about her trip to the Labyrinth and I probably shrugged it off as a stupid dream of hers. But now I realize that it was real and that's what changed her. One day she came into school, really happy and she was happy for months, but all of a sudden that changed too."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She got really depressed. And it was so sudden. She stopped eating, sleeping, talking. She stopped reading her fantasy books. It was like she had given up on life."  
  
"When was this?" Jareth frowned.  
  
"Probably a few months after she got back from your Labyrinth." Lee shrugged.  
  
Jareth realized that it must have been the absence of her friends from the mirror that caused her depression…his own foolish fault. He had hurt her with his carelessness. He had smashed the mirror that linked their worlds, in a fit of rage. He hated how the dwarf ran to her when ever she called for him. Sarah never called for the Goblin King. It was always the stupid dwarf. So Jareth broke the mirror and he probably broke her heart too. Damn him. He had not realized what he had done.  
  
"She was like that for weeks and we all became concerned. " Lee continued. "But then something happened when we entered college. This guy transfered to our school. Tall kid, blond hair, blue eyes and he had his eyes set on Sarah right away. This was a pretty amazing thing seeing as how in high school Sarah couldn't even get a date. She was excited because it was obvious that she was attracted to him. She started seeing him and she was happy again. Life was really good to her." Lee grinned and stared intently at Jareth. "It wasn't until just now that I realized something."  
  
"What was that?" He asked, half aware that he had even spoken. His mind was still on the hurt that he had caused Sarah. He hated himself for causing her anguish. Once he would have enjoyed such knowledge, but now....   
  
"You and John look a lot a like. I mean you got the whole wild hair, dramatic clothes thing going, but you look like John or he looks like you. Blond hair, haunting eyes, fair skin, tall. And personality wise you're sort of alike. Tough exterior but you can be charming and sweet when you want to be. I don't think Sarah realized it, and maybe she still hasn't, but John's a lot like you and I think that was what helped her move on."  
  
Jareth swallowed. Could that be true? "What happened to this boy? He hurt Sarah, didn't he?"  
  
"He hurt her all right."  
  
"What did he do to her?"  
  
Lee sighed. "I don't think I should tell you. I mean…maybe Sarah should. It's sort of personal."  
  
"I do not wish to hurt her with my curiousity. Tell me….please." To say that cost Jareth dearly. He hated to beg, but he had to know what had happened to Sarah. He feared this man had changed her and had made her fearful. He may have reduced her to the woman who had whimpered to him not to leave her in her apartment weeks ago. The Sarah he once knew, would never have done such a thing.  
  
"Alright, but you didn't hear this from me, ok?" Jareth nodded. "John was Sarah's first boyfriend. Things were really great for a while. Sarah started to be herself again and John didn't seem to mind. It was actually a real shock what he pulled on her. It was so unexpected because they seemed so close."  
  
"What did he do to her?" He asked again. Jareth could feel himself growing anxious. The thought of Sarah being harmed was more than he could take.   
  
"Well it wasn't so much what he did to her, but what he did to someone else."  
  
Jareth's brows furrowed. "I don't understand."  
  
Lee lowered her voice. "Sarah…well, Sarah wouldn't have sex with him. Hell, Sarah didn't even have her first kiss until she was a freshman in college, so for her to just jump into the sack with this guy wasn't her style. No matter how much she loved him. We all decided to go to Vermont during spring break. Go camping, see the mountains, etc, etc. There was a small group of us, all friends from school. Craig, Sarah and I were out at the grocery store getting ice for the cooler while, Jeff, John, Kim and Melanie set up the tents. We got a flat tire and were delayed for a while. We didn't get back to the camp site till nearly 11 that night."  
  
Jareth crossed his arms over his chest. He already didn't like the sound of this.  
  
"The camp site was really quiet when we got back. Craig and I found a few beer cans lying around near the river and found Jeff and Melanie making out. Sarah had stayed behind at the site. She didn't feel too well and she was going to sleep. She got a really nasty surprise when she walked into her tent."  
  
  
Lee frowned, remembering Sarah's horrified, heartbroken cry. The sound had never left her. "I'm sure you can guess what she found." Jareth's brows lowered over his eyes. Lee lowered her head. "Yeah, John decided that since Sarah wouldn't sleep with him that he would sleep with Kim. Sarah walked right in on them as they were right in the middle of..uh.. doing 'it'."  
  
Jareth growled, the sound low and deep in his throat.  
  
"Sarah wasn't very happy and…I can't say that I could blame her. She tore off into the woods and Craig and I couldn't find her for over two hours. We were going to call search and rescue. I finally found her crying. She was so hurt. She really loved the guy and he slept with some other chick. The kicker was that he wasn't even drunk when he stuffed her."  
  
Jareth felt his heart ache for Sarah. He could imagine her surprise and horror at finding the man she loved in another woman's arms. Knowing her, she had blamed herself for what had happened when it clearly wasn't her fault. Jareth was beginning to learn how that felt and Sarah was not even his. While one half of him ached, the other half wanted to explode with anger. How dare this man treat Sarah like she was worth nothing! He'd have the man's head on a stake if he ever crossed the Goblin King's path! He forced himself to calm down. What's done is done… he reminded himself. "What happened to her after that?"  
  
"She buried herself in books. She wouldn't go out with anyone. She had a nice job at the bookstore and that's where she stayed. Hidden beneath books. That was the only thing that would keep her happy. She was never the same. She lost a lot of weight, cut herself off from the world. It was really sad. She started coming back to us when she met David. He worked with her at the bookstore, but the bastard led her on after she had fallen for him. He had a girlfriend he hadn't told Sarah about."  
  
Lee sighed deeply. She watched Jareth's reactions.The Goblin King's brows were lowered over his eyes in anger. His hands were clenched into fists by his side. He looked like he was ready to pounce any minute. She knew that he was angry and upset with the situation he found himself in earlier. "I probably shouldn't have told you all of that stuff."  
  
"No, I wanted to know."  
  
Lee sighed. She felt slightly overwhelmed at having told Jareth so much personal information about herself and about Sarah. She forced herself to think to the present. The past was too depressing, not that the future was looking much better.   
  
"I have to say that I am really upset that she's friends with Dartaynian and learning that he tricked her into courting him when he knew the rules and she didn't is not raising my opinion of him. Sarah was really all gung-ho about no more guys in her life after David led her on. I don't want to see her hurt again and I just know that Dart is going to hurt her." Lee slumped into the chair by Jareth's desk. "How am I going to break things to her about this? She's going to be angry and heartbroken."  
  
"Now is not the time to tell her. I've been foolish in thinking that staying away from her would help things. I have only made matters much worse. Perhaps if we work together, we can help her heal. If we don't tell her about what Dartaynian has done, I could send her home when she is well again and she would never know his deviousness."  
  
"Couldn't he just follow her?"  
  
"He does not have the power to do so. Only I have that power because it was I, she summoned."  
  
"But if she goes home, what about you?" Lee stared at him intently.  
  
Jareth appeared strong on the outside even though Lee knew he was slowly dying on the inside. "I will manage. Seeing Sarah happy will be enough for me. She will never be happy with Dartaynian."  
  
Lee was astounded. "I don't think I have ever met anyone like you before. You would give her up, even though you care about her?"  
  
"I care about her and that is why I will let her go. To keep her here where she would be forced to remain with Dartaynian, would slowly kill her and it would kill me to watch her decline." He swallowed, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them.   
  
" I will try to convince Sarah that she must go home when she feels well again. She will go home and she will find someone who loves her for who she is. She will find her happiness. I see now that she and I were not meant to be together." Lee opened her mouth to protest, and Jareth cut her off. "It grows late. I would like to rest before I confront Sarah in the morning."  
  
Lee nodded. They'd been talking for hours now even though neither of them had realized it. She slowly left the room, just once glance back at him, to see that he had fallen onto the couch in anguish. Her heart ached at the site, but she turned and headed for Sarah's room.  
  
She checked in on Sarah and was glad to see her sleeping. She looked somewhat peaceful and Lee let her be.  
  
Laying back on her own pillow, tears clouded Lee's eyes. She felt sadness and pity and for once she didn't feel those things for herself. She felt them for Sarah who didn't know her full situation with Dartaynian or of Jareth's love. And she felt them for Jareth who would never be able to love Sarah like he truly wanted to. 


	22. Growing affections...

AN: Hi everyone. Hope that you've had a good week. I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. I'm trying to take my time with this story as I know I have said before. Got stuck writing this chapter and instead of just posting something I wouldn't be happy about and would have to change later, I took my time. I forgot to mention earlier, seeing as there is sometimes a problem with ff.net, I also have my website and a mailing list that I created that includes other Labyrinth authors. In the event that ff.net is down, my chapters will posted on my mailing list and eventually on my website. (I post on the list even when ff.net is working.) I invite anyone to join if they would like. I have to approve you to join. I've done this because there have been problems online with certain people starting flaming and that sort of thing and I didn't want that to happen on my list. Just thought I would let you all know. The list link can be found on my website. http://www.geocities.com/jareth_sarah/ Next chapter I will be answering and commenting on questions and comments that you have left in my reviews. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave me a review. It's definitely appreciated. Thanks to Xeli for her editing skills!  
  
Chapter 22: Growing affections….  
  
Sarah turned over in her bed with a deep sigh. Sleep eluded her once again. Nightmares early in the night had driven any chance of sleep away. She had been staring at the ceiling for hours, lost in deep thought. She thought that she heard something, and as she turned, a movement caught her eyes. Something stood in the shadows and it looked like a figure. She sat up quickly, her heart racing in her chest.   
  
"Lee? Hoggle?" She asked shakily. There was no immediate answer and Sarah became afraid of what could be lurking in the darkness. *Please don't let it be a goblin or a thief…or who knows what…*  
  
The figure shook it's head. "No, Sarah."   
  
That voice. She knew that voice. It usually it sounded commanding, dominating, yet now… "Jareth?"   
  
She watched as the Goblin King stepped out of the shadows and into the light. His blond hair looked silver in the moonlight. He had not meant for Sarah to see him. He had not even meant to go to her, but after his talk with Lee, he felt that the need to see her was too strong to resist.   
  
His eyes were filled with regret as they fell upon her. She did look thin. Bags under her eyes confirmed that tonight had not been the only night without sleep. He noticed that the walking stick he had given her still laid across the room. He had seen her throw it away from herself when Lee and Hoggle had tried to get her to walk just the other day. He had watched through the crystal as it hit the floor with a thud. And there it sat, in the same place.   
  
Sarah didn't know what to say or do as she stared up at him. He looked as miserable as she felt. He had brushed out his long blond hair and had changed into different clothes after his conversation with Lee. Of course Sarah didn't know this. She could only see the same things that Jareth saw with her. The fatigue that lined his face, the air of defeat around him, that he looked thinner than usual.   
  
They stared at each other for a long time before anything was said.   
  
"Why have you stopped walking?" He asked her quietly. His eyes roamed once again to the walking stick thrown carelessly on the floor. He had flown high over the labyrinth, spending hours looking for the perfect walking stick, and she had thrown it away from her as if it meant nothing to her.   
  
"I didn't feel like it." She turned her face away from him.  
  
Jareth frowned at her. "Sarah, you need to begin walking again or there will be damage."  
  
"I don't care." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I think you do care. I think you care very much about what happens, otherwise you would not have done this to yourself to gain attention." Her eyes widened at his comment and she opened her mouth to protest. "Sarah, I've not come here to argue."  
  
"Then why did you come at all?" She cried out at him. "To insult me, when you finally do show up? To watch my reaction, because it amuses you?! Go away, I don't need you! I never needed you!" She turned away from him and buried her face into her pillow. It was the only way she could hide the tears that wanted to fall.   
  
Her words hurt Jareth beyond belief, but he stood his ground. "You asked why I have come. I've come to apologize for my absence. I did not know that it would cause you so much grief." His voice was gentle, still regretful, and Sarah found herself turning to face him.   
  
She felt her remaining anger flee. He was staring at her with such a look of regret. He was blaming himself for what had happened and that wasn't like Jareth. Not once had she ever heard him say he wished that things could be different. He just accepted them and made the best of any situation. She was too tired to fight him, too emotionally drained. She felt unwanted by not only him but by Dartaynian, by David, by her family…by everyone. Her lack of strength didn't help her feel any better.   
  
"Why did you stay away?" Her eyes were wide and full of tears. She reminded Jareth of their first meeting 9 years ago when she had asked whom he was. Her eyes had been wide when they fell upon him and they were full of tears. "Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong?" Her brows furrowed.  
  
Jareth sighed. "It was *I* who did something wrong, Sarah. I stayed away, not knowing that it would do this to you." *that it would do this to myself….* He fought the urge to sit beside her, to run his fingers through her long dark hair. He had to stop longing for her in any other way than friendship. Only when he accepted that they could just be friends would things become easier for him and for them both.   
  
"Why did you stay away?" She asked softly.   
  
He lowered his head, the strands of his hair, covering his eyes. "Because of things that should not be." He told her softly.   
  
She frowned. "I don't understand."  
  
Jareth shifted uneasily. How could he tell her? He tugged absentmindedly on the curtains beside him. Sarah watched him curiously. It wasn't very often that Jareth let his guard down. He always had to be in charge, and did not like to show his vulnerabilities. Yet she realized that quite often, he showed the side of himself, that he would not show others, to her. He showed her when he was vulnerable.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
He shook his head, his thoughts a whirl in his mind. He couldn't do it. He couldn't give up her friendship, no matter how much not having her by his side would hurt him. By the underground, he was weak. Weak and unable to resist his need, his desire for her.   
  
Sarah watched the turmoil play across his features. He was fighting something within himself.   
  
Jareth didn't know what to do. If he pulled away from her friendship he would hurt her. Yet if he let on that he needed her, they might grow too close. It was a losing battle.   
  
Jareth felt a hand touch his arm and his eyes widened when he saw that Sarah had risen from the bed and had walked the few short steps to his side. He was so involved in his thoughts that he had not even noticed.   
  
She reached up to touch his face, her fingers stroking the soft skin of his cheek. "What is it?" She asked quietly.   
  
He froze, unsure of what to do. Her touch was like magic, easing his pain with a single stroke. Yet at the same time, it burned him. Her eyes bore into his. They were filled with concern. He didn't know what to say to her. He had been so sure of how things would go when he had entered the room, but she had to merely look at him and everything changed.  
  
She moved closer to him and she rested her head against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his back and she just held him.   
  
He realized that she sought comfort, and needing it himself, he gladly gave into her. He realized that words were not necessary and he held her quietly in his arms. Jareth decided that fate would determine how things would go. No longer would he torment himself with what he should and should not do.   
  
* * *  
Lee yawned and stretched as she stepped from her room and into the hall.   
  
"Just another step, you're doing fine."   
  
Lee glanced down the hall upon hearing the voice, and her eyes widened when she saw Sarah taking an unsteady step toward Jareth. She smiled at seeing this. Part of her was upset that she had missed whatever events had brought Jareth and Sarah back together, but she realized she was just happy to see them together at all.   
  
Sarah took a few small steps and she leapt into Jareth's arms.   
  
"See, you did just fine. We'll try again after breakfast." Jareth smiled.   
  
"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Lee said, announcing her presence. Jareth and Sarah turned to look at her.   
  
"Good morning!" Sarah called to her.   
  
Lee smiled and walked toward her. "Good morning. It's nice to see you up and about."  
  
"It's nice to be up and about. It's a lovely day."   
  
Lee smiled sweetly at the pair just a short way from her. "Yes it is." Lee's eyes fell upon Jareth, who just nodded in greeting to her. She felt a little strange being around him, now that he knew so much about her. She usually didn't tell just anyone about her past, yet she had let almost everything out in front of Jareth and it had felt good to tell someone. Lee realized that she trusted him, and it was rare for her to trust a man.   
  
"Lee? Are you all right?" Sarah asked.  
  
Lee blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"I asked if you were going to join us for breakfast and you didn't answer. You looked a million miles away."  
  
Lee smiled and shrugged. "Nah, not nearly that far. Maybe just 999 thousand 9 hundred and 99 miles away." Sarah laughed lightly. "Breakfast sounds wonderful. I'm starved."  
  
"What a surprise." Lee and Sarah shared the laugh and Jareth and Lee helped Sarah walk to the dining hall.   
  
* * *  
  
The days began to pass by quickly. Too quickly for everyone's liking. Although Jareth was unable to spend the entire day with Sarah and Lee, he did spend a good deal of time with them. Sarah steadily became stronger and she was walking farther and without help. Jareth's friendship with Sarah blossomed and he enjoyed every moment he spent with her and Lee.  
  
Lee had kept her word and had not allowed he and Sarah to spend much alone time together, though the little they spent together was not uncomfortable. Lee stayed with Sarah around the clock and Jareth was impressed by her. She may project that she was a trouble maker due to her past, but Jareth knew there was more to her. She was a devoted friend to Sarah, and in being such, she had become a friend to Jareth as well.   
  
* * *  
  
Jareth rubbed at his eyes and stared at the parchment in front of him again. It was well after midnight and he wanted to sleep, but he had so much work to do. Not many realized that being a King was not an easy job. The paperwork he had neglected from helping Sarah when she was ill and the paperwork that continued to pile up while he spent time with her was doing him in.   
  
He let out a deep sigh and focused his attention back on the parchment directly in front of him. Lord Ellon wanted permission to use the south bridge again for transportation of his cattle. With a grunt, he reached for a quill, dipped it in ink and signed his name. He should start charging the lord a tax every year. He didn't see Ellon pitching in to help with the upkeep of the bridge. He just used it and let his cattle trample over it while Jareth had to have his goblins repair it.   
  
A hand slid down his shoulder and Jareth jumped, dropping the quill and nearly knocking over the jar of ink.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."   
  
Jareth turned to see that Sarah was standing beside him. Where had she come from? She had appeared out of thin air.   
  
"You didn't frighten me….I…just didn't expect you to be here." He gazed at her warmly. "What are you doing up at this ungodly hour? Trying to frighten the Goblin King? Frightening people is my job, you know, and the position is not open."  
  
Sarah chuckled. "I wasn't trying to frighten you. I just saw the door ajar and the candle lit and you leaning over your desk working."   
  
He swiveled himself in his chair to face her better and he gently touched her face. It wasn't an odd gesture on his part at all. He touched her often, caressing her face, stroking her hair. He allowed her to sit directly beside him, sometimes she even leaned against him. He no longer feared that he would lose control of himself in her presence. He had finally accepted that they could be nothing more than friends, and he found that he enjoyed their friendship, wholeheartedly.  
  
"You look tired, love."   
  
She smiled at the last word. He called her that often and she enjoyed it when he did. She never realized a friendship with the Goblin King could be so rewarding. At first she thought it might all be a plot of his, but that faded with time. Beneath his cold exterior was someone she had grown to care for deeply.   
  
Gazing at him in the candlelight, observing his strangely handsome features, she wished that they could be more than friends. The first time she had thought that, it had frightened her. But now she thought about it often. She would never say anything to anyone about her thoughts, of course. She was still supposedly courting Dartaynian, who had yet to show himself. Yet Jareth was always here for her, whenever she needed him. He was kind and caring, and she found herself overlooking her distaste of how he sometimes kicked his goblins or barked orders at them. She no longer saw him as the villainous Goblin King who stole babies and turned them into goblins. She saw him as Jareth, a gentle, caring man…whom she cared for and trusted.   
  
She felt his hand sweep back her long hair. "What is it?" He asked her quietly. He frowned at her, and appeared concerned. "Why are you awake at such an hour?"  
  
She shrugged. "Just couldn't sleep, that's all." Jareth opened his mouth to reply and she moved away and sat herself in a chair across from his desk. "Doing work?" She asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yes. I had things to sign, to read over."  
  
She smiled. "Not in that order, I hope? It's better to read before you sign."  
  
Jareth blinked. "Yes…of course. That's what I meant."  
  
She smiled at him and noticed his exhaustion. "You're tired too."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I'm very tired." He glanced down at the enormous pile of papers. At the rate he was going, he would be here until the following night.  
  
"Then why don't you go to bed?" She crossed her arms on the oak desk in front of her and then rested her cheek on one arm.   
  
Jareth lifted the paper he had signed for Lord Ellon and placed it in a different pile of papers. "If I go to bed, how would this paper work get done, hmm?"  
  
"Maybe the paperwork faeries would take care of it for you."   
  
He shook his head. She always had answers for everything, even if they were sometimes silly answers. He gazed up at her for the first time in a few moments and he felt his heart began to pound fiercely in his chest. She was staring at him intently…almost longingly… *Don't look at me like that, Sarah…I might drown…*  
  
He let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding and quickly began to move a few papers around in front of him. "Eh, you walked all the way here, by yourself?" He wouldn't look at her, but instead tried to busy himself with his papers. He was failing miserably.   
  
She nodded, though Jareth did not see her. "Yes. I walked here by myself. I feel much stronger."   
  
"That's good." Jareth told her. He tried to read the parchment in front of him, but he found that he couldn't. Why had she looked at him like that? He sighed softly. "Before you know it, you will be back to normal and then you'll be home." He wished that he could have taken those words back the moment they fell from his lips.   
  
Sarah frowned and picked her head up from the desk. That was the third time that he mentioned her going home. Was that why he didn't hold her like she wanted him to? He didn't want to get close to her because he knew she was going to leave? Or maybe he wanted to get rid of her? "What if I don't want to go home?" She told him defiantly.   
  
Jareth frowned inwardly. He needed to convince her that she had to go home before she found out that she was bound to Dartaynian's side. She would wither there, and he would die before he saw that happen. "Sarah, we've been over this before. And don't you miss your family, your life aboveground?" He added lamely.  
  
She shook her head and Jareth felt worry in the pit of his stomach.   
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me? Is that why you keep bringing up my leaving?"   
  
"Of course I don't want you to go. I wish you could stay here with me forever." Jareth snapped his jaw shut as the last words spilled forth. He had spoken without thinking. He had most likely just ruined everything by admitting that to her. He felt dread grip him.   
  
Sarah seemed to swell with joy at his words. So he did care about her. She dropped the subject and watched as he once again tried unsuccessfully to busy himself in his work. She watched him for quite a while, keeping silent.   
  
Jareth risked a glance up at her a bit later, and was relieved to see that she had fallen asleep. Sarah had rested her arms on his large desk and her cheek was pressed up against them. Jareth sighed and rose slowly. He moved beside her and gently pulled her into his arms. He walked to the large bench that was covered with pillows on the other side of his study. Gently he set her down and covered her with blankets. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake and instead buried her face into the soft pillows.   
  
Jareth sighed as he stepped away from her. He feared that things between them would become strained. She now knew that he didn't want her to go. By the Underground, but he had been foolish letting that information slip. She would never want to leave and she would learn that his world was unforgiving. Especially when she found out that Dartaynian had a powerful hold over her. Jareth sighed again, and tore his eyes away from Sarah. He sat uncomfortably at his desk to finish his work.   
  
Unknown to him across the room, the mortal woman he loved dreamt of a handsome Goblin King that would take her into his arms and never let her go. 


	23. The Return...

Well As promised I said that I would acknowledge my readers and also answer comments and such. I've answered comments left for chapters 21 & 22.  
  
Lady Sorrow: I can't really say anything about Sarah and Dartaynian. You'll have to wait and see how the story enfolds. :) I think you'll see I've answered one of your questions about Dartaynian in this chapter. Jareth isn't telling Sarah about her situation with Dartaynian because he assumes that she will react badly to the situation and he doesn't want to hurt her. Jareth fears that if he hurts Sarah in anyway that he will lose his friendship with her. Not only that, but in seeing her hurting, he hurts himself and he's been through enough heartache. His reasons may not justify things, but he seems to think they do. Love can be blind.  
  
Cyber Keiko-sama: Sarah has been through a lot although no more than many of people these days. Many of us go through terrible heartbreak and despair and Sarah is no different.   
  
Fae Magick: Thanks so much for all the kind words. I tried to explain some history in chapter 21 so that some questions would be answered. There is more history along the way in future chapters as well. Thanks! I try to keep all of my plots different. Sometimes certain ideas bleed from one story into another, but I try to keep that to a minimal. I try for original storylines, which is very hard to do with so many Labyrinth stories out there. *sigh* Vendetta. I may go back to it eventually. I actually don't have another Labyrinth story in mind after "One" so Vendetta may be finished. Waking Dreams, my sequel to Survive will be finished first as it's near completion and then it's possible that I may finish Vendetta.   
  
General Sephiroth: Thanks. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapters.   
  
alorindanya: Lee does have some serious work ahead of her, or she thinks that she does. I can't say much more than that for now. As for Dart, things will all unravel in time. I can't really say anything about a loophole or if Sarah and Dart are going to separate. That would be giving just too much away. Sorry that my chapters are torture. And what about yours?! I'm still dying to know what happens in "Thief"!  
  
LabyrinthGirl: Thanks! I'm trying to give each character their own unique background as well as a reason for acting the way that they do. Often (although not always) the way people act is a direct reflection of the life style that they lead. Almost halfway to 300 reviews. *keeps her fingers crossed* Eek am I drowning everyone with too much angst? I don't want to kill my readers.   
  
FlyAway365: Jareth is cute when he gets angry and tries to protect Sarah. I've made him into a loyal guy. And it's obvious that he's already very fond of Sarah so he already feels the need to protect her and her honor. I'm afraid that only Sarah is privileged enough to have a Jareth like she does. Even though we all secretly want to steal him from her!  
  
Redaura: LOL, I take it that you don't like Dartaynian. :)  
  
Kaoru Kaou: Thanks for checking in so often, although once or a twice a week (maybe more) is usually when I update. I'm afraid that I don't have time to update this story more than once a day.   
  
IfOnly: I take it that you don't like Dart either? No fans for Dart out there? C'mon, I know you exist. What's the use in hiding?  
  
SilverSpace: Don't worry, Sarah's reaction to her situation shouldn't disappoint you. (at least I hope it doesn't!)  
  
Miss Xeli: Gotta love that love triangle. Where have you been girl? My readers are getting antsy for new chapters but you haven't been around for me to send you the story to edit!  
  
AbyssDemon: Sorry! Get the tissues out and keep them by your side. You are more than likely going to want to use them later on. I can't say anything about a happy ending either. I don't want to give everything away. You'll just have to trust me. :)  
  
draegon_fire: Thank you :) I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Boy no one likes Dart, do they?  
  
Cassie-chan: Thank you! Yes I have been trying to take my time. I found myself rushing way too much with my other stories and there were things that I put in them that I didn't like, or I neglected to put things in that I wanted to. I know going slower is a pain for the readers, but it's quality, not quantity, right? I'm glad that you enjoyed the character backgrounds!   
  
Lady Aurora: Thank you so much! *blushes*  
  
Little Sister: Don't worry, I'm going to finish the story. I've put too much planning and extra work into this story to leave it unfinished. I'm sorry that I made you cry, but that is good storytelling, if it moved you right? (I hope!) I'm glad that you find I've kept Jareth in character. I mean he has developed character wise from what he was in Labyrinth, but I am still struggling to keep him in character and not let him get to be a mushy sap.   
  
Aisuru: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. That wasn't a slip up on my part about Sarah saying Jareth's name in high school, yet she couldn't remember it when she saw him again in her apartment. When Sarah was in high school Jareth and the Labyrinth and all of her experiences there were fresh in her mind. Yet after 4 years of college she began to forget things and Jareth's name was one of them. Real life took over, she had her heart broken by John, whom she loved, her step mother was unbearable at times etc. The labyrinth was forgotten, especially after her friends stopped coming to her. Overtime she forgot Jareth's name, and even the labyrinth. It wasn't until Karen sold her things that Sarah remembered her experience. Hope that clears it up for you. I know that I can't assume for my readers to know everything, but I also can't write my every thought pertaining to this story or it would be incredibly long.   
  
kmf: I was just thinking about you the other day. I was reading through old reviews of my other stories and I had wondered where you had gotten off to. Welcome back. You're not the first person who didn't like lee, although most people seem to like her. I know the beginning of this story was not exactly happy. It was a reflection of a mood I was in and it showed, but that was how I wanted it to be. Sarah wasn't a happy person and she had become bitter with everyone, that includes Jareth. Lee can be a bit much to deal with at times, though she does have good intentions in her heart and mind. She really wants to see Jareth and Sarah get together even though she still has a crush on the goblin king. The Fart humor came from my editor who often calls Dart "Fart" I thought it was appropriate and Lee seemed like the type to revert to name calling. Glad that you are back! Hope you'll stick around for more!  
  
Crystalqueen, super Saiyan Chick, Charli, Immortal Ninja, Lady Kyia: Thank you!  
  
Whew that was long winded! Enjoy the next chapter.   
  
Chapter 23: The Return…  
  
Sarah tore through the garden as if her life depended on it. She pushed past the overgrown branches and plants that blocked her way. She could hear the sound of heavy breathing and of footfall as he rushed after her. She threw her head back in laughter and rushed around a corner….directly into Jareth's waiting arms.   
  
"Thought that you could escape me, did you?" One brow arched delicately over his blue eye.  
  
She pushed him playfully away from her. "You cheated! You used your magic to get in front of me."   
  
He laughed, clearly out of breath after his run. "So, I did. What of it?" He grinned devilishly. "You know that I can't catch you. You're much too fast for me."   
  
It was the truth and Sarah knew it. She would never have expected this playful side to Jareth, yet he had been chasing her around the garden like a child. She could never have imagined that their friendship could still grow from what it once had been. She had been content with walks through the garden under the moonlight, dinner together in the dining hall, but this… She had never felt more alive in her entire life. How could she ever return home, after living a life like this?  
  
Sarah rested herself against Jareth. She could feel the pounding of his heart just beneath her ear.   
  
Jareth pulled her closer to him, reveling in the feel of Sarah against him. He had expected for things to become strained after his admittance that he never wanted her to go, but things couldn't be farther from that expectation. He and Sarah had fallen into an incredible friendship that he had never shared with any other. This friendship made Jareth feel alive and he had not felt this way in centuries.   
  
Sarah was nearly well again. Her strength rarely failed her any more. Jareth dreaded the day that she would return to the aboveground. His love for her had grown far beyond their friendship and he did not know how he could ever let her leave him. She had become his reason for living and without her his spirit, his will would surely perish. He still had not told her about her courtship with Dartaynian and what it entailed. He had meant to tell her, but as time passed he found it more difficult to approach her about it. She was too happy and he would not be the one to break that happiness.  
  
Jareth sat himself on the corner of a stone wall and Sarah settled down beside him, her face still pressed to his chest. Sunlight filtered down through the leaves of the trees, bathing them in its warm light. It was moments like these that Jareth treasured. Moments like these that he willed to never end.   
  
They sat in quietude with only the sound of their breathing reaching their ears.   
  
Hoggle's voice could be heard in the distance as well as Lee's.   
  
Jareth gazed down at Sarah who still rested against him with one hand beside her face. "They're calling to us…" he whispered softly.   
  
"Let them call." She nestled closer to him. She did not wish for this moment to end. They rarely had any time alone together and she treasured whatever she could get.   
  
"It sounds urgent." He pushed.   
  
Sarah sighed and lifted her head, gazing directly into Jareth's mismatched eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at him. He was extraordinary. With that untamed hair that fell around his pale, sculptured face. His eyes that drew her in. Though they were supposed to be returning to the others they made no further move to stand up. One of Jareth's gloved hands found its way into Sarah's hair where it tangled itself. He was staring at her intently and very slowly he tilted his head. Sarah watched him curiously and she found herself doing the same. Jareth's face was suddenly mere inches from her own and Sarah instinctively closed her eyes and parted her lips. Jareth closed his own eyes, his heart thundering in his chest as he moved closer to her.   
  
There was the sound of scattering leaves and of heavy breathing. Jareth and Sarah pulled back and away startled by the sudden sound. Lee stood out of breath in front of them.   
  
"There you two are. Haven't you heard Hoggle and I calling for you?"  
  
"We…" Sarah started.   
  
Lee glanced between the two, suddenly realizing what she had just stopped them from doing. It was a damn good thing that she had arrived when she had. She looked at them regretfully. "Dartaynian is here."  
  
Jareth was on his feet in an instant. Panic filled his entire being. "What?"  
  
"He just arrived. He's waiting at the castle and rather impatiently for Sarah."  
  
"Does he think that he can just waltz in here and reclaim me after being away for so long?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Apparently he does." Lee eyed Jareth wearily. They were both thinking of the same thing. Sarah knew nothing about the true nature of courtship. "He's come to announce something to you. He wouldn't tell me what it was."  
  
Jareth panicked. He had nearly forgotten about Dartaynian and now he was given a shock of reality. The lord of Tabor Castle had returned and it was for Sarah. "We should not keep him waiting, Sarah." Jareth told her. His voice suddenly lacked it's usual emotion.   
  
When Sarah looked into his eyes she saw arrogance gazing back at her. She felt her heart ache in her chest.   
  
"There you three are. Seriously Jareth, where are your manners? You're starting to act like those goblins of yours."   
  
Sarah cringed at the voice and turned slowly. Dartaynian had indeed returned. He stood behind the trio, dressed in a long cape, a blue poet's shirt and a pair of black tights. He had flowers in his hands and he presented them to Sarah. "For you, my dear." Sarah took them, even though something within her told her she shouldn't.   
  
"My manners? It was nice of you to check up on Sarah when she was so sick." Jareth spat.  
  
"It had nothing to do with manners, goblin breath. It had to do with business."  
  
'Business more important than Sarah?" The jealousy dripped from the Goblin King's voice.  
  
Dartaynian's eyes slanted. "My business is helping to keep my kingdom flourishing, which is more than I can say for your Kingdom."  
  
"Stop it! Stop this childish bickering!" Sarah cried out. She surprised both Jareth and Dartaynian with her outburst. "You can't just barge in here, Dart and start insulting people."  
  
Dart chuckled. "I can do as I wish, love." Sarah cringed when he said that. He didn't have a right to call her that. Only Jareth could call her 'love'. "I've come here because most of my business is now finished and I'm ready to take you home." Sarah opened her mouth to protest and Dart continued to speak. "Your presence is required at the castle."  
  
"For what?" She asked angrily.   
  
"Why the ball of course."  
  
"What ball?"   
  
"Why the ball that I've been preparing in honor of your full recovery." Dartaynian smiled sweetly.   
  
Sarah suddenly felt guilty. He'd been preparing a ball for her. She'd been so wrong to think that he didn't care about her and that he had forgotten her. "Dart…"  
  
Jareth shifted uneasily beside her. She was going to fall for such a lie. He couldn't believe it. Lee was equally upset, but she held her tongue.   
  
"Now that you are fully recovered, I was hoping that you could help me with the final arrangements."  
  
"I…I don't know." She hesitated. She wasn't ready to leave the wonderful friendship she had with Jareth. She had nearly forgotten about Dartaynian.  
  
*Say no, Sarah! He's lying through his teeth!* Lee thought angrily.   
  
Sarah turned to Jareth, looking to him for an answer. Jareth hid his emotions well. He appeared cool and calm and in complete control. He knew that she wanted to go and who was he to stop her? No matter how much he loved her, she still was not his. He refused to start trouble. Sarah would only get hurt. "Go on, if it pleases you." He told her.   
  
Sarah turned back to Dart. The thought of a ball excited her and perhaps she could even dance with Jareth. "I'd like to go, but I'll only go on one condition."  
  
"You have but to name it."  
  
"Jareth and Lee as well as Hoggle are to be invited."  
  
"Jareth and Lee would have been invited anyway." Dart lied. Now he had to find a way to make sure the two did not come and spoil his plans. "But the dwarf….I don't think he will fit in with such a crowd. It might be better for him to stay home."  
  
'If this is a ball in my honor, shouldn't I be allowed to invite some guests?" Sarah smiled sweetly.   
  
"Well of course…but."  
  
"Then it's settled. Jareth, Lee and Hoggle will attend and I will help you prepare." Dartaynian nodded to this though both Jareth and Lee realized that he wasn't happy about such an arrangement. Sarah was delighted. She would dance with Jareth and perhaps she would be able to tell him how she felt about him. She'd been so close this afternoon. Dart would most likely be disappointed that she had chosen Jareth, but he would get over it. He was a lord and an attractive man. He would find himself a lady.  
  
"Very well, but we must hurry as this ball shall be tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" Sarah asked him.   
  
"Yes, my dear. Tonight will be the perfect night. Why today there is not a cloud in the sky, which means that tonight will be equally as wonderful. I've already sent the invitations and we just need the final touches." Before Sarah could say another thing or try to object, Dart took her hand and bowed before Jareth and Lee. "Till tonight." He bid them and he and Sarah disappeared.   
  
"That jerk!" Lee cried out when he was gone.   
  
"That isn't the word for him." Jareth growled. "He just outright lied to her. He's deceived her once again."   
  
Lee frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Today marks the beginning of the last week of summer in the Underground. That ball is not to be held in honor of Sarah's recovery, but in honor of the prosperity of Dartaynian's Kingdom. He has this ball every year."  
  
"That bastard! He lied to her! I knew it! He was lying through his teeth with all the charm and nice ness! What could he possibly hope to achieve by doing such a thing?"  
  
"He wanted to take her away from me, I'm certain of it. No doubt the rumors of Sarah's recovery and of our close friendship have escaped the boundaries of my kingdom. She'll learn tonight that Dartaynian is not whom he feigns to be. She'll learn that she is bound to his side with no hope of escaping."  
  
"Aw shit! This isn't the way it's supposed to go Jareth! You and Sarah are supposed to be together!" Lee cried out. "Can't we just kill him? Slash his throat, push him off a cliff, poison his drink? You don't even have to hire anyone to do it. I'll do it!"  
  
Jareth stepped away from her and gazed out over his kingdom. "No. Fate will decide what will happen. This is out of my hands now. Perhaps it has always been out of my hands. If I interfere I will be breaking laws and I can't afford to break anymore laws."   
  
He lowered his head and as Lee watched him, she wondered what other laws he had broken.   
  
"The only thing I can do is go to the ball and pray that he doesn't hurt her." He turned to look sadly at Lee. She had never seen him look so vulnerable. He gave her a sad smile. "And together, we can pray for a miracle." 


	24. Preparations...

AN: Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming. A special hello to Alorindanya, Nyllewell (had fun with our chat) and to Scattered_logic (I'll reply to your e-mail soon). This is it until next week now. I have to work all weekend. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter 24: Preparations. …  
  
"No way!" Hoggle backed away from the King, his bushy brows lowered over his eyes. "I ain't goin!"  
  
Jareth ground his teeth together and leaned over to point a finger at the troublesome dwarf. "You WILL go Hogbrain!"   
  
Hoggle shook his head. "You can't make me! I ain't goin' ta some ball where I have to get dressed up. I especially ain't goin' to HIS ball!"  
  
"I don't like the idea of attending any more than you do. But you will attend this farce for-"  
  
"I ain't doin' nuthin' for you!" He pointed a finger at Jareth, surprised at his own unusual boldness.  
  
"-Sarah." Jareth finished.   
  
Hoggle gave him a surprised expression. For one, calling him by his real name and two because Jareth was not trying to force him into going for himself, but for Sarah. "Sarah?" He inquired.  
  
Jareth pulled away and paced to the other side of his throne room where he stopped by a window and gazed out over his kingdom. "Yes. You will attend the ball for Sarah. She has asked specifically for you to go, along with myself and Lee." He turned and faced the dwarf, his eyes slanted. "If you are truly her friend, as you claim to be, then you will go."  
  
"Course I'm hers friend!" Hoggle sounded quite offended.   
  
"Then it's settled."  
  
"And just what am I supposed to go in? Me dirty clothes that I wears gallivanting all over the Labyrinth? Hardly appropriate."  
  
"One of the goblins will fit you for a frock coat and a pair of pants. I trust it you can go into goblin city and find yourself a new shirt?"  
  
"Yeah, I can do that."  
  
"Good. Then go see Oreek. He will bring you to the seamstress who can get your measurements. As soon as she has them, go find a shirt."  
  
"What's the big rush?" Hoggle asked putting his hands on his hips. He hated being bossed around by the Goblin King.   
  
"The ball is TONIGHT, bog for brains. You must be ready before sundown."  
  
"Su-Sundown? But that's…"  
  
"Yes, 4 hours away. You'd better hurry along."  
  
Hoggle nodded and started for the door.   
  
"Oh and Hoggle?" The dwarf turned.   
  
"Yes, yer majesty?"  
  
"If you are not done in time to leave with us, the bog of eternal stench will be the least of your concerns."   
  
Hoggle gulped and rushed out the door. Jareth sighed and threw himself into his throne. One leg dangled lazily over the arm of the throne while the other was bent in front of him. He sighed heavily. He was probably the only one of his kind who didn't enjoy to attend such events. Balls did not excite him as they did the rest of his kind. Men talking business over brandy, women gossiping and trying to marry themselves off to anyone with power. There had only been one ball that he had ever enjoyed and it had not even been real. It had been a dream…. This ball would be real and Sarah would not be searching for him or waiting for him to take her into his arms. Jareth frowned. She would be with Dartaynian.   
  
Little did Sarah know that inviting Jareth and wanting him to be there was going to crush his heart. To see her, dressed in such finery, to watch her dance and laugh and know that she could not be his. He knew it was going to be devastating to him. Perhaps he would only stay a short while. As long as his heart could bear the pain. Sarah did not know of his feelings, the very ones that should never have existed. But they did exist and he could not take things out on her by not attending.   
  
"You didn't have to be so nasty to Hoggle. I would have talked to him."   
  
Jareth's head shot up at the unexpected voice. Normally he would have groaned at the sight of Lee standing there with her hands on her hips. But he did not mind her company anymore.   
  
"It was the only way to make him hurry. He can be rather lazy at times. Especially when I've asked something of him."  
  
Lee shook her head. The castle was exceptionally quiet today. The throne room was devoid of its usual messy occupants. No goblins could be heard laughing. Even the Goblin City was quiet. It was as if the whole kingdom knew of the King's grieving. No one had approached him except Hoggle, who he had sent for and Lee who had appeared on her own.   
  
Lee sat herself down on a nearby windowsill and sighed heavily. "I am NOT looking forward to this ball."  
  
"We are in agreement." Jareth told her.  
  
She made a sound as if she was disgusted. "And I can't believe Sarah agreed to go. She fell for that whole charade! What the hell is wrong with her?"  
  
"She has been hurt badly in the past and she no doubt yearns to trust again. I know how she feels. Unfortunately, she has chosen the wrong man to trust." He added softly.   
  
Lee shook her head. "We should have told her about the courtship. She's going to have a cow when she finds out what Dart has done."  
  
Jareth glanced toward the doorway, his gaze faraway. "I should have told her. I just didn't want to hurt her."  
  
Lee gave him a lopsided grin. Sarah was so lucky to have the love of someone so caring and considerate, not to mention gorgeous. If Lee wasn't her friend she would have snatched the Goblin King for herself long ago. "I know. It's just she might have been less hurt hearing it from you."  
  
"But would she have believed me? She might have thought that I was trying to deceive her."  
  
Lee shook her head. " Perhaps long ago, but not anymore. She trusts you more than you know. And do you have any idea how much she talks about you?"  
  
Jareth's brows rose. "What do you mean?" He was silently delighted that Sarah spoke of him. He wondered what she had to say about him.   
  
"She rambles on and on about you. Jareth this and Jareth that. She loves when we spend time with you. She can't wait for the whole day to pass by just so she can see you at dinner. She cares a great deal for you and I wouldn't be surprised if she felt more than friendship for you."  
  
Jareth's eyes widened. One half of him wanted to sing with joy, the other half filled with dread. "Do…." He licked his lips and tried again. "Do you know if she loves me?" His heart pounded in his chest.  
  
Lee knew that she had to tread carefully. "She loves you as a friend. She hasn't told me if she loves you in a romantic way, but then again Sarah can be secretive about things like that. She's not always obvious. Hell, she didn't tell me she had a crush on David until months and months later."  
  
Jareth sighed deeply, his heart ached with this knowledge. He loved Sarah and to learn that she possibly felt the same way about him was torture. Jareth closed his eyes and Lee saw that he looked pained. "She can not feel anything other than friendship for me. It's far too dangerous." He opened his eyes and shook his head.   
  
"And how are you going to stop her if she does feel more? And are you going to lie and tell me that you don't feel more than friendship for her?"  
  
Jareth said nothing and turned his face away from her.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Look, I don't know what she feels for you other than friendship. Maybe that's all she feels or maybe she is madly in love with you. I don't know, because she hasn't told me. But I will say that in my personal opinion, I think she feels more than friendship for you."  
  
Jareth turned to regard her again. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"You can call it a hunch or a gut feeling, but I think she does. And given the fact that I stopped you both from kissing earlier this afternoon, I'd say my gut feeling is right."  
  
Jareth's eyes widened and his heart raced at the mere thought of kissing Sarah. He shook his head. "We weren't going to…"  
  
"Pfft! Pul-ease! Don't tell that to anyone, Jareth! I saw the two of you. You were going to kiss her and she was going to allow it."  
  
"And your point?" He snapped.  
  
"Sarah doesn't let just anyone attempt to kiss her or hold her or chase her around a garden. She hasn't even kissed Dartaynian though she said he's tried to kiss her so many times she's lost count."  
  
Jareth drew back for a moment in surprise. "She has not kissed Dartaynian?"  
  
"Hell, no! She finds him charming and handsome and all that, but she's not ready to hop into his bed or anything. *HE's* the one she only feels friendship for." Lee noticed Jareth's gaze and how he hung on her every word. She shrugged nonchalantly. "Of course, these are my personal opinions, but I'd say my guesses are fairly accurate. I've known Sarah for quite a while."  
  
Jareth didn't reply. So Sarah would have allowed him to kiss her. And what would have happened had they kissed? He sometimes found it hard to release her whenever he held her in his arms. He would never have been able to pull away had they kissed. His pendant glowed brightly every time that he was near her. It even glowed when he merely thought of her. It was supposed to discourage him, to remind him of times past. Yet he found its warmth against his chest less of a burden as time passed. Its warmth made him feel alive.  
  
What would their kiss have been like? Soft and gentle or rough and bruising? He'd imagined kissing her often as he sat alone, his mind wandering while he was in his study or his throne room. He found himself dreaming of what their first kiss would be like even more often. Her soft full lips against his, her long hair tickling his face, her body pressed to his as her fingers sought his golden hair. He hated when he would awaken in the morning to find that it had all been a dream and she was not there beside him.   
  
He shook his head, trying to get the images of his dreams from his mind. Things would be no different now than they were then. Sarah would never be his and it was better if he just got that into his head.   
  
Lee frowned as she watched Jareth struggle. She knew damn well that he was thinking about Sarah. She wanted to do something, but she felt helpless. She didn't know the rules of this world well enough and she was afraid if she interfered that she would do more harm than good. She sighed.   
  
"I'm going to change and get ready for the ball. The seamstress has been taking in a dress for me, that I liked." She told Jareth.   
  
Jareth nodded but did not watch as she walked away. He was too busy wallowing in his grief. He blamed the pendant that burned against his pale skin, he blamed the curse, the Seelie Court, Dartaynian and he blamed himself. Sarah had the right idea when she claimed that things were not fair….  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah stared with wide eyed wonder at the grand ballroom in Tabor Castle. Dartaynian had outdone himself.   
  
"You like it my dear?" He smiled devilishly as he watched her reaction.   
  
"Yes, it's lovely!" Of course even it's all it's splendor Dart's ballroom could never compete with the crystal ballroom from her dreams. Even with all the tables, the decorations, the chandeliers, the candles. It just couldn't compete. She stepped further into the large room, her hands clasped together in front of her as she walked.   
  
Dartaynian watched her. She was beautiful that much was certain, even if she was mortal. He could definitely see what Jareth saw in her. He watched as her skirt moved around her, as her long hair bounced in curls on her shoulders and down her back. Yet at the same time, he didn't understand Jareth's fascination with her. While she was a pretty thing and she was sweet, she wanted to do nothing, but read books and walk through the gardens or his castle.   
  
Sarah smiled as she stepped onto the area which was to be the dance floor. The white marble had been polished until you could see your reflection, like a mirror, as you walked over it. A large piano was set in the corner along with chairs for the musicians that would play that night. She closed her eyes and pictured how devastating he would look. She sighed thinking of how it would feel to be in his arms again as he twirled her out onto the floor and then pulled her close to him. She wondered if it would be similar to her dream. The other women would look on with curiosity and jealousy as she, Sarah Williams, danced with the Goblin King.   
  
"Sarah?"   
  
Dartaynian's voice shattered her thoughts and she spun to face him, her skirt swirling around her. Dart stepped up to her and smiled and lifted a hand to caress her hair. "You looked so faraway. Lost in thought?"  
  
Sarah smiled. "Just thinking of how wonderful tonight will be." Her smiled faded as he advanced toward her. It was wrong to keep things from him when he had been so wonderful to her. She would be just as deceiving as David had been with her, if she didn't tell him.   
  
"Yes, tonight will be quite the occasion." Dartaynian noticed her tense as he tried to put his arm around her. She drew back from him and he frowned at her. How was he ever to bed her if she kept distancing herself from him? He would hate to retort to forcefulness.   
  
Sarah looked down at her feet and nervously kicked at her skirt. Dartaynian smiled. So she was nervous of getting close to him. He'd have to be very gentle with her. Oh yes, tonight his waiting would end. After the ball he would take her and it would be something to look forward to. He couldn't wait to escort her away from the crowds to his chambers while the Goblin King would watch. Oh yes, tonight, Jareth would know how it felt to be the other man.   
  
"Dart…" She started.   
  
He shushed her with a finger and stepped closer to her. He ran one hand along her arm.   
  
She stepped away again and frowned at him. "Dart, please. There is something very important that I have to tell you."  
  
"Oh hush now. I'm sure it can wait until later. In fact I was hoping that you would stay the night. We can talk then, as I have things that I wish to talk with you about as well, my dear."  
  
Sarah shook her head. "I don't think that would be a very good idea."  
  
"For us to talk? We've talked before."  
  
"For me to stay here tonight, I'll be going home soon and…" she hated making excuses.   
  
"Ah." He smiled. "I see. You do not wish to become too attached to me before you leave."  
  
"Not only that-" He shushed her again with a finger to her lips.   
  
"If you do not feel comfortable staying the night, then perhaps we can just talk after the ball."  
  
"We can talk right now." She told him. She didn't want to hurt him, but to tell him now would be better.   
  
"I don't have the luxury of time right now, love." He watched Sarah wince as he called her that, but he ignored the reaction. "I have business to attend." He nodded across the room. "Kyerian will help you with preparations for the ball. She's quite good with decorating."   
  
Sarah glanced at the tall blond woman who had suddenly appeared in the room. She smiled sweetly at Sarah. She was stunning and Sarah suddenly felt like an ugly duckling in her presence.   
  
"Ky, do whatever Sarah wishes." Kyerian nodded. Dart gave Sarah a wink and disappeared into thin air before Sarah even had a chance to protest.   
  
Sarah stomped one foot angrily on the ground. "I hate it when he does that! He leaves when it benefits him!"  
  
Ky smiled. "The lord can do as he sees fit. This is his castle. You'd better get used to that."  
  
Sarah gave the woman a harsh look and then glanced around the ballroom. She couldn't wait for sundown. She couldn't wait to see Jareth again.   
  
* * *  
  
It was nearly sundown and Jareth paced in front of the doors to his throne room. Lee and Hoggle had not appeared and he was getting rather impatient. The sooner that this was all over the better, or so he believed.   
  
He heard the sound of footfall and turned to see Lee. He hardly recognized her in a dress, with her short hair pulled up. He smiled slightly when he saw her. "You look lovely." He told her softly.   
  
She smiled shyly and she was surprised to feel her cheeks warm. Jareth was devastating. He wore a midnight blue frock coat over a silver silk shirt. He wore black tights and his knee high black boots. His hair had been trimmed just slightly and it was highlighted with dark blue streaks and glitter. She felt her breath catch in her throat. "You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
He did not smile at her remark and she knew that he was nervous and thinking of Sarah. Even though he seemed calm and cool on the outside, she knew that he was a nervous wreck on the inside. Neither of them knew exactly what to expect at this ball, though she believed Jareth expected the worst to happen.   
  
"Where is Hogbrain?" He glanced at the clock on a nearby mantle and then started pacing. His steps were heavy and angry. "If he doesn't show for this, I'll have him mounted on my trophy wall."  
  
"You won't do nuthin' of the sort. I's here."   
  
Jareth and Lee spun around. Jareth ignored the fact that the dwarf looked much improved in a frock coat, shirt, gloves and pants.   
  
"You're not wearing that ridicules hat." Jareth spat at him, eyeing the red leather cap that clashed horribly with his coat.   
  
"It's me hat and I'ms wearing it cuz it pleases me."  
  
Lee smirked. Hoggle had become more and more out spoken with the king. She wondered if her hanging around with him had changed him. She certainly wasn't known for being shy.   
  
"We don't have time for this. The sun is setting." Jareth turned one palm up and a crystal appeared in his fingers. "Let's get this over with." He tossed the crystal at the ground where it exploded. Seconds later the trio had disappeared from the hall in the castle beyond the Goblin city. 


	25. The Ball...

A surprise for you all! I had some time on my hands and the next chapter just flowed right out of my fingers. Everyone has been so good in leaving me nice long reviews that I had to do something nice in return, although you might not think that I am nice when you get to the end of this chapter. I have to work all day tomorrow and will be out with friends all day Monday and Tuesday. The next few chapters I really want to take my time with since they are very important and I've worked too hard on this story to muck it up now. So this will be it for a little while. Enjoy this nice long chapter. Special thanks to xgirl81 for her two long reviews of "One" & "Vendetta" Keep those long reviews coming everyone. I like to know what you like and dislike about the story/characters/plots etc. Til next time...  
  
Chapter 25: The ball  
  
Sarah glanced around through the crowds. She looked left and right, in front of her, behind her. The ballroom was already very crowded. She didn't recognize any familiar faces of those that had arrived and Dart had not introduced her to anyone. She was slightly disappointed as he had told her that this ball was in her honor. She thought that he would have introduced her to everyone who entered the grand room. Yet it was Dart who mingled with people while she stood in one corner of the room as he had asked her to do. Maybe he was waiting for all the guests to arrive and then he would introduce her to all of them at one time. She nodded to herself. Yes, that's probably what he would do. It was certainly the most logical choice, but she still felt left out. She would like to meet at least a few people.   
  
The only familiar faces she knew were people she had seen around Dart's castle. Kyerian was standing not far from her. She was deep in conversation with some gentleman. She recognized his chef across the room along with his cooks and helpers as they began to bring out some kind of appetizers before the heavier meals were brought out.   
  
She scanned the crowd again. Where was Jareth and Lee and Hoggle? Were they coming or had they decided not to show? She knew that Lee and Hoggle did not like Dart, that was obvious. She didn't know what Jareth felt toward the lord of Tabor Castle. They were supposed to be friends, but they never acted like friends. They'd had heated words when she was ill and Jareth looked upset or angry anytime Dart's name was mentioned. It was obvious to her that Jareth was disgusted that Dart had not come to stay with her. She frowned. Perhaps they all disliked Dart and none of them would show. She felt her heart sink.   
  
Someone grabbed her hand and Dartaynian was suddenly by her side. "Come, let's meet some people, shall we?" Sarah nodded and followed him out into the crowd that swallowed them whole.   
  
* * *  
Jareth, Lee and Hoggle joined the large line outside the doors to the grand ballroom. As they neared the front, ready to enter, they were stopped by a guard.   
  
"I'm afraid you can't enter sir. I haven't seen your invitation."  
  
"Our invitation was spoken word from the Lord Dartaynian himself." Jareth told him.  
  
The guard nodded and reached for a parchment which he began to scan with his eyes. "Name, sire?"  
  
"Jareth, The Goblin King. Along with Lee Matthews and Hoggle."  
  
The guard looked over the parchment carefully and then shook his head. "I'm sorry, but your names are not on the guest list."  
  
"What?" Lee cried out.  
  
"You can see for yourself if you would like, but I'll have to ask you to step to the side. You're blocking the entranceway and the 'invited' guests would like to enter."  
  
Jareth sneered at the guard, ready to knock him to the ground, but he would not make a scene. It wouldn't do any good no matter how good it would feel to hit him. Jareth nodded to Lee and Hoggle to move aside and the three of them began to read over the list. Their names were not on it.   
  
"Maybe he forgot to add them. I mean we did get invited last minute." Lee offered.  
  
"Convinced now that your names are not on the list?" The guard asked them. Jareth could only nod.   
  
"I'll have to ask you to leave the castle. Only 'invited' guests are allowed here at this time."  
  
"But we ARE invited!" Lee cried out. "We have just as every right to enter this room as all of these other people." She gestured to the line of people who were starting to get impatient.   
  
"I beg to differ and my lady, another outburst and I will be forced to remove you instead of allowing you to leave on your own."  
  
Lee opened her mouth to fire back at him but Jareth took her hand into his own. "There is no need. We are leaving." He stepped away, pulling Lee with him. Hoggle followed obediently.   
  
When they had moved away from the crowd at the doorway Lee snatched her hand roughly from Jareth's. "What the hell did you do that for! We have every right to be in there!"  
  
"Dartaynian planned this. I'm certain that he told his guards not to let us enter. I know that guard and he knows me. I've no doubt that he had specific orders not to let us in."  
  
"This is ridicules!" Lee noticed that Jareth had a wicked gleam in his eyes.   
  
"If we can not use the door, we shall use another means of entry. Come." He stepped around a corner, out of sight of the crowd and the guard. He created a crystal which he threw at the ground and the trio disappeared.   
  
Seconds later they reappeared…. in the exact same spot.   
  
* * *  
  
Dartaynian laughed with one of the lords about some sort of politics. He was so busy trying to bust his gut that he didn't notice as one of his guards approaching him.  
  
"My lord, I hate to interrupt you, but…" He whispered something into Dartaynian's ear that his guests could not make out.   
  
Dart pulled back and smiled devilishly. "Very good. See to it that all the other entrances are locked and guarded. I don't want them getting in." The guard nodded and disappeared into the crowd.   
  
"Is there a problem, my grace?" One of his guests asked.   
  
"No problem at all, just someone trying to enter that was not invited. My guards are seeing to the situation. Now where were we….?"  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth glanced around wide eyed as they reappeared in the exact same spot.   
  
"Jareth, very funny. It's getting later, we don't have time to be foolish." Lee told him. He was probably delaying the inevitable. That he was going to be subjected to seeing Sarah in Dartaynian's arms.  
  
Jareth grunted angrily. "He's put something up to deflect magic. I can't get us in."   
  
"What?" Lee asked.   
  
"We need to find another way in. There are doors on the west and the eastern sides. We'll have to sneak in there."  
  
Jareth growled when he saw that the western door was guarded. He led the Hoggle and Lee to the eastern door to find it not yet guarded, but locked.   
  
"Can't you make a key or something?" Lee asked him.   
  
"I can NOT use my magic. The room is protected." Jareth leaned against the wall and pounded his fist against the door in frustration. It rattled and he wondered if he kicked at it, if it would open.  
  
"You let me handle the door." Hoggle pulled open his frock coat and revealed his jewelry pouch.   
  
"What cha got there, Hoggle?" Lee asked with interest. She recognized the pouch, but jewels were hardly useful to them now.  
  
Hoggle reached into the bag and pulled forth a key. He put it into the lock and it turned it. Click! With a turn of the handle, the door opened.   
  
"Hoggle, you did it!" Lee cried out. She was so excited that she kissed his cheek. Hoggle pulled away, remembering a time when Sarah had done something similar and they had ended up at the Bog of Eternal Stench. He half expected a door or a shoot to open up that would take him the retched bog.   
  
"Let us enter, before someone sees us breaking in." Jareth told them and he stepped into the room.   
  
They were given curious glances as they walked into the ballroom. They closed and locked the door behind them and the crowd around them whispered and talked amongst themselves at the strange entrance. Everyone else had used the main entrance. Who were these people to use the side door? Did they think that they were special?  
  
"Do you see them?" Lee asked. She picked up her cranberry dress as she walked to keep from tripping on it. It wasn't a very lady like way that she did it, bunching it up in her hands and moving along. She didn't care even though a large group of ladies were staring at her like she was some sort of an idiot. She wanted to stick her tongue out at them.   
  
Jareth did not answer her, his eyes were scanning the large crowd for Sarah.   
  
"You coming Hoggle?" Lee asked the dwarf. He nodded. She laughed seeing the expression on his face as he followed behind the mortal woman and the Goblin King. He seemed to sneer at the crowd around him and more than one of the elegantly dressed among the crowd gave a look of disgust as Hoggle passed by.   
  
Lee felt so plain among these people. They were all tall, skinny and incredibly beautiful. She wasn't exactly short herself, being 5' 7", but she felt like a midget compared to these people. She could only imagine what poor Hoggle felt.   
  
Jareth stopped and Lee nearly bumped into him. His glance was directly in front of him and Lee peered around him to see what he had found. Jareth glanced down at Lee. "He's already hovering over her."  
  
Her meant Sarah. Dartaynian had her hand in his and he was introducing Sarah to many of his guests.   
  
"We'll have to wait to speak to her. I don't want him to see us. Follow me." Jareth strode off before Lee or Hoggle could utter a word. Lee followed him to one side of the room that she realized would provide them with a view of much of the ballroom. Jareth obviously planned to watch and wait until the perfect moment made itself available to him. Then he would approach Sarah.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah's hand was beginning to hurt from shaking so many hands. She had forgotten half of the names that Dart had told her. She was a little disappointed that Dart had always introduced her as the one who defeated Jareth's Labyrinth. She didn't like the gleam in his eyes when he said that, or the comments others made, insulting Jareth.   
  
Dart had yet to let go of Sarah's other hand and occasionally he would give it a light squeeze. He was enjoying himself and Sarah tried to smile at him as they made their way to a table. Dinner would be served soon and she still had not see Jareth, Lee or Hoggle.  
  
"Do you think they ran into trouble on the way here?" Sarah asked as Dart pulled out a chair and helped seat her.   
  
"Who's that, dear?"  
  
"Jareth, Lee and Hoggle. I haven't seem them all night."  
  
"Oh them." Dart said flatly. "Perhaps they were just running late. I'm sure they will show." He patted her hand which he still held and brought it to his lips before placing it on Sarah's lap.   
  
Jareth watched the entire display from across the room.   
  
* * *  
  
Tables appeared like magic throughout the ballroom and the guests sat themselves while they waited for the food. Sarah still glanced around the room constantly in search of Jareth and the others. Her heart was beginning to sink as well as her spirits as time continued to pass and she didn't see them.   
  
"I should like to welcome you all to this ball!" Dartaynian shouted. He was standing at his place at the table, a glass of wine in his hands. The crowd immediately simmered down. Sarah felt her heart beat wildly in her chest as Dart's eyes fell upon her. He was going to introduce her to the crowd, she was certain of it. She didn't know whether to be excited or scared.   
  
"It's with great honor that we all gather here today." Sarah hung on his every word as Dart glanced out at the crowd. Sarah prepared herself to stand on his command. "Today marks the 4 hundred and twenty ninth year of my rule over this wonderful Kingdom."  
  
The crowd clapped and cheered at the words. Sarah smiled. She had not known that today also marked such an occasion for Dart (nor did she realize how old he was!) and he had allowed her to share this day with him. She felt so honored.   
  
Dart picked up his glass to the crowd and many others did the same, raising their wine glasses to the lord. Sarah felt her heart pound in her chest. He was going to announce her. "To the continuing prosperity of my Kingdom!" he called out loudly.   
  
"Here! Here!"   
  
Sarah watched Dart drain the wine from his glass in seconds. She felt disappointment stab her. Dart wouldn't even look at her. He was shaking hands with those who had approached the table to congratulate him. Sarah suddenly wanted to disappear under the table.   
  
* * *  
  
"That asshole!" Lee cried out. She ignored the people who's eyes widened at her insult of Dartaynian. "He didn't even mention Sarah!"  
  
"You actually expected him to?" Jareth inquired. He leaned against the wall and sighed. He could see Sarah sitting at the table. She wasn't even touching her dinner. She sat with her head hung low looking very rejected. He wished that he could go to her and take her away from this place.   
  
* * *  
  
As soon as dinner was over, the tables disappeared by way of magic and music filled the room. Couples began to file out onto the floor and Sarah wondered if now, Dart would pay some attention to her. He had been so attentive at the beginning of the night, but as time passed he seemed to distance himself from her. She still had not seen her friends and she was beginning to worry.   
  
Jareth watched her from across the room. He longed to go to her and dance with her, but Dartaynian had skillfully left her in the care of some of his guards and servants. He would make quite the scene if he attempted to see her or dance with her.   
  
"Excuse me, your highness." Jareth turned at the voice, to see a young man beside him.   
  
"Yes."  
  
The young man looked rather nervous and the King didn't quite understand where the behavior came from until he saw the young man's eyes fall upon Lee. Jareth suddenly understood.   
  
"I…that is to say, I don't know if you came with the lady, well of course you came with the lady but, I haven't seen you dance all night. You can say no if you want.. I-"  
  
Jareth smiled. "If you would like to dance with the Lady, then why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
The young man nodded and he stepped in front of Lee, who had yet to even notice his presence.   
  
"M-my lady." the young man began. "I would like to ask you, that is to say, …may I have the honor of a dance?"   
  
Lee absolutely brightened and for a moment Jareth feared that she would revert back to the flirtatious woman he had known upon her arrival. Before she could open her mouth, Jareth spoke.   
  
"It's never too late to change." He told her.   
  
Lee seemed to understand exactly what Jareth was talking about. She smiled at the handsome dark haired man with vibrant blue eyes that stood before her. For once, a guy had come to her and not the other way around. "Sure. I would love to dance." she told him.   
  
The man nodded and offered her his hand as he pulled her out on the dance floor. "What is your name my lady?"  
  
"Lee. What's your's?"   
  
"What a beautiful name. My name is Loryian."  
  
Lee smiled. "Well Loryian, let's dance."   
  
Jareth watched as Lee and the young man named Loryian began to dance. He smiled despite himself. At least someone would have a bit of fun tonight.   
  
* * *  
  
Sarah continued to scan the crowd as she had all night and she nearly cried out when she saw Lee dancing. She hardly recognized her friend. Lee had pulled her short red hair up into some sort of twist. She had considerably less make-up on than she usually wore and she had chosen a beautiful deep cranberry dress that was not too revealing, but also not something that covered her up. Sarah laughed as she watched Lee and some handsome young man dancing together.   
  
If Lee was here then that meant… It was right then and there that she suddenly felt someone's eyes on her. She glanced up and directly into the mismatched eyes of the Goblin King. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him and across the room, Jareth had the same reaction as their eyes finally met.   
  
Sarah was dressed more beautifully then he had ever seen her. She was dressed in a silver dress, that reminded him of one from a dream. It didn't have the puffy sleeves, it was sleeveless, but the bodice was covered with jewels and the skirt of the dress was full and long. Her long dark hair had been curled and pulled half up with jewels and ribbons. Jareth could not take his eyes off of her. He had not really noticed how she was dressed, even though he had been staring at her all night. He had been too busy noticing her grief, and his anger toward Dartaynian had blinded him. But now as he gazed at her, all he could see was her beauty.   
  
It was as if Dartaynian knew of what was going on and that is exactly what had happened. Dart had been surprised to see Lee dancing on the floor with a man and upon further inspection he found the Goblin King and Hoggle across the room. He had no idea how they had managed to get in, but it mattered little now. He would not be able to mingle with the ladies as he had wanted to. He had to protect what was rightfully his, from the Goblin King. Sarah was his trophy and she would stay that way.  
  
"Sarah, shall we dance?" Dart asked her suddenly appearing by her side. Sarah was hardly aware that he had taken her hand and was pulling her from the table. Her eyes were on Jareth and they hadn't moved from his form. Dart pulled her roughly against him onto the dance floor and the sudden movement caused Sarah to lose eye contact with Jareth. She searched desperately for him, but she could not find him.   
  
"What intrigues you so, my dear? Come, dance with me."   
  
Sarah frowned. Why was Dartaynian suddenly interested in her company?   
  
They danced to two different songs. Both instrumentals with piano and flutes and stringed instruments. Sarah continued to look for Jareth, but she had yet to find him. She spotted Lee a few times. She was still with that young man and they had settled at a table on one side of the room and they were talking.   
  
Sarah didn't even notice when Dartaynian released her to his guards once again. She was still searching for Jareth, looking for that wild blond hair, those mesmerizing mismatched eyes.   
  
A voice suddenly caught her attention, a woman's voice. It was deep, almost seductive and Sarah turned to Dart to ask about it until she realized that Dart was not beside her. He was with the woman with the deep voice. She was beautiful, with dark hair past her waist and green haunting eyes. Dartaynian was flaunting himself to her and Sarah suddenly felt ill.   
  
Sarah watched him, forgetting about her search for Jareth. Sure Dartaynian had danced with other women tonight, but it had been harmless. But this…he was flirting openly with her and right in front of everyone no less.   
  
The woman flirted right back with him, their comments playing off of each others. Sarah realized that Dartaynian was speaking old English to the woman, yet he had not done that all night! In fact, except for their first few meetings together, Dart had not spoken in old English to Sarah. She suddenly realized something and it made her more than sick to her stomach. It made her angry.   
  
"You deceiving bastard!"  
  
The comment came out of nowhere and there was a gasp from the crowd around them. Sarah almost couldn't believe that the words had come out of her mouth.   
  
Dartaynian turned on her, his usually warm eyes, cold as Arctic ice. "What did you just call me?" The lady who stood beside him looked on in amusement.   
  
"I…I called you a deceiving bastard because that is exactly what you are! You and your phony accent and charm to get women! I see right through you!" Sarah shouted. The entire room had hushed and everyone was listening in surprise to the mortal woman who dared to speak to the lord in such a manner. "You disgust me! I can't believe I didn't see through your phoniness before!"  
  
"You had better curb your tongue, mortal. How dare you speak to me in such a tone, after all that I have done for you!" Dart's eyes flashed anger, dangerous anger.  
  
"You've done nothing for me!" Sarah shouted back, not caring that she was practically screaming. "Everything you've done has been for yourself! You're no different than any other man! No doubt you've been nice to me so you could try to coax me into your bed!" the words came out before she could stop them. She felt used and angry. She felt naïve and blind, absolutely foolish.   
  
She was so busy thinking of how retched and stupid she felt, that she didn't even see the hand that swung toward her face. She fell backward and onto the floor at the sheer force of his hand upon her cheek. Dartaynian had slapped her and very hard.   
  
There was no look of pity as she fell onto her bottom at the feet of everyone. In fact as soon as she started rubbing her stinging cheek some people began to laugh. She looked up to see Dartaynian smirking at her. The lady at his side was laughing.   
  
Sarah felt tears well in her eyes. How had she not seen this coming? And why did this hurt, when she didn't even love him? She stumbled to her feet, tears stinging her eyes as she tore off through the crowd, trying to push her way out of the room. Her pace picked up as the laughter in the room increased.  
  
She didn't hear the gasp that went through the crowd as a wild haired man with mismatched eyes drove his fist angrily into the Lord of Tabor Castle's face, knocking the lord right to the ground. It was only the retreating woman that saved the wild haired man from being arrested by guards, as he took off after her.  
  
Sarah raced blindly through the crowd. She wasn't looking where she was going and she ran straight into someone.   
  
She looked up to see who she had crashed into and when she saw that it was Jareth she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. He took her hand into his. "Follow me." He whispered. She nodded wordlessly and followed him as he pulled her away before she lost any sense of composure she might have left. The crowd parted as they went. They were too shocked to try and stop the pair.   
  
Hoggle made his way to Lee's side. The red head was positively boiling with anger. Her face was bright red and holding her back from going to hit Dartaynian was quite a challenge for Loryian and Hoggle.   
  
"Let me go! If you won't let me put my fist into that bastard's face, at least let me see if Sarah will be ok!"  
  
"Let them go, Lee." Loryian told her softly He nodded to The Goblin King and the mortal woman's retreating forms. "The King has already avenged the lady with some violence of his own and I'm sure he will see to it that she is ok. Of that I'm certain." He smiled warmly and Lee was taken back for a moment. She gave Loryian an expression of surprise. Wasn't he going to laugh at the situation like everyone else had? Wasn't he going to walk away from her because those were her friends that caused so much chaos?  
  
"But…"  
  
"He's been staring at her all night. I know who she is and I know who he is. I've heard the rumors, you know. If it's true what they say about the Goblin King's feelings, then she will be in good hands. She will be all right with him."  
  
Lee nodded, knowing that what Loryian said was true. She knew of Jareth's feelings for Sarah first hand. Jareth would soothe Sarah's troubles away or he would die trying to.   
  
Lee sighed heavily and watched as Jareth and Sarah disappeared through the crowded doorway and out into the darkness of the hall. 


	26. Too late to turn back...

AN: Hi everyone! I hope that you had a great weekend. I was actually pleasantly surprised to find all the wonderful reviews. Thank you! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this story. Another surprise is actually getting this chapter done as quickly as I did. I wrote it all this morning! Strangely enough, once I started writing, it all just came out. I hope you're pleased with the result….and please don't be mad at me for anything…Take your frustrations out on Dart instead! Please R & R.   
  
Chapter 26: Too late to turn back…  
  
Sarah clutched Jareth's hand in her own tightly as he led her away from the ballroom. Her cheek stung and her heart was heavy with grief at her new discovery. Her anger had long since fled her and she found that she herself breaking down. The farther she and Jareth got from the ball room, the weaker her strength over her emotions became. The tears streamed down her face and she could not stop them. Her usual strength had left her the moment Dartaynian's hand had slapped her.   
  
Jareth finally stopped, out of breath in a dark hallway. His heart ached in his chest at the sight of Sarah crying. She had been humiliated in front of Dartaynian's subjects and friends and she had learned exactly what the lord of this land was like. He should have attempted to tell her. He damned himself. Perhaps Lee may have been right. Maybe the hurt would have been less had he attempted to tell her.   
  
Jareth didn't waste any time and he twirled one hand to make a crystal. He attempted to bring them back to his castle and would bring Hoggle and Lee, later. But his magic would not work. Dartaynian had found a way to safe guard his castle from any who used magic. It wasn't something unheard of at times like this. Many lords protected their castle or kingdoms with a spell that would prevent anyone other than themselves from using magic. Often this was done at such gatherings to keep the peace. If Jareth wanted to bring Sarah back to his castle, they would either have to walk to the outskirts of Dart's kingdom, or ride.   
  
But Sarah was in no condition to do either. She was clutching him tightly and she was very aware of the small crowd of servants who had stopped to gawk at her and the Goblin King. Jareth entered a room and pulled Sarah inside with him to get away from the servants prying eyes. Once inside, Sarah buried her face into Jareth's chest and began to sob loudly.   
  
"I'm such….a …fool." She managed between sobs.   
  
Jareth kissed her hair and stroked her arms as he held her. "You're not a fool..."  
  
She wrenched back from him, her anger had returned and this time for herself. "'Not a fool?'" she echoed. "Lee and Hoggle tried to tell me what he was like! And I was so damned blind!"  
  
Jareth swallowed. "Love does that at times." he whispered softly.   
  
"But I don't love him! I never have and I never will! He was a friend and that is all that I ever wanted him to be!"  
  
"Then why did you agree to court him?" The words came spilling from Jareth's lips before he could stop them.   
  
"I agreed to court him as a friend! He knew I was here only for a vacation. I told him I wasn't looking for a relationship."  
  
"Sarah, there is no such thing as courting as a friend here. Two friends that court…." Jareth took a deep breath, looking quite vulnerable. "…do so with the intention to wed."  
  
Sarah gasped. "What? But he knows that I'm not staying here! And if he felt that strongly about me, why did he just throw himself all over that woman in there? If he cared for me at all then why did he do that? He doesn't care for me!" She pulled further away from Jareth and turned her back on him. She hugged herself and shivered. "He's no different than anyone else. He doesn't want me! No one wants me!" Her words tumbled forth from her grief, her humiliation, her anger and her loss. From not only today, but through her life.   
  
Jareth took a deep breath. "Sarah, you can't mean that…." Didn't she have any idea how much she meant to him?   
  
She spun to face him. "I do mean it because it's true!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"How can you say and believe that?"   
  
Sarah ignored his pained expression. "How? Let me tell you. My mother left me when I was 10 years old! She left me behind for her acting career and she never came back! At first I heard from her with cards and presents at Christmas, but those stopped too! If she loved me and wanted me, she wouldn't have left, wouldn't have severed all contact! And my father, did he love me and want me when he left me in that apartment? You saw it for yourself! It was a dump!" She started breaking down, choking on her tears as she continued on bitterly. "And David led me on…he never really wanted me….and …and…John…John…he..." She lost it completely at that point and she sagged toward the ground, sobbing hysterically.   
  
Jareth was at her side in an instant and he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah buried her face into his neck as he whispered softly into her ear. She was feeling sorry for herself and she had every right to. Her life had not been easy and Jareth was certain now that she had not talked much of her troubles with anyone. Lee knew of Sarah's troubles, but judging from the way Sarah broke down the two had never seriously talked about them.   
  
"No one wants me and no one ever will…" She sobbed bitterly.   
  
"That's totally untrue!" Jareth cried out at her. The raising of his voice made her pull back and she looked into his face with surprise. She saw desperation in his eyes, along with something else that thrilled and frightened her at the same time.   
  
"What of Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo? They all love you. They are your friends and they care for you. They all defied me, their King, to help you through the Labyrinth." He stroked her face, careful to not touch the bruise that was forming on her cheek. "What of Lee? She is the most devoted friend I have ever met. She tried all she could to help you here with your recovery, even staying longer then she expected and not once did she ask for something in return? Did she?" Sarah shook her head, her tears still falling. "She cares for you, wants and needs your friendship."  
  
Jareth took a deep, shaky breath. "And what of me, Sarah?" The desperation in his eyes was accompanied by desperation in his voice. "Do you truly believe that I don't care? That I don't…..that I don't want you?" He drew a shuddering breath at the dangerous ground he tread on and forced himself to stop before he told her too much and lost everything. He could already feel himself being drawn to her.   
  
Sarah gazed at him, the look in Jareth's eyes was so intense. She noticed that his pendant was glowing brighter than she had ever seen it before. In fact it was illuminating the dark room they were in. She realized that it always glowed when she was around him. He couldn't possibly….? No…there was no way. Yet the way he was looking at her….. What he had admitted to her that he once felt…could he still?  
  
Jareth closed his eyes, his voice full of pain. "You can't possibly believe that because a few were foolish, that no one else wants you…"  
  
Tears escaped from Sarah's eyes as she watched the Goblin King, his head bowed. She had hurt him by saying that no one wanted her. It was quite obvious to her at this moment that he did want her and he seemed to be fighting himself over it.   
  
He didn't move as she stared at him. He stood in the same position with his head bowed, eyes clamped shut, his arms loosely around her body. Sarah felt confusion wash over her. This was the most vulnerable she had ever see him. She knew how she felt about him, but what if their friendship was all a lie as well? What if he had deceived her as Dartaynian had? Yet she couldn't bring herself to believe that was true. Lee trusted him and it went far beyond her physical attraction to him. And what of Hoggle? Hoggle didn't seem so bitter with the King any longer. She didn't expect the two to become friends overnight, but Hoggle seemed to trust Jareth and got along with him for the most part.   
  
Jareth's eyes opened slowly as for a few moments they stood in complete silence. "Jareth…I-" He shook his head, looking so pained as he placed a finger over her lips to silence her. He ran his fingers over her arm in an attempt to comfort her. Sarah realized that it was true. He did want her, but he was trying to respect her wishes. He didn't want to push her past friendship. Once again, he was doing what he thought she wanted.   
  
Sarah gently reached for his hand and removed it from her face. Jareth watched her with a mix of curiosity and confusion. She reached for his hair, her fingers combing through the soft, long blond locks. They strayed from his hair to his face and Jareth's eyes fluttered closed at the touch. He had to pull away now or he was going to lose it completely.   
  
And he did lose it completely as her lips sought and met his. First it was the feel of pressure combined with incredible feelings of desire. Pressure of lips, release, pressure, release. He allowed his bottom lip to lower as he sought more from her, gently taking control of her mouth. All thought of pushing her away fled him as she responded. Her lips were softer than he had ever imagined or dreamed of. Their kisses were innocent, yet still passionate as they tasted and discovered each other. He felt her hands slide up the front of his coat and he pushed himself closer to her, unable to deny the feelings that suddenly rose within him. A warmth stirred in his groin as she moved closer to him, her hands seeking the flesh beneath his shirt. Is this what lust felt like? Is this what one felt when they were close to bonding? He had never felt anything like this, for anyone.   
  
The outside thoughts vanished as their kisses became more forceful. He gently traced her lips with his tongue, still mindful of the bruise on her face and she allowed him entrance to her mouth. The world around him became hazy, clouded and unimportant. He cared about nothing else as he began to lose himself to her touch. His pendant glowed fiercely against his chest, he could feel the heat of it, but he ignored it. He didn't care about the curse anymore. He realized that he didn't care that she was still Dartaynian's by law. Sarah was meant to be his and he was meant to be hers. Rules and laws that stated otherwise, be damned.   
  
He wanted to tell her, he had to. He had such an urge to tell her exactly what he felt for her, he thought that he might burst. She should know that he loved her with every fiber of his being. She should know that he would sacrifice everything to be with her and that he would do anything to protect her.   
  
"Sarah…I.." he started breathlessly. She shushed him as her mouth reached for his. She teased him by taking his lower lip gently between her teeth and then with her lips. The words never fell forth as their frantic kisses began all over again. Jareth felt as if he couldn't get close enough to her, even though she was pressed tightly against him. The warmth in his groin had turned into an aching desire and he knew now exactly what he felt. His body wanted to bond with her, to make her rightfully his. He counted on instinct alone to guide him. Sarah seemed to be responding to similar feelings and instincts as she reached for one of his hands and positioned it on one breast. She wanted this as badly as he did! He'd had no idea that she felt this way about him.  
  
They shouldn't be doing this he realized..…Not in Dartaynian's castle, but he found that he didn't care. Yet this should wait, until he could bring her to that special place within his Labyrinth where he had always dreamed of bonding with his future queen. The outside world was a forgotten place as he lost himself to her. Her hands had found the warmth of his flesh and he kissed her hungrily as she ran her hands beneath his shirt and up the front of his chest.   
  
A loud crash startled them cruelly out of their heated embrace. They drew away from each other, breathing hard and almost in disbelief at what they had just been doing. Further realization led them to notice that the loud crash they had heard was the sound of the door hitting the wall as it was swung open harshly.   
  
They both turned toward the door and there stood Dartaynian. He looked smug, with his hands on his hips. Jareth should have felt satisfaction when he saw the ugly bruise that had formed on Dartaynian's face from his shot at him. But he didn't. The realization of what he had been doing with Sarah, the curse, everything suddenly overwhelmed him.   
  
"Well, isn't this charming….and she calls me a deceiving bastard." Dartaynian wrinkled his nose in disgust as jealousy reared it's ugly head. Visions of the scene he had just witnessed flashed over and over in his mind. Sarah had never kissed him, yet she had allowed the Goblin King to kiss her.  
  
"I can explain." Jareth started immediately. The Goblin King's cold arrogant mask was in place but it had been more difficult for him to pull than it had ever been. He found himself still floating in the aftermath of Sarah's touch and his own feelings.   
  
"You have much explaining to do, especially in front of the Seelie Court when you receive your summons." Dart spat bitterly. Jareth winced visibly and Dart sneered. He reached for Sarah and attempted to drag her along with him.   
  
"Let me go!" She cried out. She suddenly hated this man and the mere thought of him touching her made her feel ill.   
  
"You are mine, Sarah. You should do well to remember that." Dart told her.   
  
Sarah's eyes widened and she swung at him. "I belong to no one but myself! I never want to see you again!"  
  
Dart chuckled. "This isn't the world above, dear. You can not merely 'dump' me, I believe the term is. You agreed to this courtship."  
  
"I agreed to see you as a friend and not a thing more!" Sarah shouted still trying to twist away.  
  
"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way here." Dart smiled wickedly at Jareth who was staring coldly back at him. He turned back to Sarah. "You agreed to court me and here that means that you belong to me until we both agree to separate."  
  
"Well I want to separate and right now! I don't ever want to see your face again!" Sarah still was not understanding.  
  
Dart chuckled again and the sound was not a pleasant one. "Yes, but you see, I do NOT wish to separate. This is a mutual agreement after all. We both have to agree and I my dear, do not."  
  
"But you don't love me! You made that painfully obvious that you don't give a damn about me. You lied to me about this ball being thrown in my honor, you ignored me all night until Jareth appeared and then you flaunted yourself at that….that woman!"  
  
"Were you jealous?" He teased.   
  
"No! I was pissed off for not realizing what an asshole you really are in the first place!!"  
  
"Dear, such colorful language." He tisked. "You will stop seeing that Lee Matthews girl straight away. I will not have my lady talking in such a manner to her lord."  
  
"Go to hell!" Sarah cried out at him and she slapped him hard across the face. The unexpected blow caused Dartaynian to release her as he touched his stinging cheek. Sarah rushed to Jareth and she nearly cried when he didn't make any attempt to take her into his arms.   
  
"Go and run to Jareth. He will do nothing for you, for there is nothing he can do. You are mine, little mortal and you will be until the day you die. Now that I know of the Goblin King's feelings for you, I will never let you go."   
  
Sarah wanted to cry. She suddenly understood what had happened and it was overwhelming. Had she known that Dartaynian could have such a hold over her, she would never have agreed to a courtship. She was trapped until he wanted to release her and she didn't see a chance of that happening. Sarah glanced to Jareth who stood stiffly beside her. She could almost see the turmoil that he felt. He had feelings for her just as he had so long ago. He had just proved them to her only moments before. She realized that something prevented Jareth from intervening, no matter what he felt for her. It made her sick with dread and fear.  
  
Dartaynian nearly snickered when he saw Jareth's uncomfortable stance. "Go on and admit that you love her, goblin. I want to watch the satisfaction drain from your pathetic face as she either denies you and gives you a beggars life or admits that she feels the same. I want to see the expression on your face as you start to realize what it will be like to live the rest of your life knowing that you can never have her!"  
  
"Jareth, what is he talking about?" Sarah asked him, clutching his arm.   
  
Jareth didn't look at her. Instead he glared icily at Dartaynian. If looks could kill, Dartaynian would have been dead.   
  
Dart chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You've told her nothing. Once a fool always a fool, eh goblin?" He scratched his chin and winced having forgotten his bruised face. "And you were foolish to assault me, Goblin King. I will see your kingdom taken from you for that."  
  
"I had every right to avenge her."   
  
"Oh really? Do tell how that is possible." Dart crossed his arms over his chest looking quite amused.   
  
"She is my friend in every TRUE sense of the word, something you wouldn't know anything about. I had every right to avenge her. For once I followed the rules."  
  
Dart snorted, looking unconvinced. "So what. You still broke all the others. You fell for my woman and you will pay dearly for turning her against me."  
  
"You turned me against you, yourself!" Sarah shouted out at him. Dartaynian grabbed her harshly to him before she or Jareth could react.   
  
Dart sneered at Jareth who glared daggers at the Lord of Tabor Castle. "I'll see you in court, Goblin." With a wave of his hand, Jareth was gone from the room.   
  
Sarah felt herself tense. "What have you done with him?" Her eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"Sent him home is all. He'll spend the next few hours trying to figure out how to return, only to discover that he can't." Dart laughed.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't let them. She was stronger than this.   
  
Dartaynian jerked her to her feet. "Because I owe Jareth for ruining my future. I lost the woman I loved and was prepared to bond with to a friendship with him that became nothing. He even helped her bond and wed another while I was left in solitude! So now he shall feel the same. He will be the other man and he will spend the rest of his life, pining for a future that will never be his! And you my dear…." He pulled Sarah closer to him and she tried to wiggle away. "You will repair the damage and trouble you have caused me tonight."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened with fear as she saw the hungry look in his eyes. "You will pleasure me and I will take great pride in stealing your mortal innocence. I will take it from you before Jareth ever has the chance to take it."  
  
Sarah twisted away violently, but she was no match for Dartaynian's strength. "No! You can't do this!" She cried out in horror. "Please! Don't do this!" He was going to rape her and there was no one to save her. He'd sent Jareth away…who knew where Lee and Hoggle were, probably back at the castle beyond the Goblin City as well.   
  
"I CAN do it, and I WILL." Dart smiled devilishly and with a twist of his hand they appeared in his bedchamber. He reached for Sarah in the darkness and she screamed, kicking him away from her. He advanced angrily and hit her face, knocking her back forcefully onto the bed. She began to cry as he reached for her dress and tried to pull it from her body. She fought against him and he continued to hit her to discourage her. She was no match for him, but that didn't stop her from trying.  
  
"JARETH!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth tried unsuccessfully once again to return to Tabor Castle, only to learn that his magic was ineffective. A blood curdling cry echoed in his mind. Sarah's frantic voice calling his name. Their kiss had brought him closer than he would have dared to go. It had sparked his instinct to bond with her and now he was nearly connected to her. Her cries penetrated him and he fell against one wall of his throne room in anguish. Sarah was in trouble and he could not even protect her. He collapsed to the floor, burying his face in his hands. He had to save her, needed to, but there was no possible way. He was going crazy all ready and he'd yet to admit a thing to her. The pendant burned against him reminding him of the position he'd put himself in. It was too late to turn back, for his heart had already chosen her as the one. 


	27. A narrow escape...

AN: Hi Everyone. Sorry for being so cruel with the ending of ch 26. I hope you will forgive me since I finished chapter 27 and have posted it. This will be it until Monday I'm afraid. Busy weekend coming up and I'd like to take a small amount of time to regroup and keep the story going in the right direction. I had a few things come up that I had not counted on, but I like the new changes. Keep those wonderful reviews coming! I love reading them everyday!   
  
Chapter 27: A narrow escape  
  
Sarah began to tire quickly. She was no match for the Fae that kept hitting her and throwing her back onto the bed. He was going to rape her forcefully and there was nothing she could do to stop him.   
  
Her last few attempts to struggle against him earned her a harsh slap across the face and a fist driven into her ribs. She heard rather than felt one of her ribs crack and then suddenly the pain overwhelmed her. She tried to curl herself into a protective ball but Dartaynian would not allow it. He was vicious and malicious and absolutely insane with his jealousy and anger.   
  
He had managed to rip part of her dress from her and was attempting to pull off the rest. Squeezing her eyes shut as the tears cascaded down her cheeks, the pain reaching every part of her body, she knew it would all be over soon. He would forever scar her in more ways than one.   
  
Suddenly there was a piercing almost battle like cry and the sick sound of metal crashing into flesh and bone. Hands no longer tried to pry her dress from her and teary eyed she gazed up to see Dartaynian roll over, lifeless onto the bed beside her.   
  
"Take that asshole!" Lee's voice. Sarah began to cry as her eyes fell on Lee's form. Her friend was still dressed in her gown and she held a long metal pole that belonged to a candle holder. She had cracked Dartaynian across the back and head with it, but obviously she had not hit him hard enough. He was stirring on the bed beside Sarah.   
  
"Oh god, look what he's done to you!" Lee cried. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the shredded dress, the marks, cuts, gashes and bruises all over Sarah's face and body. "We have to get you out of here."  
  
"We?" Sarah asked. She immediately regretted her decision to talk too soon. Her ribs and stomach protested violently and she managed to crawl to the edge of the bed to lose her dinner all over the beautiful hardwood floor.   
  
"Good lord. Are you all right?" Sarah nodded slowly even though she felt worse than she had ever remembered feeling. Not even the fever rivaled the pain she now felt. "We?" she asked again. Had Jareth managed to find his way back?  
  
"Yeah Loryian and I. He's a nice guy I met at the ball." Lee told Sarah trying to help steady her.   
  
Sarah's head was spinning and she needed fresh air. "How did you find me?"  
  
"We were trying to find a way to get me back to Jareth's after the ball finished since you two disappeared. After that little episode the ball seemed to end. We were walking down the hall and heard you screaming and we came as quickly as we could."  
  
"And not a moment too soon." Sarah told her gazing hatefully at the body beside her.   
  
"We have to get you out of here. Loryian would you help me carry her?"   
  
"Let me carry her."  
  
Sarah got a good look at this Loryian character as he took her gently into his arms. He was tall and thin like Jareth but with long dark brown hair instead of blond. He had kind green eyes and Sarah immediately liked him. She didn't have much time to really think about things as he carried her quickly out of the room with Lee beside him.   
  
"Where the hell are we going?" Lee was suddenly frantic and Sarah knew why. Dartaynian had done more than just stir as they had fled the room. He had awakened and was calling for his guards, demanding that his attackers be arrested. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"There is a stable just a short ways. We can borrow some horses and ride to the Goblin King's kingdom."  
  
"Oh great, now we're stealing horses! What the hell, I just beaned the lord of this kingdom with a candle stand, stole his lady who he was attempting to rape and now to add to that, I'm a horse thief! I'm going to die a slow painful death if I'm caught."  
  
Loryian chuckled, despite the situation and leaned over to give Lee a kiss on her cheek. "You worry too much, Lee." Lee blushed ten shades of red as she watched him continue on down a flight of stairs with Sarah in his arms. God she loved this guy and she hardly knew him.   
  
Sarah smiled as she gazed back at her friend. There was something going on between this Loryian and Lee, but that would have to wait. She was feeling dizzy and she didn't know if she could even ride a horse. Loryian was trying to be careful as they rushed through halls, narrowing avoiding legions of guards that were now swarming the castle. Finally they made it to the stables. Loryian saddled three horses in record time.   
  
He threw the reins of a dappled gelding into Lee's hands. "I do hope you know how to ride, ladies?"  
  
"Pfft, the only horse I know how to ride is a carousel horse." Lee laughed. The horse before her was huge. His head, his entire body and his hooves was twice if not three times her size. Now was not the time to be afraid.   
  
Loryian helped Sarah into the saddle of a quiet chestnut mare and then helped Lee onto the gelding. He leapt gracefully onto the back of a bay stallion. "We should split up. It will be more difficult for them to follow us with three sets of tracks."  
  
"What about Sarah though? Are you going to be all right Sar to ride alone?"  
  
Sarah nodded, forcing herself to sit up despite the horrible pain. She just kept thinking of seeing Jareth again. That alone might get her through this.  
  
Loryian reined his horse in a circle and the dark bay stallion snorted and pawed, ready to go. "Head to the north. That's where you will find Jareth's kingdom. Don't stop for any reason. Ride until you have reached his domain. Understood?" He nudged the stallion forward not waiting for answers and Lee and Sarah following his actions managed to get their horses to move after his.   
  
Guards filled the stable and they narrowly missed capture.   
  
Sarah watched as Loryian and Lee galloped off in different paths, but headed due north. Adrenaline filled Sarah's veins and she kicked her horse, urging it to gallop. 'Head north and don't stop for any reason.' She would do this, she had to. She held the reins tightly in one hand and held onto the saddle with the other. Branches rushed wildly passed her, but she held steady. She did her best to ignore the horrible pain she felt throbbing in every part of her body.   
  
She galloped on for what felt like hours. Her horse never seemed to tire, even though the mare was frothing at the bit and her chest and sides were lathered with sweat. Sarah felt her strength failing her the farther she rode. The adrenaline rush had long since worn off. Her body was protesting violently to the jerking movements of the horse. Perhaps if she knew how to ride properly this wouldn't be so bad, but she knew nothing of riding and she bounced in the saddle.   
  
She rode on and on until she could bear it no longer. The pain was too great and she was too tired and weak from her struggle with Dartaynian. Her eyes rolled back as she passed out, tumbling over the neck of the horse. Her body rolled as it hit the ground and she finally landed stomach to the ground. Her horse stopped dead in it's tracks and having been trained to remain by it's fallen rider, munched on nearby grass.   
  
* * *  
  
Jareth paced his throne room. Sarah's cries had long since stopped ringing in his mind and he didn't know whether that was a good thing or a terribly bad thing. He prayed that she was all right and that Dartaynian had not taken out his anger and frustration on her. With a heavy sigh he gazed at the 13 hour clock across the room. It was well after 2 am. Using his magic he reappeared in his room. He knew that sleep would not come easily.   
  
* * *  
  
Hoggle hummed as he walked Bryer and Orn, his two dogs. The dwarf's mind had ventured to his friend Sarah many times. The Goblin King had returned to the castle without her and he wondered if she was all right. Hoggle had gone home immediately after Jareth and Sarah had fled the ball room. He had no desire to stick around with Dartaynian's subjects and friends. He had gone home right away. He prepared himself a meal and then decided to walk the dogs. It was late and even though he had already done his nightly check of the gate to the Labyrinth, he could not sleep. So he decided to walk it again, even at such a late hour and he brought his dogs along as well. They were nearly done with their second check when Orn began to bark and attempted to pull strongly in one direction.   
  
"What is it boy?" Hoggle let the dog lead the way and ventured into the forest just outside the Labyrinth's gates. He let Orn's leash go and the dog rushed off and then stopped. A horse whinnied nervously at the large dog and then took off into the woods.   
  
"Ah, just a stray horse. Musta got loose from a farm nearby. C'mon Orn." But the dog did not come to his master. Instead he whined and then pawed at something on the ground. There was something more than just the horse. Hoggle drew a knife from his belt, suddenly weary of the surrounding forest. Thieves and bandits often were found at night. He approached cautiously. His eyes widened as he drew nearer, his bushy brows rose. His hand flew to his mouth as he gasped.   
  
"Oh me gosh…."  
  
* * *  
  
Lee panicked, wondering if she was still headed north. Everything looked the same. She suddenly heard the sound of hooves and her panic grew. She tried to force her horse to gallop faster, but he was already going top speed. The sound of hooves grew closer and she feared that Dartaynian had sent his guards out after them.   
  
'Lee!" Her name! Oh god, someone knew her by name. She screamed as a bay horse galloped beside hers and then she cried with relief when she saw that it was Loryian who sat on its back. She pulled her horse to a stop, nearly flying over it's head.   
  
'You scared the crap out of me! I thought that you were one of Dart's guards!" She cried out at him.  
  
"I didn't mean to frighten you. We should be safe now. Have you seen Sarah?"  
  
Lee shook her head. "Have you?"  
  
Loryian frowned. "No, I haven't." He noticed that Lee was shaking, from the cold that had set in or fear, he did not know. 'Why don't you ride with me? We'll let your horse rest behind us and then switch later on." Lee nodded and she got down off her horse. Loryian dismounted as well and then helped her onto his horse. Just before he helped her up into the saddle she leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. There was nothing sexual or too intimate about the gesture. Just a simple light kiss.  
  
"Thank you for helping us. You don't have to do this. We're going to get you into trouble."  
  
Loryian blushed at her kiss and then quickly composed himself. He was no longer the stuttering Fae who had asked her for a dance. He had grown comfortable in Lee's presence all night and it showed. "I know that I don't have to do it, but I want to. Now up you go." Lee settled in the saddle with a smile and Loryian swung himself up behind her. He held the reins of Lee's horse in one hand and the reins of his horse in the other. "Let's go find, Sarah." He kicked the stallion and the horse half reared before tearing off into the night once again.   
  
* * *  
  
Jareth paced back and forth across his chambers. He had tried to sleep and he'd had a nightmare as soon as his eyes had shut. He was already going crazy without Sarah here with him and she was not even his. She would never be his and that pained him more than anything. He should have denied her request for a vacation and then he would not be feeling this way. But no…he would not change anything. Had things gone differently, Sarah might never have grown to like him and perhaps even love him.   
  
There was a timid knock at his door and he grunted. Probably a drunk goblin who wandered into his hallway. He ignored the knock and continued his pacing. But the knock was heard again, and again and once again.   
  
"Go away!" He roared. His emotions were becoming unstable.   
  
"Begging yer pardon, yer majesty.."  
  
Jareth swung the door open. "Hoggle?" He growled at the dwarf. Hoggle had removed his cap and he was fingering it nervously as the Goblin King glared down at him. "What the hell do you want at this time of the night?"  
  
"You gotta come…." Hoggle swallowed and ventured a look at the King, regretting it when he saw cold angry eyes glaring back at him. He swallowed. "It's Sarah…"  
  
Jareth's breath caught in his throat. Something was wrong.   
  
"We best go to me cottage?" Hoggle continued.   
  
"Why?" Jareth demanded. He didn't want riddles or games. His heart couldn't take any more torture. He just wanted to see Sarah alive and well.  
  
"Because we should." Hoggle said quietly. There was an underlying meaning in his tone.  
  
Jareth had a thousand questions running through his mind. But he nodded and pulled forth a crystal. He and Hoggle disappeared moments later.  
  
* * *  
  
Loryian and Lee had switched horses. They were riding at a trot now, both horses exhausted from such a long hard run. They talked of the land above, Lee's world, that Lory (as Lee dubbed him) was fascinated by. The above ground was like a fairytale that the older Fae told to children. A land with vast technology, poetry, music, writing. So many different cultures. But Loryian knew the rules. Only a select few were ever allowed aboveground.   
  
"You can't go there, but why could Jareth.?" Lee asked in confusion.   
  
"Because Sarah summoned him. We can only go above ground if summoned, that includes Jareth. We're bound to certain rules, which we must follow."  
  
Lee remembered that Jareth had mentioned breaking rules. "What happens if you break the rules?"  
  
"You're sentenced to death."  
  
"How horrible."  
  
"Aye it may sound that way, but it keeps the peace. Only one ever broke the rules and lived to tell about it."  
  
"And who was that? Must have been a special person."  
  
"Aye that he is. Of course it's just a rumor, but The Goblin King is said to be the only one. It's said that he broke our most sacred law when he was very young."  
  
"Really?" This was interesting. "What law did he break?"  
  
"He ventured above ground without being summoned on more than one occasion and was finally caught."  
  
"So why didn't they kill him? If he broke a big sacred law, why didn't they sentence him to death?" Not that Lee wanted Jareth to die. But why was he the special case?  
  
"I've only heard stories passed on from mouth to mouth over the centuries."  
  
"Centuries?"  
  
Loryian chuckled as he pulled the horses to a walk. "Aye, the Fae are long lived, some of us immortal."  
  
"I knew that." She fibbed. "So exactly how old are you?"   
  
Loryian grinned. "How old do I look?"  
  
"About 30 years old." Loryian smiled. "No?"  
  
"Try 300 years old and then some."  
  
Lee's jaw dropped as she mouthed the words 'three hundred'.   
  
Loryian snickered. "But as I was saying about the Goblin King. I heard the reason he lived was because he knew a woman in the Seelie court." At Lee's confused expression he added. "Our court of wise and older Fae. Only certain Fae are destined for such an honorable position. Some say the Goblin King and the woman were lovers, others say they were only friends. But supposedly she managed to convince the court that they needed the Goblin King and instead of a death sentence a curse was placed on him."  
  
"A curse?"  
  
"Aye. I know nothing more than that. I mean this could all be untrue. Although Fae aren't into gossiping it does happen. Oh no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look ahead."   
  
Lee did as Loryian told her and she gasped. "It's Sarah's horse!" Loryian pulled the gelding and the stallion to a halt and Lee jumped down searching desperately for Sarah. "Sarah?! SARAH! Where are you?"  
  
Loryian dismounted and looked around. Sarah's mare was grazing beneath an ancient tree, but there was no sign of the mortal woman.  
  
"I knew we should not have split up!" Lee cried. Tears stung her eyes and for the third time in her life she was afraid. She didn't want to be in this world anymore. She wanted to go home with Sarah and live a normal life again. She didn't want to steal horses and ride through the dark damp forest away from a man who had tried to rape her best friend. She wanted her phone and her beat up Buick Regal. She wanted to see Sarah reading her silly fantasy books.   
  
She didn't even realize that she was crying until Loryian was there, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.   
  
"We'll find her…I promise you." He told her softly and carefully he took her into his arms. Lee held him tightly as she began to cry. She desperately hoped they would be able to find Sarah before someone else did. 


	28. A bleak looking future

AN: Whoo,This chapter is finally done. It was evading me for a while there. I hope it isn't confusing to anyone. If things have been left unsaid have faith in me that they will be spoken of in later chapters. I dislike leaving loose ties. Thank you all for the reviews! Wow 350 of them already! I'm so glad that you are enjoying this. Seeing so many satisfied readers has made writing this story so much more enjoyable. Please R & R as always. I am greatly looking forward to your thoughts and opinions.   
  
A bleak looking future…  
  
The Goblin King and Hoggle materialized just outside of Hoggle's small stone cottage on the outskirts of the Labyrinth. Hoggle hesitated before letting the King enter. He didn't care so much about the mess in his house, Jareth wasn't known for his house keeping skill either, but Hoggle was unsure what the King's reaction would be to a different discovery.   
  
Because the house was built for a dwarf, Jareth had to duck down considerably to enter. The King of the Goblins glanced around the noticing the house was comprised of two rooms. The front room that had the kitchen and living quarters made as one and a back room that was hidden behind a dark curtain. Obviously Hoggle's sleeping quarters.   
  
Jareth felt himself growing impatient. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Well? Why did you want me to come here?" He snapped viciously.   
  
Hoggle swallowed nervously. "You best brace yourself…It ain't a pretty sight."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Hoggle didn't say another word, he merely led the King toward the back room and handed him a lit candle. Jareth stared at Hoggle curiously, his face a mask of arrogance and coldness as he reached for the candle. Hoggle nodded for him to enter and then took a few steps backward.   
  
Jareth pushed aside the dark blue curtain that hung in the arched doorway and separated the sleeping quarters from the rest of the cottage. Despite his own brave façade, Jareth felt his heart pound in his chest and his breathing quickened. He ducked inside while the curtain swung closed behind him, keeping Hoggle from seeing his reaction.   
  
Jareth crept quietly through the room. It was small, a few pieces of furniture and a bed in total darkness on the opposite side. Jareth's hands shook as he neared the bed. He could barely make out the silhouetted form of a person lying motionless on the small bed. He inched closer his heart racing faster with each step.   
  
Hoggle didn't move as he stood in the other room. He had gone through his own shock and pitied what his King would go through. Hoggle knew that the Goblin King held a special place for Sarah in his heart.  
  
The light of the candle reached the bottom of the bed, and as Jareth inched closer the light moved closer as well. The hem of a familiar silver gown, the jewels of it glistening and sparkling in the candle light met his eyes. Jareth's breath caught in his throat. He frowned when he saw the dirt stains, then rips and tears. He gasped as his eyes fell upon bruised skin showing through holes that were torn in the fabric. The candle fell from his shaking hand as he looked over the battered and bruised body that lay unconscious before him. The candle sputtered and went out as it hit the floor, leaving the room in complete darkness.   
  
Jareth squeezed his eyes shut and a lone tear managed to escape without his permission. He trembled with anger and with despair. He didn't need to ask Hoggle who had done this to her, for he already knew.  
  
Hoggle was getting worried. The Goblin King was being far too quiet for his liking. Surely he had seen her lying on the bed? After a few hesitations, Hoggle moved to the curtain and pushed it aside. Even in the darkness he could feel the emptiness. There was a good reason that it was so quiet. Jareth was gone….and so was Sarah.   
  
* * *  
  
Jareth placed the full blame on himself. If only he had tried harder to return, if only, if only. There must have been something that he could have done instead of pacing and trying the same magic over and over again, that he knew wouldn't work.   
  
He was shaking like a leaf as he carried Sarah to his large comfortable bed. Her lip was split open and bleeding, her face was beginning to bruise and he could still see the shape of a handprint on one cheek. Her hair was wild and looked tangled despite having being gathered and arranged with jewels just a few short hours earlier. Her beautiful dress was torn and tattered, looking like the rags of a peasant instead of the garb of a woman who should be a queen. Jareth could make out dark, ugly bruises all over her body and it made him sick to his stomach not to mention angrier than he had ever been.   
  
'No man should ever hit a woman.' Hadn't he said that to Lee? As he gazed down at Sarah's form in his arms he almost felt as if he were the one to have inflicted this pain upon her.  
  
Sarah's eyes fluttered open and all she could feel was hands on her, warmth, realization that a body was pressed to hers. Her mind whirled. Dartaynian…he was going to rape her…She screamed and struggled wildly with a new sense of strength that gave way quickly as pain ripped through her entire body. She remembered how he had hit her over and over again. He had been without mercy, without compassion. Her cries and struggling had only given him more reason to hit her. She waited for a hand or a fist to bury into her flesh, to do more damage than what had already have been done, but the harsh contact never came.  
  
Instead soft warm lips pressed to her forehead and Jareth's frantic voice tried to soothe her and tell her that she was safe now. She felt shock and relief as her eyes opened and in the darkness she could make out Jareth's fair features. She began to cry, unable to stop herself from appearing weak. Was she dreaming? Oh god she hoped that she wasn't, because if she was and she was still at Tabor Castle, she just wanted to die.   
  
But Jareth felt so real. He couldn't be a dream. She vaguely remembered escaping on a horse when Lee and her friend had come. She remembered how hard the ride had been and she must have fallen from the horse.  
  
Jareth was trembling as he cradled her in his arms. He touched her gently and felt his heart tighten in his chest as he watched her cry. He was angry and in anguish, the emotions fighting each other for dominance. It was only the fact that Sarah was in pain and needed comfort that kept him from finding a way to Dartaynian to show the man what he thought of him. But no, Dartaynian wasn't a man, he was a monster. Only a monster would have done something like this. Jareth wasn't by nature a violent Fae, but at this moment he wanted nothing more than to beat the bastard that had done this to her to a bloody pulp. His beautiful Sarah had been beaten and he swore by all the magic in the underground that he would see his want, his need for revenge become reality.   
  
He placed Sarah down carefully on the mattress of his bed, mindful of the bruises and the pain that she was in. Every movement made her cry out in agony, no matter how slight. Jareth noticed that her breathing had become ragged and she was having trouble catching her breath. Without a second thought he went to his desk and scribbled a quick letter. He tucked it into an envelope, sealed it with a wax from a candle and stamped the wax with his emblem. He bellowed for a goblin and then sent the creature away with the letter and orders to have cold water, towels and a fresh nightgown sent to the room immediately.   
  
He returned to Sarah's side moments later. She was still sobbing even though the movement in doing so was hurting her. He was certain that merely breathing was hurting her. Carefully he inspected the bruises all over her fair skin. They were on her face, her chest, her arms and he could imagine that they were elsewhere as well. It was obvious to him that Sarah was favoring her left side and he wanted to see the damage that Dartaynian had caused.   
  
Goblins returned with towels and water, ointments and medicines as well as soft cotton bandages and a nightgown for Sarah.   
  
With a flick of his wrist, Sarah was changed into the nightgown. Jareth destroyed the tattered dress with his magic unable to deal with seeing it. It would forever remind him that he had failed to protect Sarah. Carefully he dabbed Sarah's mouth with a cool cloth. The bleeding stopped quickly and he set his attentions to the larger bruises and cuts. He ripped the towels into smaller pieces and after dipping them in the cool water, laid them over the ugly purple marks. Sarah was still favoring her left side and Jareth feared the injury he might find there. He carefully and nervously reached for the hem of her night gown.   
  
"Sarah, I need to attend the rest of your bruises." He told her softly. He wanted her permission before he allowed his eyes to reach places that he had only dreamed of. There would be no pleasure in his eyes as he finally saw these places. There would only be pain, that she was hurting and that only in these circumstances was he allowed to gaze over her. Sarah knew what Jareth wanted to do and she nodded slowly, her eyes closing as tears leaked from the corners. Carefully Jareth started to slip the nightgown up her legs, finding more bruises, though they were not as bad as the ones on her face and arms. He inched the nightgown up further, and he felt himself shaking.   
  
A knock at the door made him jump and he dropped the hem of the gown quickly as if he were doing something forbidden. He moved away just slightly from the bed and bid the visitor to enter. He didn't attempt to hide his relief when he saw who stood on the other side of the door.   
  
A woman pulled back the long hood that hid her face. She quickly ushered in a short older man who took a place beside her.   
  
"Delphina." Jareth let out in a hurried breath.  
  
"We came as quickly as we could. Your letter sounded most urgent. Is she here?" She peered past Jareth to see the mortal girl lying on the King's bed and then she nodded to the man beside her. "Galyon will heal her if it is within in power to do so."   
  
Jareth nodded numbly as the man came beside the bed and then shushed the Goblin King away from Sarah as if he were a child who refused to leave his mother's side.   
  
Before Sarah could make an reaction to the sudden visitors, Galyon waved his hands and her eyes closed, a deep sleep claiming her and putting her pain to rest so that he could work.   
  
Delphina stepped closer to Jareth. He didn't even realize that he was trembling until she took one of his hands into her own. "We should give him the space he needs to heal her. We have much to catch up on." She told him.  
  
Jareth hesitated and realizing that he was looking like a lost, confused child, barely was able to hide his feelings behind a mask of coolness. He followed Delphina out of the room and into the hall.   
  
Delphina frowned as she looked over Jareth lithe form. The King of the Goblins had always been a slender man, but he looked thinner than usual. His eyes had a tired look to them and he appeared to be fighting something.  
  
"Merciful heavens, Jareth. You look so awful.."  
  
"I have not been well. Times have been difficult." He answered honestly.  
  
"Why did you not call for me? I would have come."  
  
"You have your own duties to attend."  
  
Delphina frowned when she saw the bright glow emanating from Jareth's pendant. She suddenly knew why he had not called for her. The mortal on the bed, the rumors…he had not wanted anyone to know. She let out a quick breath. "It's true then." She said softly. Not a question, but a statement. Jareth followed her gaze to his pendant, but made no reply. "I didn't believe the rumors, but when I received your letter and saw her there on the bed I was forced to…..She is the one?"  
  
Jareth lowered his head and nodded before lifting it and gazing into Delphina's blue green eyes. She had not changed over the years. She was still as beautiful as ever and still held so much power, but also compassion. He could imagine that she was still a force to be reckoned with in the Seelie Court. His voice cracked as he spoke. "Yes, she is the… one."  
  
Delphina's brows furrowed. "Then she must have denied you…for you to look so retched. My goodness Jareth, I have caused you so much pain."  
  
"Do not blame yourself for this. Were it not for you, I would be dead. She has not denied me, at least not yet." He added.  
  
"You believe that she will?"  
  
"I will make sure that she will." Jareth told her.  
  
"What? You want her to deny you? You want her to leave you to a life of-"  
  
"I know damn well what will happen if she denies me!" Jareth cried out in sudden anger. "You don't need to remind me!"  
  
The woman who stood beside him was taken back by his tone, but she continued on with what was on her mind. "Why would you ever want her to deny you? The pendant glows, it shows your honest love of her. It shows-"  
  
"You tell me things that I already know." Jareth quieted, turning his back on her. "It shows the world, the universe, that my heart has chosen, Sarah. And it allows Sarah to know the depth of my feelings by merely touching it. You were there the day they placed the spell on the symbol of my power. You know that I can not hide what I feel for her away from anyone."  
  
Delphina knew very well what the glowing pendant meant and a small history lesson from Jareth was not what interested her. No, a name had caught her attention. "Sarah? The same Sarah that defeated your labyrinth a few months ago?"   
  
"It's been 9 years, Delphi, not a few months." Jareth corrected.   
  
"9 years, a few months, same difference. When did a near immortal creature start to notice and feel the effects of time?"  
  
"The moment Sarah left me. I just did not let myself realize that, until she had returned." Jareth admitted softly.  
  
"You fell for the child who defeated your labyrinth? Jareth…."  
  
Jareth chuckled bitterly. "I thought you had heard the rumors, Delphi? Surely you as well as the entire Underground knows of my feelings for her. There are probably rumors of the day of our wedding. A glorious day that will never come to pass." He turned away from her again in fear that she would see the tears forming in his eyes.   
  
He felt her hands rest on his shoulders. "There are always rumors. I did not believe that you would allow yourself to feel this way, Jareth. You have been alone for so long and I know how you have feared what the future would bring. After the curse was placed on you, you swore you wouldn't love so that you could protect yourself. And no one has ever returned to the Underground from Above. I simply did not believe that the mortal, Sarah, could have returned. And I nearly laughed when I heard she was being labeled as being the *one*. I guess I got it in my head that there would never be anyone."  
  
"Well your proof that states otherwise is here." He told her, holding up his glowing pendant. Delphina could feel the heat of it from where she stood behind him. "And further proof lies in pain on my bed." The anguish in his voice was almost unbearable to hear.  
  
Delphina sighed heavily. The weight of her decision nearly 400 years ago was suddenly weighing on her shoulders again. She had feared this day as much as Jareth had. As much as she cared for Jareth, she had hoped that he would never look for love, that he would remain alone. She did not want him to suffer any more than he had. "What happened to her?"  
  
"Dartaynian beat her." He spat with disgust.  
  
Delphina frowned at the name. "He's causing trouble again? Doesn't he ever learn? You could bring him to court for what he did to her."  
  
"It's more like the other way around."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My feelings for her do not matter to anyone other than myself. She does not belong to me."   
  
Delphina's eyes widened. "Oh no, Jareth you didn't….You know the rules. Please don't tell me that you stole her from her world, that you brought her here and she fell for Dartaynian because she was angry. Please don't tell me that you fell for her after he had claimed her." She let all the rumors she had heard babble from her mouth and prayed to whatever great being that was listening to let it all be false.  
  
"I didn't steal her. She summoned me and I was within the rules to bring her back with me."  
  
"If she summoned you how did she get mixed up with Dartaynian?"  
  
"She summoned me, but we did not meet on friendly terms. In my own anger to keep her away from me I didn't think and told Dartaynian that I didn't care if he sought her permission to court her. I had all but convinced myself that I would never feel anything for her." Jareth sighed. "Apparently she agreed to court Dartaynian, not knowing what a courtship truly meant. I had not even thought of how he could keep a hold over her. I honestly thought that she might be a passing fancy of his. My relationship with her continued to grow strained as did her relationship with her own friends. She spent a great deal of time with Dartaynian. One day she fell very ill. Her friend, who I also brought along, begged me to please help her. Dartaynian was away on business." Jareth watched as Delphina's expression turn angry.  
  
"Didn't anyone think to tell her what he was really like?"  
  
"Her friends did, but she didn't listen. She spent time with him and must have picked up an illness from Tabor Castle. She became very sick. I did what I could to help her." Jareth tried to push the memories of that time away. It was still painful to realize that Sarah could have died.  
  
"You helped her recover without calling a healer? Why didn't you call for me? I would have brought Galyon in an instant."  
  
"The illness she had was an ancient one, that no one has been able to heal with magic. A healer might have done more harm than good. I had to risk looking after her myself. She was very sick, we nearly lost her, but she did pull through. I stayed with her until she awakened and I thought for sure that things would go back to the way they were before. She would continue to hate me. But that didn't happen. She did not turn out to hate me. We became friends and I….I let myself fall for her, again."  
  
"Again? Jareth surely you had not…?"  
  
"Oh yes. I denied it back then, danced around it with fancy words that she would not understand, but I can't deny it now. I felt something for her when she ran my labyrinth and for the first time in all of my years, I did not wish to see an opponent leave. Even though she had defeated me and had wounded my pride, I wanted her to stay. I was lonely and oh how I sought her companionship. But she was too young and although the heart ache was great, I let her go and managed to move on. I never expected to see her again."  
  
"Yet she is here now."  
  
"Yes, she is. And I've realized that there is no chance for us, even though I wish for one with all my heart. Fate has decided that we simply can not be and although I don't want to, I must accept that. But I will not see her forced to remain with Dartaynian. She will deny me before the court protecting herself from accusations of treason as well as the death sentence. I will send her and her friend home."  
  
"The court would never allow their return to the world above. That woman and her friend know too much about us. You would have to break every rule there is to send them home and just to spite us both the rest of the court would allow you to live to watch you suffer without her. And what if she doesn't want to deny you? Are you so certain that she doesn't love you?"   
  
Jareth closed his eyes to try to block out the pain. He thought of their first kiss and knew Sarah felt something for him. He would have to find a way to discourage those feelings. "It does not matter what she feels. I won't see them kill her if she admits that she feels something for me. I won't allow it. She *will* deny me."  
  
Delphina frowned again. "Oh Jareth. What have you gotten yourself into? What have I done to you?"  
  
"You didn't do this to me, Delphi. I did this to myself, just as I did so many years ago. "  
  
"But you didn't love that girl back then and look at all the trouble she caused you. What will happen to you now that you love this one? Jareth, I don't want to see you destroyed and that is what will happen. You will destroy yourself over the loss of this girl."  
  
"I chose this fate, I will deal with it."  
  
Delphina felt tears form in her eyes. "How can you act so strong? I see the torment in your eyes, I know how greatly this all hurts you."  
  
"I have to be strong and for one reason alone, Sarah. I can't and won't let her see me weak and pathetic. I will not allow her to watch my downfall. I will be strong so that she may be strong. She will move on from what has happened here and will return home."  
  
Jareth lowered his head, barely aware that Delphina was gently rubbing his shoulder. " I have never felt such feelings for anyone other than her and because of the curse I never will love another. But I'd rather have lived and loved her then to have not loved her at all."   
  
Delphina brushed his cheek her hand before returning her hand to his shoulder. "Oh Jareth, you say that now, but when the curse takes it's hold on you, when she's told you that she doesn't love you, your world will collapse in on you. Does she know how you feel? Have you told her?"  
  
"She knows I feel something for her. We've shared a kiss, but I have not said the words."  
  
"You tread on such dangerous ground, Jareth. But there is still hope to pull away from her. You've not said the words. You could walk away from her here and now."  
  
Jareth shook his head. "I could never walk away from her. My heart has chosen her and even though I have not said the actual words that would bind myself to her, I realize now that I could never resist her."  
  
"You say that because you *think* that you love her. If you let her go, you could love again. You could save yourself from such a terrible future. You could find yourself a queen elsewhere."  
  
"I don't want to love someone else. I want Sarah."  
  
"But you can't have her! You told me that she is Dartaynian's." Delphina bit her lip in frustration. This conversation was going no where.   
  
"There has to be a way." Jareth told her.  
  
Delphina realized that the pendant and the curse were confusing him. He loved Sarah and had no desire to break free from her. He honestly believed he could be with her in some way. Yet at the same time, He contradicted those feelings by saying that he would see her deny him, therefore risking his future, his sanity to protect her from death and Dartaynian.   
  
Delphina stepped forward and pulled Jareth into her arms. She had done her old friend such a horrible deed. Her youth, her compassion had done this to him. She should have let them sentence him to death all those centuries ago. It would have been much easier than seeing him lose the woman his heart had chosen and watching him suffer because of his loss.   
  
She knew Dartaynian and that he was relentless. The chances of Jareth coming out of this with Sarah as his own were so minimal if not nearly non-existent. Jareth's future was looking very bleak. 


	29. From bad to worse

AN: Ok, seeing as how most of my readers are ready to fall off their chairs, I hope that this chapter doesn't push them overboard. Just have some faith in me, ok? I like happy endings too, although I am keeping it to myself whether this one ends happily or not. (I can't give everything away you know) As always a big thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. You all mean a lot to me and I love reading your reactions and comments to what I've written. Feedback is the greatest thing for an author.  
  
Once again for those who may have missed it, I have a jsfanfiction mailing list and I post all my chapters there. Also other authors also post there (anyone who writes J/S stories, poems, etc is invited to post). I created the list in the event that ff.net would go down and I would not be able to post. It's also for other authors to do the same. You also get the chapters sent right to your mailbox. Just thought I would extend the invitation again. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/jsfanfiction/  
  
Chapter 29: From bad to worse…  
  
Lee held on tightly to Loryian as they continued to ride through the dark forest. She shivered as the cold and dampness finally started to get to her. Loryian reached at his chin and untied the long cape that he was wearing.   
  
"Here, wrap this about you. I won't have you catching your death out here." He told her.   
  
Lee frowned. "What about you?"  
  
Loryian smiled at her concern. "I'll be just fine. Now go on. Wrap it around you."  
  
Lee took the cape off his shoulders and wrapped it tightly around herself. It warded off the cold some, but she still found herself shivering. She leaned closer to Loryian seeking not only warmth but comfort.   
  
"We've been out here for hours. We're never going to find her." Lee let out hopelessly.   
  
"You give up faith too easily. Look there." Loryian pointed to a clearing that they had ridden to.   
  
Lee squinted her eyes in the darkness trying to make out what she was seeing. Some relief flooded her when she saw the familiar walls of the Labyrinth looming in the distance ahead.   
  
"You see, we are almost to Jareth's Kingdom." Loryian smiled. "And I have a feeling that we will find Sarah there."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Just a hunch." He grinned. "Besides, too many bad things have happened tonight, something good has to happen now."  
  
Lee chuckled and held Loryian tightly as he nudged the horses forward.   
  
* * *  
  
Delphina was still holding Jareth when the door to the Goblin King's chamber slowly creaked open. Jareth pulled away from the woman that held him and offered him comfort.   
  
"How is Sarah?" He asked immediately.   
  
Galyon sighed. "She was roughed up very badly. Most of the bruises were minor and they have already begun to fade. The larger and more painful bruises may take a day or even two to fade. I've dulled the pain for her and by morning only a few of the bruises will bother her."  
  
"What of her left side? She was favoring it." Jareth asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes and for good reason." Galyon told Jareth. "3 broken ribs and one of them had managed to lodge itself into her lung. If you had not called for the Lady Delphina when you had, the mortal would not be alive right now." Jareth let out a shuddering breath at that thought. "Using my magic I've managed to fuss the ribs back into place. I've started to attend to the puncture in her lung, but I will need to see her again tomorrow. Her breathing should return to normal though at times she may find it hard to catch her breath. I've done all that I can for now."  
  
"Thank you Galyon." Jareth said softly. "Would you both stay the night? I will have rooms prepared." He asked them.   
  
"That is a kind offer. We shall stay as long as we are able." Delphina smiled and reached to squeeze Jareth's shoulder. "Go on and see her." It was obvious to her that Jareth was just itching to get back to the mortal.   
  
Jareth nodded. "I am in debt to both of you."  
  
Delphina shook her head. "Nonsense." She watched Jareth create a crystal.  
  
"The goblins will prepare your rooms and will lead you to them."  
  
"Thank you. Now go on, I'm sure she is waiting for you." Jareth nodded and disappeared into the room without a second thought.   
  
He was surprised to find Sarah standing by the window when he entered the room. Her injuries had been serious, yet there she was standing by the window gazing out into the night as if nothing had happened.   
  
"If Galyon knew that you were out of this bed, he would have my head for allowing it to go on for another moment." He joked.  
  
Sarah turned at the sound of his voice. "I needed the fresh air."   
  
Jareth noticed that she seemed lost and upset. He didn't waste anytime moving to her side. He reached for her and she collapsed against him. "What is it?" He asked tenderly. He stroked her hair and ran his gloved hands along her arms.   
  
She began to sob and it tore at Jareth's heart. Sarah had always been so strong. "Oh, Jareth…" She sobbed. "If Lee hadn't saved me…." She buried her face into his shoulder unable to finish the sentence.   
  
"He'll pay for what he did to you, I will see to that." Jareth told her. His fist clenched at his side at the thought of Dartaynian. He forced himself to rein in his anger.  
  
"God, Jareth. I had never been so frightened in all of my life. He…he just kept hitting me and he wouldn't stop. The more I struggled the more he hit me…He was going do it too,….he was going to….but Lee…" She broke down again.   
  
Jareth frowned. He stepped away slowly begging her to look at him. "He was going to do what, Sarah? Why did he hit you?" Suddenly he remembered their kiss and how Dartaynian had seen it all. "Did he do this because of me?"  
  
Sarah's eyes were not focused on anything in particular as she allowed herself to think back to earlier that same night. A night that had gone so horribly wrong and then had turned right when she had kissed Jareth. But then things had gone so wrong again. "He told me that I would repair the damage…"  
  
Jareth didn't reply. He just allowed her to remember what had happened and hoped that she would tell him.   
  
Sarah shivered as she remembered Dartaynian's words. 'You will repair the damage and trouble you have caused me tonight. You will pleasure me and I will take great pride in stealing your mortal innocence.'  
  
Tears fell from her hazel eyes as she squeezed them shut. She could still remember the feel of his body against hers as he pushed her roughly down to the bed. She had not thought of it then, but his body had reacted to being so close to hers. Tears continued to fall as she remembered what she had not even realized at the time. He had been ready and waiting to take her, she had felt him grow hard against her stomach. The only thing that had kept her safe from him had been their clothes. He'd been so rough with her, beating her as she struggled, all the while driving his hips against her. She cried out at the memory startling herself as well as Jareth. In a hurried stream of words she let it out.   
  
"He was gonna rape me."  
  
Jareth drew a shuddering breath, his heart seemed to stop beating in his chest, his breathing seemed to cease and time stood still for one horribly long moment. Sarah's words kept echoing in his mind. 'He was gonna rape me'   
  
When Jareth finally realized that time had begun to pass, he found that Sarah was shaking in his arms. He reached for her and pulled her to him, rocking her. Grief flowed through him and raw anger fought to gain the upper hand. Lee's words from long ago surfaced in his mind… 'Did you know that she's a virgin?' It made Jareth even angrier that Dart had tried to take Sarah when she was still innocent, still untouched.   
  
He continued to rock Sarah in his arms. He soothed her with soft words and kissed her hair. They stayed like this for a long time.   
  
Time continued to pass and it felt as if it were passing slower than normal. Sarah had stopped sobbing so loudly and hiccupped as she tried to control herself. Jareth kissed her hair again and when she looked up at him with red, puffy eyes, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Sarah closed her eyes at the touch. Jareth was always so gentle with her. She felt his hands at her side, moving up and down, trying to soothe her. She felt him kiss her forehead again and she didn't protest when he kissed her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips.   
  
She thought back to the kisses they had shared earlier that night. Jareth had kissed her with such passion and she had returned it. She was brought back to the present as she felt Jareth kiss her lips softly, gently. She responded to him slowly and she felt him pull her closer. Instinctively her hands wove themselves into his silky golden hair.   
  
His kisses grew more passionate, more forceful. He pulled her closer to him and Sarah continued to respond. They grew closer still and Sarah felt something solid touch her stomach. She froze.   
  
Jareth was kissing her neck, placing open mouthed kisses along her soft skin. She felt him move his hips closer to hers. She could feel him against her. He had grown hard and ready for what he thought was to come. Her flimsy nightgown and his tights barely hid a thing. The contact should have sent her senses reeling, but instead it sent fear spiraling through her.   
  
She gasped and pushed Jareth away harshly. She'd caught him off guard and had pushed him so hard that he had to take a few steps backward to steady himself. Sarah pulled away from him and sought what comfort she could find by backing against the cold stone walls. She was trembling, but not with pleasure….with absolute fear.  
  
Jareth saw the fear in her eyes and it made any pleasure he'd savored moments before vanish in a span of a single heartbeat. Jareth didn't know what frightened her until he glanced down at himself. He knew damn well what had frightened her and he wanted to kick himself. Hadn't she just told him that she'd been nearly raped? He'd gone too far when he'd had tried to soothe her. His body had gone way too far.  
  
"Sarah, I didn't mean to…" The words tumbled forth before he could stop them.   
  
Sarah didn't look frightened anymore, she looked angry. "Funny, those words sound familiar." But there was no humor in her tone. There was only coldness, ice coldness.   
  
"Sarah…" He tried again and he took a shaky step toward her.   
  
She backed away along the wall. "Don't Sarah me!" She told him angrily. "I thought that you were different! But you're no different than David, or John…" Her eyes slanted and Jareth felt his blood run cold at the sight of her expression. "You're no different than Dartaynian!" She cried out.   
  
He tried to block out the pain that those words caused him and he failed as his pain fell forth in the form of his voice. "Sarah, I would never have gone through with it. I would have realized what was happening…I would never have pushed you to do anything you didn't want to…"  
  
The sight of him standing there aroused wasn't changing her opinions. "That's the biggest load of bull shit I've ever heard." Jareth frowned at the use of such words. Sarah rarely swore. "I can't believe I actually let myself feel something for you! You disgust me!"   
  
"Sarah.." he warned quietly. If she said she hated him, if she admitted that she didn't love him, she would cripple him without even knowing it.   
  
"How could I ever feel anything for you! You've kept things from me! You didn't try to discourage me from seeing Dartaynian when you knew what he was like! You didn't even have the decency to tell me the rules of a courtship! Then you tried to seduce me when I was hurt and upset! What kind of a man are you?" She took a shuddering breath as all of these realizations came tumbling forth. Tears gathered in her eyes but she bit her lip and refused to let them fall. She didn't care that Jareth looked as if he was going to drop to his knees in anguish right there in front of her. He had hurt her and she desperately wanted to hurt him in return.  
  
She gazed at him coldly. Through the eyes of the woman who was once his enemy. "Get out of my sight. I can't bear to look at you. I'll be going home tomorrow morning." She looked away from him, as pain filled her. Not only emotional pain, but physical pain. The room was quiet except for the curtains which made soft sounds as the fabric brushed the stone walls in the wind. After a few moments she glanced up to realize that Jareth had gone without a further word.   
  
She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and she collapsed against the wall. She punched the wall in sudden anger, not caring that she had shredded a layer of skin off her knuckles. She fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands. Her side was hurting again and as she began to sob she found that she couldn't breathe. She thought that she was going to die and for the second time this night, she wished it would happen.   
  
Finally catching her breath, she sank to the cold floor and cried until no more tears would fall. 


	30. One

AN: You guys make me want to cry with your kind words. *group hug* I love you all. I feel so fortunate to have such devoted readers. I honestly mean it when I say that my readers make this so enjoyable for me. I mean what good is writing if you can't share it with others? You've made me glad to have shared my work.   
  
Someone asked how long this story was going to be…honestly I couldn't give you an exact number of chapters. Suffice to say I still have a ways to go with this.  
  
A special thanks to Scattered_Logic for doing a little beta work for me as well as reading this and sending her comments before I posted. *hugs*  
  
Warning…grab some tissues  
  
Chapter 30: One  
  
Delphina brushed out her long dark hair as she sat at the vanity in the room that Jareth had provided for her. The Goblin King's castle was still every inch as she remembered it. The only thing that had changed was its King. She still blamed herself for what was happening to Jareth. What if things didn't work out for him? She shook her head pushing the thoughts away. Best not to think like that. She was nearly finished with her task when there was an urgent knock at the door.   
  
"Who's calling?" she asked. She put her brush down on the dark oak wood. There was no answer and she rose and moved to the doorway. Opening the door she gasped when she saw Jareth standing there. If she thought that he looked retched before, it was nothing to how he appeared now. "Dear grace, Jareth, what happened?" Delphina could see that he was fighting to keep himself in control. Trying to maintain his Kingly behavior and desperately wanting to break down at the same time.   
  
"I've done a foolish thing." He admitted.  
  
Delphina glanced around the hall to find it empty. "Come inside and talk with me. What have you done?"  
  
Jareth paced the moment that he stepped into the room. He purposely avoided sitting even when Delphina asked him to sit three times. He finally stopped his pacing and looked at her. "I pushed her too far…"  
  
Delphina moved to him, reaching out to touch him and he jerked away from her. She frowned. "Pushed her too far in what way? I don't understand."  
  
Jareth ran one gloved hand through his blond hair in desperation. "I didn't even realize what I was doing."  
  
Delphina tilted her head. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. "Though you like to play the seducer, it doesn't seem like your style. Surely that can not be what you are referring to?" Jareth didn't know anything about true seduction. He had never bonded.   
  
"No, I didn't seduce her, though she thought that I was trying to."  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"Oh Delphi…" Jareth's eyes fell upon Delphina and she was surprised at how much pain shone back at her. "She had just admitted to me that Dartaynian had attempted to….rape her."  
  
Delphina's eyes widened. "Are you serious? He attempted to rape her?"  
  
Jareth nodded miserably. "Yes. He tried to rape her and when she struggled and defied him, he beat her."  
  
"Goodness no! And to think that he actually expected me to love him in return all those centuries ago! How can anyone love a tyrant like that?! He's grown worse over the centuries!" Jareth only nodded. "What happened after she told you? I hope that your temper didn't explode. I'd like to think that you're been able to control it now."  
  
"I didn't lose my temper. I tried to comfort her and…. went a little too far. She misunderstood my intentions and claimed that I was no different than Dartaynian." He lowered his head and Delphina had never seen him look so dejected. She felt her heart clench in her chest. He had not even looked this bad centuries ago when the curse had been placed on him. "She wants to return home tomorrow."  
  
"Oh Jareth."   
  
"I don't know what to do…." He admitted softly.   
  
Delphina raised a hand and gently stroked his cheek. Jareth looked into her eyes as she touched his face. She was surprised to see tears glistening in his mismatched orbs.   
  
"Should I send her home or should I try to explain to her how I feel?" Jareth asked.  
  
Delphina sighed and continued to run her fingers along his smooth pale skin. "If you tell her how you feel, you might be setting yourself up for more heartbreak."  
  
"What's a little more?" He asked bitterly. "How much worse can things get? The way that she acted, she never wants to see me again. I feel as if someone is trying to rip my heart from my chest."  
  
"She's angry and upset, Jareth and can you blame her? Dartaynian claimed he cared for her and then tried to rape her. She trusted him and he threw that trust away as if it meant nothing to him. She's most likely shaken, confused and afraid that he tried to force himself upon her. What do you think went through her mind when you 'went too far'?"  
  
"I frightened her…she…. She thought that I might have been attempting the same thing that Dartaynian had and that was not my intention, I would never…"  
  
"I know that you wouldn't and you know that you wouldn't. The truth is that Sarah doesn't. She was upset and frightened and you surely frightened her more. And she doesn't understand things, does she? She doesn't know about the curse."  
  
Jareth shook his head. "I wanted it that way. I don't want her to pity me and feel things for me that she didn't feel in the first place."  
  
"Keeping things from her is not a good idea."  
  
Jareth snorted. "I know that. If I had told her about Dartaynian and the courtship, perhaps things would not have gone as they had."  
  
Delphina removed her hand from Jareth face and gazed at him in a serious manner. "You have two choices, Jareth. You can either send her home and deal with the loss that way or you can attempt to make things better between you both. Be honest with her and hope that things will work out between you and your future. Either way there will be pain and heartache. It's inevitable with this… situation. " She still felt like this was all her fault. How could she ever make things right? "Could you deal with letting her go, never to see her again with the knowledge that you didn't attempt to make things right between you?"  
  
"If I go to her, she will send me away. She told me that I disgust her. I will not go anywhere near her." Jareth said firmly.   
  
Delphina shook her head. Jareth was on the verge of losing everything and he was still as stubborn as he had been as a child. Something had to be done.  
  
* * *  
  
The wall loomed above them and spread left and right as far as the eye could see. Loryian grunted as he moved his hands over the solid stone walls of the Labyinth. "I have no idea how we are going to get inside. There's no bloody door!" He glanced at Lee who sat wrapped within his cape on the dark bay stallion.   
  
"Well don't look at me for that. The only person who knows how to get through this thing is missing, remember?" She looked around. There had to be a way in. She reined the stallion to the right and trotted him along the wall looking for any sign of an entrance. She was ready to turn back when she saw smoke rising from a section of the Labyrinth's walls. She nudged the stallion forward.   
  
"Lory, come take a look at this."   
  
Loryian jogged along the wall to her side. "What is it?" He asked out of breath. "I see nothing but more wall."  
  
"Look closer."  
  
Loryian squinted his eyes and they widened in surprise. "Well I'll be a pixie's uncle."  
  
Lee laughed out loud. "A pixie's uncle?" She giggled. "You say some weird things."  
  
He grinned at her, "Oh and I suppose that it would be better if I said, 'wicked cool' or 'awwsomed'."  
  
Lee laughed. "That's awesome. And yes it would be better if you said something along those lines."  
  
Loryian peered back at his discovery. "Lee, look at this. This is wicked cool and awwsome."  
  
That earned Loryian a good amount more laughing from Lee. She was laughing so hard that she was nearly crying.   
  
"Did I say it wrong, or something?" He asked feigning offence.   
  
"No..no, it's just the accent that you have. It sounds so funny. Maybe you should stick to your pixie's uncle routine."  
  
"I dare say, I think that you are making fun of me." he teased.   
  
"I'm laughing with you Lory, not at you."  
  
"Truly? Then how can that be if I am not laughing?" His tone was serious and Lee immediately stopped laughing. Loryian's lips twitched and then he began to laugh. "I was only jesting."  
  
"You're a pain in the ass." She laughed, nodding a finger at him. He was teasing her!  
  
"But I'm a very handsome pain in the ass." Before she could comment to this he reached up and kissed her gently on the lips.   
  
Lee froze and for a moment she didn't know what to do. Why did she feel so strange and so shy so suddenly? Before she knew what she was doing, she was returning Loryian's kiss. She'd been kissed many times in her life, but not like this. Loryian was so gentle, and he let her make the decisions, let her choose the pace.   
  
"Is this how ya act while yer friend is hurt?" The voice shattered the moment Lee and Loryian shared and they turned to see who had spoken to them. Hoggle stepped forth from their discovery. The house that was built into the wall, making it nearly invisible. "What kind of a friend are you! Some concern you have! She's been hurt real bad! Did you even know that? Or were you too busy kissing this character to know!?"   
  
Lee frowned. She had never see Hoggle so upset or angry before. "Hoggle.." She started, but Loryian jumped in.   
  
"It's rather rude and unjustified of you to make accusations against this woman. She is the one who saved Sarah from Dartaynian and assisted in her friend's escape. You should learn the facts before you make accusations."  
  
"Loryian, you don't have to do this." She wasn't used to someone trying to stick up for her. The only one that usually stuck up for her was herself.   
  
"Yes I do. His actions were not honorable toward you. Apologize to the lady." Loryian demanded.  
  
Lee shook her head. She suddenly felt very guilty for teasing Loryian and allowing him to kiss her. All this honorable crap was making her feel uncomfortable. They still didn't know where Sarah was. "Hoggle have you seen Sarah? We were looking for her."  
  
"I found her over two hours ago."  
  
Relief lit up Lee's blue eyes. "Can we see her?"  
  
"She ain't here. The King took her to the castle."  
  
"How was she faring? We had not been able to look at her injuries." Loryian inquired.  
  
"She was unconscious when I found her and unconscious when he took her." Hoggle said angrily.   
  
Lee couldn't understand Hoggle's anger, but realized if he had found her unconscious he was probably trying to hide his pain at such a discovery. She had to remember Hoggle was Sarah's friend as well..   
  
"Oh god, what did Jareth do? He must have flipped out." Lee asked suddenly. She felt worry fill her entire body.  
  
"I didn't see his reaction, he just took her."  
  
"Hoggle, can you help us get to the castle?" Loryian asked.   
  
The dwarf grumbled something about sleep and how much he hated the passageways. Taking a lantern from his house he pointed to a solid looking wall. "Follows me and stay close behind. This place ain't safe at night."   
  
Loryian and Lee glanced at each other and without a word followed Hoggle.  
  
* * *  
  
The patterns on the ceiling didn't change no matter how much she stared at them. She lay on her bed, one arm above her head, the other resting by her side. She had stopped crying long ago, but the cry had not done anything except make her feel worse. Her side was hurting her and she felt miserable.   
  
She had been a fool to trust Jareth. Thinking about him made her heart ache. He had seemed as if he had cared for her, but he had tried to seduce her. He was like any other man. She felt stupid for allowing herself to feel anything for him. She should have just taken her own advice and remained alone. Only in solitude would she find a way to escape from being hurt.   
  
A knock at the door startled her and thinking it was Jareth she cried out, "Go away! I don't ever want to see you again!"  
  
The door creaked open without her permission. "That would be difficult as we have never seen each other once, never mind again."   
  
Sarah sat up and was surprised to see a woman enter the room. She looked familiar and Sarah realized that the woman had entered the room with that short older man, the healer, much earlier. "Who are you?" Sarah demanded harshly.   
  
"Just a friend." The woman smiled. She was beautiful. Tall and thin with amazing blue green eyes and long dark hair. Sarah couldn't find a single flaw.  
  
"A friend of Jareth's perhaps, but no friend of mine." Why did this woman's presence suddenly make her uneasy, almost jealous?  
  
Delphina frowned at the bitterness in the mortal's voice. "There is no point in dancing around why I am here."  
  
"Well good, I'll cut right the chase too. You can tell your *friend* Jareth that I don't ever want to see him again."  
  
"Sarah, permit me to tell you a tale. All you have to do is listen and if this tale does not effect you in anyway, you have to merely say so and I will leave you be."  
  
"Why should I listen to you? You'll just try to convince me that I should talk to Jareth and I don't ever want to talk to him again."  
  
"I'm not going to *make* you do anything." She told Sarah with more anger than she had meant to release. Calming, she continued. "It's even your choice if you want to listen to this tale. If you want me to leave, I will. Simple as that."  
  
Sarah started to open her mouth to tell her to get the hell out, but she was very curious about this tale. "You're going to tell me a tale in the middle of the night?"  
  
"If you would listen to it, yes."  
  
"Well , fine, tell me what is so damn important." Sarah snapped.   
  
The woman waved her hand and created a chair that she then sat in. "What I am about to tell you is a tale that many think they know. But of course they only know fragments and rumors. They do not know the full truth. You see, there was once a Fae prince who was very curious about the mortal world. This interest is all well and good and is expected of the young, but his interest went beyond most others. You see, here we have strict rules about venturing to the mortal realm. Very few of us are allowed to go. Only those who are summoned directly may go, or those who enforce the law and must uphold it."  
  
"But why?" Sarah interrupted.   
  
"Why can't we go above?" Sarah nodded. "Because mortals are dangerous. They use iron which is deadly to us, and should they learn how use our magic they could do great damage to the ways of the universe. This prince was warned to let his curiosities go, but he did not. At night when others were sleeping he used a spell from an ancient book to hide the use of his magic and to venture above ground. He met a girl there and formed a friendship with her. He spilled his entire life to her. Who he was, where he was from. He broke the rules of his people and could have caused irreparable damage in the course of a few hours. But this wasn't the only time he visited the girl. He went often and did so until he was caught."  
  
"What happened then?" Sarah found herself getting interested.   
  
"As was custom, he was sentenced to death."  
  
"Death? How horrible! But he was a child, he didn't know any better!" Sarah cried out.  
  
"Yes, a child of 50 years old, an adolescent by our standards. One on the verge of adulthood, yet not quite there."  
  
"Did they…kill him?" Sarah almost didn't want to know the answer. Why did this woman have to tell her such a depressing tale anyway?  
  
The woman shook her head. "No, he was saved by a friend who at the young age of 70 had just taken her rightful place among the other members of the Seelie Court."  
  
"How was he saved by this friend?"  
  
"This friend reminded the court that the prince was needed. This prince was destined to be King and a very important King, even though that was not agreed by all. One day he would take his father's place and he would give many Fae couples a child that they could never have produced on their own. Our kind have difficulty reproducing, it is the way of our people to balance out the fact that we are so long lived. Yet this King could give others children…in the form of unwanted mortal babes."  
  
Sarah gasped. "You're talking about Jareth! He's the prince!"  
  
Delphina nodded. "Yes."  
  
"But doesn't he turn the children into goblins?" She realized that since she had been here, she had not really thought about what it was that Jareth actually did. Sometimes she forgot that he was the Goblin King and he was capable of taking children.  
  
"That would be a waste with so many Fae couples wishing for children. To lose the Goblin Prince was to forever change the way our society ran. The woman tried to make the court see this. For there had always been a Goblin King or Prince. The king at the time had one heir and one only, Jareth. So to let him die would be to let The Goblin Kingdom die, to risk happiness to others in the underground with the gift of a child. You see, the Goblin Kingdom passes from King to King through bloodlines only and the King at the time would want to step down eventually or he could have died, leaving no King if Jareth was killed."  
  
"So they let Jareth live?"  
  
"Yes, as you've seen for yourself, he is alive. But the continuation of his life came with a heavy price."  
  
Sarah frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The woman who thought she had saved him from death, assumed in her naiveté that the prince would get away with what he had done and that things would go on as normal, but this was not the case. Fae are very long lived. Our lifetime can last centuries, even millennia. Often at times we will lose a partner, a lover. Many remarry, some do not. But they have a choice with whatever they want. The court would not let the prince's crimes go unpunished and although they would might jeopardize the way things would run in the future, they did not care. A hasty decision was made by the other members of the court that the Goblin Prince should be cursed."  
  
"Cursed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sarah drew her knees to her chin and shivered. "What kind of a curse?"  
  
"I shall tell you. Companionship is one of the most important things to a Fae. We are a very loving people, and we take great care in choosing a suitable partner. Though there are always exceptions. The Goblin Prince was always friendly, and he was so with everyone. He was very well liked because he was kind and no one denied that he would make a wonderful King. Many envied him. The court wanted him to never forget what he had done. He had violated the rules and he should never be allowed to forget that, no matter how well liked he was. So they placed a curse on him and robbed him of certain freedoms."   
  
Sarah frowned.   
  
"He would be allowed to love only *one* woman for the rest of his life. His heart would choose a woman and he would love her and want to bond with her and he would not be able to do this with any other. It doesn't sound so terrible until you learn other things. If this woman denied him, he would still love her. She would hurt him with her denial, but he would still love her unconditionally. Over time he would slowly begin to lose his sanity as he gazed upon her and realized he could never be with her. Even if she changed her mind and realized that she loved him, the curse would prevent them from being together. On the other side of this all, if she loved him and admitted it freely while she was free herself, he would bond with her and ultimately marry her, finding himself a queen."  
  
Sarah gazed at the woman intently, begging with her eyes for the story to continue. "If this woman loved him and he loved her while she was involved with another, that would be breaking law. For no Fae, man or woman shall love another's partner. If this happened and she was involved elsewhere, no matter if she admitted that she loved the Goblin Prince or not, the result would be the same. Ruination and utter despair, joined with insanity, grief, jealousy and terrible loss. He would always try to find a way to get back to her, begging, pleading, needing her to be complete and never knowing that completion."  
  
Sarah let out a shuddering breath. Her mind was reeling with this information. The woman was looking at her intently.  
  
"You have been given power, Sarah, though you may not even realize it. You have a power in your hands that no other possesses. A power to do much good and love, or terrible harm and pain."  
  
Jumbled phrases from the past entered Sarah's mind. 'The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers.' 'Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.' 'Everything you have wanted I have done. Isn't that generous?'  
  
"Oh god…." Sarah didn't know how to react to what this woman was telling her. Fear, confusion, pain, anger, love filled her simultaneously. She shook her head. "No…it can't be.."  
  
"What can't be?" Delphina asked quietly.  
  
"It can't be me!" Sarah cried out in disbelief. Jareth had kissed her, but it had been only a kiss right? He couldn't possibly….yet the look in his eyes at times. He often gazed at her through the eyes of a lover and not a friend.  
  
"And why can't it?"  
  
"Oh my god, he's chosen me hasn't he?" Pain and joy filled Sarah's heart at the realization. Jareth loved her, he hadn't tried to seduce her! He had been trying to soothe her. Oh god, and she had sent him away!  
  
"Yes, Sarah…you are the *one* and the only *one*, that Jareth will ever love." Delphina spelled it out clearly for her.  
  
Sarah couldn't take it any longer and she started to cry all over again. "But why? Why did he chose me, and why didn't he tell me?"  
  
'To admit something like that to you would be to give in to the curse. If Jareth tells you that he loves you, the curse will control him. He will have no further say in anything after that moment. Only you will be able to control what happens with your decision."   
  
'I will be your slave…'  
  
Sarah hit the mattress of Jareth's bed angrily with her fist. 'Why did he do this to me!? Why did he chose me? I don't want this kind of power!" Sarah didn't care that she sounded like a child. She broke down in a fit of tears.  
  
"But he's given it to you, Sarah, whether you like it or not. He can't control whom his heart chooses to love."  
  
"Why didn't he tell me about the curse?" She sobbed. "Why did he keep me in the dark?"  
  
"He didn't keep you in the dark. Not if you knew what to look for. Surely you saw his pendant glowing."  
  
"Yes, I've seen it. But I don't know what it means."  
  
"Have you noticed *when* it glows?"  
  
"It always glows. Every time I was with him it was glowing."  
  
"Yes and do you know why that is?"  
  
Sarah shook her head.   
  
"The Seelie Court placed a spell on Jareth's pendant so that he could not hide his feelings. When his heart chose a woman, he would not be able to hide those feelings from anyone, including her. Every time he was with her, or thought of her, the pendant would glow."  
  
"Damn it! Why didn't Jareth tell me any of this?! Didn't he think that I deserved to know?"  
  
"I can only surmise. I'm sure that he doesn't want you to make decisions based on your pity or guilt if you don't love him. And I'm sure fear has a part in this. I'm sure that he fears his future and he fears what will happen to you if you are forced to make a decision."  
  
Sarah trembled. She wiped at her eyes, having come to a horrible realization. "It doesn't matter what I feel for Jareth, does it? Either way I will be the one to destroy him."  
  
"If you honestly love him, and we all wish for a miracle, there could be a chance for this all to work out. A very small chance, but still a chance."  
  
Sarah collapsed onto the bed feeling even worse than she had before. "It all seems so hopeless."  
  
"I know it does."  
  
"I was so cruel to him…I told him that he disgusted me. I sent him away…He must hate me now." She let out as tears fell from her eyes..   
  
Delphina sat beside Sarah and stroked her hair like she would a child. "He would never hate you, he cares for you too much to allow that. And he did not mean to hurt you. He only wanted to help you heal."  
  
"He probably never wants to see me again and I can't say that I blame him…I must have hurt him so badly. I told him that he was no different than Dartaynian. I am cruel."  
  
"Not cruel, just confused and angry for good reasons. You had something horrible happen to you, but it's time to heal and move on." Delphina gazed at Sarah sadly. "Jareth will not come to you, Sarah. If you have any desire to make this right, it is up to you. The longer you delay, the worse this will become. He will begin to think you loathe him and the curse will not have effected him, but his own heart will as it breaks. "   
  
Delphina looked into Sarah's eyes. "I have never met you before this moment, but I see that you feel something for him. You want to, if not already, love Jareth in return."  
  
"But the curse, the court, Dartaynian…"  
  
"Forget them for now. You and Jareth need to heal if you are going to face the Seelie Court, If you have any desire to attempt this and be with him you must do it. If you are going to try and win a true place by his side, you must make amends with him first. The other things will be dealt with later. Heal first, and with a wish for a miracle perhaps you and Jareth will be together if you are meant to be."  
  
"But I don't want to hurt him, I don't want to see him suffer. Maybe if I just left it would be easier on us both."  
  
"That is a cowards way out and the results will be the same regardless. Despite not having said the words that will bind him to you, Jareth's love for you is so great, that curse or no curse the outcome would be the same for him. Either way, he would lose you and suffer." Delphina's face filled with compassion. "I know this is a terrible situation to be in. I do not envy your position, nor Jareth's and I fear this is all my fault."  
  
"Your fault?" Sarah gave a look of confusion.  
  
"You did claim that I was a friend of Jareth's and that is very true. He is a dear and old friend of mine." Sarah suddenly understood. She was the friend from the Seelie Court.  
  
"You…?" Sarah's brow furrowed.  
  
"My name is Delphina and I was the young woman who fought for Jareth's life."  
  
Sarah sighed deeply. This was all so overwhelming. To know that she had such power and that she could do so much destruction with that power. Yet at the same time her hands were tied. Her lack of knowledge and her agreement to court Dartaynian could destroy Jareth, regardless of what she felt.   
  
"I…I don't even know what to do…how to react, what to feel, to say…." Sarah let out softly.   
  
Delphina suddenly pulled Sarah into a protective embrace. "I am sorry that this is so difficult and painful for you. For both of you."  
  
"I want to see Jareth and apologize to him for this horrible misunderstanding, but I'm afraid that I'll say or do the wrong thing. I'm so afraid that I will hurt him."   
  
Delphina pulled back to gaze into Sarah's eyes. She was such a strong mortal. She could see why Jareth loved her. Perhaps she should not have told her about the curse and Jareth's past, but what's done is done.  
  
"Don't be afraid of him, Sarah. He thinks that you fear him for what he's done. Your fear of him might hurt him far more than this curse. He will blame himself for everything and this is not his fault even though you may wish to blame it on him. No one can help whom they fall in love with."  
  
Wasn't that the truth. Sarah lowered her head. Tears still streamed down her face. Delphina pulled Sarah to her and Sarah didn't protest as she rested her cheek against the Fae woman's shoulder. Delphina almost felt like a mother to her. A mother she had not known since she was 10 years old.   
  
"I know what needs to be done…" Sarah said softly after a few moments of silence. "I have to talk to Jareth. I need to make things right between us." 


	31. Confrontation

An: Sorry to keep everyone waiting so long for the next chapter. It was elusive for a while. Many thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. *hugs* to you all. 

Special thanks to Scattered Logic for her beta skills and her kind words and to The Hooded Crow and Lady Jamie for their comments and kind words. 

Chapter 31: Confrontation…

Sarah bit her lower lip and raised her hand to knock against the old oak door. She hesitated and, dropping her hand back to her side, quickly glanced around. No one was in the hallway, no one had seen her approach the door. She could turn back right now and wait just a little longer before confronting him.   


__

'You're stronger than that Sarah Williams. Since when did you back down from anything?' A voice told her."More like when didn't I back down from everything?" She said bitterly to herself. It was becoming harder and harder to put up the front. She had been breaking down more and more and that truly disturbed her. When she was younger, she had been so strong and not much frightened her. Yet the years had not been kind to her and she found herself backing down more and more. Proof of that was right here. She was standing in front of the door to Jareth's study, actually shaking. Thoughts of fleeing still swam through her mind.   


Part of why she didn't want to see Jareth was her fear of hurting him. What could she say to him without hurting him any further? Because of his actions when he was younger they would both suffer, though he would suffer a much worse fate. She had always loved power, and had always sought to be in control of it. Yet now she hated it. She didn't want to be the one to hurt Jareth, but there seemed to be no way around it. She was not **_free _**to choose him.****In this world, she belonged to the man she hated more than anything. Dartaynian.   


With a defiant toss of her hair, she made her decision. She didn't want to be a coward any longer. Delphina had told her that she shouldn't fear Jareth and she realized that she didn't fear Jareth, she had only feared his actions. They had been too similar to what had happened with Dartaynian. While it would be difficult to discuss certain things with Jareth, she couldn't avoid him forever. They needed to talk and eventually she needed to figure out what she felt for him. Was he a friend, a little more than a friend, or did she love him?   


She raised her hand once again and knocked this time. She was met with silence. She knocked again two more times and nothing happened. Worry began to fill her. He had seemed so hurt by her words earlier. What if he had hurt himself or worse?   


She knocked again a few times more. "Jareth? Jareth, if you're in there, please answer me." Silence. She slumped against the door. What if he didn't want to see her? Delphina said that he wouldn't go to her and perhaps he wouldn't allow her to come to him either. She stood outside the door for a few more moments and heard no movement within. Perhaps Jareth wasn't even in his study.   


He wasn't in his room, because that was where she had just come from. If he wasn't in his study, perhaps he was in his throne room. She rushed off down the hall, ignoring the pain that was beginning to reclaim her body.   


Other than a few sleeping goblins…the throne room was deserted. She tried the library, the dining room, the kitchen. All were empty.   


She started checking random rooms. She found messy broom closets, hidden passages that twisted to dead ends, but no Jareth.   


She was tired, exhausted from struggling with Dartaynian earlier that night and she suddenly wasn't even sure if she was up to this. Delphina's story kept going through her head. The power she held was too much for her to bear at this point. She and Jareth were upset with each other and angry or misguided words would certainly not help the situation.   


Her eyes filled with tears and the strength she forced herself to feel was deflating rapidly. There was one door left at the end of the hallway. One that she had not tried yet. She decided that this would be the last door she tried tonight. She was too tired, too stressed and her injuries were nagging her. The last door and then she was going to her own room to try and sleep.   


She reached for the strangely carved golden doorknob. It turned easily and, with a deep breath, she swung the door open. She gasped as she saw familiar stone stairs that twisted and turned reaching to places that normal stairs could never reach.   


Sarah stepped carefully into the room, her eyes scanning everything. It was exactly as she remembered it and, for a moment, she felt as if she were 15 again. It was just like the Escher print she had hanging on her wall as a teenager.   


A wind picked up from out of nowhere and the door slammed shut behind her. Sarah tried the handle and cried out when she found it locked. This was not a place where she wanted to spend the night. Without the light of day shinning through the windows, this room was frightening. The moon cast eerie shadows. Anything could lurking there. She desperately tried the door handle again. Locked. What if no one knew that she was here?   


She took a deep breath and leaned against the door. She would not cry. She glanced around the room and let her eyes grow accustomed to the darkness. The room was much quieter than it had been last time. There was no gurgling baby, no song, no sound of feet treading over stone as she fought to reach her brother. No, there was deathly silence. She shivered.   


Her eyes scanned the room again and they widened as she gasped. For there, standing on the very ledge that she had jumped from 9 years earlier to save her brother, was the Goblin King…   
  


* * *   


"Hoggle, how much further do we have to go?" Lee asked him as she tried to pull her dress away from a touchy thorn bush. They had been walking for what felt like hours.   


"Here, allow me." Loryian saw her struggling. She was tangling herself further instead of freeing herself. With skilled hands, he freed her dress. Lee smiled her thanks.   


"Well if you would stop getting' tangled, we'd get to the castle a lot faster." The dwarf grumbled.   


"Hey, now you just wait a minute, if I didn't have to wear this stupid dress, I wouldn't be getting caught! And just what the hell is your problem, hmm? You were fine at the ball and now you've got a major attitude."   


Hoggle turned his back on her and kept walking. Lee, on the other hand, stopped dead in her tracks.   


"I'm not taking another step until you tell me what's wrong."   


"You'll be spending the rest of your night in the Labyrinth then." Hoggle continued to walk.   


"Hoggle!"   
  
The way that she called out his name reminded him of times past.   


__

'Hoggle! You cheat! You nasty little cheat!'   


With a heaving sigh, he turned to face Lee. The redhead was standing with her hands on her hips. Her hair had fallen out of the style she had worn to the ball, her dress was tattered and torn at the bottom and, although she appeared strong on the outside, Hoggle could see that she was tired and worried.   


"Why do you have such a sudden attitude?" She asked softly. "I thought that you were my friend." She added.   


Hoggle sighed. That did him in every time. "I ams ye friend."   


"Then tell me what's bothering my friend."   


"We'll talk as we walk," Hoggle told her eyeing Loryian. He didn't even know if the young man could be trusted. What if he was a spy for Dartaynian or something? Yet Loryian was standing beside Lee, gently running his hands along her arm to calm her. Would a spy go so far?   


"I don't like it," Hoggle started and began to walk. He held the lantern in front of him as they climbed through more thorn bushes.   


"Don't like what, Hoggle?" Lee asked as Loryian helped her through the next passageway.   


"His sudden attachment to 'er. All the time he spends with 'er. The way he wisked 'er away tonight. Didn't even send me a message to tell me how she was."   


Lee stopped walking and watched as Hoggle continued to lead the way. "You're jealous," she stated incredulously.   


"I ain't jealous!" Hoggle told her angrily.   


Touchy… Lee glanced at Loryian. She'd hit a nerve. "Why don't you like it that Jareth spends so much time with Sarah?"   


"I wanted to warn her about him. But it's too late now." Hoggle was still walking.   


"Warn her about what?"   


"His predicament. I seen the pendant glowing around his neck. He's pulled her in with him, the rat has!"   


Lee rushed forward and stepped in front of Hoggle, kneeling down in front of him. "Now you just wait one minute. What are you talking about?"   


"The curse, you fool!" Hoggle threw his hands up into the air, clearly frustrated by her lack of knowledge.   


Lee glanced up at Loryian. "You mean the curse that was put on him when he was younger?" She asked the dwarf.   


"That's the only curse put on him."   


"And what does this curse do?"   


"Don't ya know anything?" Hoggle asked her angrily. "The King can only love one woman. It's been said that the pendant 'round his neck would glow when his heart had chosen his queen!"   


Lee smirked. "Hoggle, I already know that Jareth loves Sarah. I think everyone knows that."   


Hoggle's eyes widened. "Has he gone and told her? Has he said the words?"   


Lee shook her head. "No, as far as I know he hasn't told her. I know about the courtship rule. Sarah is trapped by Dartaynian's side until he releases her. I told Jareth to wait. Maybe Dartaynian will let her go, especially after what has happened and then Jareth could ask her out."   


"It don't work that way, at least not for the King!"   


Lee frowned. "Well, why not?"   


"Because of the curse!" Hoggle was turning bright red with anger.   


"Hey, don't start blowing your top because I don't know how things work around here. I'm from aboveground, remember?"   


Hoggle took a deep breath. He was tired, cranky and his concern for Sarah was all mixing and causing him to react harshly. "I don't even knows if it's true, but the stories have been told for generations within the Labyrinth." He said in a calmer voice.   


"What stories?" Lee asked.   


"Stories of the King. When he was younger, he had a curse placed on him. It made him grow cold and hard and mean. He wouldn't choose a Queen for fear that she would destroy him."   


"In what way?"   


"I've been told that the curse only allows the King to love one woman. If she was free and admitted that she felt the same, they'd bond and she would become his Queen. But if he chose someone who didn't love him, she would hurt him. He'd never find his Queen. Tales say he would go mad with grief. Jealousy and bitterness would control him when he spied on her, watched her fall in love with another. The Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth would fall into ruin, just like the King."   


Lee's mouth dropped.   


"I've been told the story since I was knee high to a mushroom. Tales told that the King's pendant would glow when he found the woman his heart had chosen. And I seen that pendant always glowing when he was around Sarah."   


"It's true. It does always glow when Sarah's around. I didn't really take much notice of it until now."   


"Then he's trapped her with him. Given her the power to destroy him and the kingdom, or the power to make everything strong again. But Sarah ain't free. She's courting Dartaynian. If The King tells her he loves her, it's all over, no matter what she tells him."   


"This is horrible. What are we going to do?"   


"There is not much we can do." Loryian spoke for the first time in several minutes. "Dartaynian will take them to court. He's devious enough to demand such an action."   


"And what do you know of Dartaynian? You're probably ones of his henchmen!" Hoggle told the dark haired man.   


Loryian shook his head. "I assure you, I hate him as much as you both do and even more so now that he tried to hurt Sarah and King Jareth."   


"Who are you?" Hoggle demanded. "What were you doing at the ball?"   


"I am who I said. My name is Loryian. I was at the ball because my father deals with Dartaynian on a regular basis. We know that he is a shady character and do not like him, but we trade for much needed supplies that are not available in our land."   


"And just who is your father?" Hoggle demanded further.   


"My father is Lord Tilan of Brookhaven."   


"Lies!" Hoggle spat. "Tilan's son is named Broton."   


"Tilan has more than one son."   


"Impossible! Everyone knew that his wife had trouble conceiving. It was a miracle in and of itself that Broton was born! You're a lying Fae!"   


Loryian shook his head. "I never claimed to be Fae."   


Lee pulled away from him, suddenly suspicious. "But you said that Fae are long lived. You said that you were about 300 years old!"   


Loryian chuckled warmly. "Fae are long lived and I am just over 300 years old, but I am not Fae. I'm human, just as you are, Lee."   


"You're lying to me! Humans can't live to be 300 hundred years old!" Lee cried out.   


"Not in the world above, but here, surrounded by magic, we live well past our normal life expectancy. Not as long lived as the Fae, but pretty close."   


"Tilan's wife still lives, so he wouldn't have taken a mortal partner." Hoggle said in deep thought.   


"No, my father never took a mortal partner. I am not related to him by blood. I'm his adopted son." Loryian smiled warmly. "Though King Jareth does not remember who I am now that I've grown, weren't either of you curious to know why I would ally myself with the Goblin King and his companions?" He watched Lee and Hoggle's surprised expressions.   


"You…you were…" Lee stammered, understanding.   


Loryian nodded and smiled at her warmly. "Yes…I was wished away to the Goblin King as an infant over 300 years ago."   
  


* * *   


He was glaring down at her; dressed completely in black, she had nearly missed him with the shadows playing on the wall just a ways behind him. Sarah took a deep shuddering breath. This didn't look good.   


She stepped forward slowly and, taking her eyes off him, looked around to figure out a way to get up to him. She really didn't want to run up and down stairs again. She stopped and glanced up at him. His expression had not changed. She had expected to find him wallowing in misery but she was clearly wrong. The man who stood above her was not the Jareth she knew, but the Goblin King she had known as a teenager.   


They looked at each other for a long time before words were spoken.   


"Why have you come here?" his voice boomed and echoed off the walls. His tone was cold, bitter, angry.   


Sarah searched for her voice and was determined not to look like a frightened child. She was 24 years old, she could face this, she could face him.   


"I've come to talk." She told him in a steady voice.   


"Talk? It's too late for that. Your time has expired." He moved away from the ledge, disappearing from her view. She searched for him, but he had disappeared into the shadows. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she jumped, spinning around. Jareth stood there, his face full of anger. He reached out a hand and Sarah glanced at it curiously. Seconds later a crystal sphere materialized at his fingertips.   


"You wanted to go home, then go."   


Sarah pulled back. "What about Lee?"   
  
There was a flicker in Jareth's expression and then his sturdy mask was back in place. "She will return along with you. Take the crystal and go." He ordered.   


Sarah's brows lowered over her eyes. "What if I don't want to go?"   


"You've worn out your welcome. Take it and leave. Do not try to summon me again. I will not answer."   


"You wouldn't send me away."   


"Don't try my patience, Sarah. I've let you and your troublesome friend have your _vacation_. It's over, go home."   


Sarah glared at him, ready to toss back harsh words but something attracted her attention. A soft glow on the dark fabric of Jareth's clothes. The pendant.   


Jareth didn't allow her to see it, but his heart sank as she reached forward toward the crystal. She would take it and leave him. It would be much more difficult to get over her this time around, _if_ he ever got over her at all….   


Sarah reached forward but her hand moved past the crystal and Jareth watched curiously. Sarah stepped closer, her expression very intense. She took the leather tie of his pendant in her hands and Jareth tried to pull away. What was she doing?   


As she slowly ran her hands down the leather cord, she glanced up at Jareth. "I know what you feel, Jareth." There was no anger in her tone.   


Jareth made another attempt to pull away but she held onto the cord with all the strength she could muster. "You know absolutely nothing!" He spat at her. He watched her expression turn from anger to sadness. Her hands slid closer to the warmth of the pendant. Jareth panicked. "Sarah…."   
  
Her heart was beating fiercely in her chest. Slowly, she traced one finger over the metal pendant. The warmth should have burned her hand but instead emotions shot through her.   


"Sarah…" Jareth tried again. He watched her eyes close and her head tip back as the emotions and feelings reached every part of her body.   


She clutched the entire pendant in her hand and gasped at the sheer magnitude of the feelings she felt enter her. Delphina had not told how strongly he would love her. She quickly dropped the pendant, overwhelmed by what Jareth felt for her. She had to reach for the wall to balance herself. Her hand was tingling with the warmth of the pendant and her body shuddered as the feelings and emotions swelled and mixed with her own.   


Jareth watched her curiously, the mask of coldness gone from his face. "Sarah, why did you do that?" The anger was still in his voice.   


Gathering her strength Sarah glanced up at him. "You can't hide from me anymore, Jareth. I know everything."   


"I told you not to touch the pendant!" He growled. He had not understood the full meaning of her words.   


Sarah reached for him and he pulled away. "Do you enjoy hurting me? Do you?" He asked her bitterly. His words were in anger but his eyes told of something different. He couldn't hold the façade much longer.   


Sarah tenderly stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers. Jareth fought to pull away and barely managed to do so. Sarah regarded him sadly. She could see the fear, the pain in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about the curse?" She asked softly.   


The crystal fell to the ground and shattered.   


"What? How did you…? Delphina!" he growled.   


"Don't be angry with her, Jareth."   
  
"I didn't want you to know! She knew that!"   
  
"Why didn't you want me to know? Didn't you realize that if I wasn't told that I could have done so much damage?" She had wanted to admit that she felt something for him earlier…gosh, had it been that same night? So much had happened…   


Jareth turned away from her. "It matters little," he let out bitterly.   


Sarah sighed. She knew their anger was not meant toward each other, but toward the predicament they found themselves in. One that Dartaynian had skillfully helped to create.   


"Why have you kept so much from me, Jareth? You didn't tell me about what Dartaynian was really like, you didn't tell me about the courtship and you didn't tell me about the curse. If you cared for me, why weren't you honest with me?" Her hazel eyes held such sadness.  


Jareth turned slowly to gaze at her and all traces of his anger were gone. He gazed at her long and hard before slowly admitting, "I didn't want to hurt you…"   


Sarah gently touched his cheek again and Jareth closed his eyes. "Sometimes we hurt the ones we…care for. We don't mean to, but it's inevitable."   


Jareth opened his eyes and stared at her. "I feared that you would leave me…I feared that I would frighten you when you had learned of my past, of the curse."   


Sarah ran her fingers through his hair, moving closer to him. "Do I look afraid to you?" 

He shook his head.   


"But…" She shushed him with a finger to his lips.   


"You didn't want me to leave, yet you were prepared to send me home?" She glanced down at the crystal that had shattered into millions of tiny pieces at their feet. She watched as his brows drew together in confusion. He didn't know what to do. He loved her and wanted her to stay with him, but he was afraid of the future. She removed her finger from his lips.   


"Sarah..I…"   
  
"I'm not going anywhere…" She whispered. She reached up and pressed her lips to his and he responded instantly. He felt himself on the edge and knew he should pull away from her. They both were on dangerous ground, but her soft kisses were making him weak in the knees. Words or no words, if she left, he knew the results would be the same. He was already trapped. He loved her with his entire being and that wasn't going to change.   


Sarah pulled her mouth away from his before things got out of hand and buried her face into Jareth's neck and his hair. She clutched his midnight black shirt into her hands and pushed her body against his. His pendant burned against her as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. There was no fear that he would try something with her, this time she found warmth and comfort in his arms.   


"There has to be a way…" She whispered into his neck. She felt his grip on her tighten. Her own actions had alerted her to her feelings. She could not admit it aloud to him, and maybe she never would be able to… But she realized that she loved him almost, if not as, strongly as he loved her….   



	32. Break Down

AN: HI everyone. I know that you are all excited about reading the next chapters right away, but I'll remind you that this may be a bit slow going. I want this to be perfect. And you are all too kind with your comments and reviews. Thank you so much for letting me know what you think of each chapter. Reading your thoughts and comments truly is a joy. Thank you all. 

Special thanks to my beta, Scattered Logic. Without her editing and encouragement, I would not have been able to finish this chapter. Thanks SL!

Chapter 32: Break Down…

Loryian was playing with a long twig, dipping it into the swirling flames. As soon as it touched the fire, he would pull it out again, taunting the orange, yellow, blue and white colors. He, Lee and Hoggle had decided to take a break from all the walking. They were more than halfway to the castle, but their tiring legs needed a break. The night had grown cold and damp and they sat in front of a small fire they had built to keep warm. 

"I never knew my real parents. I was too young to have any recollection of them." Loryian dipped the stick into the flames and watched the end burn and fall off into the fire. "The only life I have ever known has been with my father, Tilan, my mother, Jesseen, and my older brother, Broton."

Lee watched the flames make lighted patterns on Loryian's face. "Aren't you ever curious about where you came from? Don't you care to learn who your parents were?"

Loryian met Lee's eyes. "Of course." He looked away, his thoughts elsewhere before he threw the twig into the fire. "I often wonder what my real parents were like, why they wished me away. Did they run the labyrinth or was their wish a very convenient way to get rid of an unwanted baby?" He gave her a sad expression.

Lee reached over and touched his shoulder. "Lory, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." _'God I should just keep my mouth shut sometimes…' _She looked away, obviously horrified that she had asked such an insensitive question. Curious or not, she should have kept quiet.

"It's all right. I have no regrets. I love my family dearly. I could not have asked for a better one. I owe King Jareth a great deal." Loryian looked away from Lee and the fire and gazed up at the stars. His voice became quiet. "Sometimes, I wonder what it's like there…in the world above. I'm always hearing tales of its wonder, its technology and I wish I could see it for myself. To see where I came from."

"It's changed a lot in 300 years." Lee told him. 

He smiled at her. "I know that. I'm aware of the changes, but I still wish to see it with my own eyes."

"Maybe someday you will. Maybe when this is all over you could visit me there?" Lee asked with a hopeful expression. For some reason her usual boldness surprised her. Why did she always feel _different_ around Lory?

"Your offer is most kind, but the Seelie Court would never allow it and my father, he tells me to let it lie. Fate has willed things to be this way and I shouldn't question that."

Lee frowned. 

Loryian looked into the flames. "I wonder how Sarah is doing, and King Jareth as well." He eagerly changed the subject.

Lee pulled her knees to her chin. "I hope that they are all right. God, this is all such a terrible mess. Jareth and Sarah deserve to be together, but that stupid asshole Fart has messed things up for them. When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish he was never born!" She pounded a fist into the palm of her other hand for effect. 

"If things are meant to work out for the King and Sarah, they will. Have faith in that." Loryian told her. 

"But there must be something we can do to help them!" Lee cried out. She didn't want to sit idly by.

"We don't even know if Sarah loves him. We might not have to _do_ anything." Hoggle told her. "And besides, we shouldn't go meddlin'. The King don't like that. He always tells the goblins that meddlin' backfires on ya."

"No sah… meddling doesn't always backfire." She suddenly remembered that things had not gone so well when she had left Jareth and Sarah alone together in the garden a while back. She quickly spoke of something else. "I'm willing to bet my life on it that Sarah loves him, even if she doesn't know it yet. I've seen the way that she looks at him."

"Just because the King harbors affections for Sarah doesn't mean she feels the same way about him. You may be jumping to conclusions. We would all like to believe that Sarah has affections for King Jareth, but we don't know for sure. And besides, those affections we would like to exist would destroy him. Sarah is **not **free." Loryian reminded her. 

"I know that!" Lee cried out. "And I _know_ that Sarah is going to flip out when she finds out about that curse." She angrily kicked at a small stone and sent it into the fire. Hundreds of tiny sparks flew into the air and drifted away, burning out as they reached the cool air. With a shuddering sigh she lowered her chin to rest on her knees that she had drawn to her chest. Loryian watched with concern. Her mood kept changing.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did Jareth chose Sarah? Why does there have to be a curse? This is such a big stupid mess. It's not fair!"

Hoggle groaned. "Please don't say that…"

Loryian inched closer to Lee and gently draped an arm around her shoulder. "Sometimes things happen and we have no control over them. All we can do is make the best of what has happened and move on." 

"How the hell can you make the best of knowing that Jareth's going to go crazy? How the hell are Sarah and I going to leave this place knowing that Jareth isn't going to be ok? I could never live with myself knowing that, and what about Sarah? How would that effect her? " There were tears in her eyes. 

"You almost sound as if you care about Jareth." Hoggle let out. 

"I do care about him. He loves my best friend enough to give up his future and his sanity! He cared for her when she was sick and dying, he was a friend to her when she needed one and he saved her in that ballroom when everyone else was laughing at her. He's taken good care of Sarah. How could I not care about him?" She shot back angrily. 

Loryian gently squeezed her arm. "We all have frayed nerves right now. Getting angry and upset isn't going to help."

Lee sighed. She knew that he was right. Going off like an explosive rocket wasn't going to help. She lowered her head, chin to her chest and closed her eyes. She felt Loryian gently rubbing her back. He leaned closer to her and ran his fingers through her short red hair. 

"Your hair is so short." He whispered once again changing the subject. "Do many women in the above world wear their hair like this?"

"Why, you don't approve of it?" She asked defensively. She didn't move to look at him.

"I didn't say that. It is just unusual for women here to have short hair."

"Well, men here have long hair like women, why can't women have short hair like men?"

Loryian chuckled. "You make a very good point." He stared at her intently and Lee felt quite uncomfortable. She glanced over to Hoggle, hoping that Loryian would remember the dwarf was there with them. Hoggle was rummaging through his pouch of jewels and was completely oblivious to the two humans who sat across from him. 

A finger smoothed her cheek and her eyes shot to Loryian. "You are very beautiful…" He whispered only loud enough for her to hear. 

Lee looked away, very uncomfortably. "Th-thanks." She stammered. God, why did she feel like this? So small, meek, and feminine. She was used to being in control and right now she felt far from it.

Loryian continued to look at her intensely. His heart fluttered in his chest as he gazed at her. "I'm very fond of you. Do you know that?" He gently kissed her cheek.

Lee stood abruptly, letting out a shuddering breath, and severing the contact harshly. "We've wasted enough time sitting. We need to make it to the castle." Her tone was bitter, almost angry and Loryian watched in silence, though the confusion was written all over his face. What had he done wrong?

"Huh?" Hoggle asked suddenly noticing that Lee was standing and walking away. 

'We've wasted enough time here, let's go." Lee told him forcefully. 

Hoggle's brows drew together but he nodded and stood. Loryian was already moving to put out the fire. Lee ignored him. She could feel his eyes on her back, but she didn't turn to face him. 

* * *

A soft moan awakened Sarah. Her eyes flew open and she felt a body pressed closely to her own. Her cheek was pressed against the warmth of someone's chest. She knew who it belonged to when she saw the steady glow of Jareth's pendant just beside her face. 

She lifted up her head to notice that she and Jareth were sitting, huddled together on the stone floor of the Escher room. The sun had not yet risen, but it would rise soon. The sky was already a palette of oranges, pinks, purples and yellows outside the stone arched windows.

She gazed up and into Jareth's face. "I'd forgotten how uncomfortable stone floors and walls can be." He joked lightly. Sarah glanced down to realize that she had curled up against him, her entire body resting against his. He had taken the brunt of the uncomfortable bed they had unwillingly chosen. Sarah started to move away from him so that he could get up, but he pulled her back to him. 

"Please don't…." He whispered. He gazed into her eyes and then lightly touched her face. "I don't know how many more times I will be able to share a moment like this with you." 

Sarah's eyes filled with tears. "Please don't speak like that."

"I'm sorry." 

Sarah leaned against him and she felt him stroke her hair. She gazed at the glowing pendant that rested by her face. After a few moments, she let her fingers stray to the metal that should have been cold, but instead was warm and alive with feelings and emotions. She could feel the intense emotions again. They coursed through her body like blood, filling her entire being. The feelings amazed her, as did something else. Jareth let out a soft groan, barely audible and allowed his head to fall back. Sarah pulled her hand away from the pendant and Jareth didn't move or make a sound. Experimenting, she slowly ran her fingers over the metal again. Jareth shivered and another soft groan escaped his lips. 

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Ca-can you feel me touching the pendant?" She curled her hand to her chest, suddenly afraid to touch the glowing object that had fascinated her moments before. 

Jareth let out a sigh and gazed down at her. He nodded slowly. "You're touching my feelings, Sarah. My feelings are not just held within the pendant. It is a sort of extension of myself. It isn't just a beacon that shows what I feel, it has become a part of me." 

How could he explain to her that when she ran her fingers over the pendant so gently that it was as if she were doing the same thing to his skin? It was a frightening and exhilarating feeling. Arousing and dangerous. No doubt that was planned by the Seelie court. He could get into trouble letting her to continue to touch it. He carefully tucked it into his shirt and glanced at her. 

Noticing her bewildered expression, he kissed her forehead and chuckled at this whole ridiculous situation. "This is all a bit much for you isn't it?" 

She nodded. "That's an understatement. Tonight I was deceived and attacked by Dartaynian and barely escaped. I learned about the curse that was placed on you. I learned that I could destroy you. I learned of your feelings for me…" _'I realized that I love you and I can never tell you…I can never be with you.' _Her eyes glistened with tears. 

Sleep seemed to have helped Jareth pull himself together. He made sure that he was strong for Sarah. He saw the tears in Sarah's eyes and gently pulled her against him. He ignored his protesting body, which was trying to tell him that it would like to move off of the hard stone floor. "I am sorry that I have pulled you into this." He told her softly. "If there were anything I could do to change this all, I would do it."

"No! Don't you dare try to change a thing!" She cried out pulling back. "No reordering time, no sending me back. I don't want to go, I don't want for this to have never happened. God, Jareth, I l-" She quickly snapped her mouth shut. She was horrified by what she had nearly admitted and she pulled back further. Oh god, had she just done the unthinkable? 

"Sssh. I won't change anything. You have my word. There are too many who have become involved. I could not change things if I wished to." 

Jareth seemed more interested in calming her and Sarah sighed when she realized that he had not noticed her near slip up. 

He held her against him and glanced around the room. The room she had defeated him in 9 years ago. _'I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City.' _He gazed down at her in his arms. She had gone much farther than the Goblin City and the castle. She had made her way right to the Goblin King's heart. 

She had bested him in this room, but losing to her was not nearly as painful as actually losing _her_. He had lost her here and years later he gained her, even if only for a very short time. Even if he had broken the rules again. He frowned and licked his dry lips. 

"Perhaps we should leave this all behind us for now. Let us have breakfast." He gave her a brilliant smile in hope that it would soothe her. He wanted to enjoy what time he could with her.

Sarah pulled back and nodded. Breakfast sounded like a good idea. The sun had risen now and she'd barely had a thing to eat at the ball last night. She shuddered at the thought of the ball. Jareth's lips against her cheek made her smile and temporarily forget the bad memories. She helped him to his feet and they made their way toward the dining hall. 

They were nearly to the dining hall when a goblin, making a terrible noise with his loud clattering armor stopped before them in the hallway. "Yer majesty?" The goblin asked. 

"Yes?" There was a hint of annoyance in Jareth's tone. He and Sarah had finally been allowing all the bad thoughts to subside. They have been walking hand in hand, laughing about a tale that revolved around her friendship with Lee. 

'This has just come fer you, sire." The goblin held up a rolled leather case.

Jareth frowned when he saw the gold emblem on one side. He took it from the goblin and nodded to the creature, who remained. "You may go." Jareth told him. The goblin left without a word, clunking and clattering as he went.

Sarah noticed the sudden anger in Jareth's tone. "What is it?"

He could tell her it was nothing. He could hide it from her for just a short while. He could protect her from the pain. No…he couldn't do that. He had to be honest with her. He frowned at the brown leather roll. He knew damn well what it was. He had received one only one other time in his life. 

"It's a summons."

"A what?"

"A summons to appear before the Seelie Court."

Sarah frowned and she felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "How do you know that without even opening it?"

He turned to face her, his expression a mix of emotions. "Because I have received one, once before." Carefully, he untied the red ribbon and uncurled the leather. Cream colored parchment was revealed to his eyes. He began to read aloud.

"_Jareth, High King of the Goblins, is summoned to appear in front of the Seelie Court in two day's time. He is ordered to bring with him the mortal woman, Sarah. Charges have been presented by Dartaynian, Lord of Tabor Castle and are as follows: Assault without just reason, deception, dishonesty, betrayal, affections and intentions toward the presenter's partner who is already bound by courtship, kidnapping…" _Jareth couldn't finish reading the rest. 

"Kidnapping, but you didn't kidnap me!" Sarah cried out. "And…and Dartaynian was the one who was dishonest and deceptive. He betrayed me and he assaulted me and tried to rape me. Jareth, how can he get away with accusing these things?"

"I don't know, but he has gotten away with it. The court has heard his pleas. The proof of it resides here." He glanced at Sarah and she noticed that he was fighting to remain in control. "He didn't waste much time did he?" He tried to joke as he gestured to the parchment. 

"What are we going to do, Jareth? We can fight this, can't we?"

"Of course we can and we will. Yet we can fight all we want Sarah, but we're not going to win."

"Jareth…" He was giving up so easily. That wasn't like him. 

"Sarah, don't. It's over, don't you see?" Tears clouded Jareth's mismatched eyes as he fought to control himself. Sarah felt any hope she may have had disappear as he began to break down. "I care for you and I shouldn't. That right there will ruin this all." He crumpled the parchment in his hands. "I've failed us both." He let out in an anguished voice. Without a further word, he disappeared from the hallway in a shower of glitter. 

Sarah stood shaking for a moment. She had never seen Jareth react like that before. He had broken down so quickly. Were things really _that _hopeless?   
  
_'Every situation, no matter how grim, contains hope, even if that hope is small.'_ Mrs. Miller had once told her.   
  
Sarah suddenly had an idea. She quickly pulled herself together and moved down the hallway. She needed to seek out a new friend.  


__


	33. True Friendship

AN: HI everyone. Here is another chapter for you to read. Hope that you enjoy it. Thank you again for all the reviews and e-mails. 

Thanks to my beta, Scattered Logic for all her help and hard work. 

True Friendship…

Delphina opened the door and gazed into the determined face of the mortal woman, Sarah. The mortal was dressed in a dark blue dress, very simple in style. Her hair was messy as if she had not brushed it this morning. Her stance was intense, hands on hips, ready and alert. 

"You're a member of the Seelie Court, how can we win?" Sarah blurted out.

Delphina's brows furrowed in confusion. "I beg your pardon."

"You belong to the court, how can Jareth and I win?"

"I'm afraid that it isn't that easy." Delphina gestured for Sarah to enter the room. Sarah was so flustered with Jareth receiving the summons and his reaction to it that she didn't even realize how early it was in the morning. Delphina was still dressed in her nightclothes. She had barely risen just 20 minutes earlier. 

"There has to be a way for Jareth to get away from this without being destroyed." Sarah insisted. 

Delphina sat down and poured a glass of water from a porcelain pitcher, offered it to Sarah and then poured herself one. "I'm sure that there is a way, but not one that I am aware of. I'm sorry for my bluntness, but Jareth has dug himself into a very deep hole and it was his own doing. He knew of the curse that was placed on him. He knew the consequences of opening his heart to a woman and the whole point of this all was so that he would learn to follow the rules. All he needed to do was follow the rules and he couldn't even do that."

"We _all _break the rules at times." Sarah shot back. 

Delphina noticed that Sarah was suddenly very protective of Jareth. Last time they had spoken the mortal had said that she didn't want to see Jareth anymore. Yet now she was determined to see him win in court. 

"Dartaynian certainly doesn't play by the rules. Are you going to tell me that he was justified in hitting me and trying to rape me?" Sarah asked, temper flaring.

"He had no right to do that and I'm certain that the court will punish him for such actions." 

"What kind of punishment? A slap on the hand and a warning not to do it again? He'll just go back to the way he was before!" Sarah cried out.

Delphina looked at Sarah curiously. She was a mass of nerves on edge. An ancient volcano finally ready to blow. "You went to see Jareth, didn't you?" Delphina asked quietly. 

"Yes, I did."

"And I take it that things didn't go well?"

"They went fine until a summons was sent to the castle. Dartaynian has already presented a bunch of crimes to the court and they think that Jareth kidnapped me!"

"Oh, dear."

"Oh, yeah. And I want to know how to fix this, right now." Sarah put her hands on her hips.

Delphina tilted her head. "Sarah, it isn't that simple. This is a very complicated matter. What did the summons say?"

"Jareth was charged with kidnapping, assault, dishonesty, betrayal. All the things that Dartaynian should be charged with. What can we do?"

"_We_?" Delphina questioned. 

"Jareth and I." Sarah told her firmly. 

"Ah, so you plan to accompany Jareth to court."

"For one, I was summoned with him. He was charged with kidnapping me and I want to set the record straight that he **didn't** kidnap me. Second, I want to see if I can help him get out of this stupid mess."

Delphina nodded and then folded her hands in her lap. Looking at Sarah intensely, she tilted her head to one side and asked, "Sarah, do you love Jareth?"

Sarah hesitated. "I…"

"You do, don't you?" Sarah bit her lip and nodded. Delphina sat back. "So you also wish to go to court to fight to get away from Dartaynian and be with Jareth."

Sarah nodded again and Delphina sighed deeply. "What you wish for is nearly impossible, do you know that?"

"Nothing is impossible unless you believe it to be." Sarah retorted forcefully. The effort to stay strong and in control was getting the better of her and, with a sudden cry, she reached for her side. Her breathing suddenly sounded strained. 

"Have you seen Galyon this morning?" Delphina asked with sudden concern. Sarah shook her head, coughing and trying to catch her breath. "Foolish, foolish girl. Lie down on my bed." Sarah did as she was told. She had caught her breath but she was wheezing terribly. As her head fell back on the soft pillow of the bed, the room began to spin and darkness and coldness surrounded her. 

The voices were hushed, and all talking at once. She couldn't figure out what any of them were saying. She felt cold and wherever it was that she had gone, it was very dark. 

One voice stood out above the rest and it grew louder and more clear. She would know that accented voice anywhere. She moaned softly. "Jareth…?"

The room was suddenly quiet as Sarah's eyes fluttered open. It took a few moments for the haze to go away, but she looked up into 6 concerned faces. Jareth was sitting directly beside her, holding her hand. She could feel the soft leather of his gloved fingers caressing her. Delphina and Galyon stood beside him and on the other side of the bed stood Lee, her friend from the ball, and Hoggle. 

"What…happened?" Her voiced cracked as she spoke. 

Jareth opened his mouth to speak, but no words fell forth. Sarah had never seen him look so worried. 

"You nearly died, young lady." Galyon's voice filled the quiet room. 

"Died?" Sarah asked. 

The older Fae nodded and folded his hands behind his back. "You should have spent the night resting in bed, but instead you were told stories and you barely slept. You have allowed fatigue to settle over you and you have re-injured what I had healed last night." He sent harsh looks to both Delphina and Jareth. "I've managed to heal you some, but you will be forced to rest for 2 days."

Sarah sat up quickly. "Two days, but I can't! The court…"

"Sarah, you will do as he says." It was Jareth's voice and he didn't sound broken down any longer. He was back in control of things. She could see it in his stance and could hear it in his voice. The Goblin King was back.

"But I have to help you figure out a way to win…I-"

"You should let us figure that you, while you rest." Lee's friend told her. 

"I don't want to rest, I feel fine!" Sarah cried out. 

"You only feel fine because Galyon exhausted himself trying to save your life. In a short time, some of the pain will return. You are _not_ healed. You will stay in this bed, if I have to tie you down to it." Jareth was more forceful than he had ever been. 

Sarah sank down into the sheets at his tone. She realized that she had been brought back to her own room as Jareth pulled the blankets over her. She felt a cool hand brush her cheek and she saw Lee try to smile at her. Her friend looked like hell. 

"You all should let her sleep. If she is to face the court in two days time, she needs as much rest as she can get. I will retire to my own room to rest, so that I may help her again tonight." Galyon said and he left the room without another word. 

Delphina gently touched Jareth's arm. "We should go." 

He nodded and bent over. The coldness left him for a moment as he gently kissed Sarah's forehead, no longer caring that everyone watched him do it. It mattered little for they all knew what he felt for her. "I'll be back to check on you later." he whispered softly. 

Sarah nodded and squeezed his hand as he pulled away. She watched him and Delphina leave the room. 

"We should go as well." Loryian told Lee. 

Lee shook her head. "I want to sit with her, just for a little while. I promise not to stay too long." 

"Very well." Loryian's voice was crisp and not sweet as it had been earlier that night. He and Hoggle left the room and closed the door behind them. 

Sarah reached toward her friend and Lee suddenly began to cry. Sarah frowned. "Lee, what's happened?"

"Oh, Sarah, we almost lost you again!" She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "And we found your horse in the woods. I didn't know what to think! I was hoping that you made it to the castle, but I didn't know for sure until we found Hoggle and even then I didn't know if you were ok." 

Sarah held out her hand and Lee clasped it and began to sob. "And the stupid curse and…" She buried her face into the bed beside Sarah and let all her anguish out into the open. 

Sarah ran her hand over Lee's back to try to calm her. "But I'm all right now. Jareth brought me back to the castle and I'm ok."

Lee lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. There were scratches on her cheeks from the thorn bushes in the labyrinth and her hair was a snarled mess. "But what about you and Jareth? It's not fair, Sarah. You two deserve to be together. They told me that you have to go to court now. They told me about the summons and the things that Dartaynian has charged Jareth with. It's not fair."

Sarah remembered that phrase quite well. She had used it many times herself. "No, it isn't fair. Life isn't fair, but we have to make the best of it."

Lee looked up at her and wiped her face and nose with her sleeve. 

"Everyone is acting like this is so hopeless. I mean is it just me?" Sarah asked. "Am I being naive in believing that Jareth and I have a chance of being together?"

Lee brightened. "You…you want to be with Jareth?"

Sarah smiled sadly. "Of course I do."

Lee laughed, tears still trailing down her cheek. "When did this happen?"

"Last night, last night and again last night. It was a long and eventful evening."

Lee chuckled, still wiping her tears. "I'd say so! And it never wanted to end!" Lee smiled her eyes still filled with tears. " So what happened? Aren't you going to fill me in?"

Sarah laughed. This was like college all over again. Talking about which boys they were interested in, who was cute and worth dating, etc. "After we left the ball, I told him that I thought that nobody wanted me. Jareth showed me that wasn't the case."

"Tell me, tell me!" Lee shrieked. 

Sarah blushed. "He kissed me and…I kissed him back." Lee clapped her hands together and laughed. "And then later tonight, I learned that he is in love with me." Sarah frowned, the smile fading from her face. "But the curse…the courtship…Dartaynian. I'm sure they told you the story."

Lee nodded and gave Sarah a sympathetic expression. "I want to help you Sarah. I want to find a way for you and Jareth to be together."

"I want that too, but I don't know how. Everyone thinks it can't be done."

"I think it can. We just need to find a loophole." 

'It's sort of late for that. Court is in two days." Sarah reminded her.

"Perhaps, if I ask Hoggle. Maybe he can think of something." Lee offered. 

"And what about your handsome friend? Perhaps he has a few ideas?" Sarah suggested with a knowing smile. God, it felt wonderful to talk with Lee again. Lee looked away and Sarah felt her heart sink. "What's wrong? Did he not turn out to be who you thought he was?" Sarah frowned. She hoped the dark haired man had not pulled anything remotely close to what Dartaynian had pulled with her. 

Lee sighed. "No, he's wonderful…and that's the problem." She admitted softly. 

"What do you mean?"

Lee shook her head. "Forget it, just forget it. It's not important. Finding a way to get you and Jareth together is much more important."

"You're just as important. You're obviously unhappy and I want to know why." 

Lee looked up into Sarah's eyes. She sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm scared of what I feel for him."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You? The queen of dating and relationships and men?"

"Yeah me." She sat beside Sarah on the bed. "Loryian is perfect Sarah, or at least what I know of him. He's been so sweet to me. Comforting me when I've been worried. Lending me his cape when I was cold. He actually told me that I was beautiful. No man has ever told me that unless they wanted to get laid! But he said it with meaning. And he told me that he was fond of me."

"Lee, this is so wonderful!" Sarah could hardly contain her joy for her friend. 

"But it's not wonderful. Sarah, I'm not like other girls. You know what my past is like. I was wild; I've slept around. These people are different. Sex is like a sacred thing to them. Even though Lory is human, he was still raised in the tradition of the Fae."

"He's human?" Sarah eyes widened.

"Yeah, but so what? He was raised like a Fae, he thinks like a Fae, acts like one. He's looking for an innocent girl and I'm far from that." Lee turned away.

"How do you know what he is looking for? Have you asked him?"

Lee lowered her head. "No."

"Ok then, so you don't know for sure. If he is understanding then he will forgive you for your past. You've changed so much from the person that came here. If he can't forgive you, then he isn't worth having."

Lee turned to look at Sarah again. "Sarah, I like him so much and I hardly know him. I'm so afraid that he's going to find out what I was like and walk away. I don't know what love feels like and I'm not even sure the fluttering in my heart is it. No one has ever loved me before and I've never loved anyone. Every relationship I was in was for attention and sex. That isn't a good combination. That's why none of those relationships worked."

"Maybe that's why it's time for a new kind of relationship. And how can you say that no one loves you? You're my best friend and I love you."

Lee's brows furrowed. "You do?"

Sarah sat up slowly. Her side ached slightly, the pain beginning to reappear as she had been warned. "Of course I do. So you've been rotten to me a few times with comments about me being a bookworm, but I know you didn't really mean them. Because if you did, you wouldn't have helped take care of me when I was sick. You would have gone home. You wouldn't have dressed up for the ball and you wouldn't have tried to make Jareth and I see what we should have seen all along. That we love each other. You've been there for me whenever I needed you and it took this trip through hell to make me see that. You've shown me what true friendship is."

"I want you to be happy, Lee. You deserve to be happy. You've had a rough life. You need some happiness. If this guy is everything you honestly think and feel him to be, then he will forgive you and he'll love you if it's meant to be."

Lee rushed at Sarah and hugged her tightly. "I don't know what I would do without you. I'm going to find a way to get you and Jareth together, even if I have to die trying…"

Tears formed in Sarah's eyes and she hugged her friend in return. The two friends held each other and cried for events in the past, for what they wished could be in the future, and what others thought was completely hopeless. 


	34. A plan

AN: Here is the next bit. Yes, I know it's short, but that's because it's a filler chapter. Thanks again to everyone for all the e-mails and reviews. I appreciate them greatly. 

Thanks to my beta, Scattered Logic, for all her help and suggestions.

Chapter 34: A plan…

Jareth reached for the handle to Sarah's door and stopped as it turned and the door opened. Galyon carefully stepped out. The older Fae looked exhausted.   


"How is she?" Jareth inquired.   


"I've managed to heal the remaining damage to her lungs and all of her bruises have faded away. She will feel a dull pain at her side, that which may grow sharp at times when she grows anxious or excited. It will pass and there is nothing to worry about."   


Jareth nodded and lowered his head. "Galyon, I could never repay you for all you have done for Sarah."   


"Nonsense, there will be no repaying me for doing my job."   


"But you've exhausted yourself."   
  


"I will be fine. Once I have slept, I will return to full strength. She is a very stubborn, but strong woman, that mortal of yours is." There was genuine sympathy in Galyon's gray eyes. "I hope that fate is on your side."   
  


"Thank you."   
  


"Now, I'd like to rest. Please let Sarah do the same. I'd like her to sleep through the rest of the night, into the late morning if possible. Court is going to be stressful for her."   
  


Jareth nodded and Galyon walked away. Jareth watched him walk down the hallway before he disappeared into thin air and reappeared in Sarah's room. 

* * *   


Lee cautiously approached Loryian and Hoggle. After talking with Sarah for a bit longer than she had meant, she went searching for the two. She had not been able to find them anywhere. They had shown for dinner. Everyone had except for Jareth. Lee had a feeling that he was with Sarah. Galyon had gone to bed after dinner and Delphina had done the same. She was left alone with Loryian and Hoggle. Now was the time to make a few plans.   


"Hey, you two." She greeted with a small smile.   


"How is the lil' missy?" Hoggle asked. None of them had talked at dinner.   


Lee's smile broadened. Hoggle was always so concerned about Sarah. He was a good friend to her. "She was resting when I left her."   
  
"You should have let her sleep. She went through a lot last night." Loryian's voice held a twinge of coldness to it.   


Lee didn't answer him.   


Hoggle stepped forward, sensing the tension, and gently took Lee's hands into his own. "And how are _you_ doing?"   


"I've been better," she told him. "Hoggle, I need your help." She risked a glance at Loryian. "I need help from both of you." She noticed that Loryian suddenly seemed very interested.   


"Go on." Loryian told her.   


"I want to help Sarah and Jareth."   
  
"We all want that." Loryian told her.   


"And there must be a way to get them together. But Sarah needs to be free from Dartaynian first. I'm willing to bet there is a way, other than mutual agreement, that would free her." Lee told them.  


"Only two things beside mutual agreement can break a courtship." Loryian said. He stepped closer to Lee and Hoggle, arms crossed over his chest.   


"A ruling by the court is one of 'em." Hoggle added.   


'Yes. If the Seelie court felt it was right to break the courtship they would do so."   
  
"Perhaps we can convince them it should be broken. After all, Dartaynian was not truthful to Sarah AND he beat her and tried to rape her. Surely that counts for something." Lee reminded them.   


"As horrid as that all is, it's happened before. And besides, we don't have enough time to approach the court with a request for a courtship break."   
  
Lee frowned. One choice down, one to go. "So that leaves only one other possible hope."   


"Yes, and Dartaynian would not be so careless to slip up. It's obvious to us all now that his courtship to Sarah was planned to hurt King Jareth. He wouldn't be foolish enough to deviate from his plan."   
  
"But there is something that he could have done to allow Sarah to break free?" Lee asked.   


"Yes, of course. He was the one who asked Sarah's permission to court her. Should he be unfaithful to her, the courtship would be re-evaluated. If Sarah decided she wished for her freedom, the court would grant it."   


"That's it! He's a slime ball as it is, the way he was flirting with women at the ball. And Hoggle said it's not unknown for him to take mistresses."   


Loryian frowned. "Finding a witness would not be so easy, IF there is one. Sarah has only been here for a month or so. Dartaynian has probably curbed himself. We don't have the time to search for a witness. Court is in two days."   


"If there is a witness, we are going to find one. If Dartaynian has been cheating on Sarah behind her back, then the court should learn about that."   


"Lee, even if we find a witness, would they agree to testify? Most Fae do not dabble with a promiscuous lifestyle. If brought before the court, they would give the appearance that they had lived such a life. It would undoubtedly ruin their image."   


"Yeah, well, what about Dartaynian?!" she fired back. "Doesn't he lead a promiscuous lifestyle by taking mistresses?" 

"Dartaynian hides it well. Only a few of us know of his inability to take one partner. It's rumored that he can't bond, that he's different than the rest of his. He lusts. Most of us do not. We can appear seductive and will use it to distract, but it isn't our true nature. We take one partner and, once we have bonded with them, we stay with them until we die or our partner dies."   


Lee winced as Loryian kept associating himself with the Fae. She was never going to gather the courage to tell him what she felt or what she feared.   


"What's all this about bonding? What is that?" She managed to ask.   


"It's a joining of mind, body and spirit. It happens only once in a Fae's lifetime. It is the gateway to a life of love, honesty, greatness between two that are meant to be."   


"So, it's sex." Lee said bluntly. "What's the big deal about that?" She had begun to learn that sex didn't mean everything.   


Loryian shook his head. "It is much more than that. While physical intimacy is part of it, that's not all that is important. The joining of mind and spirit, although temporary, are just as important."   
  
'Ok…So, Dartaynian can't do this whole bonding thing?" She couldn't believe that she was asking about this. Fae sex education…for dummies.   


"It's rumored that he can't. For the bonding to take place, both partners must be in love with each other. If one loves and the other does not and they attempt to join, the bonding will not take place. One partner may become bitter. It's expected when you find out the one you love more than anything does not love you in return. Dartaynian has either never loved, or a time when he did love, someone else did not love him in return."   


"That sucks."   


Loryian made a face at the expression. He wasn't overly familiar with it.   


"I mean, that's terrible." Lee told him.   


"It is terrible, but it's known to happen. Over time, they move on and learn they can love without fear of being hurt. Dartaynian is thought to be different. He's believed to be incapable of love and bonding. He has shown no desire to do either. He has grown too accustomed to physical intimacy and pleasure, which are hollow without love."   


Lee let out a shuddering breath. This conversation was hitting too close to home. Learning that the Fae thought that sex was hollow, she could just imagine how Loryian would view her past. "We-we should stop talking and start searching." She stuttered.   


"And where would we start?" Hoggle injected. He had been so quiet that Lee had nearly forgotten about him.   


Lee gave a blank look. She was pretty much worthless in this matter. She knew nothing about the Underground.  


"I think I have an idea." Loryian spoke up. "Let's go."   
  
"Shouldn't we tell someone where we are going? Sarah and Jareth might get worried." She didn't like the idea of sneaking around.   


"In this instance, it would be far better to leave without their knowledge. King Jareth doesn't like meddling and I don't wish to give false hope to Sarah if nothing becomes of this. This search may be in vain. It's for the best that we don't tell them." Loryian told her.   


Lee looked to Hoggle, who nodded to her. "Oh, all right. Just let me change first." She still had her dress from the ball on. She'd be damned if she was going to go traveling in this stupid thing. She wanted her jeans and her sneakers.   


"Be quick about it. I will ready the horses that we borrowed from Dartaynian," Loryian said and, turning, he was gone.   


"I'll help him." Hoggle told her.   


Lee watched the two walk away down the hall. Closing her eyes, she clasped her hands together at her chest. "I know that I've never prayed to you before, but please God, let this all work out."   
  


* * *   


The room was dark as he entered it. The candles had burned so low that they barely gave off any light. Jareth approached the bed slowly and gazed down at the sleeping woman.

Sarah was lying on her back, her head turned to one side. Her dark hair cascaded around her face on the pillow. She was so beautiful.   


As if feeling his presence in the room, Sarah turned to her side. But she did not awaken. Some of her hair had fallen over her cheek and Jareth carefully brushed it away with his gloved fingers. He created a chair with his magic and he sat beside her. He watched as she slept, her chest rising and falling with each breath, her lips parted slightly. How had he managed to fall so deeply in love with her? She was just a silly mortal child… But no, she was no longer that. She was a beautiful woman whom he had shared a remarkable friendship with. He had learned who she had become and he had grown to love her.   


He let out a shuddering breath. He loved her and he was going to lose her. He cursed his foolishness during his time as a youth. If he had never gone aboveground and met with that girl, he could be with Sarah right now. Yet, if he had never gone, perhaps he would never have met Sarah. He might never have had the chance to fall in love with her.   


"Oh, Sarah…What will happen?" He whispered. He dreaded what was to come in the days that followed.   


He leaned back in his chair and prepared for a long night. He didn't have much time left with her. He would not sleep tonight. He would stay beside her, watch her, and protect her while he still had the chance to. 


	35. Comprehension

AN: Hi everyone! Here's another chapter for you all. We'll be getting into the very interesting territory soon.  
  
Thanks and lots of praise to my beta, Scattered Logic.  
  
Chapter 35: Comprehension  
  
Sarah rolled over sleepily and with a sigh, opened her eyes. She was surprised to find sunshine filtering into her room. She had meant to take a small nap after Galyon had visited. Had she slept straight through to the morning? That seemed to be the case when she saw the sunlight bathing the room with its warm light. As her eyes roamed the room, she realized that someone was sitting in a chair beside her bed. It was Jareth. He was sleeping and the sight of him made Sarah's breath catch in her throat. He was so handsome.  
  
He was sitting back in the chair, hands folded on his chest. She smiled. With his guard down, he looked like an innocent child instead of a sometimes arrogant Goblin King.  
  
A knock at the door halted Sarah from looking Jareth over any further.  
  
"Yes, come in," she called softly.  
  
Delphina stepped slowly into the room. She smiled when she saw Sarah and she didn't look so surprised to see Jareth sleeping in a chair beside the mortal's bed.  
  
"I thought that I might find him here," Delphina whispered. Sarah smiled. "He didn't show for dinner last night. Galyon told me that Jareth was snooping around while he was healing you. Speaking of which, how do you feel?"  
  
"A bit sore, but not too bad."  
  
"That's good. Should I send for breakfast?"  
  
'That would be wonderful. I'm starving." Delphina smiled and left the room in search of food.  
  
Sarah watched Jareth sleep a short while before she moved to sit on her knees right in front of him. He must have been exhausted to have missed Delphina entering the room. Sarah watched as he took in and let out each breath. His blond hair cascaded down his shoulders and she found herself combing her fingers through it. The strands were so soft and silky, like finely spun golden threads. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Jareth's forehead. He stirred immediately and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
Sarah smiled. "Good morning, sleepy head, " she teased.  
  
Jareth blinked, obviously unsure of his whereabouts. "Sarah..?"  
  
She smiled and reached out to caress his cheek. "Forget where you were for a moment?"  
  
"No.I just. I didn't expect to fall asleep." He sat up, frowning at his wrinkled clothes. He looked like some sort of slob. Sarah didn't seem to mind, he could feel her intense gaze on him. He looked up and met it with one of his own.  
  
Gods, but she was beautiful. Her long hair fell like a curtain of dark silk down her shoulders. Her pale skin seemed to radiate in the morning light. It took all of his strength to keep him from kissing her and taking her right now.  
  
She smiled at him sadly. "Delphina has gone to get breakfast."  
  
"She was here?" he asked. Sarah nodded. "Did she say what she wanted?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "No, she didn't say. She saw you and said that she had a feeling that this is where you had gotten off to. Then she went to get breakfast."  
  
Jareth frowned and Sarah did not miss the expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
He sighed deeply. "She most likely came to speak about what will happen the day after tomorrow."  
  
Sarah lowered her head. "You mean in court."  
  
"Yes." Jareth's answer was so quiet that Sarah wasn't even sure if she had heard it. "We should prepare you for what is to come. Delphina is a member of the court, she knows the order of events that will take place.  
  
"Will she help us? Being a member of the court, she must have influence."  
  
Jareth shook his head. "She will not be able to help us. Her vote and her opinions might not even be accepted. She is a close friend of mine and the court will believe her words to be jaded."  
  
Sarah sat back on the mattress. "So we have no allies to help us. We're on our own."  
  
Jareth shook his head. "We have Galyon and Lee, Loryian and Hoggle. That may be enough."  
  
"And what if it's not?"  
  
Jareth's brows furrowed and his expression was one of sadness. "We will deal with that if, or when, it comes to it."  
  
They didn't have a chance to say another word as Delphina returned. "Ah, Jareth, you're awake."  
  
'Good morning, Delphi. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Very well. I've brought us all some breakfast. I thought it best to talk on a full stomach."  
  
Sarah and Jareth glanced at each other.  
  
"You're going to prepare me for court, aren't you?" Sarah asked.  
  
Delphina nodded to the goblin that Jareth and Sarah had not even noticed. The creature put a large tray onto the table by Sarah's bed. He bowed before Jareth and then Delphina and was gone.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to prepare you for court. You've never seen the Seelie Court in action. You have no idea what to expect."  
  
"I wish that I didn't have to see the Seelie Court in action," Sarah said bitterly. This was all Dartaynian's fault. She and Jareth could be together right now if it were not for him.  
  
"No one wants to face the court unless absolutely necessary. This is necessary. You must defend yourselves against the charges."  
  
"They're ridiculous charges!" Sarah cried out in sudden anger. "Jareth didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"That is what court will hopefully realize. The Seelie Court is just despite what others say. They believe in truth and they will find it."  
  
Sarah sighed. Might as well get this over with. "What do I have to know?"  
  
* * *  
  
They had been riding for hours and Lee was so sore she figured that when she got down off of her horse that she wasn't going to be able to walk for a week.  
  
"Are we there yet?" She asked. Sheesh, I sound like a little kid.  
  
"Almost."  
  
Finally, an answer! How many times had she asked where they were going and were they there yet and no one had answered? It was Loryian who had finally answered her. He must have thought her to be an impatient little brat by the annoyed tone of his voice.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lee tried.  
  
"To Brookhaven." Loryian replied.  
  
"Brookhaven? Isn't that where you are from?"  
  
"Yes, it is my homeland." Loryian said simply.  
  
Now she was confused and a bit angry. They'd been traveling for hours, in the blazing hot sun, to go to Lory's homeland? "Ok, stupid question, but what the hell does your homeland have to do with Dartaynian cheating on Sarah? I mean cuz if this is a joy ride, which it isn't for me, I can't even feel my legs, then I'm going back to Jareth's kingdom."  
  
"Go back if you wish," Loryian told her. He sounded very annoyed.  
  
"Look, why don't you take the stick out of your ass, ok? I'm sweating my butt off in the hot sun, I can't feel my legs and we are taking a joy ride to your fucking homeland? We're supposed to be helping Jareth and Sarah, remember?!" Lee knew that she was being harsh, but she didn't care. She felt as if the last several hours riding had been for nothing.  
  
Loryian spun his horse around and galloped it to Lee. Hoggle, who was riding a pony that belonged to Jareth's stables, trotted out of the way and into the lead to get away from the two hot heads that he was riding with.  
  
"Look, I don't know what your problem is," Loryian started.  
  
"My problem? What about you?!" Lee shot back.  
  
"Me? You are suddenly acting as if I am diseased. You won't look me in the eyes; you won't accept my compliments. You are acting like a bitter, cynical woman around me and it was quite a sudden transformation. Have I offended you? Because if I have, I would like to correct the wrong, right now."  
  
  
  
Lee's jaw dropped. She had expected a fight. "I.."  
  
  
  
Loryian sighed and walked his horse to stand directly beside Lee's. She suddenly looked as if she was going to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just.we started off so well and now." He frowned. He noticed that Hoggle had stopped his pony and was watching. "Hoggle, go on ahead and make sure the road is clear," Loryian ordered.  
  
Hoggle looked to Lee to see if she was ok. She nodded at him. "Go on Hoggle. Make sure the road is clear." Hoggle nodded and nudged the pony forward.  
  
"Please, Lee, if I said or did anything to offend you, I beg of you to tell me what it is, so that I may correct it."  
  
Lee bit her lip and unexpectedly buried her face into her hands. She couldn't stop the tears that suddenly filled her eyes. She felt Loryian's arms wrap around her as he leaned over in the saddle to comfort her.  
  
"What is it? Please tell me." His voice was soft and full of concern.  
  
Lee pulled away from him, tears streaming down her face. Loryian's brows furrowed as he watched her. She had been so strong when he had first met her. What had happened?  
  
"Oh, Lory, you haven't done anything wrong. It's me, it's all me." She looked disgusted with herself.  
  
Loryian lifted a hand to cradle her cheek, but she pulled away from him.  
  
'You? You haven't done anything wrong. You have fought for the honor of your friend, you saved her from being hurt further, you are determined to find a way to set her free from the tyrant who has trapped her. You've done no wrong."  
  
"I haven't done any wrong here, but.at home."  
  
Loryian was suddenly understanding. "There is something you are ashamed of. Something from the past?" He guessed.  
  
Lee nodded.  
  
"Lee, I'm sure that whatever it is, is not a terrible thing. You are an astounding woman, unlike any I have ever met in the Underground. Surely things can not be as bad as you make them out to be?"  
  
Lee squeezed her eyes shut. Her wild lifestyle had caught up with her. Oh, how she should have listened to Sarah a long time ago. She was ashamed of her past, ashamed of how she had lived and she had never known it until now. Being a wild child never made her happy. It just kept her from thinking about how she truly felt.  
  
"You are right that I am not like other women," She started shakily.  
  
"Yes, and that makes you exquisite."  
  
Lee turned away from him. "No! It makes me undesirable and, and.worthless and used!"  
  
"You stop that right now. " Loryian told her. "I am very fond of you. You are not worthless."  
  
"Yes, I am! I'm not like you! I'm not like the Fae! I don't know anything about honor and love and.bonding! All I know about is sex and how to get negative attention and being a smart ass!"  
  
"What are you trying to tell me? That you have had relationships in the past? That you acted human?"  
  
Lee turned to face him. Her eyes widened in surprise at his words.  
  
"Yes, that's right. I know how humans behave. I am one, remember?"  
  
"But you.you've grown up with the Fae. You went off last night about bonding and what the Fae believe."  
  
"Very good, what the Fae believe. Not what humans believe, not what I believe."  
  
'But.."  
  
"I'm not Fae, Lee. I'm human, just as you are." How could he make her see?  
  
"But you're so innocent and I'm." She lowered her chin to her chest and shut her eyes.  
  
"You're what? Not a virgin? You have had relationships, intimate or otherwise? You've made mistakes in your life like any other human. Do you think that makes any difference to me?"  
  
Lee's head shot up and she looked into his blue eyes.  
  
"I'm not the only human here. I know about my kind. I even followed in their footsteps in the past. I'm not the innocent you make me out to be. Sure, I was somewhat nervous about asking a very beautiful woman to dance at the ball, but I'm not naive." He lowered his voice and looked into her eyes. "I know about intimacy, I know about desire. I've had relationships, just as you have."  
  
Lee's eyes widened. "You..you've had relationships?"  
  
Loryian nodded. "I didn't always accept the Fae lifestyle so easily. Even though I was too young to remember where I had come from, I noticed things. I began reacting differently to situations than the Fae do and I didn't understand why. Not until I met more of my own kind. I'm human and I don't have the same instincts that Fae do. I revolted against the ways of my family when I was a teenager. I didn't believe in bonding, I didn't believe in soul mates. I had several relationships. One with a Fae, the others with humans. None of them amounted to anything but heartbreak. It wasn't until much later that I changed. And even though I preach the ways of the Fae now, at times I still don't agree with them. I do believe in love and I have learned that there is a thing such as soul mates. I just haven't found mine yet."  
  
Loryian sighed. "But please, don't go thinking and assuming that I know nothing about my people. I know my own instincts, my urges, my desires. And I know that the first time that I saw you, my heart wouldn't stop pounding in my chest."  
  
Lee looked away shyly, and Loryian gently touched her chin and turned her to face him. "You were, and still are, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, in more ways than one."  
  
Lee cracked a smile through her tears. "That is such bullshit. How can you say that with all of those flawless Fae women? Nice try."  
  
'They have flaws, many flaws. Most of them are beneath the surface. I am not attracted to their beauty. I am attracted to you."  
  
Lee let out a shuddering breath at Lory's words, and she turned away from him.  
  
Loryian panicked. He felt as if he was losing her. "Why do my words frighten you so?"  
  
"Because I'm not used to them, Lory. No one has ever said things like that to me. I don't know how to react."  
  
"You don't have to react. Just accept what I've said, because it is the truth. You are beautiful and exquisite, bold and exciting. You speak your mind, you're not afraid to stand up for your beliefs and I am attracted to all of that. I am attracted to everything that makes you who you are, good and bad." He saw her unwillingness to accept his words. He reached for her hands and kissed each one. "I do not care about what happened in your past. I care about now. I care about you, the woman in front of me."  
  
He rubbed his thumbs gently over her hands. "I would very much like for us to be friends.and if things proceed well, I would like to court you."  
  
Lee's eyes widened and then they fluttered closed as Loryian leaned over and kissed her gently on the mouth. It was a soft, short kiss and he pulled back almost immediately.  
  
"I want to learn everything about you.Lee Matthews. We could go as slow or as quickly as you like, it makes no difference to me as long as I can be with you."  
  
Tears began to pool in Lee's eyes. For a moment she feared this would be something like what Dartaynian had asked Sarah, but that fear passed when she saw the look in Loryian's eyes. He was being completely serious and honest. There was no mistaking that.  
  
Slowly she nodded to him. "Ok. But don't expect everything to be smooth sailing, ok? This is a bit different than what I am used to."  
  
Loryian smiled a genuine smile and kissed her hands again. "Then we shall take all the time you need to feel comfortable. I have the patience of an immortal Fae. I will wait all of eternity if that is what it takes to be with you." He was serious when he meant that she would set the pace.  
  
"Now," he started grinning from ear to ear. "I believe you wished to know why we are traveling to my kingdom." He nudged his horse forward and Lee did the same to hers as they continued on the road to Brookhaven. 


	36. To court we go

AN: I've finally updated "One" Hard to believe, isn't it? I've been taking my time with this and the fact that I have not been feeling well lately has slowed my writing down considerably. I'm still not well yet, but I am feeling better slightly. In any case, let me stop blabbing so that you can start reading! As always, please read and review. 

Special thanks to Scattered Logic for her beta skills and her time and patience with me. 

Chapter 36: To court we go…

Sarah stood in front of the large mirror and smoothed out the front of her dark green dress. It was beautiful and it made her look like a queen. Her eyes traveled up the length of the mirror to look at her hair. She had spent hours trying to get it perfect. If she was going to be among the Fae, she wanted to look like them, yet she couldn't view herself that way. She knew she would always feel like the ugly duckling in their presence. 

Someone appeared in the mirror and she saw that Jareth had come to stand behind her. He gave her a sad smile as he approached her and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck. Sarah closed her eyes and let her head fall back to rest on his shoulder. He placed two more soft kisses on her skin and then spoke. 

"You look so beautiful…" he whispered. 

She lifted her head and gave him a lazy smile as she gazed at their reflections in the mirror. Jareth always made her feel so good about herself. How could she ever have been angry or upset with him in the past? 

She continued to gaze at their reflections, noticing that they both seemed nervous. Sarah also felt scared. For Jareth and for herself…She also felt angry. She wanted to see Dartaynian be punished for what he had done to her. He had made her feel frightened and lowly. He had hurt her physically and emotional and she wanted to see him pay. 

Jareth was fumbling with something behind her that she couldn't see. Finally, he lifted his head and gazed into her eyes by looking at them in the mirror. "There is something I would like to give to you before we go." He lifted a necklace for her to see. 

Sarah gasped when she saw it. Small pieces of jade, nearly the same color as her dress, were set in shiny decorated silver and hung on a fine silver chain. "Oh, Jareth."

"I want you to have this" he told her softly and began to put it on her. 

Sarah turned to face him. "Jareth, I couldn't." She protested.

"Please, Sarah."

There was a strange pleading look in his mismatched eyes and Sarah nodded to him. He honestly wanted her to have this. 

Jareth gently turned her to face the mirror as he put the necklace on her and fastened the clasp. "This belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her years ago as a token of his….feelings. I hope that you will wear this, Sarah, and that you will think of me when you do so." _I hope that you will look at it and never forget me…_

"Of course I'll think of you when I wear it. But Jareth, are you sure? This was your mother's. It's not something that should be given away lightly."

"I do not give it away lightly, Sarah." He wanted to tell her more, but he couldn't or he would trap himself even further.

Sarah nodded, realizing that Jareth was being serious. The sight of the necklace sparkling around her neck warmed her heart. She turned to face him and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you."

Jareth nodded and his eyes locked with Sarah's. They watched each other closely and then Jareth, unable to resist, leaned in and pressed his lips to Sarah's. 

Sarah closed her eyes and pressed back firmly against Jareth's mouth. She felt his hands rest on her waist and he pulled her closer to him. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she returned his kisses. 

Someone cleared their throat and Jareth and Sarah broke their kiss. They both turned to face Delphina, who they had forgotten was in the room. Delphina gave them a sad, knowing expression. "We should leave," she said simply. Delphina felt terrible for having to break their embrace, but found it necessary before things got out of hand. She knew what Jareth had done by giving Sarah his mother's necklace. He had "crowned" her as his queen. The queen of his heart, because that was all she might ever be. 

Sarah realized as she stared at the dark haired Fae, that Delphina was nervous and worried about court as well. Delphina had, in a way, helped the court create Jareth's curse and Sarah knew that Delphina still blamed herself for it. Sarah had no doubt that Delphina would blame herself for the outcome of today's trial for years to come, if not for the rest of her immortal life. 

"Have Lee, Loryian and Hoggle been found yet?" Jareth asked. He had slipped on his Goblin King mask, cold, arrogant, aloof. He was all business now. 

Delphina shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

Jareth shook his head angrily. He and Sarah had been horrified to learn that Lee, Loryian and Hoggle had gone missing. He feared that Dartaynian may have kidnapped them so they could not testify. There was no time to look for them now. Court would be starting soon. 

"You," he called to a nearby goblin. The creature quickly scurried before the King. "I want the search to continue for my missing guests. They are to be brought to the Seelie Court, if found. Is that understood?"

The goblin nodded and quickly took off, summoning more goblins to join in on the search. 

Jareth caught Sarah's worried gaze. He stepped closer to her and took her hand into his, giving it a light squeeze. "We'll find them."

Sarah bit her lip and nodded. She feared for her friends and she feared what would happen in court without them to help clear Jareth's name. 

"Are you ready, Sarah?" Jareth asked softly.

Sarah swallowed and forced herself to gain some control. She couldn't afford to lose it today. Appearing as calm and cool as Jareth, she nodded. 

Jareth turned to Delphina and to Galyon who now stood beside the dark haired Fae woman. They both nodded to him. 

Moments later, 4 figures disappeared from the castle beyond the goblin city. 

* * *

Sarah gazed around in awe at where they had materialized. They had appeared in a city, one unlike any she had ever seen before. There were large skillfully crafted buildings adorned with statues. Gardens filled with flowers and shrubs were everywhere and trees so large they had to be hundreds if not thousands of years old grew all along the streets and buildings. The city was full of activity. Fae rushed back and forth, talking, laughing, whispering. Sarah stepped a little closer to Jareth when she saw the way a few were staring at her, Jareth, Delphina and Galyon. 

"Pay no mind to them, Sarah." Jareth told her, head held high, his voice calm and cool. "They're merely curious. They know of the trial today." 

Sarah nodded but she didn't feel too reassured. 

"Well, well, well, what have we heya? This surely cannot be King Jareth who has come to Ameron."

Sarah watched in surprise as Jareth shook hands with a dark haired Fae male. "Jasper, it's been a long time." Jareth greeted him. His voice held some warmth in it.

"Too long. What brings you to Ameron? I know it ain't exactly your style."

"Isn't that the truth?" Jareth told the man. 

"Lady Delphina, always a pleasure." The man gave a slight bow and kissed Delphina's hand. 

Delphina smiled. "Charming as always, Jasper."

"Galyon." Jasper nodded to the healer. Galyon bowed his head forward at the man. 

"Jasper, I would like you to meet Lady Sarah." Jareth smiled warmly as he gestured to Sarah who was beginning to feel out of place amongst all these Fae. 

"Lady Sarah, it's an honor." Jasper bowed and gently kissed her hand. Jasper looked from Jareth to Sarah and back to Jareth again. He didn't miss the look in Jareth's eyes as the Goblin King stared at the woman beside him. This woman meant something to Jareth, that much was clear. Surely this woman could not be the one who had finally melted the ice around the Goblin King's heart?

Sarah decided that she liked this man. He seemed rather warm and friendly and he seemed to know Jareth and Delphina. He looked different compared to the other Fae, with his short dark hair, his heavier body type and his scars and imperfections. In a strange way, he seemed less threatening. 

"So, what brings you to Ameron?" Jasper asked again.

"Unpleasant business, I'm afraid." Jareth told him. 

"Oh, that doesn't sound good."

"Dealings with the Seelie Court rarely are." Jareth said bitterly. 

"Oh toadstools, not the Seelie Court again." Jasper glanced at Delphina. "No offense intended, of course." He told her. 

"None taken." Delphina replied. 

"I've been summoned to court. Have you not heard?" Jareth was sure that the rumors about Sarah must have reached the great city. Delphina had heard them; surely Jasper had heard them as well. And usually everyone knew about an upcoming court session.

"I've been out doin' some travelin'. Just got back today. Haven't heard much of anything from anyone. I was wondering what all the commotion was about, 'round the court." Jasper leaned in closer to the group and hushed his voice. "Someone wrongfully charge you for something? Cuz if they did, I'll gladly help ya bust their head open."

Jareth shook his head and Sarah tried to stifle a laugh. This man was definitely unlike the other Fae. "I appreciate the offer of help," Jareth told Jasper. "But I'd prefer to take care of this myself. Justice will be served."

Jasper nodded and extended a hand to Jareth. "If you need me, let me know."

Jareth shook Jasper's hand. "Thank you, old friend." 

Jasper bowed. "Ladies…" And then he was gone. 

As soon as he was far enough away, Sarah asked, "Who was that?"

Despite the depressing situation Jareth found himself in, he let down his guard and chuckled. "That was Jasper. A very old friend that I have not seen in centuries."

"He's a bit of a ruffian." Delphina added, " but he is a good man. His heart is usually in the right place, it's just his methods that make him seem a bit…unruly."

"Unruly is hardly the correct word for him. With his wild life style, it's amazing that he hasn't gotten himself killed. It still astounds me that you all managed to become friends." Galyon added. 

Jareth's smile faded from his face as he gazed at a while marble building that stood before them. "I guess we should get this farce over with." He was suddenly back in Goblin King mode. 

Delphina suddenly seemed sullen, but she pushed it away as she turned to face the mortal woman. "Sarah, are you clear on everything that will happen today? Of what you will be required to do and how you must act?"

Sarah nodded. "I believe so. I'm an adult, I can handle this."

"You will be tested today. We all will. We must keep hope in the belief that justice will be served. I must go now. The council of court members will be gathering to review the charges. Galyon will accompany you to the courtroom. I wish you both the best of luck. I…" She looked unsure of herself. "I will do all I can to help." Delphina had tears in her eyes as she started to move away. 

Jareth caught her wrist and stopped her from leaving. He stepped close to her and whispered, "Delphi, I don't blame you for any of this. Do not blame yourself. Promise me that you won't, no matter what happens."

A tear escaped and trailed down her cheek as Delphina glanced at Jareth. His words and his expression were sincere. "I can't promise you that, Jareth, because I already blame myself." She twisted from his hold on her and escaped to be swallowed up by the gathering crowd.

* * *

Sarah forced herself to remain calm even though inside her nerves were a tangled mess. She felt Jareth's hand rest on the flat of her back as he guided her through the hallways. She looked at him and watched his expression as he glanced down at her. There was no sadness, no hopelessness, no fear in his mismatched gaze. He looked to be completely in control. Sarah was unsure whether this was a good thing or not. She wondered how long he would be able to hold this control. 

People watched as they walked past and even a few came forth to wish Jareth luck in the upcoming session. This surprised Jareth a great deal. He had not been to Ameron or to court in hundreds of years. After his curse and the way he isolated himself in his land, he assumed that he was forgotten and no longer liked. Apparently this was not the case. 

They walked for what felt like days to Sarah and finally Jareth stopped before large oak double doors decorated with gold carvings. Jareth gazed at Sarah who gave him a small smile and squeezed the hand that she held in her own. She stood tall and looked so strong and mature. Was this really the young girl who had complained that things were not fair so long ago? She had grown into such a fine woman. One he feared he would never get to claim for his own. One that he would never have the chance to take into his bed and bond with. One who might never be able to rule by his side. He glanced at the healer behind them to take his mind off the sudden hopelessness and then looked ahead of him. 

Jareth took one step toward the courtroom, releasing Sarah's hand and in that time transformed himself into the cold arrogant Goblin King that most knew him as. It was time to get this over with once and for all.

A man in a long dark green robe with gold trim bowed before Jareth and then announced him, as well as Sarah, to the courtroom. Galyon was not announced and was left standing at the door. He would later join them when he was needed. 

Sarah's eyes scanned the large white room as she clung to Jareth's arm. There were several hundred people in here. It was obvious who the Seelie Court members were. Not only were they dressed in white robes with gold trim; they were seated together in one large part of the room. All were gathered close in a small circle around a center where a large desk was placed along with 3 podiums with bench seats. Sarah noticed Delphina seated among the court. The audience, as Sarah thought of them, with the way they gawked and whispered as she and Jareth moved past, sat above the court. The room was like a giant indoor amphitheatre. All could see and hear from any distance.

The man in the dark green robes lead Jareth and Sarah into the center of the circle. Sarah forced herself to ignore the snide remarks as she walked past the audience and focused on staying calm and collected. She walked tall and sure of herself as she passed the members of the court. They made no comments and only watched as she walked by them. These people were hundreds, if not thousands, of years old. She refused to act like a child among them. They would expect that of her and she wouldn't give them the benefit of the doubt.

The man who escorted them stopped beside one of the podiums and gestured for Jareth to take a seat on the bench behind it. Sarah started to follow Jareth until she heard the man call out to her. 

"No, my Lady. We have a place set for you. If you would kindly follow me."

Jareth stood and spoke up immediately. His voice lacked warmth. "Is there any particular reason why Lady Sarah will not be seated beside me? We did arrive _together._"

"The High Prefect has requested that she have her own place, Your Majesty. Because she has not come with Lord Dartaynian, who she is courting, and because she does not belong to you, the High Prefect thought it best that she sit alone. She will be defending her own position. So, with all due respect, Your Majesty, while you arrived _together, _you will not be testifying _together._" 

Jareth frowned, but sat as he watched the man lead Sarah away from him. She took her place at the center podium. Between Jareth and where Dartaynian would sit and directly in front of the High Prefect. Jareth would not be able to put his plan into effect as he had hoped and worry settled over him. 

Moments later, Dartaynian was escorted into the courtroom by the same man. Dartaynian was dressed in all his finery. It drove some of the women in the crowd crazy and they tossed flowers to him and made comments to him. Some others in the higher seats booed Dartaynian's entrance and cursed his luck and his land. 

Sarah folded her arms over her chest and looked away from Dartaynian as he was led to his podium. She had seen his entrance and how he had sucked up all the attention that he could. He was flamboyant and the women seemed to love him, but if only they knew that he was really like. Then they would not be so quick to throw themselves at him. 

Sarah gave a strong outward appearance, but inside she was shaking like a leaf. She feared and hated Dartaynian and what he had attempted to do to her only 3 nights ago was still fresh in her mind. She was angry that he had hurt her and had nearly raped her. And she was afraid because she had not been able to stop him. 

There was the sound of a horn and Sarah was pulled from her thoughts. She stood immediately, along with everyone else in the room. She had been prepared for this part of the court session. 

The horn continued to sound in the distance and everyone watched as a small procession of Fae in pure white robes, carrying white banners attached to gold metal poles escorted a man into the courtroom. Members of the crowd and the court bowed and fell to one knee as the procession passed them. 

Sarah forced herself to stand still and not be childish and move to get a better look. She would see the procession for herself as they walked into the circle. She would kneel when they passed her. She glanced at Jareth without moving her head and noticed that he was at full attention, his face expressionless. Things had truly begun. 

The procession drew nearer and Sarah could now see the man who walked in the center. He was very tall, with hair so blond that it was nearly white. It was long and pulled back neatly into a ponytail. Around the top of his head was a gold band that curled into a design across his forehead. His robes were all white and the back of them trailed behind him like the train of a wedding gown. 

Sarah had been informed about this man. He was the High Prefect, the one who reigned over the court like a judge. The Seelie Court was similar to court back home and, at the same time, very different. While the court gathered the information and made comments and requests and their own decision of guilt or innocence, this man made the final decision. It was said that he was more knowledgeable than all of the Seelie Court members put together. He was thousands of years old and his word was law. His actions could be questioned, but only by other Seelie Court members and in extreme cases he could be overthrown from his position if the entire court voted it to be so. Delphina had told Sarah that the current High Prefect was known as Amerious, for whom Ameron was named after. He often ruled harshly and placed full belief in the laws of the Underground and that they should never be broken. He had never been overthrown and his actions had only been questioned once in 2,000 years. That one time had been by Delphina…


	37. A Declaration

AN: I can't believe it. The end is in plain sight. Only 3 more chapters to go here folks. Enjoy this while it lasts and fear not as I have another story planned and in the works. Please read and review. I enjoy reading the comments of my readers. 

Special thanks to Scattered Logic for her wonderful beta skills, for hours of talking and plotting and for being a good friend.

Chapter 37: A declaration…

Sarah fell to one knee as the High Prefect entered the lower circle. She did as Delphina told her and she kept her eyes to the ground out of respect. 

The sound of the horn faded and a voice boomed over the courtroom. "My good people, you may be seated," When everyone had taken their seat, the High Prefect continued, "We are gathered here today to be witness to the charges brought against King Jareth, Ruler of the Goblins and the Labyrinth, by Lord Dartaynian of Tabor Castle. Will the presenter of the charges please come forth."

Dartaynian and Jareth stood simultaneously. Dartaynian looked smug as Jareth stood at full attention for the reading of the charges. 

A large scroll was brought to Dartaynian and it was unrolled on his podium. Dartaynian glanced at the High Prefect who nodded for Dartaynian to begin. 

Dartaynian took the scroll into his hands and, clearing his throat, began. "I, Dartaynian, Lord Of Tabor Castle present the following charges against King Jareth for the court to hear. King Jareth is charged with displaying affections toward my partner, who is bound to me through courtship." There was an audible gasp and whispering though the crowd. He had just started and Dartaynian was already beaming. 

"Silence!" The High prefect called out. The crowd immediately simmered down. Delphina, who sat beside the other Seelie Court members, attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. This already did not look good. 

"He is charged with assaulting me without just reason, deception in hiding his feelings for my partner, dishonesty, betrayal, and kidnapping!"

The crowd was whispering like crazy now. 

"I will have silence in this room!" The Prefect called out. The crowd grew so quiet it was if they were no longer in the room. "Do you have anything to add, Lord Dartaynian?"

"Yes, High Prefect, I do. King Jareth has broken every rule ever created this time around."

Sarah nearly groaned. Dartaynian was already trying to make Jareth look like some sort of criminal.

"He has even gone so far as to bewitch my lady into keeping company with him. He is dangerous and should be taken care of immediately! It is my hope that the court will see that justice is served."

Sarah gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. Dartaynian was the one who should be considered dangerous. 

"That will be all, Lord Dartaynian. You have presented the charges. Let us hear what King Jareth has to say to defend himself."

Dartaynian nodded and the scrolls were taken from his podium. He sneered at Jareth. _'It's over for you, Goblin…'_

Jareth stood before the court and crowd every inch the Goblin King. He gazed at the crowd and then the court before speaking. "I stand before this court to defend myself against the charges brought about by Lord Dartaynian. Charges that need explanations before I can defend myself. First, I would like to announce that I did **not** kidnap Lady Sarah. She arrived at the gates of my Kingdom, beaten, battered and bruised 3 nights ago." 

The crowd gasped and the court members whispered amongst themselves, but as quickly as they started, they stopped, before the prefect could order them to silence. 

"Perhaps a little later Lord Dartaynian would be so kind as to shed some light on that situation." Jareth's voice was so cold that Sarah shivered. 

"And the other charges?" The High Prefect asked. 

"I refuse to defend myself against them at this time."

"You _refuse_ to defend yourself?"

"That is correct. I would like to begin asking questions." Jareth declared. 

"This is not usually how things are done, but you may proceed." The High Prefect nodded for him to continue.

"Lord Dartaynian, perhaps you would be so kind as to explain how you met Lady Sarah and how you came about to court her so quickly after meeting her?" Courtship was usually a serious matter and did not happen days after meeting someone. The court and the crowd should be reminded of that. 

Dartaynian's brows lowered over his eyes. "I met her at your castle, because you had cast her away from you. She came to me, and when I asked if she would be interested in courting me, she agreed."

"That seems a little odd that you would ask a woman you had just met to court you so soon after making her acquaintance."

"King Jareth, please keep to questions and not speculations." The High Prefect told him. 

"Did she know the rules of courtship when you asked her to court you?" Jareth asked without missing a beat. 

"I fail to see what this has to do with anything." Dartaynian shrugged. 

"Answer the question, Lord Dartaynian." The High Prefect ordered.

"As far as I knew, she understood the rules." Dartaynian lied straight out.

Sarah's jaw dropped and the High Prefect did not miss the action. "Lady Sarah, what is your side of this? Did someone explain the rules of courtship to you?"

Sarah stood, not expecting to be called upon so early. Sarah looked into the High Prefect's eyes as she answered, "No, Your Grace."

The High Prefect tilted his head. "I see. And how did you come into contact with Lord Dartaynian?"

"I did meet Lord Dartaynian at Jar-King Jareth's castle." The slip of the king's given name did not go unnoticed by the court. "The King and I were on bad terms. Lord Dartaynian was visiting the castle and I met him in the halls. I did seek his company, but he also poured on the charm to try and win me over."

'How he won you over is not important. Did you agree to court him?"

"Not exactly, Your Grace."

"Not exactly? Either yes or no, child."

"I'm afraid that it isn't that simple, Your Grace." There was a gasp from the crowd at Sarah's near refusal to answer yes or no."

"Not that simple? Explain yourself." The High Prefect's voice was cold. He did not like to be toyed with, especially by a silly mortal child who had caused far more trouble than she was worth. 

"I didn't understand the rules of courtship. I'm not from this world and things were not explained to me. Before I knew what I had been pulled into, I told Lord Dartaynian that I only wanted to be friends. Dartaynian said we could court as friends. I didn't learn until later that there is no such thing as courting as friends. He purposely deceived me."

"And what reason would he have to deceive you?"

"I…"

"That's right, you don't know and what you think you know is merely speculation. It is sad that Lord Dartaynian was not honest with you. And while it is a shame you did not understand the rules, that changes nothing. Courtship is courtship." The High Prefect stood. "I would like to ask a few questions now. Lady Sarah, how was it that you became friendly with King Jareth? It has been said that you two were at odds with each other."

"It's true, Your Grace. King Jareth and I were at odds."

"How did you become friends?"

"I became very sick. There was no one to care for me. Lord Dartaynian was away on _business._" 

The High Prefect didn't miss the loathing that dripped from the mortal woman's voice.

"King Jareth cared for me and over time we became friends." Sarah finished. 

"Lord Dartaynian, is business what kept you away from caring for your sick partner?"

"Yes, High Prefect."

"King Jareth, why did you suddenly care enough to help this woman when earlier you were at odds with her?"

"I may be cruel, but I am not evil. I did not wish to see her die." Jareth told him honestly. "Our friendship was unexpected, but not unwanted."

"So, you admit that you wanted to be friendly with Lady Sarah?"

"Yes."

"Let us return to the charges. Lord Dartaynian, you claim that King Jareth assaulted you without just reason. Explain."

"I was kind enough to throw a ball in honor of Lady Sarah's return to health. She was ungrateful and became jealous when I greeted one of my guests. She called me deceiving and was rude to me in front of everyone. When I confronted her about it, King Jareth took it upon himself to punch me."

There was a gasp among the crowd. 

"Is this true, King Jareth?" The High Prefect asked, ignoring the crowd's reactions. 

"Yes, High Prefect, I did hit him."

"And what was your reason for doing so?"

"By the right of being her friend, I could defend her. Lord Dartaynian slapped Lady Sarah across the face in front of his guests."

"I don't believe that was defending Lady Sarah, but an act of revenge on your part. Revenge that did not belong to you." The High Prefect announced.

Dartaynian grinned. Things were already starting to go his way. 

"King Jareth, you claim that you did not kidnap Lady Sarah. Explain this situation in further detail."

"After the ball, I comforted Lady Sarah. Dartaynian was enraged and he used his magic to send me back to my kingdom. I did not see Lady Sarah again until my gatekeeper came to my castle and beckoned me to the gates. At his house I found Lady Sarah, battered, bruised and beaten."

"And is your gatekeeper here to testify to this?"

Dartaynian cursed. 

"No, High Prefect. My gatekeeper has come up missing as well as two very important witnesses of mine."

Dartaynian smirked. So the dwarf and Lee were missing. Things could not have gone better if he had planned them himself. 

"I did not kidnap Lady Sarah." Jareth continued as if he had never stopped speaking. "She practically arrived at my doorstep. Lady Sarah told me that she had been beaten by Lord Dartaynian because he was angry and that he had attempted to rape her." Jareth looked directly at Dartaynian. "If Lord Dartaynian loved this woman, why would he try to rape her?"

The crowd was suddenly whispering among themselves with this new information. 

"Lord Dartaynian, kindly shed some light on this."

"After assaulting me, King Jareth fled with Lady Sarah into my castle. I found them later and King Jareth was kissing my partner." Dartaynian cleverly dodged the questions.

The crowd grew louder. "King Jareth kissed her. Friends do such when comforting on occasion. King Jareth claims that he was comforting Lady Sarah." The High Prefect pushed. 

"With all due respect, this was not comforting, High Prefect. King Jareth was clearly trying to step in and claim what is rightfully mine."

"Is this true, King Jareth?" 

Jareth felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. He had just been ahead of the game. How had the tables turned so quickly? 

"It is true that I kissed Lady Sarah."

"And did this kiss take place because you were comforting her or for other reasons not yet known?"

Jareth realized that it had all started because he had meant to comfort Sarah. The kiss as well. "My intention was to comfort her." 

"Liar!" Dartaynian cried out. "Your hands were all over her! There was lust in your eyes!" The crowd reacted to Dartaynian's outburst and some shouted death to the Goblin King for touching another man's woman. Others yelled for Dartaynian to sit down and shut his mouth. 

"I will have SILENCE in this room!" The High Prefect yelled out. The crowd immediately simmered down. "I would like to return to the subject of Lady Sarah being beaten. Lord Dartaynian did you beat and attempt to rape Lady Sarah?"

"Why would I so such things to my Lady?" Dartaynian dodged the question again.

"Because you're a sick, cowardly bastard!" A man cried out from the crowd. There was the sound of laughter and snickering immediately after the comment was made. 

Sarah had to keep herself from smiling. It was obvious that not everyone liked the Lord of Tabor Castle. 

Jareth wanted to melt into the floor. He knew the voice that had shouted out. He had told Jasper to please let him deal with things on his own. 

"If I hear anymore outbursts from the audience, I will have you ALL removed." The High Prefect warned coldly. 

Before the High Prefect could once again ask Dartaynian if he had raped Sarah, Dartaynian spoke. "Lady Sarah disappeared from my castle, High Prefect. I was alone with her when I was attacked. I later learned that Lady Sarah had disappeared and several of my horses had been stolen. If my Lady was indeed battered and beaten, even though I see not a mark on her, it could have very well happened out on the road. She may have fallen from her horse, or been beaten or nearly raped by a thief or a highwayman."

Sarah's eyes widened at all the lies. 

The High Prefect glanced at some scrolls on his desk. "King Jareth has brought along with him a healer who attended Lady Sarah's injuries. Would Galyon, please step forth."

Sarah and Jareth watched as Galyon was escorted to stand in front of the High Prefect. The healer bowed on one knee before the Prefect and then stood. 

"Galyon, you are a healer and you have attended Lady Sarah's injuries. Could she have been raped or beaten on the road?"

"It's possible, however very unlikely, High Prefect." Galyon told him, making an effort to help Jareth and Sarah.

"Explain."

"Lady Sarah clearly remembers being beaten by Lord Dartaynian."

"What were her injuries?"

"Many bruises, her most severe injury was 3 broken ribs, one of which nicked her lung. She could have died. "

"Yet, she didn't. Could the pain from these injuries have clouded her decisions? Could they have made her think Lord Dartaynian was her attacker when in reality it might not have been him?"

Sarah gripped the podium to keep from falling to her ground. Her knees wouldn't stop shaking. It seemed as if the High Prefect wanted to prove that she and Jareth were wrong. 

"It's possible, though she was awake and aware of everything around her when I saw her."

"Could her injuries have been caused by a fall from a horse?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"That is all, Healer." The High Prefect nodded to a man who escorted Galyon away.

Delphina covered her mouth with one hand. The High Prefect was already starting to make decisions. And no doubt his judgment was based on past broken laws and not seeing that truth or justice was served. 

"I think there is one question that we should all like to know the answer to. Perhaps once it has been answered we might have a better understanding of what has truly happened." The High Prefect glanced briefly at the other Seelie Court members, his eyes drawn to Delphina who sat with her hand covering her mouth. A slight grin twitched at the High Prefect's lips. He then turned to face Jareth. "Do you love Lady Sarah?"

There was complete silence as soon as the question was asked. 

Jareth wanted to close his eyes and disappear right now. The High Prefect was determined to see him destroyed. It was revenge for cheating death the first time around, Jareth was sure of it. Jareth had been wrong in believing that justice might be served today. The Prefect was asking him right now to admit the truth and in doing so, Jareth's life would never be the same. Glancing down for the briefest moment, Jareth had an idea to gain him some time. 

He reached into his shirt and carefully lifted his pendant. It gave off a brilliant glow that sparkled in everyone's eyes. Dartaynian smirked when he saw it. The Goblin King was doomed now and Dartaynian would win. 

"I think that this speaks for me." Jareth told everyone. 

Sarah felt her heart pound in her chest as she saw the pendant. It was glowing brighter than she had ever seen it glow before. 

The High Prefect nodded when he saw the pendant. "Very well."

Dartaynian's eyes widened. No! This was not yet finished. Jareth could still get away without saying the words. "High Prefect, if I may?" He didn't wait for the Prefect to answer. "I'm sure that not all understand the significance of the pendant and the reason that it glows. And who is to say that the spell upon it was not tampered with? A man's words are believed to be honest and true. Words _bind_ many things and with words we will learn the real truth here and will not be relying on a trinket that could have been tampered with."

The High Prefect seemed to be thinking carefully. He glanced at the Goblin King. Jareth wasn't moving. He had let the pendant rest on his shirt and was standing tall. He looked fierce, a force to be reckoned with, his face was expressionless. 

The Prefect knew that if he ordered Jareth to speak that the curse would take full effect. The Goblin King would be crippled and great changes would take place in the Underground. No one could take over as Goblin King, because Jareth did not have an heir and the throne could only be passed by blood. The Labyrinth would fall into ruin and there would be no one to collect unwanted mortals. The cycle of countless thousands of years would change. Yet Jareth had broken the rules **again. **He had fallen for another man's partner. And the Law should not be broken no matter what. 

"We shall require that you speak the answer, King Jareth. Do you love Lady Sarah?" The High Prefect appeared cold and heartless as he re-asked the question. 

Jareth wanted to panic. How had this happened? Why was he being forced to speak his feelings out loud? Not only was this such a personal matter, he was unsure of what would happen once he said the words. Everyone would see the reaction the curse had on him. Everyone, including Sarah. He had told Delphina that he wanted to remain strong for Sarah. How was he to do so, when before he had even spoken the words, he was trembling inside? 

Jareth noticed the growing silence. He had to answer. There was no way around this. He knew he should look at the High Prefect when he answered, but he did not. He turned to Sarah. Her brows were furrowed and she was shaking her head at him. She didn't want any harm to come to him.

_Oh, Sarah… _. This declaration was meant for her ears alone and hundreds would hear it spill forth from his lips. Jareth cursed Dartaynian, he cursed the High Prefect and he cursed his youth. 

Jareth's cold, hard expression softened for a moment as he glanced over Sarah's form. His eyes locked with hers.

His voice was loud and clear as he spoke, "I love you, Sarah."


	38. An unexpected interruption

Since I love my readers all so much and I don't want you to suffer too badly, here is the next chapter. I loved everyone's reviews especially If Only's. I was cracking up for hours about what should be done to Dart. Enjoy! 2 chapters left to go and then the new story!

Special thanks to Scattered logic, my beta!

Chapter 38: An unexpected interruption…

The silence that had occupied the courtroom vanished in seconds as the crowd went wild at hearing Jareth's words. They were shouting and talking, the noise so loud that it was deafening. The High Prefect made no move to silence them. 

Dartaynian was sneering and laughing. He could not have planned this better. Jareth would suffer and he would remain victorious. 

Sarah stood perfectly still, her eyes had not left Jareth's face. He had said the words and had now trapped himself and bound himself to her. There was no turning back now, for he was doomed to follow her shadow with no real hope of ever being with her. Sarah wasn't even aware that she was crying until the tears streamed down her cheeks and fell upon the hand that was clutched to her breast. 

Amidst the chaos of the crowd and the court, Delphina lowered her head into her hands and wept. 

Jareth nearly stumbled as soon as the words fell forth from his lips. He grabbed onto the podium to keep from falling. He was suddenly dizzy and no matter how hard he tried to fight it with his magic, it overwhelmed him. Imaginary walls built themselves around him, restraining him. Sarah was almost all he could think about and immediately his gaze fell upon her. He could see her crying and it tore his heart to shreds, but he didn't show her that. It was by some miracle alone that he managed to keep up his Goblin King demeanor. 

For one moment, the High Prefect looked and felt as if his decision had been wrong. But that appearance faded quickly. The crowd and now the court were shouting and talking about what had just been admitted. 

"Recess, one half hour!" The High Prefect called loudly. His voice was barely heard over the chaos in the courtroom. He immediately saw to it that he was escorted out of the courtroom. 

Before things got out of hand, Dartaynian, Sarah and Jareth were also escorted from the room by guards armed with swords. The moment they left the view of the crowd, Jareth stumbled and nearly fell. He felt so restrained. It was if something was choking the life out of him and anything he did to fight this unseen force only made matters worse. Dartaynian snickered as he witnessed the transformation. All too soon the Goblin King would be a beggar. Begging for the life with a woman that could never be his. 

Sarah rushed to Jareth not caring that several guards watched her do so. She immediately tried to help him walk, seeing his difficulty. 

Dartaynian reached for her. He grasped her hard by the arm, pulling her away from Jareth, and watched with satisfaction as the Goblin King lost his balance and nearly fell down. "Let him go, my dear. He's worthless to you now. I, on the other hand, can be most useful. You will need a protector in this world. I am willing to let the past die and be forgotten. Including your treachery, if you accept me."

Sarah twisted in Dartaynian's grip and then, without warning, slapped him hard across the face. "You delusional bastard! As if I would ever accept you after what you did to me! After what **you** did to Jareth!"

Dartaynian still held Sarah's arm and he pulled her to him, her wild struggles only urging him on. He gripped her so hard that she cried out, her voice echoing down the interior halls of the Seelie Court building. Dartaynian pushed her against the wall, not caring that a few guards were watching. It mattered little if they saw him beat her. The damage to Jareth had already been done and that was what he had come for. Beating a woman surely wouldn't get him in much trouble since she did belong to him.

As Dartaynian raised one hand in preparation to hit Sarah, he suddenly found himself with his back slammed to the wall and the eyes of a murderous Goblin King glaring down at him. Dartaynian struggled beneath the death like grip that held him to the wall, but stopped as Jareth pressed a knee into the top of his thigh. One false move and Jareth's knee could slip and Dartaynian knew that he would have a very nasty pain in his groin. A blow from an enemy in any other place would not have frightened him so, but with Jareth's raging anger, Dartaynian was actually afraid for himself. He had been told by many women that he was quite blessed and Dartaynian intended to stay blessed if he could help it. He didn't move a muscle. 

Jareth snarled as he spoke, his actions more like that of a wild animal than a man. "I don't care if she's your partner by law or not. If you **ever** attempt to touch or hurt Sarah again, I **will** kill you." 

"Go ahead, Goblin." Dartaynian challenged. "Why don't you do it right now and get it over with?" Dartaynian's fear was gone instantly. There were armed guards in this room. What could Jareth possibly get away with while in the presence of 4 men with iron swords? 

"In front of witnesses? Do you think I'm stupid? Unlike you, who instigated this entire thing in front of armed guards!" Without any warning, Jareth swept one booted foot beneath Dartaynian's feet and tripped the Lord, forcing him to go sprawling onto the ground, face first. 

Dartaynian scrambled to his feet, teeth gritted together, fists clenched, breathing quick ragged breaths. If Jareth wanted a fight, he would give him one, but Jareth was already moving away with Sarah clinging to his arm. "You can hide for a short while, Goblin, but once we are back in that courtroom we'll see who has the upper hand! We'll just see!" The guards watched Dartaynian as he yelled. "What are you looking at! Good for nothings! Why don't you stop them?" 

"Because they did not start this, my Lord. And further more, no real harm came to you." One guard told him. 

Dartaynian growled and stomped away down the hall like a child. 

* * *

Jareth steered Sarah into a small room and away from the prying eyes of others. 

"Jareth, why did you do that!? That was foolish!" She cried out at him once they were alone. There were tears in her eyes and she was struggling to keep in control. 

"You would have had me allow him to continue hurting you? I'm sorry if you did not agree with my actions, Sarah, but I wasn't going to stand idly by while he hurt the woman I love!" Jareth shouted angrily. His heart was pounding in his chest and remaining angry was nearly the only thing keeping him from breaking down. 

His words tore down Sarah's walls of strength. She buried her face into her hands and began to sob. Twice Jareth moved to take her into his arms and twice he backed away. He couldn't afford to touch her or he would lose it. He was barely in control and this was his only chance to save her. 

He turned away from her and walked to the other side of the small room. He let his fingers glide over a small statue of an owl on a table that sat with statues of many other animals that his kind could change into. The owl was in mid flight, wild and free. Unable to deal with seeing it, he tossed it to the ground and watched it shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces. 

The noise made Sarah look up. She stared at Jareth's back and did so for quite some time. Jareth simply refused to look at her. 

"They will no doubt ask you, what you feel for me." He said softly. "You must deny that you feel anything for me." Jareth's voice turned cold and emotionless.

"Jareth…"

He turned to face her now, his eyes full of anguish. "You **WILL** deny that you feel anything for me, is that understood?"

"You can't make me do that, Jareth!" She cried out at him. Why did he want her to deny him? She didn't want to be the one to give him the final blow.

"You stupid girl! Do you realize what will happen to you if you _don't _deny me?"

"I don't care! I just don't want to see you hurt anymore, Jareth! I see the pain in your eyes!" She sobbed. "I…**I **don't want to be the one to deny you, to… take away your freedom!"

Jareth stood up straighter and his eyes suddenly filled with arrogance. He amazed himself at times, being able to gain such control. 

"It does not matter. Either way, my future will not be as I wish it could be. You don't understand how things work here, Sarah. If you admit that you feel anything other than friendship for me, they will kill you and they will do so without a second thought. If you do not wish to see me at my most vulnerable state then you WILL deny me. I would rather live without you, knowing that you live and thrive Aboveground than to witness your execution."

Sarah gasped. " My ex..execution?"

"Yes. If you admit you feel something for me, that will be treason because you are bound to Dartaynian through courtship. Such a treason is punishable by _death_." 

Sarah's eyes widened as she took in the full effect of Jareth's words. 

Jareth moved toward her now, the pain was beginning to show in his eyes again. He was finding it more and more difficult to hide it. "As soon as this is over, I will send you home. Only I have the power to do so. Dartaynian won't be able to find you and the court will not be able to break the protection spell I put over you." 

Jareth moved closer to her. "I will hurt, no matter what happens, but at least this way, I can see you live. And… maybe someday we might be able to see each other again…" He told her softly with a small smile. There were tears in his eyes now. Jareth knew that he would never be able to see her again, but if he told her they had a chance, perhaps she would agree to his request. 

"Jareth…"

He stepped closer, his body mere inches from hers. "Please, Sarah. Promise me that you will deny me before the court. I've accepted my fate, you must accept it was well. If you want to help me, deny me and save yourself…please."

Tears streamed down Sarah's cheeks and Jareth moved his thumb over her skin to wipe them away. 

"Promise me, Sarah." He whispered. 

Sarah bit her lip. "I…I promise." 

She moved forward to bury her face into Jareth's chest, but he stepped away from her. She reached for him in confusion and Jareth shook his head, his control barely intact. He turned away from her at the sight of her pained expression and seconds later he fled the room before he lost his control forever.

* * *

The courtroom was still bustling with activity when Jareth, Sarah and Dartaynian returned to it. People had simmered down a bit and when the High Prefect entered the room, silence descended once again. 

Jareth felt very strange as he sat on the bench behind his podium. He couldn't shake the feeling of being restrained and it had grown steadily worse. One of his gloved hands was shaking and he focused his attention on it to keep himself from looking at Sarah. He hated leaving her in that room like he had and although he had only moved down the hallway to make sure she was protected, leaving her when she obviously wanted his comfort was unbearable for him. 

He had thought about little else other than her as he stationed himself just down the hall. He kept seeing the pained expression that she gave him before he fled the room. He kept thinking about their first kiss a few nights ago and how badly he wished to touch her again. He wanted to hear her say his name, wanted to know if she loved him as much as he loved her. She had become a sort of life force that he required to stay alive, but sitting here, he could feel that life force being retched from him. He was going to lose Sarah and the thought of that drove him mad with rage, despair and loneliness. 

Sarah was a mess after her conversation with Jareth, but she hid it well from the court. She would not appear weak before them. 

The High Prefect announced the court first. "We have all learned some valuable information today. The defender has admitted that he loves the presenter's partner. While tradition states that he should be punished for his actions and that the court should provide those punishments, King Jareth's curse that was placed on him by the court several hundred years ago will be sufficient enough." The High Prefect gazed at Dartaynian. "I would assume, Lord Dartaynian that you have seen justice served here today and that you have nothing further to add."

"I have something rather disturbing to add, High Prefect. Something that I should have mentioned much earlier, but failed to with all the chaos."

The High Prefect tilted his head. "Do announce this to the court." He seemed slightly irritated. 

"Not only is King Jareth guilty of loving one he should not, My Lady can be accused of doing the same."

The High Prefect's blond eyebrows rose. "I beg your pardon? Now you believe that your lady was unfaithful to you?"

"That is exactly what I am saying." Dartaynian told the court. "During recess they remained together, _alone_. This only fueled my initial speculations."

"King Jareth has confirmed that he is friends with Lady Sarah and while his friendship might have been dishonest because he longed for more, hers has not suggested otherwise."

"I wish that she be questioned, High Prefect." Dartaynian demanded. 

The High Prefect glared at Dartaynian. "Lord Dartaynian, are you here to waste our time? Lady Sarah is yours by law. I'm certain that you will be able to handle your affairs with her in private."

"I am _not_ certain of that." Dartaynian pushed. "She has been unfaithful and I demand justice be served for her crimes."

"A kiss between friends and some time spent together is hardly unfaithfulness."

"High Prefect, if you will closely view the charges I have presented, you will see that I have charged Lady Sarah with unfaithfulness. It is clearly presented on the scrolls."

The High Prefect glanced at the scrolls on his desk and was rather surprised to have missed the additional charges. Little did he know that his scrolls had been changed during the recess. "There do appear to be charges against her."

Dartaynian grinned. He could rid himself of Jareth and the pathetic mortal in one court session. 

"I do not know why you won't just separate by mutual agreement, but ask your questions." The High Prefect told Dartaynian.

Dartaynian stood and the High Prefect nodded for Sarah to do the same. She stood and risked a quick look at Jareth. He was sitting so still, his eyes cast to the floor. As if feeling her eyes on him, he glanced at her. Jareth appeared strong and calm on the outside but Sarah could see the torment, the pain in his eyes. She turned away from him, unable to bear seeing him in pain. 

Dartaynian paced near Sarah's podium. "I was good to you and you refused to accept my generosity. You always went to Jareth. So I want to know the honest truth, do you love him?"

Sarah stood up straight and tall. "I refuse to answer."

Jareth closed his eyes and cursed. Why did she always have to be so stubborn, so difficult?

"You refuse to answer? _Refuse_ to answer?!" Dartaynian roared. 

"I will not have yelling in my courtroom, Lord Dartaynian. We are all civilized here. Lady Sarah, you must answer the question."

Sarah lowered her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. It had been worth a try. She took a deep breath and raised her head high. She closed her eyes and a tear slid from one eye down her face. Opening her eyes she began. "I-"

There was suddenly a loud crash at the back of the courtroom as the double doors flew open and the crowd gasped. 

"Don't answer, Sarah!" cried a voice. 

Sarah couldn't believe it, that was Lee's voice! She spun around to see her friend standing in the doorway, hands on hips, looking like a force to be reckoned with.

The High Prefect stood and as he did so, armed guards rushed to stand in front of his podium to protect him. "What is the meaning of this?! How dare you interrupt this session!"

Lee walked further into the courtroom with Hoggle in tow. Sarah could see Lee's friend Loryian remaining by the door. "My apologies, High Prefect." Lee told him, dropping to one knee out of respect as Lory had told her to do. The High Prefect seemed less upset by the intrusion with the respect suddenly shown to him. 

"Why have you interrupted this session?" The Prefect demanded. 

"We have proof that Lord Dartaynian has been unfaithful to Lady Sarah." Lee told him. 

The High Prefect's eyes widened. "Is that so?" Well, wasn't this getting interesting. "And you are…?"

Lee bowed. "Lee Matthews, High Prefect. Lady Sarah is my friend as is King Jareth."

"There is nothing in this world that you could have brought to prove I was unfaithful to your friend, because I never was!" Dartaynian spat. 

"Oh really?" Lee asked with a smirk. "Loryian, would you be so kind as to bring our witness forth?"

Dartaynian briefly scanned the crowd to see that Lady Lyllan, the woman Sarah had grown jealous over at the ball, was sitting in her seat within the crowd. She smiled seductively at him and he smiled in return. He and Lyllan had not even been intimate yet. Lee had nothing to use against him. Nothing effective anyway. She and her friends had probably found some no name or a servant to use against him. He chuckled and turned his attention to the back of the room. He wanted to see this…

There was a gasp throughout the crowd and suddenly everyone was getting to their knees and bowing their heads as Loryian walked forth with a beautiful young, blond haired woman. The High Prefect paled as he saw her, as did Dartaynian. Jareth's eyes widened and a sudden hope filled his now trembling body.

Loryian bowed before the High Prefect as he entered the circle. The woman looked frightened but she held her own. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court, may I present our witness." Loryian said to the court. "Lady Talia."

The woman stepped forth and timidly stood before the High Prefect. 

"Hello, father." 


	39. All's well that ends well

AN: It's been a wild ride, hasn't it? This is the second to last chapter. So hard to believe that I'm almost finished with this. I've been working on it since May! Next chapter I will take the time to acknowledge all of my readers. You've been wonderful and I hope that you will stick with me for the new story which I will start working on soon. Thanks to all who have been leaving me reviews. You are the best!

As always, special thanks to my wonderful beta, Scattered Logic. 

Chapter 39: All's well that ends well…

"What is the meaning of this? Is this some kind of a prank?" The High Prefect roared. His youngest daughter, Talia was standing timidly in front of him. She had been introduced as a witness to Dartaynian's unfaithfulness to Lady Sarah. 

Talia lowered her head. She was trembling and she knew her father would be furious, but at least here in front of the court he might be lenient with his punishments and more in control of his temper. "This is no prank, father. Lord Dartaynian was unfaithful to Lady Sarah."

The High Prefect calmed himself. The young man had said that Talia was a witness, he had not said anything about her being a victim. He may have overreacted. "And you saw this?"

"Yes, Father."

The High Prefect sighed and sank back into his chair. Talia had been a witness, nothing more. "Do tell us."

Dartaynian had to figure out a way to keep her from testifying, but he could think of nothing. He gazed around the room and his eyes fell on Lady Sarah. 

"Father, Lord Dartaynian coerced me into sleeping with him. I did not know that he was courting Lady Sarah. He did not provide me with that information." Tears streamed down Talia's face. 

The High Prefect was seething. "He coerced you? How?"

"He invited me for a drink and before I knew it, he had taken me to his bed and it just happened."

"It just happened." The Prefect echoed. "How does something like that _just happen_?" 

"I'm sorry, father."

"So, is this why you have been missing the past several weeks?" Talia nodded slowly. "Did you have any idea how worried your mother and I were? Our youngest child gone for days?"

Talia's eyes filled with tears. Lee moved closer to Loryian. The young Fae had done an honorable thing by agreeing to admit that she had been with Dartaynian. Loryian put his arm around Lee. The two could only watch. 

"I had to do it, father. If I came home and told you, you would have cast me from the house in your anger. I did not wish to make you angry because of my mistakes."

"Well, it's a little late for that, Talia. You should have thought of that before you slipped between the sheets." The Prefect ran a hand through his hair and for the first time, the court saw him with his guard down. It proved, though while knowledgeable, that he was a man and a father who had similar concerns as everyone else. "Well, this certainly changes things here today." He gazed at Jareth and then Sarah. 

"There is more, father." Talia's voice was shaking. Loryian stepped forth and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him. 

"More? How could there possibly be any more?"

"I have just discovered that I am…." She swallowed, "with child."

The Prefect's eyes widened. He stood and practically roared, "Arrest that man!" He yelled out and pointed at Dartaynian. 

Dartaynian took his cue and he lunged for Sarah, a knife in his hand and he positioned it over her throat. Sarah cried out as she felt the steel blade move against her skin. Jareth panicked, things had just started moving his way by some miracle. He couldn't lose Sarah now, he couldn't. 

The guards drew their swords and circled Dartaynian. 

"Move any closer and I will kill her!" He cried out. He tightened his grip on Sarah. 

Jareth started shaking visibly. He was hanging onto his control by a thread. 

Lee tried to move toward Sarah but Loryian held her back. "You'll only make matters worse or get her killed!" he told her. 

There was a terrible cry of pain and the knife fell to the floor, clattering. Sarah was flung to the ground and Jareth cried out. He rushed to her as the guards moved to hold Dartaynian. 

"Sarah?" He moved to touch her, but she rose to her feet with her own power. And there was not a mark on her throat from the blade. 

She spun to face Dartaynian who wasn't giving the guards much of a fight. Sarah smiled as she watched him whimper and hold himself. He would be too sore to sleep with anyone for quite some time. Jareth laughed when he realized what Sarah had done. 

The High Prefect forced himself to let the situation with his daughter lie for the moment. "Restrain that man." He ordered. "Lady Sarah, since Lord Dartaynian was the one who asked you to court him and he has been found guilty of being unfaithful, you may leave him if you so desire."

Sarah nodded. "I don't want anything to do with him."

"Then you are free. You may also request that he be executed since it is apparent that he was unfaithful and you were not. This is your privilege "

Sarah stepped forward and moved toward the High Prefect. "I don't want him to die."

"What?" Lee asked. "Is she crazy?"

Loryian squeezed Lee's arm. "Let her speak."

"I request that the court decide his punishment. One that will be everlasting, so that he may remember what he has done to all of us." Sarah's eyes fell upon Talia before she returned her gaze to the High Prefect. He had not missed the display.

"You wish to see him suffer?" The Prefect asked. 

"Yes." Sarah said firmly. 

The High Prefect grinned. "Very well. My fellow members of the court, gather and discuss the punishment."

"I have one, Your grace." Delphina's voice boomed loud and clear across the room. 

"Discuss it with your peers, Lady Delphina. This shall be a joint decision."

There was chatter amongst the crowd and the court. A few moments later a decision was reached. Delphina presented the idea to the High Prefect in private and he then addressed the courtroom. 

"It has been decided by all court members that Dartaynian be cursed for his actions."

"What?" Dartaynian called out. "Just kill me and be done with it."

"That would be far too easy. Lord Dartaynian, from this day forth, you will be cursed for your crimes."

"What crimes!"

"You were unfaithful to your Lady, you attempted to kill her and you coerced my daughter into your bed while in courtship with Lady Sarah! Let it be known that your foul ways have come to haunt you. Every time someone looks at you, they will see you for what you really are."

Dartaynian listened and feigned being bored. This didn't sound so harsh. It wasn't until a light surrounded him and pain tore through Dartaynian that he realized something was very wrong. But the pain faded and rather quickly. The crowd was gasping at him and pointing. He grimaced at them. They were glaring at him and some of them seemed frightened. 

"Let him go." The guards released Dartaynian and he immediately sought out Lady Lyllan. She moved swiftly away from him. 

"My dear, it shall be just you and I now. I'm free from the mortal."

"You're free from me as well. I doubt any one will take to your bed unless they were blind." Lady Lyllan left her seat and scurried away. 

Dartaynian seemed puzzled. He shrugged and on the way out attempted to pick up a few more women. They rushed away from him. He continued out the door, head held high, and it wasn't until he passed a mirror that he understood things. 

"No…no!…it can't be…What have they done to me?" 

Staring back at him was not the face of a handsome Fae male, but the ugly, hairy face of a _swine_. He shattered the mirror and tore off through the building. 

Lee, Loryian and Hoggle shared a laugh. 

Sarah suddenly felt jittery. She was free from Dartaynian. Free. 

The High Prefect addressed the trio. "You have done a great thing for this world and for me by bringing my daughter here. You shall be rewarded greatly."

"This court session is hereby dismissed." The High Prefect called. "Everyone is free to go." The High Prefect stepped down from his podium and gestured for his daughter to follow him. She did so at a very slow pace. 

The guards formed a circle around the perimeter of the interior circle of the courtroom. Everyone was anxious to greet King Jareth, as well as the ones who had found a way to do some damage to Lord Dartaynian. The guards pushed the crowd back and allowed the small group a bit of privacy. 

Sarah rushed to Lee, Loryian and Hoggle and hugged them all. She hugged Lee tightly. "Thank you so much…" She told her friend. 

"Don't thank me, thank Loryian. He was the one who thought of going home and talking with his servants. They always talk to Dartaynian's servants and for once the juicy gossip held some truth." 

"You did help. Don't be giving me all the credit." Loryian told Lee with a bright smile. Sarah didn't miss all the smiling between them. She had a feeling that they had spoken and that things had turned out just fine. 

Sarah finally turned to see Jareth; her heart was racing in her chest. He was standing still, his mismatched eyes burning into hers the moment their eyes met. His pendant was glowing fiercely, the light pulsing in rhythm to the beat of his heart. She walked toward him slowly. Jareth lowered his head and closed his eyes. 

"You're free now, Sarah. I will understand if you wish to return home after all that has happened." His voice was soft and he couldn't keep the pain out of it. 

Sarah's fingers reached for his chin and she lifted his face up so that she could look into it. Jareth opened his eyes and stared into hers. 

"As I told you at your castle, I'm not going anywhere, Jareth." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

The moment the words were spoken, the walls around Jareth crumbled and disappeared as if they had never been there to begin with. The anxious feelings were gone and he was left with a mind hazy with love and desire. 

Sarah frowned as Jareth wavered uneasily on his legs. "Jareth?"

"It's been broken. Not only lifted, but broken. You destroyed the curse, Sarah."

Jareth didn't give her time to respond as he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her passionately. Between them the pendant glowed brightly, the warmth touching them for the last time as the glow faded forever. 

Lee and Loryian smiled as they watched the two kiss and then break apart to hold each other tightly. "Well, it looks like a happy ending for them." Loryian announced. 

"Not an ending, a beginning. This is a whole new beginning for them." Lee said. She looked up at him and smiled. 

"And a whole new beginning for us too." He told her. "I intend to ask the court permission to travel aboveground with you. If you would have me."

"You want to go to my world?" Her eyes widened at such a request.

"Only if you will be my guide and my companion." He told her with a smile.

Lee reached up and pressed her lips to Loryian's. She didn't have to fear losing him when she went home. He was going to live with her in her own world. Loryian's hands sought her hair as he pulled her toward him. 

"Ugh." The grunt made Lee giggle and she left Loryian's arms to reach down and hug Hoggle. The dwarf protested as she moved to place a kiss on her cheek. "No! No! One trip to the Bog of Eternal Stench was enough for me!" He cried out. Lee laughed. 

Away from prying eyes, the High Prefect and his daughter spoke. Talia lowered her head, tears streaming down her face and she was shocked as her father took her into his arms and held her against him. There would be much healing to do, but forgiveness was the first step. 

Jareth finally released his hold on Sarah and they both walked toward Lee, Loryian and Hoggle. Jareth hugged Lee unexpectedly and then stepping back beside Sarah, extended his hand to Loryian. "You have given Sarah and myself a gift I never thought possible."

"It was the least I could do Your Majesty, after all you have done for me." Loryian told him. 

Jareth looked slightly confused. 

"You don't remember me, do you? I didn't think that you would. It's been a long time and I've grown quite a bit since I last saw you. I'm Loryian of Brookhaven, Your Majesty. The adopted son of Tilan and Jesseen of Brookhaven."

Jareth grinned. This man was human and he was one of the babes he had adopted out. "I remember you. Your parents were always very proud of you and they will be even more so when I personally tell them what you have done for me."

Loryian bowed. "It was my pleasure, Your Majesty."

"Jareth. My friends will all call me by my name and not my title." Jareth extended his hand again. 

Loryian shook it. "As you wish, Jareth."

Jareth smiled and put his arm around Sarah. "Let's go home." 

* * *

And no, this isn't the end. One more chapter left!!!!!


	40. Epilogue

Hello everyone! My usual author's notes can be found at the end of this chapter. I thought you'd like to read the story first. 

****

Warning : This story is rated R. There is adult content within this chapter. If you are underage, please play elsewhere. 

**__**

One year later…

Sarah was so anxious that she couldn't keep her hands from twitching. She sat, she stood, she paced. Where were they? Just as she was about to go looking for Jareth, she heard voices and the door to the sitting room opened. 

"Sarah!" cried a feminine voice.

"Lee!" 

The two friends rushed into each other's arms while Jareth and Loryian stood at the doorway and smiled.

"My God, has it really been a year?" Lee asked. Her face was flushed and the excitement of seeing her friend again sparkled in her eyes. 

"Time has really flown, hasn't it?" Sarah replied. She turned to see Loryian standing beside Jareth in the doorway. "Lory, it's so good to see you again." She walked a few strides to him and hugged him tightly. 

The young man who had been quite slender one year before had filled out considerably. Sarah wondered what Lee had been feeding him. He looked very well. "And you as well, Sarah. You look very content."

She smiled and glanced at Jareth before speaking, "I am. Is the Aboveworld everything that you thought it would be?" Sarah asked him. 

"Oh, yes, and more! Lee has been a wonderful guide." He smiled at Lee sweetly and she blushed. He still had that effect on her. 

"Why don't we let you two ladies catch up, hmm?" Jareth suggested. Sarah smiled her thanks and he smiled in return, not able to resist placing a kiss on her cheek. Moments later, Jareth and Loryian left the two women alone. 

Lee suddenly had a knowing grin on her face. "Soooo, aren't you going to tell me?"

Sarah tilted her head. "Tell you what?"

Lee grinned. "Oh, come on, Sarah. How is he in bed? And did you enjoy your first time?"

Sarah knew the subject would be brought up eventually. "Is sex all that you ever think about?" She teased. 

"No…"

"Yeah, right!"

Lee smirked. "Sex isn't _all_ I think about. At least not anymore. I've been playing tour guide, remember? So tell me how it went."

"I couldn't tell you, because it hasn't happened yet." Sarah shrugged. 

Lee's brows furrowed as she let out an astounded, "What? You mean to tell me that you and Jareth have been together for a year and you haven't slept together?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Well, why the hell haven't you two jumped in the sack yet? What are you waiting for?"

Sarah smiled at Lee's phrases. Oh, how she had missed hearing her say such things. "It's been a busy year. I've been learning how to run the Kingdom. It's far more work than I ever imagined. Paperwork, treaties, visits to other kingdoms for balls and parties and political reasons. Jareth wanted to make certain that this is the life that I wanted and that I knew what was to be expected if I became Queen."

"Sarah, you know damn well this is the life that you want. You were always a dreamer and what is there to go home to? You love Jareth, he loves you. It's a good match."

"I know that we're a good match and I don't plan on going anywhere. I am very happy here with Jareth."

"I sense a 'but' coming on."

Sarah smiled sadly. "I don't think that either of us was ready to 'jump in the sack' right away. We had both been through a lot with the court and nearly losing each other. The first few months we kept each other at arm's length just to make sure that this was all real."

"You were that close and you didn't sleep together?"

"We've slept together occasionally but we didn't have sex together."

Lee shook her head. "I don't get you two at all. Sleeping in the same bed and not getting it on."

"And what about you and Lory? Have you slept with him?" Sarah asked her. Lee grinned. "I knew it."

"You don't know anything!" Lee told her. "To tell you the honest truth, we haven't slept together." Sarah's jaw dropped and Lee giggled. "Shocked you, didn't I?"

"Are you serious? Did something happen between you two?" Sarah frowned thinking that things might not have worked out for them.

"Nothing bad happened, if that's what you mean. We have just been so busy traveling. I've been showing him the world and he is so fascinated by it. He's like a kid in a candy store. I'll show him something and his eyes get as big as saucers and he can't stop chattering. It's very cute." Lee smiled. "But I've changed a lot from who I used to be. I don't party anymore. I no longer drink or smoke. I don't try to attract attention to myself. And sex isn't the most important thing to me anymore. Love is."

Sarah's eyes filled with tears and she pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

Lee smiled and hugged Sarah back. "Thanks." They pulled away moments later and Lee asked, "So what happened here after we left? How's our friend Fart doing and Lady Talia as well?"

"Well, word is that Dartaynian has taken to wearing a cloak. No one can stand to look at him, himself included. They either find him disgusting or amusing. He doesn't leave his castle, he hasn't seen one woman and his once flourishing kingdom is dying. No one will trade with him, except for a very select few. Most of his subjects have moved to other kingdoms to get away from him. He's said to be moody and more violent than ever. He's also said to be completely miserable and that he curses Jareth and myself every chance that he gets."

"Jerk. Aren't you and Jareth worried that he'll try to come after you?"

"We were at first and sometimes we still worry, but the court is keeping a close eye on Dartaynian. If he starts misbehaving they'll either lock him up or kill him. He's already been warned."

"And what about Lady Talia? The poor girl was carrying his child."

"Well, lucky for Talia there was a complication with the pregnancy and she lost the baby. Jareth heard from his old friend, Jasper, that she's seeing someone and they are very happy together. Her father had trouble forgiving her, but he has with some time."

"It sounds as if everything has turned out well here."

Sarah bit her lip. "And what about at home? How is everyone? My family, Mrs. Miller?"

"Mrs. Miller misses you a lot, but you don't know how happy she was to learn that you were going to live with your old friends and that you had finally found the man of your dreams. She said to say hello and that she's happy for you."

Sarah smiled. "That's good old Mrs. M. Always wanting the best for everyone. How is my family?" Lee made a face and Sarah immediately thought the worst. "Are they all right?"

"Well, your father and Karen divorced." Lee said slowly. 

Sarah's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Lee nodded. "When you came up missing, your father blamed Karen for it completely. She had a fit, they got into a fight and she even threw stuff at your dad. She kept going off that you were an adult and that you could take care of yourself. Your dad was really upset that they couldn't contact you and he blamed Karen for her ridiculous idea of kicking you out of the house. There was a custody battle over Toby and your dad won. The state evaluated Karen and found her unfit to raise a child. She doesn't even have visiting rights."

Sarah covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe this. It was a complete shock. "And what about Toby?"

"The kid's doing really well despite everything. Maybe that's because he doesn't have his mother screaming at him every five minutes. He misses you, naturally, but your dad is taking really good care of him. He's doing well in elementary school and has taken a real liking to soccer."

Sarah smiled. "I miss them. I think about them often."

"You'll always miss them. They're your family, but you have Jareth now, Sarah, and he's who is important."

"I know, but I can't help but miss home and my family."

Lee gave Sarah a warm smile and hugged her friend. "I know. So when are you and Jareth going to…you know, make love?" She pushed.

Sarah laughed and the tears that were starting to form in her eyes went away. "I don't know. When I tell him I'm ready, I guess."

"And are you ready?"

"I…I don't know. I'm a little frightened and I think that has made me skeptical to go to Jareth and tell him that I'm ready. He really believes that we can bond, but I am so doubtful."

"And why's that?"

"I'm not Fae, Lee. Who knows if bonding can even happen for us? Jareth seems to think that it can, but in reality, he doesn't know for sure. I mean, what if I disappoint him?"

Lee gripped Sarah's shoulders. "Sar, you're not going to disappoint him. He loves you and anything you do is going to be fine by him. Stop worrying so much."

"Well, what about you and Lory? It seems that you two love each other and yet you haven't had sex."

"Sar, to be honest, Lory and I haven't really even had the time to engage in anything sexual. We're so busy traveling and seeing new things each day that when it's finally time for bed, we're too tired to do anything. But guess what, when we do something, it's going to be really special and you know why? Because we love each other. And it's real love. Not, 'I think I love you, lets screw and then well, shit, we don't love each other.' It's love and I've learned from Lory to be patient. You and Jareth have been patient, you're just afraid. And that's ok, but when you are ready, you need to tell him or he's going to think that something is wrong."

"I want to tell him." Sarah admitted. 

"I thought that you said you didn't know how you felt about that?"

Sarah sighed. "I know that I'm ready to take the next step, but my fear has kept me from following through."

"I can't help you there, Sar. You have to get over that fear on your own. We should probably see what the men are up to. They might be getting into trouble."

Sarah laughed. "Those two? I doubt it!"

* * *

A small welcome party was thrown in honor of Lee and Loryian returning to the Underground. Their stay would be short, but the Seelie Court and the High Prefect had allowed them to visit. Loryian's parents and his brother came. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus attended, as well as Delphina and her husband and Galyon.

The party ended fairly early as some people had a long way to travel home. Not all Fae could transport themselves from place to place like Jareth could. 

Sarah and Jareth bid good night to Lee and Loryian and Jareth bid Sarah goodnight as he retired to his study. He had paperwork that he had neglected because of the party and now it had to be done. 

Sarah tossed and turned in bed for a while and then finally throwing the covers aside, she grabbed her robe and stepped out into the hallway. 

Jareth sat back in his chair and signed the last bit of paperwork. The door suddenly creaked open and he glanced back to see Sarah enter the room. She walked over to him very slowly. 

A look of concern appeared on Jareth's face. "What is it, love?" He reached for her and gently took her hand into one of his, smoothing over the top of it with his thumb.

She took a deep breath. "Jareth, I'm ready," she blurted. He gave her a puzzled look. Sarah exhaled and took another deep breath. Of course Jareth wouldn't know what she was thinking. "I'm ready to bond with you." She told him straight out. 

Jareth's brows arched up and then he gave her a knowing expression. "This sudden decision doesn't happen to do with Lee, does it?"

"Yes and no." Sarah told him. "Jareth, I've been ready for a while now, but I've been afraid to tell you."

Jareth frowned. "Why were you afraid?"

Sarah lowered her chin to her chest and closed her eyes. Jareth stood and reached for her other hand to hold it in his. Hesitantly, she gazed up at him. "I know how much bonding means to the Fae, but I'm not Fae, Jareth. I don't even know if I can bond with you."

"Sarah, even if we could not bond completely, joining with you physically will be more than satisfying. It will be magic." He pulled her gently to him. "I love you, Sarah, more than life itself. Never doubt that."

Tears shimmered in Sarah's eyes. "I know that you love me and I love you, but I don't want for your hopes to be up and for me to bring them tumbling down. I…I don't want to disappoint you."

Jareth smiled and chuckled. "Sarah, I had begun to prepare myself for a life without you, if we can't bond I am not going to be disappointed. Having you by my side is a miracle itself, the other things are so minor."

Sarah smiled and she realized that she was feeling better. Jareth was right. 

"Are you certain that you are ready?" Jareth asked her.

She reached up and placed a kiss on his lips. Her voice was low and throaty as she spoke. "I've never been more ready in my life." She smiled a genuine smile and kissed him again. He responded instantly, but pulled back as she tried to slip off his frock coat. 

"Not here, love." His eyes were suddenly glazed with desire.

Sarah smiled. "Well, your bedroom or mine?"

'Neither." He kissed her and scooped her up into his arms. She felt the tingling sensation of magic and the study suddenly faded from view.

* * *

Sarah gazed around in awe. She had never seen this place before. It was old, the worn writing etched in the walls in a language she did not know, proved the age. Jareth was leading her quietly, his hand wrapped tightly, protectively, over her own. She noticed that he was dressed differently. He wore a white robe with gold trim and white form fitting pants. Glancing down, Sarah found that she wore different clothes as well. A thin, silky white robe and a pair of her underwear were all that clothed her. 

Walking through a few tunnels lit only by torches, they finally reached a large room. There was a large oak bed that looked strangely out of place within the stone cavern. It was dressed with deep purple sheets, and deep purple sashes hung down from the canopy bed. Her breath caught when she saw the candles lit, giving a soft glow. And, upon further inspection, she saw that the moon and stars could be seen shining through a large skylight. 

"What is this place?" She asked him. 

"This is the true center of the Labyrinth. Its power can be felt most strongly in this place."

Jareth suddenly seemed nervous. "Sarah, there is something…" He started. 

"Yes?" 

He made a gesture with his hands and motioned for her to turn around. She did so and she suddenly felt something cold and metal rest against her. Looking down, her fingers captured what Jareth had put on her. A pendent, just like his, only smaller. 

"What is this?" she asked in confusion. 

"It is the crest of my kingdom, a show of power." Jareth took a deep breath. "A crown for my future Queen."

Sarah's eyes widened and they sparkled with tears. 

Jareth nodded at her expression. "Yes, Sarah. I want you to be my Queen." Softly he added. "Will you agree?"

Sarah threw her arms around his neck. "Of course I agree!" 

Jareth smiled as she pulled away and traced over the pendant with her fingers. She looked up at him. He looked so incredibly handsome. He moved toward her, his fingers reaching for her robe, but stopped when he noticed her hands trembling. 

"Sarah, if you are not ready…?"

She shook her head. 'I am ready. I'm just nervous…I…" She lowered her head, shyly. "I've never done this before, Jareth. I…"

"Ssshh. You are not alone."

She raised her head, her eyes wide. "You've never…?"

He shook his head. "I've never." He reached to touch her and she felt him shaking. He was nervous, too! The nervousness extended further as he gazed at her…"What if I don't please you?" He asked softly.

She smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't worry about that. You've always pleased me and you always will."

"But what if I hurt you? I've heard that it hurts a woman her first time."

Sarah lowered her head. She knew little about this, except what she had read or heard from others. "I've heard it only hurts a short while. I wouldn't worry about it."

'But I do worry, Sarah. I love you and I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She smiled at him and moved closer to him. "Your love will shine through any pain."

"I want this to be perfect, Sarah."

"It will be and if it isn't, we have the rest of our lives to learn how to perfect it."

"But this time is special, Sarah. We can be intimate any time, but only once will we bond. Only once will we feel the magic of this world as closely as we will tonight. It will link our minds and bodies."

Sarah frowned and Jareth immediately realized why. "Stop worrying. We have a very good chance of being able to bond. And you have been within the presence of magic for over a year. We might have a good deal more than a chance." He kissed her lips softly. "No matter what happens, this will be enjoyable. For us both."

Sarah nodded. 

Jareth reached for her, his hands trembling as he sought to touch her. He bowed his head at the last moment and kissed her full on the lips. He traced her lips with his tongue and then gently entered her mouth as she parted her lips.

Their hands were suddenly everywhere. Sarah was kissing his neck, his chest and Jareth shivered as she did so. Her hands and lips moved chaotically over his skin. 

Jareth groaned as she pressed open-mouthed kisses on his throat. His eyes fluttered shut as a startling ache shot through him. 

Sarah smiled at his reaction to her touch and she pressed her body against him, needing to be closer to him. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she felt him swell and harden almost immediately against her stomach. Last time she had been so frightened of such a feeling, but now she couldn't think of anything more pleasurable. 

Jareth groaned, feeling the warmth of her against him. A throbbing was starting in his groin and he growled and kissed Sarah's mouth eagerly as they stumbled toward the bed. Sarah's hands slid between them, reaching to touch him and gently Jareth captured them with his own. 

"We're moving too quickly." He warned, out of breath. "We need to slow down."

She nodded. He bent and gently kissed her mouth. Jareth slowly trailed a finger between her breasts over the fabric of her robe. Sarah shivered and barely suppressed a moan. Carefully, he removed her pendant and then removed his own. 

Slowly, he moved the silk robe away from her body, watching it fall away from her shoulders and pool at her waist where it was still tied. "You're so beautiful," he purred. He pulled his gloves from his hands and gently trailed his bare fingers over her skin. She shivered at the touch and arched into it, making Jareth smile. He kissed her throat and trailed down her chest slowly, experimenting with his tongue. Sarah cried out as he did this. 

She could feel him pressing himself closer to her lower body as he explored her. It was an amazing feeling and it shot waves of pleasure rippling through her. She untied his robe and let it fall away from him before she reached down in between them and ran her fingers along the warm hard length of his erection. Jareth trembled and his head fell back as he groaned. 

Catching his breath, he leaned forward and nipped her neck with his sharp teeth. "Slowly,…remember?"

She smiled seductively and reached for his pants.

Jareth playfully slapped her hand away. "Sarah…"

"Jareth!" She grinned, but then her expression became both serious and seductive. "I want to see you." 

"You can see me. I'm right in front of you." He teased. 

She shook her head and reached for the waistband of his white pants. "I want to see _all_ of you." She quickly ran her fingers up the length of his erection through the fabric, getting satisfaction in watching his jaw clench, his eyes squeeze shut and hearing his low groan. She wasn't about to tell him that she'd never seen an erection before and that she desperately wanted to see his. 

His voice trembling, he said, "You, my dear, are quite persistent." Before she had the chance to react, he lowered his head and covered the nipple of one of her breasts with his mouth. The desire to do so had come out of nowhere and he realized that instinct alone was guiding him. 

It was a good distraction as Sarah's head fell back and she arched herself into his touch, forgetting about touching Jareth for a moment. Jareth swirled his tongue around her and sucked and nibbled her gently. Sarah could hardly deal with the sensations shooting through her. Her body suddenly seemed to be on fire and there was an aching that settled rather quickly between her legs. 

Jareth continued his actions, realizing with delight that he was pleasing her. He captured her other breast with his mouth and when he was finished exploring that one, he trailed wet kisses to her collarbone. 

Sarah groaned and her hands reached blindly for Jareth and, once she had gotten a hold of him, she squeezed his skin. 

Jareth placed one hand behind Sarah's back, realizing that she was leaning backwards. He ran one bare finger down from her throat in between her breasts stopping at the tie of her robe at her waist. 

"How does that feel?" He asked her. 

"Ga…Good." She stuttered. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy. Very slowly he lowered her onto the large bed. Sarah was barely aware of the soft sheets beneath her. 

Jareth trailed kisses up her body, lingering in places before he reached up and kissed her passionately on the mouth. 

Sarah reached for him, pulling him down to her as she responded eagerly. She felt him press against her lower body and she shifted her hips up to reach him. The robe that she wore and his tight pants did little to hide the contact. 

Sarah's fingers snagged the waistband of his pants and Jareth lifted his hips. Slowly, she began to lower his pants down over his hips. Jareth reached down to help her and together they pulled the fabric away from his body. Sarah stared in awe at the sight of him fully aroused. 

"What is it?" Jareth asked, seeing her wide eyed expression. 

She smiled at him and sighed. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

He chuckled and kissed her lips. He attempted to try and please her again, but she stilled his roaming hands. "It's my turn." She told him. She pushed him down to lay on his back beside her and kissed his lips before trailing kisses down his lean chest. As she neared his abdomen, she stopped. Her smile turned wicked. 

"Does this feel good?" She asked. Slowly she touched him, caressing the length of his erection with long, soft feathery strokes. Jareth let out a long low groan that vibrated deep in his throat. Sarah smiled at the reaction, as well as the way that he shifted his hips so she could get a better angle to touch him. 

She trailed her fingers along the length once again and then circled the tip of his erection with one finger, realizing that her finger was wet with liquid. 

Jareth pushed her hand away suddenly as an uncontrollable urge raged through him. He pushed her down to the bed. Looming over her, he captured her mouth roughly. Sarah didn't seem to mind in the least as his body pressed against hers and he rolled his tongue around in her mouth. His hands reached for the tie of her robe between them and he undid it, gently tugging the clothing away from her. His mouth left hers as he sat back for a moment and reached for her underwear. He didn't waste any time in pulling the silk material down her legs. 

He calmed himself and slowly trailed his fingers over her lower stomach. Sarah shook beneath him in anticipation. There was a steady throbbing between her legs and she was certain that only he could tame it. 

His hand slid lower and carefully, he swept his fingers through her dark curls. He touched her everywhere but where she wanted him to. 

"Jareth…please."

He grinned. "Please what?"

"Touch me." Her words were a throaty whisper.

He didn't have to be told twice. Gently, he touched the sensitive folds that protected her. Sarah lifted her hips toward him, making soft groaning sounds. He moved his fingers over her slowly but did not make any move to penetrate her. She groaned as his fingers moved over one particular spot. She began to gasp and move her hips and Jareth continued to touch her, rubbing the same spot repeatedly. 

Sarah cried out loudly as the throbbing between her legs exploded into a completely new feeling, one of release. She grasped the sheets of the bed tightly, her head sinking back into the pillows as tiny whimpers escaped her throat. Slowly the sensation faded and left her feeling content

Jareth smiled at her reaction. He had no doubt pleased her and that pleased him greatly. "Sarah, are you all right?"

Her eyes met his and she nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. She had no doubt in her mind that she'd just experienced her first orgasm and the thought of it coming from Jareth aroused her all over again. Her eyes fell upon him. She reached up to touch him, feeling the throbbing return between her legs as her hands skimmed over the warmth of his chest. Jareth groaned at her touch and he lowered himself to her. 

She kissed his mouth, his throat, his chest. One hand drifted lower and her fingers closed around his erection while her other hand reached up and buried itself into his hair. Jareth lifted his hips and she moved her hand over him. His breathing became harsh and he hastily pushed her hand away. His eyes sought hers and, once they met, they both knew what was about to happen. 

"I don't know how this will effect us…" He told her. 

She kissed his mouth. "It will be magic." 

He smiled at her words and then lowered himself onto her. He guided himself toward her with his hand and hesitated. 

Sarah's hand closed over his and she helped guide him until the tip of his erection touched between her legs. She shivered from the sensation.

Jareth was trembling and she could tell that he was afraid to hurt her. Taking the initiative, she thrust her hips toward him and, in one swift motion, broke the barrier between them and felt him enter her very soul. 

Sarah cried out at first. Him entering her body was indeed painful but, as she shifted her hips, the pain faded and a feeling of pleasure took its place. 

Jareth wasn't moving a muscle. He had heard her cry and he believed any further movements would hurt her. He felt the warmth of her hand brush over his cheek and he looked into her eyes.

"It's ok…The pain is gone." She smiled, trying to convince him that things were fine now. 

Jareth nodded and lowered himself to her and, as he did so, a soft glow surrounded them. Jareth moved slowly within her and she mirrored his movements. The feeling of pleasure was well beyond what Sarah had experienced earlier. Suddenly, she was very aware of everything around her. Her eyes widened at the feelings, they were wonderful and frightening all at once. She fidgeted nervously beneath him. 

"No, don't. It's the bonding Sarah… Concentrate and tell me what you feel."

"I…it's strange. I'm aware of everything about you. I suddenly feel as if I'd been there with you for everything you've ever gone through."

Jareth grinned. So she could feel it too. "Our minds are linked. For a short while we will know everything about each other and we will feel each other's pain and joy."

For a moment neither of them moved. They were too swept away with what they felt. Jareth rocked his hips, thrusting gently. Sarah followed his movements and she felt something build within her again. 

Jareth lowered his head as he moved and he captured Sarah's mouth with his. "I love you," he told her. 

Sarah was about to open her mouth to tell him that she felt the same way about him, when Jareth shifted his hips in a different way and the contact caused another orgasm to rip through her. She cried out, clutching onto Jareth as she came. 

Jareth felt her release and rode it with her. He felt her muscles tighten around him, and the throbbing and aching in his groin exploded as he found his own release. He cried out from the sheer force of it. 

Sarah felt his release and she felt him empty himself within her. Jareth collapsed against her, burying his face into her neck.

For several moments, neither one of them moved except to breathe. Finally, Jareth lifted his head and looked into Sarah's eyes. 

"I love…you." She told him. 

Jareth grinned and captured her mouth with his. He rolled to his back, still joined with her and she rolled with him, resting against him. She lowered her cheek to the warmth of his chest. The waves of their release slowly faded and the glow disappeared. 

Sarah lifted her head after listening to the beat of Jareth's heart for several moments. She had never felt something so spectacular and so shattering in all of her life. "Was that bonding?"

Jareth smiled and buried one of his hands into her soft dark hair. "Oh, yes." He pulled her against him and she rested her face on his chest once again. The feeling of knowing each other completely was fading and in the dim light they enjoyed what they could before it was gone. Sleep claimed them both not much later. 

* * *

The next morning both Sarah and Jareth were positively glowing with life. Sarah felt such a feeling of peace and joy. One that she had never felt before. Jareth appeared to feel the same. He couldn't stop smiling at her. 

Lee and Loryian arrived at the breakfast table a little late. They looked rather tired, but they too seemed happier than usual. 

As soon as breakfast was over, Sarah rushed over to see Lee and pulled her away from the table and the men. 

"Lee, it was the most amazing thing I have ever known." Sarah blurted to her. 

Lee smiled knowingly. "You and Jareth made love last night, didn't you?" Sarah nodded and Lee grinned. She had expected as much. "Well, you and Jareth weren't the only ones who saw a little action last night." Lee's smile turned wicked. 

Sarah grabbed Lee and hugged her. "You and Lory?"

"Bingo!"

Lee smiled as Sarah pulled back. "Judging by how happy you and Jareth look this morning, I'd say our lovemaking wasn't quite as exciting as yours, but Lory thinks that we came as close to bonding as two humans possibly could. It wasn't sex. It was love and it was very shattering for both of us."

"Oh Lee! I'm so happy for you!"

"And I'm happy for you. You and Jareth deserve complete happiness." Sarah started grinning and Lee cocked her head to the side. "What the hell are you smirking about?"

Sarah bit her lip and leaned closer to Lee. She glanced at Jareth and Loryian who were engaged in conversation at the table before gazing back at Lee.

"Just to let you know, Jareth most definitely does **not** stuff his tights."

Jareth and Loryian looked up as the two women on the other side of the room exploded into a fit of giggles. They rose from the table and curiously crossed the room. 

"And what is so delightfully amusing?" Jareth asked. 

This only caused the ladies to laugh even more. 

"What's this? You're not going to share with us?" Loryian replied feigning offense. 

"Oh, it's nothing, " Lee told him. "Just some girl talk."

"Girl talk, hmm?" Jareth laughed. He pulled Sarah into his arms. 

Lee punched Lory playfully as he swept her into his arms. 

Jareth smiled down at Sarah, only love in his eyes. She smiled in return. 

It was good to be alive…

****

THE END

I want to thank everyone who has been kind enough to leave me reviews and send me e-mails. Feedback means a lot to a writer and if you are a writer than you know exactly what I mean. 

Special thanks goes to Xeli for editing the first half of this story and to Scattered Logic for agreeing to beta the second half. Betas are invaluable and I have learned that while working with you both. I look very forward to continuing to work with SL on the new story. 

Special thanks to Scattered Logic, Alorin Danya, The Hooded Crow and Lady Jamie for the numerous chats and e-mails during the course of this story. I hope that I am able to continue staying in touch with you all. 

And to all my reviewers, whether you left one review or several: A **HUGE** THANK YOU to:

UAW, AliceBowie, Flyaway365, Katzztar, Redaura, catsrule dogsdrool, Phantom, Yuko, crystalqueen, Lady Aurora, CrystalShard8, Valerie Mackin, rebelyell, dawn, Anne-Marie, Iden's Garden, Crystal, Tori, lipta, Saskia, Tammy, Ceci, satanslut, Starlitangel64, IfOnly, Laurdtundrn, erisnymph, Hayley, Spencers13, Labyrinthgrl87, pussycat, Serena, Meg, Shadow Cat, Sorceress Morgana, Jareth Lover, Feuerkaffee, Lintrayel Riverdance, Ariel, LabLoverLaurie, The One AND Only, Bonnie S, nesun, Gwenevire, Belladona, CrystalMagic, draegon_fire, Serinbabe, Emerald Redfern, Raydias, Cloudy Magic, Abyss Demon, Raven, Scorbin80, Lady Sorrow, insanity_rules_disco_queen_321, kiljoy, Lee, Cassie-chan, Super Saiyan Chick, Storymroro, Penance, Niffers, songfulfish, Cyber Keiko, gally, star, Lady Kyia, Fae Magick, jane0815, Adara, Kaoru Kauo, Kitty Angel aka Sasha Jean, Ink Trap, Immortal Ninja, clairevoyant, General Sephiroth, Seiika Reichi, Silver Space, Little Sister, Charli, Aisuru, kmf, CyberMaiden, Piper, Elspethelf, xgirl81, Heather, Violet Eyes, Aly the Wild One, dance4love49@yahoo.com, Gail, Marianela, Alondara, Wolf Queen of the Underground, tellergirl, Zabella, Shannon, Gelasia, ShaineRaizel, terrie, moonblossom, Ladybug, tina, Fay, Queen, Sara, HeavenlyRose, cleopatra, Scoobies112, Tira Wolf, michelle v, Rolin, KitKat, Boogie, teenwolff, skin-deep-71, Shunu No Miko, Beautiful-Garbage, Sarah, Sophie, Lythandae, Chook, SaffronAngel, Arianne, Emilasia15, Dibbidy, Esgalfeniel, Dragon Queen, Lindsay, ObsidianStarlight2002, Nic, Crimson Rogue, Gwen, Hippie In A Chevy, asti AKA Queen Bonnie, Addie, little-raziel, DearLady2002, Little Magpie, Robin Zakar, Goblin_Queen01, Nyllewell, gallygaskins, Aynne, jemmz99, Boguswoman81

My deepest apologies if I have missed anyone. 

I hope that you will all stay with me for the new story which will be called "Unexpected Consequences" Keep an eye out for it on ff.net and also on the jsfanfiction e-mail list and my website. I believe that I've found an idea that actually hasn't been done, so we'll see how it comes out. 

To those waiting for me to finish "Waking Dreams" and "Vendetta" I will not be working on them anytime soon unless ideas of how I want to finish them happen to appear in my mind. As I said in a previous chapter of "One", I will no longer be writing sequels because I have the really bad habit of not finishing them. So there will be no sequel to "One". Someday it is my hope to finish the sequels that I've started. I apologize to those who are waiting for me to finish those stories. They **will** be finished, I just don't know when. 

Thanks again to everyone! 


End file.
